Cosas de Casados
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Viñetas independientes de la vida de Harry y Ginny despues de casados.
1. Los hermanos de la novia

Como muchos ya saben, yo tengo 10 años de casada y tengo dos hijos, asi que conozco el tema de "cosas de casados" a la perfección y ademas cada vez que me junto con mis amigas, las cuales todas estan casadas, es para criticar a los maridos, jajaja no es cierto, bueno un poquito.

Así que me anime a escribir estas viñetas independientes con experiencias propias y que me han contado pero con mi pareja favorita Harry y Ginny. Espero que les gusten.

Como ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling y las historias son mias y de mis amigas jajaja.

* * *

><p>Harry observaba desde la ventana el patio trasero de la madriguera. Todos caminaban de un lado a otro llevando sillas, mesas, arreglos florales, loza, etc. Era mucha gente trabajando para que todo quedara perfecto. Volvió al espejo de cuerpo completo que le había puesto Hermione. Revisó que su traje de gala estuviera completamente pulcro y su corbata bien acomodada.<p>

Ron entró con aire despreocupado y nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que le tendría tanta envidia a su mejor amigo. Él quería sentirse igual que él.

- Ya cálmate – le dijo riéndose y dándole una mordida a una manzana.

- ¿Sabe Hermione que estas comiendo?

- Claro que no, es capaz de ponerme un babero para no ensuciarme mi traje.

- ¿Ginny ya esta lista? ¿La has visto? ¿Cómo esta?

- Ella esta muy bien, de hecho ha estado contando chistes desde que llegaron a peinarla.

- Entonces ¿yo soy el único nervioso? – le pregunto ofendido.

- No, mi mamá y Hermione están igual que tu.

- Gracias, con eso me das una idea de cómo estoy – Ron se rió burlándose de él – Ya te veré cuando tu te cases.

- Todavía falta un buen rato. No entiendo porque tanta prisa en que tu y Ginny se casaran.

- La amo, no tenia caso esperar si tarde o temprano nos íbamos a casar.

Ron se paró atrás de Harry quitándole unas pelusas que tenia en su saco. Después se cruzó de brazos y lo vio por el reflejo del espejo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – Harry asintió sonriendo - ¿Quién iba a decir que ahora te vas a convertir en mi cuñado?

- Bueno siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano. Ahora simplemente lo vamos a hacer legal.

- Harry quiero que sepas que yo te apoyo – Harry frunció el ceño extrañado al ver que Ron se había puesto muy serio – pero te vas a casar con mi hermanita.

- No te entiendo.

En seguida entraron a la habitación Bill, Charlie, Percy y George. Todos ya vestidos con sus trajes de gala. Se pararon frente a Harry haciendo una media luna alrededor de él. Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda y se unió a sus hermanos. Harry pasaba su mirada de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, nunca había visto a los Weasley con esa mirada penetrante.

- Harry, Harry, Harry – empezó Bill – Cuando te conocimos te aceptamos en la familia como el mejor amigo de Ron, estuvimos contigo en tu lucha contra Voldemort.

- Bueno menos este imbecil – dijo George refiriéndose a Percy.

- Pero ahora – continuo Bill – te vas a casar con nuestra hermana.

- Nuestra única hermana – agregó Charlie.

- Esta noche, nuestra hermanita va a ser tu esposa.

Los cinco Weasley penetraron su mirada en Harry y se hizo un silencio. Harry no sabia que hacer, así que opto por sonreír un poco para calmar la tensión, pero no funciono, continuaron con la misma mirada.

- Chicos, saben que yo amo a Ginny, no tienen porque mirarme así.

- Recuerdo cuando me iba a casar con Fleur – comento Bill ignorando el comentario de Harry – ya quería que se acabara la fiesta, solo pensaba en estar a solas con ella.

Todos los Weasley se empezaron a reír de Bill, Harry respiro profundo al darse cuenta que ya no era él el centro de atención.

- A mi también me paso con Angelina – les dijo George – y mas porque un día antes me dijo que se había comprado una batita sexy para nuestra noche de bodas ¡Por Merlín y los invitados que nunca se iban! – todos se reían y Harry también se empezó a reír.

- Si, Fleur me dijo lo mismo, así que todo el día no dejaba de pensar en que en la noche por fin se me iba hacer verla con la famosa batita.

- ¿Y tu Percy?

- Bueno – se puso rojo como su cabello – Audrey es un poco mas discreta, pero en nuestra boda mientras bailábamos, me dijo al oído que me veía muy guapo – todos se empezaron a carcajear - ¡esperen, esperen! Pero que me vería más guapo sin ropa.

Todos se reían sin parar, pero a los cuantos segundos, como por obra de magia, se pusieron serios y de nuevo volvieron a fijar su mirada en Harry.

- ¿Tu que piensas Harry? – le pregunto Charlie.

- ¿De que?

- ¿Ginny te ha dicho si se ha comprado una batita sexy?

- No, no, no me ha dicho nada.

- ¿Ya quieres que termine la boda? ¿Ya quieres que se vayan los invitados?

- No, claro que no – le contesto nervioso – quiero disfrutar mi boda al máximo.

- Ayer, durante la cena, Ginny te dijo algo al oído y te pusiste completamente rojo ¿Qué te dijo?

- No me acuerdo.

- Mala memoria – comento Charlie.

- Buena táctica – dijo George.

- Nunca falla – concluyó Bill.

- Bien – dijo Charlie – sea lo que sea, esta noche nuestra hermanita…

- La más pequeñita.

- La bebe.

- Va a ser tu esposa. Así que por eso venimos a…felicitarte y a decirte que si le haces daño…

- La haces llorar.

- La haces sufrir.

- Se queja de ti.

- Vas a sufrir mientras vivas.

- Y también muerto porque de ti se va a encargar Fred – le dijo George.

- Chicos, yo amo a Ginny y jamás le haría daño, confíen en mí.

- Claro que confiamos en ti Harry – sonrió Bill, tal y como siempre lo había conocido – eres el mejor amigo de Ron.

- Como mi hermano – dijo Ron.

- Claro.

- Bienvenido a la familia Harry – los cinco se acercaron y empezaron a darle palmadas en la espalda y brazos un poco fuertes a su parecer.

Entró la señora Weasley algo agitada al subir las escaleras rápidamente. Se les quedo viendo a sus hijos con el ceño fruncido. Los conocía, claro que conocía a esos cinco pelirrojos que ella parió y por la sonrisa traviesa que tenían y la cara pálida de Harry, sabía que hacían ahí.

- Los necesito abajo a todos para que me ayuden.

- Ya vamos mamá, solo vinimos a felicitar a Harry – Molly entrecerró los ojos al escuchar a George - ¿verdad Harry?

- Si.

- Bien, me alegro que lo hayan hecho, ahora todos abajo.

Antes de que salieran de la habitación, Molly se detuvo en la puerta con sus cinco hijos.

- Harry, Ginny me dijo que te dijera que la batita que se había comprado la semana pasada la cambio porque anoche tu le dijiste que preferías el color rojo al negro. Así que esta mañana fueron Fleur, Angelina, Audrey y Hermione con ella para escoger otra. Por cierto, esta más sexy – sonrió Molly mientras que todos los pelirrojos que tenia detrás lo fulminaron con la mirada - ¡Fuera, fuera todos! – les gritó al ver que pretendían ir directo hacia el novio.

Harry ahora estaba peor. Además de los nervios por la boda, no quería ver a los hermanos de la novia. Dio un salto y saco su varita inmediatamente al escuchar que la puerta se abría nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Hermione lista con su vestido de dama.

- Pensé que era un Weasley.

- ¿Un Weasley? Pero si estamos en casa de los Weasley.

- Lo se pero…vinieron los cinco y… ya sabes como se ponen cuando se trata de Ginny.

- ¿Así que lo hicieron?

- ¿Tu sabias? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Al menos no me hubieran tomado por sorpresa.

- Ginny me dijo.

- ¿Ginny? – gritó Harry.

- Bueno, no sabía exactamente pero lo intuía, por eso me mando pero veo que llegue tarde.

- Vino Molly.

- Bueno, supongo que ella también lo intuía.

- Demonios ¿Por qué Ginny tuvo que ser la más chica de tantos hermanos?

- Eres Harry Potter, desde que tenías un año has pasado por infinidad de peligros ¿Qué más da tener a los hermanos de la novia detrás de ti para tenerte bien vigilado?

- Gracias Hermione, tu siempre tan sincera.


	2. La luna de miel

**La luna de miel**

Amaba a Ginny, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no entendía como fue capaz de que, precisamente el día de su boda, se le ocurriera tomar vino por primera vez en su vida según para festejar y, por consecuencia y su desgracia, quedarse completamente dormida. Sus hermanitos mayores, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, le dijeron que la llevarían a dormir a su habitación. Ante esto, Harry solo resopló. Él ya quería irse a su casa en Valle Godric para prepararse para la luna de miel, cosa que su cuñadito George, con una sonrisita burlona, le dijo que él se podía ir solo y que al día siguiente fuera por Ginny, cosa que no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Así que ahí estaba despierto en la habitación de Ron, quien solo roncaba y se movía de un lado a otro sin molestarse con todo el ruido que había hecho Harry a propósito.

Bajó a la cocina y ahí estaba su adorada esposa. Ginny se tomaba un café sentada en la mesa de la cocina, cuando volteo a ver a Harry, agachó la mirada.

- Perdóname, no sabía que ese vino me daría tanto sueño.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor ¿Estas enojado?

- No.

- Era nuestra noche de bodas.

- De todos modos eran las cinco de la mañana y aun así muchos invitados no se iban – dijo Harry haciendo una mueca.

- Prometimos irnos a las dos de la mañana estuviera quien estuviera ¿Por qué me dijiste que mejor esperáramos? – Harry se le quedó viendo – Mis hermanos ¿verdad?

- ¿Ya tienes todo listo para irnos?

- Si – se levantó y lo besó apasionadamente – te prometo que en cuanto estemos en ese crucero muggle te recompensaré, haré todo lo que tú quieras.

- De acuerdo – le contesto Harry con una sonrisa tonta – pero será mejor que no menciones mas la palabra muggle, recuerda que tu quisiste que nuestra luna de miel fuera al estilo muggle.

- Si, nada de magia – le decía emocionada – ya me quiero subir a ese avión.

Pero ese fue precisamente el problema de Harry. Por darle gusto a Ginny en todo lo referente a la boda y a la luna de miel, nunca se puso a pensar que si ella quería vivir la luna de miel al estilo muggle, iba a estar completamente emocionada y sorprendida.

Desde que llegaron al aeropuerto no le dejo de preguntar cuanta duda tenia, eso y aunado a una libretita que llevaba en su bolso con preguntas hechas por su padre.

En un par de ocasiones tenia ganas de sacar su varita y agilizar las cosas. Empezando por encontrar una de las maletas de Ginny que se había perdido, tan simple como un "accio maleta de Ginny" y ya, pero no, tuvieron que esperar a que apareciera.

Pero nada de eso pareció importarle a Ginny, ella platicaba con unos turistas franceses y a todos les decía que estaba en su luna de miel muy contenta. Harry solo se cruzó de brazos rogando que la prometida batita sexy estuviera en la maleta que se encontraba a un lado de él, si la otra no la encontraban ¿que mas daba?

Por fin se encontraban en el dichoso barco. Ginny veía todo con una sonrisa y con los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Harry lo único que quería era llegar a su camarote y encerrarse ahí por un par de horas. Pero justo cuando llegaron, el personal encargado de ayudar con las maletas, le anunció que ya estaba todo listo en el restaurante para el banquete de bienvenida. Harry solo asintió sonriendo y entregándole su propina. Dio la media vuelta y empezó a quitarse los zapatos cuando vio que Ginny se daba un retoque de maquillaje y se ponía sus lentes de sol en la cabeza.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al banquete de bienvenida.

- Ginny, amor, podemos ir después.

- No Harry, los franceses me dijeron que ese era el mejor espectáculo de todo el crucero. Ellos ya han venido varias veces y mira – sacó su libretita – anote todo para no perdernos nada.

- De acuerdo – dijo no muy convencido y volviéndose a poner los zapatos.

Harry no veía la hora en que ya se terminara toda la fiesta. Ahora entendía a sus cuñaditos cuando le decían que les urgía ya estar solos con su esposa y que la prometida batita sexy rondaba por su cabeza. Ginny bailaba y se divertía a lo grande, claro Harry le quito cuanto vino estuviera frente a ella.

Cuando el animador dio las gracias por su asistencia en el banquete de bienvenida, Harry fue quien estuvo más que agradecido.

- Estoy cansadísima, no paré de bailar.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama.

- Si, mañana muy temprano tenemos que estar atentos a la salida del sol, dicen que se ve precioso el amanecer desde aquí.

- Si…claro.

- Pero primero vamos a dar una vuelta alrededor del barco.

Ya una vez que estuvieron en su camarote, llegó la hora de Harry. La empezó a besar apasionadamente hasta que Ginny lo detuvo.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué? Ginny no me digas que hay otro evento porque…

- No ¿recuerdas mi batita sexy?

- He soñado con ella desde que me dijiste que la comprarías – Ginny sonrió.

- Bueno es hora que tu sueño se haga realidad, Potter.

Ginny entró al baño y minutos después salió vistiendo la famosa batita sexy. Harry volvió a nacer en ese momento. Ginny se veía increíblemente irresistible.

- Señora Potter, se ve…esta…

Harry la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus manos tenían vida propia, en un dos por tres la batita estaba en el piso y ahora sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny.

Hicieron el amor por primera vez en su vida. Ambos gritaron de placer al llegar al clímax, bañados en sudor y lujuria.

- Oh por Merlín – dijo Ginny respirando entrecortadamente - ¿Cómo me pude estar perdiendo esto?

Harry le sonrió orgullo e inmediatamente Ginny se puso arriba de él.

- Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Cuando salió el sol, Harry pedía desesperadamente agua y comida…necesitaba más energía.


	3. De dormir sola a compartir cama

Una de las ventajas de ser la única hija, era tener su propia habitación. Ginny estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola en su propia cama, nunca tuvo que compartirla como sus hermanos. Cuando ingresó a Hogwarts pasó exactamente lo mismo, tenía su propia cama para ella sola.

El día que Harry y ella habían ido a escoger su recamara, decidió que fuera una no tan grande para así poder dormir muy cerca de él. Pero lo que no se imaginó es que a su, ahora esposo, le diera por abrazarla toda la noche sin dejarle el mas mínimo de espacio para poderse mover a su antojo.

- Harry, Harry – le decía Ginny quitándole el brazo que tenia encima de ella – hazte para allá.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Harry abriendo solamente un ojo.

- Me vas a tirar de la cama.

Harry con un pequeño salto de su cuerpo se movió apenas unos centímetros. Ginny bufó.

- Mas, ve tienes mucho espacio – Harry la obedeció y cerró de nuevo los ojos jalando la cobija para taparse.

Ginny se acomodó lo mejor posible. Aun no lograba acoplarse a su nueva cama, la suya ya la tenía moldeada a su cuerpo. Se movía de un lado a otro tratando de acomodarse.

- Deja de moverte.

- El colchón esta muy duro.

- Porque es nuevo.

- Te cambio el lugar.

- ¿Otra vez? Dijiste que ese lado de la cama era el que mas te gustaba.

- Si, es cierto.

- Ya duérmete.

- Abrázame.

- Primero me dices que me haga a un lado y después que te abrace.

- Es que terminas durmiéndote arriba de mí.

- Lo hago para que no te caigas de la cama de nuevo.

- Es que tú ocupas casi todo el espacio.

- Tú eres la que no dejas de moverte y siempre me golpeas en la cara.

- Tú roncas.

- No es cierto.

- Y además me quitas cobija – le dijo jalando la cobija hacia ella.

Harry se acomodó para volverse a dormir.

- ¿No me vas a abrazar?

- Ven, duérmete en mi pecho.

Ginny se acostó en el pecho de Harry y a los pocos segundos escucho el primer ronquido. Suspiró y se volvió a acostar en su lado de la cama tratando de acomodarse boca abajo. Cuando por fin lo logró y empezó a sentir el sueño llegar, un fuerte golpe en su espalda la hizo despertar. Era Harry, que se había movido y su brazo ahora descansaba sobre su espalda. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para no permitir que se le fuera el sueño, de pronto un fuerte ronquido resonó en su oído derecho.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a acostumbrar a dormir acompañada, a compartir su cama con su esposo, pero en ese momento anhelaba tanto su propia cama para ella sola y así dormir como estaba acostumbrada.


	4. Comida

Una de las cosas que tanto agradecía Harry a Dios, es que Ginny supiera cocinar tan rico. Se había casado con una mujer perfecta para él. Ginny le preparaba el desayuno, la comida y la cena, y además de eso, lo mandaba a trabajar con lonche para que no tuviera la necesidad de comer lo que preparaban en la cafetería del ministerio o salir a un restaurante.

Era la envidia de muchos de sus aurores, sobretodo de su cuñado y mejor amigo, Ron.

- Dile a Ginny que te ponga mas – le decía metiendo su tenedor en el estofado de res que le había puesto de lonche Ginny.

- Ya le dije, pero me dijo que no era tu cocinera.

- Dile que es para ti.

- Ron, es mucho, no va a creer que todo me lo como yo.

- Pues estas mas cachetón desde que te casaste con mi hermana.

- No es cierto.

- ¿Qué cosa? – llegó Hermione con un recipiente lleno de fruta, Ron se le quedó viendo.

- ¿Quieres, amor?

- No ¿Trajiste fruta? – Hermione asintió - ¿Es todo lo que vas a comer?

- Claro que no, pedí una ensalada de pollo con vegetales.

Ron puso cara de espanto y Harry se reía de él burlonamente.

- Ya falta poco para que se casen – dijo Harry riéndose de Ron y dándole una mordida a su estofado de res.

- Si, el tiempo se me viene encima.

- Hermione, estas comiendo ensaladas solo para que entres bien en el vestido de novia ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué estas diciendo, Ronald? – Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que Harry se reía de ellos.

- Pues si, las mujeres que se van a casar siempre se ponen a dieta, ya una vez que nos casemos vas a comer comida normal ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué es comida normal?

- Así, como Harry – Ron le señalo el plato de su amigo repleto de estofado de res con arroz.

- ¿Qué te preocupa, Ronald? – Hermione entrecerró los ojos y puso sus brazos sobre la mesa inclinándose un poco hacia Ron para verlo directamente a los ojos.

- Pues…

- Que cuando se casen lo tengas comiendo ensaladas y fruta – dijo riéndose Harry.

- Amor, tu sabes que a mi me gusta comer bien.

- Ron, te conozco desde los once años, sé como comes – Ron suspiró aliviado – pero seria bueno que cuando nos casemos empezaras a comer un poco mas sano.

- ¿Para que? Toda mi vida he comido bien, mi mamá siempre nos prepara buena comida.

- Pero con el paso del tiempo el cuerpo ya no funciona igual, además ustedes dos desde que salieron de la Academia casi no hacen ejercicio, menos tu Harry, desde que estas de jefe del cuartel te la pasas mas en la oficina y en juntas que en las misiones – Harry se encogió de hombros dándole otra mordida a su estofado – y desde que te casaste con Ginny comes de mas.

- Ginny cocina delicioso.

- Si, y ahora tienes panza.

- Y cachete – dijo Ron.

- Eso no es cierto – Harry vio indignado a sus amigos – la ropa me sigue quedando igual.

- Pues yo te veo más gordito – le dijo Hermione pinchando un pedazo de sandia con el tenedor y llevándoselo a la boca.

- Claro que no.

- Deberías de darme el estofado a mí para que ya no comas tanto – Harry inmediatamente tomo su plato al ver que Ron se lo quería quitar.

- Par de envidiosos – tanto Ron como Hermione lo vieron indignados – tú, Hermione, no sabes cocinar tan bien como Ginny…

- ¡Oye!

- Eso es cierto, amor.

- Y tú, Ron, sabes que una vez que salgas de tu casa para vivir con Hermione ya no vas a comer tan bien como cuando tu mamá te cocinaba.

- Tu estas gordo – le dijo Hermione.

- Suerte con las ensaladas – se levanto Harry de la mesa con su plato.

- Oye, yo solo dije que tenías más cachete, dame mas estofado.

- Ron.

- Hermione estaba delicioso.

Harry salió de bañarse con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se detuvo frente al espejo del baño y se volteo de perfil viéndose el estomago. Ginny recogía la ropa sucia poniéndola en un canasto con la varita, cuando vio lo que hacia su esposo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Ginny ¿tu crees que tengo mas panza? – Ginny sonrió tiernamente - ¿Qué significa esa sonrisa?

- ¿Por qué te preocupa si tienes mas panza?

- ¿Cómo que porque? No quiero estar gordo.

- Deberías acompañarme a correr en las mañanas – le dijo Ginny continuando con su labor domestica.

- Te levantas a las cinco de la mañana – se quejó y se quedó pensando, segundos después siguió a Ginny a la recamara - ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- ¿Qué?

- Que vaya a correr contigo ¿Tu también piensas que estoy gordo?

- Claro que no amor, solo tuve que hacerle un hechizo a tus pantalones para que te cerraran bien.

- ¿Qué hiciste que?

- Un pequeño hechizo que me enseño mi mamá para que la ropa que teníamos nos durara mas, tu sabes la situación económica que pasamos cuando era niña.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- Porque no le vi mucha importancia. No este gordo, amor, solo tienes un poquito más de panza y estas un poquito más cachetón.

- No, Ginny, a partir de hoy estoy a dieta.

- Entonces ¿no te vas a comer los panqueques con cajeta que te prepare de desayuno?

- No, comeré cereal con fruta.

- De acuerdo – dijo Ginny dejando el canasto y regresando a la cocina.

Mientras Harry comía su cereal con frutas, Ginny revisaba la despensa que tenia en casa y al mismo tiempo anotaba algo en una libreta.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tenia pensado hacerte pastel de melaza hoy pero ya que estas a dieta tendré que hacerte de postre una gelatina – Harry trago saliva saboreándose el pastel - Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas porque me has cambiado el menú de la semana.

- ¿Qué ibas a hacerme de lonche?

- Tenia preparado pastel de carne con espagueti pero creo que aquí tengo atún, puedo prepararte rápidamente una ensalada – Harry hizo una mueca de asco, recodando las ensaladas que llevaba Hermione al Ministerio.

- No, no cambies nada, dame pastel de carne con espagueti.

- ¿Y la dieta?

- Mañana me levantas a las cinco de la mañana para irme a correr contigo.

* * *

><p>El Harry de esta viñeta es mi esposo, pero la Ginny <strong>NO<strong> soy yo jajajaja, no me gusta cocinar y tampoco salgo a correr a las cinco de la mañana, ni a ninguna hora :P

Mil gracias por sus reviews y si, estoy escribiendo el Callejón Diagon, espero publicarlo la proxima semana porque aun no lo termino, asi que no se preocupen que no lo voy a abandonar.

Saludos


	5. Dinero

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Claro que si, Ginny, son tus padres.

- Pero teníamos planeado ampliar la casa y arreglar el jardín.

- Y lo vamos a hacer.

- Pero si quieres que le de la mitad de mi salario a mis padres nos tardaremos mas en hacerlo.

- Yo no quiero, fuiste tu la que lo decidiste, además ese es tu dinero y tu sabes lo que quieres hacer con ello.

- Es que desde que dejo de trabajar mi papá, lo noto preocupado.

- Y no tiene porque.

- Lo sé, pero lo que le da el ministerio por su jubilación no es mucho y no le gusta que ninguno de mis hermanos ni yo, le demos dinero.

- Fue buena idea de que cada quien les ayudara de manera diferente.

- Si, pero mi mamá ya se dio cuenta ¿Qué casualidad que cada semana llegó con toda la despensa?

Harry revisaba la correspondencia sin ya ponerle atención a Ginny, que caminaba de un lado a otro preparando el desayuno.

- Harry.

- Mmm...

- ¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos novios dijimos que abriríamos una cuenta de ahorros en Gringotts?

- Si.

- No lo hemos hecho.

Harry rompió una publicidad que le habían mandado y continuó abriendo la demás correspondencia.

- Tengo que pensar en como voy a administrar el dinero – le dijo sirviéndole el desayuno a su esposo quien hizo todos los papeles a un lado con toda la intención de ponerse a comer.

- Huele delicioso.

- ¿Qué novedades hay en la correspondencia?

- Desde que nos casamos han estado enviando catálogos de todo tipo: muebles, pisos, pinturas, decoración de interiores.

- Fue Hermione, cuando le dije que íbamos a remodelar la casa de tus padres me inscribió en no se que tantas cosas.

- ¿No te ha gustado nada?

- Claro que me gustan pero todo es muy caro.

- Si te gusta, cómpralo – le dijo tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza.

- No, mamá quedo en acompañarme para buscar la sala, al parecer en una tienda que ella conoce hay ofertas.

- ¿Y el comedor?

- Primero hay que ver cuanto cuesta la sala.

- Pequitas ¿Por qué no compras todo de una sola vez?

- ¿Y si no nos alcanza?

- Mañana vamos a Gringotts para que te den la autorización para entrar en mi cámara y una llave igual a la mía.

- ¿Para que? Con el dinero que me das es suficiente.

- Para que compres todos los muebles que hacen falta. Dijiste que querías un tocador y no lo has comprado.

- Porque compré el sillón reclinable que te gustó.

- ¿Y las cortinas de los demás cuartos?

- Primero hay que decidir de que color los vamos a pintar y así compraremos las cortinas de un color que le combinen.

- Mira, haz una lista de todo lo que necesitas y mañana sacamos dinero y lo compras.

- No, haremos una lista de las cosas con mayor prioridad.

- Eso dijiste antes de casarnos – dijo riéndose – y solo compramos todo para nuestra recamara.

- Y la cocina – dijo Ginny también riéndose.

Al día siguiente se encontraban en Gringotts esperando a que los llevaran a la cámara de Harry. Ginny tenía entrenamiento con el equipo de las Arpías hasta en la tarde y Harry, como jefe del cuartel de aurores, podía llegar a la hora que quisiera al ministerio.

Cuando el duende abrió la puerta de la cámara, Harry entro prendiendo las luces con su varita, Ginny se había quedado paralizada en la puerta a un lado del duende.

- Gracias.

- Esperaré aquí afuera – le contesto el duende.

Harry asintió con la cabeza cerrando la puerta y se dispuso a tomar los galeones que había encima de una mesa.

- ¿Hiciste la cuenta de cuanto dinero ibas a necesitar? – Volteo a ver a Ginny al no recibir respuesta - ¿Amor?

- ¿Todo esto es tuyo?

- No, es de los dos.

- No sabía que tenías tanto dinero.

- Te había dicho que mis padres me habían dejado una herencia y Sirius también.

- Si pero…no me imagine que tanto – dijo Ginny caminando y viendo asombrada todas las cosas que había en la cámara - ¿Qué es esto?

- No se, creo que las joyas de la mamá de Sirius.

- ¿Sabes cuanto cuestan?

- No, pero me imagino que mucho. Imagínate, si con la vajilla de los Black pagué nuestra luna de miel.

- ¿Vendiste la vajilla de los Black?

- Si, estoy seguro que Sirius estaría contento de que su regalo de bodas fuera nuestra luna de miel.

Harry la abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Harry sabes que yo…yo no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto.

- ¿A que?

- A tener dinero, crecí con ropa de segunda mano y administrando cada Knut que teníamos en casa.

- Lo se – le dio un beso en la boca – pero ya no tienes porque preocuparte por el dinero, si quieres algo, ven aquí y toma lo que necesites.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó riéndose Harry. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Mi mamá me enseño a administrar el dinero, no puedo convertirme en una compradora compulsiva de la noche a la mañana. Además, me gustaría que las cosas que compráramos para la casa sean de nuestro propio dinero y no el de tus padres o de tu padrino.

- Tienes razón – le dijo Harry acomodándole un mechón de cabello pelirrojo detrás de su oreja – pero tus padres nos ayudaron con la boda.

- Tú pagaste todo.

- No económicamente pero si moralmente. Tu mamá te ayudó con todos los preparativos de la boda, tu papá te entregó en el altar, tus hermanos ayudaron con los invitados y con muchos detalles ¿no crees que mis papas y mi padrino quisieran ayudarnos con algo?

- Harry – Ginny le acarició la mejilla.

- Ellos no están con nosotros, pero si compramos nuestra sala con el dinero de mis padres es como si estuvieran presentes en nuestra casa, sentir que ellos nos la regalaron. Así es como me siento al vivir en la que fue su casa.

- ¿Eso es lo que te gustaría?

- Si.

- De acuerdo – le dio un beso en la boca, pero Harry lo profundizo – Harry, estamos en Gringotts.

- ¿Y? Los duendes no entran al menos que se les de autorización – le decía besando su cuello.

- Si, pero… ¿aquí? Es como si Sirius y tus padres estuvieran presentes.

- Te aseguro que mi padre y mi padrino me apoyarían – empezó a levantarle la falda.

- ¿Y tu mamá?

- Ella estaría cruzando los dedos para que pronto le diera un nieto.


	6. La primera llegada tarde

Como buen padrino de bodas, Harry tenía pensado organizarle una súper fiesta a su mejor amigo y cuñado: Ron. Faltaba una semana para el gran día y ya tenía todo preparado: un club nocturno en el área VIP y bebida, mucha bebida.

Sabia que Ginny y su suegra le estaban organizando una despedida de soltera a Hermione en su casa, y por la lista de invitadas dedujo que solamente iba a ser una simple reunión.

El único problema es que las fiestas se llevarían a cabo en días diferentes: primero la de Ron y al día siguiente la de Hermione.

Así que Harry se arreglaba para pasar por el festejado para irse directo al club nocturno.

- ¿A que hora llegaras? – le preguntaba Ginny viendo la televisión.

- A las dos de la mañana, no me esperes despierta.

- Sabes que no me puedo dormir si no llegas.

- Gin, es la despedida de soltero de Ron.

- Lo sé, aguantaré hasta las dos de la mañana, tengo que ver unos videos de los partidos de los Cannons para estudiar muy bien sus jugadas.

- ¿Segura?

- Si no te preocupes, diviértanse – le dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso.

La fiesta fue de lo mejor, estaban todos los aurores, los Weasley y amigos del colegio. Pasadas las horas y con muchas botellas vacías, el ambiente se hizo mas subido de ánimos, cuando de pronto llegaron unas chicas con poca ropa dispuestas a bailar frente a todos.

- Harry, Hermione va a matarme – le decía Ron.

- No se que hacen aquí.

- Seamus las contrató – les dijo Neville.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, esta bien borracho.

- ¡Eres el mejor padrino, Harry! – le gritaban los aurores.

- Demonios.

- Harry – se acercó George - ¿Acaso quieres dejar a mi hermana viuda tan pronto? ¡Va a matarte!

- Yo no las contraté, fue Seamus.

- George, ni Ginny ni Hermione deben de enterarse – le decía Ron.

- Yo no diré nada, pero ahí tienes a tu hermanito Percy, que por la cara que tiene no le pareció del todo bien la llegada de esas chicas. Les dije que no lo invitaran.

Harry tuvo que admitir que desde que llegaron las bailarinas el ambiente fue más divertido. No se quitaron toda la ropa, pero con solo ver a la bola de tipos babeando por ellas, eso lo hacia divertido.

Cuando las chicas se empezaron a despedir, muchos se empezaron a quejar.

- Lo sentimos pero ya terminó nuestro turno – le decía una de ellas a un auror.

- Otro ratito más.

- Son las seis de la mañana.

Harry sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por un momento, volteo a ver a Ron que estaba completamente dormido en una esquina y Charlie a un lado de él platicando con Neville.

- Son las seis…las seis – les decía asustado.

- Cálmate Harry. Si son las seis de la mañana.

- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

- Yo por eso no me caso, ya todos se fueron porque sus esposas los regañan – le contesto Charlie - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ginny va a matarte!

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- Ya vete, nosotros nos encargaremos de Ron, esta completamente borracho – le dijo Neville.

Harry se apareció en su casa notando que había cenizas frente a la chimenea. Se quito los zapatos y camino sin hacer el más mínimo ruido hacia su habitación. Cuando entró, oyó el ruido de la regadera y supo que ese era su fin. Ginny se estaba bañando y seguro le iba a gritar y a reclamar, hechizarlo o hasta utilizar alguna maldición imperdonable. Espero a que saliera de bañarse para lo peor.

No sabía si utilizar el hechizo protego o mejor dejar que le hiciera lo que ella quisiera y así descargara todo su furia sobre él. Pero cuando Ginny lo vio, parado a un lado de la cama con cara de niño asustado, simplemente lo ignoró. Tomó su ropa, sus zapatos y regresó al baño.

Harry se quedó completamente sorprendido, no le había dicho nada, absolutamente nada. Así que lentamente entró él al baño para cerciorarse que esa mujer era Ginny.

- Hola…ya llegué – Ginny se abrochaba la blusa ignorándolo - ¿Ya te vas? ¿Tienes entrenamiento? ¿Te preparo el desayuno?

Ginny pasó a un lado de él sin dirigirle la palabra.

- Estas enojada.

Esa fue la palabra clave para que Ginny, por fin, le pusiera atención. Lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry sintió como cada vello de sus brazos se erizaban en su piel. Pero aun así, siguió sin hablarle.

- Ginny, por favor, perdóname, no me di cuenta de la hora.

Ginny salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras para ir a la cocina, Harry caminó siguiéndola.

- Estaba platicando con Kingsley sobre unos pendientes en el ministerio, se me pasó el tiempo muy rápido – Ginny bufó – para demostrarte que te estoy siendo sincero te voy a decir que fueron unas bailarinas, las contrató Seamus – Ginny tomó un yogurt del refrigerador ignorándolo – pero ni Ron ni yo les hicimos caso, puedes preguntarle a quien quieras - Ginny tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta - ¿Por qué no te sorprende lo de las bailarinas? ¿Alguien te dijo? Percy ¿verdad? Por eso hay cenizas frente a la chimenea, fuiste a casa de Percy ¿Ya no me vas a hablar? ¡Ginny! - solo se escucho el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Le dolía la cabeza por haber bebido tanto, pero aun así no se emborracho como los demás. Se dio un baño y se preparó un cereal, quería comer algo antes de acostarse a dormir por un buen rato. La ventaja es que ese día era sábado así que no tenía que ir a trabajar.

Justo cuando se acomodaba en la cama escuchó que llegaba Ginny. Se levantó esperando que ahora si le dirigiera la palabra o al menos que le gritara o algo por estilo. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y la encontró bajando varias bolsas de despensa de su auto muggle.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Si, baja todo – le contesto de manera fría.

Una vez que Harry terminó con toda la despensa, espero que Ginny le diera las gracias o al menos le dijera algo.

- Llévale esto a mi mamá a la madriguera – le entrego unas latas e ingredientes – y necesito que traigas las sillas y unas mesas, ella te dirá cuales son.

- De acuerdo.

- Y recoges todos los papeles que tienes en la sala – Harry asintió - Desde la semana pasada te dije que cortaras el pasto del jardín y no lo hiciste.

- Lo olvide.

- Pues lo haces ahorita – Ginny lo observó de arriba abajo - ¿Por qué estas en pijama? No pensarás dormirte ¿verdad?

- No.

- Bien, porque hay muchas cosas que hacer.

Y así fue durante todo el día, Ginny no lo dejaba descansar ni un solo minuto, si lo veía que tenía la más minima intención de acostarse, inmediatamente lo mandaba a traer más hielo, refrescos, botanas, etc. En fin siempre había algo que hacer.

Cuando por fin llegaron todas las invitadas, suspiró tranquilo, por fin Ginny lo iba a dejar un momento en paz. Sonrió al ver la cama lista para acostarse cuando escucho la primera carcajada masiva del piso inferior. Buscó su varita para hacer un hechizo silenciador pero no la encontró.

- Ginny, cuando te lo propones piensas en todo.

Ahora la música empezó a todo volumen, Harry simplemente se tapó la cara con una almohada prometiéndose no volver a llegar después de la hora permitida y sin darse cuenta que una oreja extensible estaba por debajo de la puerta.

* * *

><p>Que poca la de Ginny, pero dejenme decirles que esa SOY YO. Cuando mi marido llega tarde (nunca a las 6 de la mañana sino ahorita ya estaria divorciada) al dia siguiente no lo dejo descansar, obvio esta desvelado pero porque quiso. En ocasiones se queda dormido sentado en la sala, asi que mando a mis hijos para que lo despierten, o le subo el volumen al televisor, o bien, finjo tropezarme con su pie y asi despertarlo jejeje. Siempre me dice que no se dio cuenta de la hora, pero esa ya no me la creo, ademas la ley del hielo los hace sufrir mas :D Tambien me confiesa si hubo bailarinas en los antros a donde va con sus amigos, la verdad me da risa porque parece que va con un sacerdote a confesarse jeje.<p>

Saludos.


	7. La mujer que yo necesito

Caminaba de la sala a la cocina, y de ahí a la entrada de la casa. Abría la puerta y la volvía a cerrar para dirigirse a la ventana y recorrer la cortina observando las luces de la calle. Volvía a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea y de nuevo regresaba a la ventana. Era lo que llevaba haciendo las ultimas dos horas.

Como todas la mañanas, Harry se despidió de ella con un beso y un "te amo". Pero media hora después, mientras se preparaba para tener su entrenamiento con las Arpías de Holyhead, Ginny recibió un patronus con forma de nutria, avisándole que Ron y Harry habían localizado a Dolohov e iban tras él. Las palabras de Hermione le retumbaban en sus oídos una y otra vez, pero aun así siguió con su entrenamiento.

Por la tarde, se fue a casa de Ron y Hermione para saber si había alguna novedad, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que no había sido muy buena idea.

- ¡Nada, nada! ¡Voy a matar a Ron! ¿Por qué no manda un maldito patronus para saber como esta?

- Si hubiera ocurrido algo malo, ya lo sabríamos, Hermione.

- Pero aun así ¡No soporto esta angustia! Dolohov era uno de los más fieles servidores de Voldemort.

- Lo se – le dijo Ginny muy seria dándole un sorbo a su café.

- No, es que ese tipo es un enfermo, siempre parecía como si estuviera drogado o algo así. Él fue quien mató a Remus. Por Merlín, si mato a un miembro de la orden, a un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… ¡Voy a matar a Ron! No soporto esta angustia, ya han pasado varias horas sin saber nada – decía Hermione caminando por toda la cocina de su casa – debí acompañarlos, tal como lo hice cuando fuimos a buscar los horrocruxes, pero no, "tu no eres auror, Hermione" – remedó a Ron y después bufó molesta – no seré auror pero bien que les salve el pellejo a los dos ¡Voy a matar a Ron!

- Cálmate.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Mi marido esta en peligro!

- El mío también – le contesto dándole otro sorbo al café.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

- No lo estoy. Te aseguro que si voy a San Mungo por un chequeo medico, no me dejarían salir de ahí.

- Entonces ¿Cómo puedes estar sentada tomando un café? ¡No hemos sabido nada de Ron ni de Harry por doce horas!

- Hermione – dejo Ginny su taza en la mesa – tu llevas preocupada por Ron doce horas. Cuando Harry estuvo en el torneo de los tres magos, a mis trece años sentia que me ahogaba de la angustia; cuando se fueron a buscar los horrocruxes yo estuve preocupada por Harry por meses, sin saber donde estaba, si estaba bien o si estaba vivo; saber que tenia que enfrentarse a Voldemort; estar en una guerra y después creerlo muerto. Y para colmo, después de que por fin terminara la peor pesadilla, decide ser auror ¿No te parece que a estas alturas yo ya estaría loca si no tuviera suficiente autocontrol de mi nervios?

- No se como puedes hacerlo.

- Porque amo a Harry – tomo su bolso – si sabes algo me avisas por favor.

- ¡No! No me dejes sola.

- Voy a mi casa, tal vez Harry llegue directo ahí.

- Espero que Ron haga lo mismo ¡Voy a matar a tu hermano, Ginny, por tenerme con esta angustia!

- De acuerdo – le contesto dando un suspiro.

Cuando Ginny llego a su casa, de nuevo se preparo otro café. No sabía a que hora iba a llegar Harry así que tenia que estar bien despierta para esperarlo.

Pensaba que ese día iba a ser especial, al llegar al entrenamiento su capitana le habían dado la buena noticia mostrándole el periódico "El Profeta", pero esa alegría se había esfumado una vez que había recibido el patronus de Hermione.

Decidió no dejarse invadir por los nervios y se dispuso a preparar una deliciosa cena y así festejar el triunfo de los dos en sus respectivos trabajos. Confiaba en su esposo y sabía que iba a salir vivo de esta misión. Puso velas y copas con una botella de champagne en el comedor. Se dio un baño y se puso una pijama que sabía que era una de las favoritas de Harry.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y Harry no llegaba. Así que empezó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de pensar en las nuevas jugadas que habían practicado esa mañana con el equipo.

De repente se escucho las llamas de la chimenea y Ginny corrió para ver quien había llegado.

- Harry – dijo en un susurro - ¿Estas bien?

- No, no estoy bien – le contesto de mala manera caminando hacia su despacho – el maldito bastardo de Dolohov se nos escapó ¡Maldita sea! – Pateó su escritorio – ¡LO TENIAMOS Y SE NOS ESCAPO!

- ¿No estas herido?

- ¿A quien le importa si estoy herido? Ahorita el muy desgraciado se ha de estar riendo de nosotros y para colmo los reporteros del profeta no nos dejaban salir del ministerio cuestionándome si realmente yo había matado a Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque como no había podido atrapar a un simple mortifago ¿Cómo era posible que si había podido matar al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos? Ah, pero cuando termino la guerra bien que querían hacerme entrevistas exclusivas elogiando mi valentía y no se que tantas cosas mas ¡PURAS PATRAÑAS!

- ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño?

- No, no quiero nada.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No.

- ¿Quieres…?

- Que no, Ginny, no quiero nada. Solo déjame trabajar – le contesto sacando varios documentos de su escritorio.

Cuando el sueño estaba venciendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a Harry, decidió irse a dar un baño para acostarse a dormir. Al pasar por el comedor se dio cuenta que había dos velas encendidas a punto de terminarse, dos platos, dos copas con una botella de champagne y el periódico "El Profeta" en la sección de deportes, donde en primera plana venia Ginny con su uniforme de las Arpías y el encabezado recitaba: "Ginny Weasley, jugadora del año".

Cerró los ojos dejando caer el periódico de nuevo sobre la mesa. Subió a su recamara encontrando a Ginny dormida. Se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella observándola. Sonrió al ver que llevaba puesta la pijama que tanto le gusta, esa donde se le veía el ombligo.

Ginny se despertó y sonrió al verlo frente a ella.

- Hola.

- Te amo – le dijo Harry muy serio.

- Lo sé.

- Perdóname, estaba tan enojado que…no debí desquitarme contigo.

- ¿Entonces con quien? Harry – le acarició el rostro – cuando nos casamos prometí estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas ¿Cuántas veces hemos festejado tus logros como auror o cuando te dieron el puesto de jefe del cuartel? Siempre estuve contigo. Ahora también lo estuve en las malas.

- Aun así, los problemas que tengo en el trabajo no debo traerlos a casa.

- Tu trabajo es parte de ti, adoras ser auror, siempre metiéndote en problemas, y yo amo todo de ti.

- Algo bueno tuve que haber hecho en mi vida para tenerte conmigo – le sonrió – eres la mujer que yo necesito a mi lado.

- Siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

- ¿Jugadora del año, eh? – levantó la ceja Harry.

- ¿Sorprendido?

- No. Tenemos que festejar.

- Seguramente el champagne ya se calentó y la cena ya se enfrió.

- Vamos a cenar fuera.

- ¿Estas loco? Claro que no.

- Vamos a bailar.

- ¿A bailar?

- Si, a esos antros muggles que tanto te gustan.

- Harry, tuviste un pésimo día, además, has de estar cansado.

- Pero te nombraron jugadora del año.

- ¿Qué tal el baile en la regadera?

- Me parece buena idea – empezó a besarle el cuello – y después otro baile en la cama.

- ¿Me contaras lo que pasó hoy? – Harry se separó de ella para verla de frente.

- Siempre te cuento todo lo que me pasa, pero por ahora no quiero pensar en eso.

- Tarde o temprano atraparas a Dolohov. Estoy segura.

- ¿Me apoyas en eso?

- Claro, no estarás tranquilo hasta atraparlo.

- Definitivamente, eres la mujer que yo necesito.

* * *

><p>Me encanta Ginny y su fortaleza, la verdad la admiro mucho. Es por eso que me encanta la pareja de Harry y Ginny. Ambos se complementan.<p>

Recuerdo que cuando era niña una tia me dio ese consejo: "cuando tu marido llegue molesto, tu callada, deja que se le pase el coraje y ya despues hablen" no se porque siempre se me quedaron tan guardadas esas palabras, pero a mi me han funcionado en mi matrimonio.

Ademas, adoro la escena en HP6 donde Harry llega al comedor sangrando de la nariz, Hermione le empieza a cuestionar donde estaba molesta, en cambio, Ginny solo se dedico a limpiarle la herida sin decir nada. Definitivamente la mujer que Harry Potter necesita.

Saludos a todos!


	8. Empezando una familia

Este capitulo lo escribí porque recordé que Rowling habia dicho que Ginny dejó su carrera de Quidditch por formar una familia. Yo no lo veo como un sacrificio, ya que muchas mujeres (incluyendome) dejamos bajo el colchón el titulo profesional para dedicarnos a la familia, ya que es una carrera hermosa y con mucho trabajo.

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

><p>- ¡Es increíble! – Gritó Ginny desde la regadera mientras Harry la escuchaba afeitándose la barba frente al espejo del baño – aun no lo puedo creer.<p>

- Has estado entrenando mucho, además las Arpías están en las semifinales gracias a ti, era lógico que el departamento de deportes mágicos te considere para el equipo de Inglaterra.

- ¿Te imaginas, Harry? – Salía Ginny de la regadera con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo – jugar para Inglaterra contra muchos países ¡los mejores jugadores del mundo! – Harry sonreía al ver a Ginny tan emocionada – y después ¡Los mundiales!

- ¿Tan segura estas de que Inglaterra estará en los mundiales? – le preguntaba Harry mientras Ginny empezaba a ponerse la ropa.

- Claro, cuando este en el equipo ganaremos todos los partidos, será la primera vez que Inglaterra llegará a los mundiales invictos.

- Esa idea me gusta. Me encanta ir a los partidos a verte jugar, pero sobretodo cuando ganan porque cuando pierden, sales con un genio – Ginny le dio una nalgada.

- Mañana es la junta de padres de familia en la escuela de Teddy ¿quieres que vaya yo?

- ¿A que hora es? – le preguntó Harry abrochándose la camisa.

- Nueve de la mañana.

- No, voy yo, quiero hablar con su maestra para saber como va con matemáticas e historia. No me gustaron mucho sus últimas calificaciones.

- Te dije que no le compraras tantos videojuegos.

- Solo fueron seis – Ginny rodó los ojos – sabes que a Teddy no le puedo negar nada, es como mi hijo.

- Teddy te pidió solamente uno y tú llegaste con cinco más.

- Estaban en oferta.

- Mentiroso. Lo que pasa es que eras tú el que quería jugar. Pasaron horas frente al televisor con ese aparatito muggle.

- Es divertido.

- Bueno, entonces no regañes a Teddy por bajar de calificaciones.

- No lo defiendas.

- Potter – negaba con la cabeza Ginny mientras se cepillaba el cabello – contigo no se puede.

- Te amo – le dio un beso de despedida – tengo junta con Kingsley, te veo en casa de tus padres para cenar.

- A las siete – le dijo Ginny al verlo salir de la recamara rumbo a su trabajo.

- Si.

- ¡Sin llegadas tarde!

- ¡Si!

- ¡Sin juntas a ultimo momento!

- ¡Si!

- ¡Sin…

- ¡Te amo! – gritó Harry antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Toda la mañana, Ginny la había pasado en entrenamiento. Ahora más que nunca se esforzaba para poder cumplir el sueño de estar en el equipo de Inglaterra. Se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, trabajaba en lo que mas le gustaba y estaba casada con el hombre que había amado toda su vida.

Recién entraba a su casa con bolsas de despensa que su madre le había pedido que llevara para la cena familiar con motivo de festejar el segundo añito de Dominique, hija de Bill y Fleur, cuando de pronto aparece el patronus de su madre. Se alarmó, pero al escuchar la voz de felicidad de su madre citando "Ya nació, fue niña" dejó las bolsas en la mesa y se apareció en San Mungo.

Todos los Weasley ya estaban reunidos esperando poder conocer a la primera hija de Percy, quien sonreía como atontado mientras todos lo abrazaban para felicitarlo.

- Tengo que avisarle a Harry – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Harry? Harry esta aquí – le dijo Ron.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Él llegó primero que yo?

- No, cuando yo llegué, él ya estaba aquí – Ginny frunció el ceño extrañada.

- Harry fue quien me avisó a mí – le dijo Molly.

- ¿Te avisó primero a ti?

- Le avisé primero a tu madre porque así me lo pidió Percy – le dijo Harry abrazándola por la espalda – Percy y yo estábamos con Kingsley en su oficina cuando le avisaron que Audrey estaba en trabajo de parto. Jamás lo había visto así, no sabía que hacer – les contaba riéndose – Kingsley me dijo que mejor lo acompañara para que no fuera a hacer algo estúpido. Para cuando llegamos, ya había nacido la bebe.

Todos pasaron a la habitación de Audrey para conocer a la pequeña Lucy. Estaban felices de tener a otra niña pelirroja en la familia, quien pasaba de brazo en brazo por todos los Weasley.

Harry contaba la historia de Percy siendo la burla de todos, éste solo se encogía de hombros sin importarle haber sido el hazme reír de su familia.

- Ya te veré, Potter, cuando estés en mi lugar – le dijo Percy y Harry sonrió pero inmediatamente bajo la mirada algo triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ginny ni por Hermione.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, Angelina y yo tenemos que darles una noticia.

- George, dijimos que hoy en la noche.

- Pero ni Percy, ni Audrey van a estar en la cena.

- ¿Qué pasa, George? – dijo Arthur.

- Bueno, pues queremos darles la noticia de que otro Weasley viene en camino – George abrazaba a Angelina por la espalda acariciando su aun plano vientre.

Unos abrazaban a los futuros padres, otros aplaudían y Molly lloraba emocionada siendo abrazada por su esposo.

- Bueno, en vista de que Charlie decidió seguir por el buen camino de la soltería – dijo George recibiendo un codazo por parte de Angelina – los que faltan de agregar a otro Weasley a la familia son Ron y Ginny.

- Pues Hermione y yo estamos en eso.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione completamente roja.

- Amor, estamos recién casados, como si mis hermanos y mis padres no supieran que hacemos…

- ¡Ron! – volvió a decir Hermione bajo la risa de todos.

- ¿Y ustedes, Harry y Ginny?

- Bueno, como ya saben, Ginny ha sido considerada para entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra, y pues también estamos jugando para llegar a la final del campeonato Europeo – todos asintieron – vamos a esperar – lo dijo en un susurro algo triste que solo Hermione alcanzo a escuchar.

Durante la cena, todos festejaban más felices que nunca. La pequeña Dominique jugaba con su rebanada de pastel embarrándose toda la carita y su cabello pelirrojo. Fleur le prestaba algunos libros sobre maternidad a Angelina, que recién Audrey se los había regresado. Ginny limpiaba la cocina mientras todos estaban en la sala tomando té.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le dijo Hermione.

- No, ya casi termino. No quiero dejarle trabajo a mamá.

- ¿Y Harry?

- Afuera jugando con Teddy y Victoire – Hermione se asomó por la ventana viendo como Harry paseaba a los niños en la escoba.

- Ginny, tú y Harry son mis mejores amigos.

- Lo sé.

- Y es mi deber decirte que noto un poco raro a Harry – Ginny dejo de limpiar la mesa para ver directamente a Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Hermione se sirvió un poco más de agua para té - ¿te refieres a lo que pasó hoy en el hospital?

- ¿Lo notaste? – le sirvió té a Ginny.

- Si, cambió su rostro cuando Percy le dijo que ya lo vería cuando estuviera en su lugar ¿tú crees que Harry ya quiera tener hijos? Ni siquiera hemos cumplido un año de casados.

- Ve como es con Teddy, parece que él es el niño en lugar de Teddy – se sentaron las dos en la mesa con su taza de té en las manos – cuando le dijiste que tenias dos días de retraso – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida – si, fue corriendo a buscarme para preguntarme si era posible que estuvieras embarazada.

- No puede ser – se tomó la frente con la mano.

- Ya te imaginaras lo triste que se puso cuando resulto que había sido una falsa alarma.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Harry ve lo feliz que eres jugando Quidditch, él esta dispuesto a esperar.

Harry entraba a la cocina cargando en cada brazo a Victoire y a Teddy.

- Ya esta más frío afuera y este par no quería entrar.

- Más tío, otra vuelta.

- Si, la última padrino.

- No, se pueden enfermar. Vamos a jugar ajedrez.

- No tío, vamos a jugar luchitas con las almohadas como ayer – le rogó Victoire.

- No, su abuela me va a regañar otra vez.

- Eso fue realmente gracioso – dijo Teddy sonriendo – la abuela Molly te regaño.

Ginny y Hermione voltearon a verse mientras Harry se llevaba a los niños, aun cargados, hacia la sala.

Al día siguiente, Ginny hizo su rutina de todos los días, pero por la tarde se dedico a ver el álbum que Harry había hecho con todos los recortes de periódicos y revistas en las cuales ella salía. Sonreía al recordar aquella jugada, aquella primera victoria, aquel primer trofeo, etc. Volteó a ver el reloj, Harry no tardaría en llegar, así que acarició el álbum y le dio un beso, guardándolo en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Se fue al baño y sacó todas sus pociones anticonceptivas que guardaba y las vació por el lavabo. Se dio un baño y se arregló para recibir a su esposo.

Para cuando Harry llegó, Ginny lo esperaba en la habitación junto con una botella de vino y dos copas.

- Hola, supongo que hice algo bueno para ser recibido así – le dijo sonriendo y abrazándola por la cintura.

- Ser el mejor esposo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque siempre piensas en mi y en mi felicidad.

- Te amo y quiero que seas feliz.

- Yo también te amo y mientras estés a mi lado, voy a ser feliz.

Ginny lo empezó a besar apasionadamente mientras sus manos jugaban con su cabello. Harry acariciaba su espalda y cintura intensificando el beso. Esa noche empezarían a formar una familia.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	9. Empezando una familia II

Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo de "Empezando una familia" mil gracias por sus comentarios.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Se veía en el espejo entre asustada y nerviosa. Tenia dos días de retraso en su periodo pero eso no significaba nada, no era la primera vez que tenia un retraso. Pero ¿y si estaba embarazada? Harry y ella había hecho el amor un par de veces sin ella tomarse la poción anticonceptiva, pero Hermione le dijo que algunas mujeres necesitan tiempo para que su cuerpo se desintoxique para poder concebir un hijo, aunado a eso, Harry había salido a una misión por dos semanas, así que no habían hecho el amor tantas veces como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero ¿Y si ese no era su caso? ¿Si su cuerpo no necesitó desintoxicarse o con las veces que lo hizo con Harry fueron suficientes?<p>

- ¿Estas nerviosa? – se le acercó Harry abrazándola.

- Si…un poco.

- Estoy seguro que van a ganar el campeonato Europeo. Las Arpías lo merecen.

- Si – le contesto distraída.

- Amor ¿estas bien? – Ginny asintió – Es la primera vez que te veo así antes de un partido. Ni siquiera cuando jugaste por primera vez.

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Segura?

- Si…segura.

- Bien, voy a ir por Teddy y Andrómeda y de ahí nos vamos al estadio. Ron prometió ponerse una playera de las Arpías si llegaban a la final, no aguanto las ganas de verlo – Ginny sonrió de lado y Harry se paró frente a ella levantándole el mentón – algo te preocupa.

- No, estoy bien. Solo…es la primera vez que llegamos a la final del campeonato Europeo.

- Han estado en varios campeonatos.

- Si, pero no en el Europeo.

- ¿Y que diferencia hay…?

- ¡No lo sé, Harry! – le dijo nerviosa. Harry frunció el ceño preocupado – perdóname, no quise gritarte, es que…estoy nerviosa. Harry, no quiero jugar hoy.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Es que tengo miedo de caerme de la escoba ó…ó que me golpeen y me lastimen.

- Ginny, muchas veces te has caído y te han golpeado. No tienes porque tener miedo de que te lastimen.

Ginny quería decirles que no era miedo por ella, sino miedo a que en realidad estuviera embarazada y le pasara algo a su bebe por estar jugando, pero no estaba segura. Respiró profundamente bajo la mirada preocupante de Harry. Tenía que ser fuerte, ella era una profesional y no iba a dejar a su equipo en la final. Si en realidad estaba embarazada se iba a cuidar un poco más de que no la golpearan, no se iba a exponer como en los otros partidos sin importarle que le pasara algo malo con tal de anotar un gol. Pero lo mejor que iba a hacer, era disfrutar este partido como ningún otro, porque si en realidad estaba embarazada, este partido iba a ser el último en su carrera profesional.

- Tienes razón, no tengo porque tener miedo.

- Ginny, me preocupas.

- Solo estoy nerviosa – le dio un beso en la boca – anda ve por Teddy y Andrómeda, los quiero ver a todos con sus playeras de las Arpías gritando muy fuerte en primera fila. Vamos a ganar.

Durante el partido, Ginny estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba varias veces, pero no quiso mostrarse preocupada porque sabía que Harry la veía por los omniculares. Así que jugó como nunca, disfrutó cada segundo del partido, hasta que su compañera atrapó la snitch.

Festejaron el triunfo hasta el amanecer. Harry estaba cansadísimo, pero con solo ver a Ginny tan feliz con sus compañeras de equipo, no le decía nada para ya regresarse a casa a descansar.

Ginny quería aprovechar el tiempo con sus amigas, sentirse aun parte del equipo de las Arpías con quienes había jugado por años. Habían pasado por triunfos y derrotas, lesiones, caídas, desamores, matrimonios, y muchas cosas mas, siempre juntas.

- Estoy muerta – se dejó caer Ginny a un lado de un adormilado Harry - ¿ya quieres irte a casa?

- Como tú quieras – le dijo bostezando.

- No me digas que ya tienes sueño.

- No, apenas son – vio su reloj viejo y abollado que había pertenecido a Fabián Prewett – las 6:30 de la mañana.

- Lo bueno es que no tienes que ir al cuartel – Harry negó con la cabeza tallándose los ojos – vámonos a descansar.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, la mayoría ya están completamente borrachas.

- Tú no tomaste nada de licor, ni siquiera cerveza de mantequilla.

- No tenia ganas. Me despido y nos vamos. Pero eso si, señor Potter, usted y yo todavía no terminamos de festejar ¿o estas muy cansado?

- Nunca estoy cansado para ese tipo de festejos, señora Potter – le sonrió coqueto.

Dos días después, Harry pegaba los recortes de periódicos que había mandado comprar de todos los países de Europa, en donde las Arpías de Holyhead quedaban campeonas. Ginny tomaba una taza de té viéndolo desde el sofá que tenía en el despacho. Quería decirle de sus sospechas, pero tampoco quería ilusionarlo.

- ¿Cuándo empiezas con los entrenamientos?

- ¿Eh? – la sacó Harry de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué cuando reanudan los entrenamientos?

- No lo sé. Debo primero firmar otro contrato ¿Por qué?

- Debo ir Suecia pasado mañana ¿vienes conmigo?

- No, quiero aprovechar estos días libres para remodelar un poco la casa, la he tenido muy abandonada. Además, recuerda que Andrómeda sigue enferma y necesita ayuda con Teddy.

- No quieres ir conmigo porque la última vez que me acompañaste a una misión, la pasaste encerrada en el hotel – dijo Harry dolido.

- Sabía que tenías mucho trabajo, no fuimos de vacaciones. Además, el tiempo que estuviste conmigo lo aproveche muy bien – le sonrió.

- Abusaste de mí.

- Pobrecito.

Aprovechando que Harry se había ido a Suecia, Ginny decidió hacerse de una vez por todas la prueba de embarazo. Hermione le decía que se esperara un par de días más, pero ella ya no podía más con la angustia. Además, tenia que tomar una decisión: si volver a firmar otro contrato con el equipo o darlo por concluido.

Hermione le ayudo a Ginny a hacerse la prueba. Como apenas tenía muy pocos días de retraso, Hermione le dijo que mejor la hicieran de las dos maneras: mágica y muggle, para estar completamente seguras.

- Ginny, cálmate, no puedo sacarte sangre del dedo.

- Creo que es mejor la forma muggle, ahí solo tengo que orinar en un palito.

- Si, pero la prueba mágica necesita de tu sangre – le decía Hermione pinchándole el dedo y poniendo unas gotas de sangre en una poción.

- ¿Cuánto tarda?

- En un minuto nos darán los resultados las dos pruebas – Ginny empezó a caminar de un lado a otro - ¿Qué hiciste con tus pociones anticonceptivas?

- Las tiré.

- Me las hubieras dado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a querer esperar para darle un hijo a Ron?

- No lo sé. Ron no es tan sentimental como Harry en cuestión de la familia. Él ha crecido en una muy numerosa. Creo que cuando cumpla un año de casada, dejaré de tomar la poción.

Ginny solo asintió sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro. Hermione tenía razón, Ron no era tan sentimental como Harry, porque ella y su hermano habían crecido en una familia numerosa, en cambio Harry, deseaba mucho formar una familia. Era por eso que se habían casado primero que Ron y Hermione, Harry le insistió tanto que ella no pudo negarse. Ahora había dejado en segundo término su carrera para poder empezar a formar una familia, ya no iban a ser solamente la pareja o el matrimonio Potter Weasley, sino más bien, la familia Potter Weasley.

- ¡Ya! – gritó Hermione viendo ambas pruebas de embarazo.

- ¿Qué dicen? – le pregunto Ginny parada a metros de distancia sin poder moverse.

- Ginny – le sonrió emocionada – estas embarazada.

Ginny caminó hacia Hermione y vio las dos pruebas para cerciorarse por si misma.

- Oh, Dios santo, voy a tener un hijo…un hijo de Harry…le voy a dar un hijo a Harry.

- Ginny – Hermione la abrazó – felicidades.

Harry llegaba al ministerio después de su misión, estaba cansado, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, darse un baño y dormir a lado de Ginny. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia el cuartel de aurores se encontró con Ludo Bagman, jefe del departamento de deportes mágicos, lo saludo con la mano y entró al elevador sin esperarse que entraría también él ahí.

- ¿Qué tal, Ludo?

- Te ves cansado, Harry.

- Vengo llegando de Suecia, la verdad estoy cansadísimo, ya quiero llegar a casa.

- ¿Y que dice la estrella del Quidditch? – Harry sonrió orgulloso de su esposa.

- En casa. Ha aprovechado estos días de descanso para hacer labores domésticas.

- Pues que las aproveche, porque no creo que tenga mucho tiempo después.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno pues…solo porque se trata de ti, Harry, te lo voy a decir.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ayer fue la junta con el comité de deportes y la selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra – Harry abrió mas los ojos esperando que le diera la gran noticia – Ginny esta dentro.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, después de su gran participación en el campeonato europeo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que ella debería estar en la selección – Ludo le sonrió – fue unánime.

- Eso es grandioso.

- Mañana se enviaran las cartas a los seleccionados para darles la noticia y que vengan a leer y firmar el contrato. Tal vez tú puedas adelantarle la buena noticia a tu esposa.

- Gracias Ludo, te debo una.

Harry casi llego brincando a su oficina, estaba emocionado, Ginny jugaría para Inglaterra, su esposa había logrado su mas grande sueño y él estaba feliz porque así había sido.

Ya no aguantaba las ganas de contarle a Ginny la gran noticia, así que terminó lo que tenía que hacer lo más rápido posible y le dejó las últimas instrucciones a su secretaria para salir corriendo rumbo a su casa.

- ¡GINNY! ¡GINNY! – Gritaba levantándose del suelo por haber aterrizado mal en la chimenea - ¡GINNY!

- ¿Qué pasa? – salió corriendo Ginny desde la cocina.

- Hola mi amor – le dio un beso – te extrañe.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, estoy muy bien. Tengo que darte una noticia.

- Yo también.

- No, mi noticia, es una buena noticia – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- La mía también.

- No, pero la mía es mucho mejor, nada se compara con mi buena noticia.

- Pero…

- No, mi noticia es lo ¡máximo! – Ginny frunció el ceño al ver a Harry tan emocionado, por un momento pensó que tal vez Ron o Hermione le hayan dicho lo de su embarazo.

- ¿Acaso ya hablaste con…?

- Ludo, si con él hablé.

- ¿Ludo? ¿Ludo Bagman? No, Harry déjame decirte…

- ¡Estas en la Selección de Inglaterra! – Harry la levantó y le dio vueltas.

- ¿Qué?

- Si ¿puedes creerlo? – Le decía por fin bajándola al piso – yo al comienzo no podía creerlo, pero el mismo Ludo me lo dijo.

- Harry, tengo que decirte…

- Quería brincar y saltar de emoción ¡hasta quería besar a Ludo! – soltó una carcajada.

- Harry, hay algo que tienes que saber…

- ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que fuimos a un mundial? Tú tenías once años.

- Harry…

- Y después fuimos a varios mundiales, pero ahora ¡tú vas a estar jugando! ¡Tu, en la cancha!

- Harry…

- Ginny Weasley – levantó los brazos simulando un gran anuncio – aunque debería ser Potter, pero en fin, Ginny Weasley cazadora estrella…

- ¡Estoy embarazada!

Harry se quedo con los brazos levantados viéndola con la boca abierta, era como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo petrificador o como en las películas muggles, le hubieran puesto pausa.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta, pero Harry simplemente no se movía.

- ¿Te vas a quedar así? Esperaba decírtelo de diferente manera pero nunca te callaste - Harry seguía en las mismas, así que Ginny continuo - y no tenía once años, tenía trece ¿tan pequeña me veías? - bufó - la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, ah pero cuando tenía quince años ya no era la hermanita ¿verdad? - Harry aun en pausa - ya no voy a jugar ni en la selección ni con las Arpías, ya no estaré en una cancha. Creo que el que mas le va a doler va a ser a Ron, siempre quería lugares preferenciales - Ginny puso las manos en la cintura - ¡Di algo, Potter!

Harry la abrazó fuertemente por un momento, después empezó a acariciarle la cara y el cabello desesperadamente con los ojos vidriosos, movía la boca para decirle algo pero no le salían las palabras. Tragó saliva fuertemente y con un susurro ahogado, dijo:

- ¿Estas segura?

- Completamente – Ginny le sonrió – Hermione me hizo las dos pruebas: la mágica y la muggle. Las dos salieron positivos.

- Ginny – la volvió a abrazar.

- ¿Y quien decía que tenia la mejor buena noticia?

- Esta es la mejor…no hay comparación, es…no puedo creerlo – sonrió emocionado – voy a ser papá.

- El mejor papá – Ginny le dio un beso.

Esa noche, los planes de Harry quedaron en el olvido. Ya no llegó a su casa a darse un baño y dormir a un lado de Ginny, sino que festejaron en la Madriguera hasta altas horas de la noche. Ahora se unía en el camino otro Weasley para conocer el mundo. Angelina y Ginny estaban felices porque se tendrían de compañía y bromeaban haciendo competencias para ver quien iba a vomitar mas durante el embarazo.

- Y cuentanos Ginny ¿Que hizo Harry cuando le diste la noticia? - le preguntó Hermione.

- Se quedó así - Ginny lo remedó con los brazos en alto y todos soltaron una carcajada - como si le hubiera dicho que aun faltaba un horrocrux por encontrar o que Voldemort estaba de visita para tomar el té.

Horas después, Harry despertaba al escuchar un pequeño golpeteo en la ventana. No quería abrir los ojos porque la luz del día le daba de lleno en la cara. Pero sabía que si no le abría a la lechuza que estaba golpeando la ventana, Ginny despertaría.

Se apuró en abrir la ventana y se dio cuenta que era carta del ministerio. Quiso quitarla de la pata de la lechuza pero recibió un fuerte picotazo. Lo intentó de nuevo y la lechuza volvió a hacer lo mismo.

- Oye – se quejó Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se despertó Ginny sentándose en la cama.

- No me quiere dar la carta, seguramente es para ti porque las lechuzas del ministerio están entrenadas para entregar las cartas únicamente a sus destinatarios.

Ginny se levantó y tomó la carta de la lechuza. La leyó y sonrió con nostalgia. Se la entregó a Harry para que la leyera y se volvió a acostar en la cama. Harry también la leyó y, a pesar de que estaba feliz porque iba a ser padre, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Ginny.

- Tal vez después del embarazo puedas…

- No, Harry, yo no pienso volver a jugar Quidditch profesional.

- Pero Ginny, amas jugar.

- Te amo mas a ti y ahora a nuestro hijo – Harry se acostó a un lado de ella y la abrazó acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de ella – fue bonito mientras duró y lo disfruté mucho. Me quedan muchos recuerdos maravillosos que viví con el Quidditch.

- Tal vez debimos cuidarnos mas, no se, cuidarme yo también aparte de las pociones anticonceptivas que tu estabas tomando – Ginny le dio un pequeño manotazo en la cabeza que antes estaba acariciando.

- No seas tonto, Harry, lo dices como si estuvieras arrepentido.

- Claro que no, estoy feliz, pero ibas a estar en la selección de Inglaterra. Tal vez un año hubiera sido suficiente para que tu…

- Yo tiré todas las pociones anticonceptivas aun sabiendo que podría estar en la selección – Harry levantó la cabeza para verla de frente.

- ¿Qué hiciste que?

- ¿Por qué crees que de un tiempo para acá no te dejaba dormir? – Le sonrió cerrándole un ojo y jugando con el cabello despeinado de su marido - ¿Y porque trate de convencerte que no te fueras dos semanas?

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso – le dijo Harry viéndola completamente enamorado - ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Por qué no esperar?

- Porque ya quería empezar la familia…la familia Potter Weasley.


	10. Teddy

Ahora ando por acá, desde hace tiempo que tenia la idea de un nuevo capitulo para este fic y por fin me hice un tiempo para escribirla, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Teddy<strong>

Desde que su padrino le dio la noticia de que iba a tener un hermanito, Teddy se había puesto más feliz que nunca. Ahora ya podía presumirle a Victorie que era un hermano mayor y que eso significaba responsabilidad, no como ella, que no le gustaba que Dominique le tocara sus muñecas y que la regañara por quebrar su set de té. No, él iba a ser el ejemplo de hermano mayor.

Cuando Harry pasó por él a casa de su abuela Andrómeda para pasar el fin de semana en su casa, lo notó algo raro, cansado y preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien, padrino? – le pregunto Teddy.

- Si, campeón ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- La escuela bien, yo…no entiendo matemáticas – Harry sonrió - ¿Cuándo tiempo tenemos que esperar?

- ¿Para qué?

- Para conocer a mi hermanito.

- Faltan siete meses, Teddy.

- ¿Tanto? Ya voy a estar en Hogwarts – que quejó Teddy.

- No exageres, tienes siete años.

- Da igual, yo pensé que ya lo tenías en tu casa.

- No, se está formando en el vientre de Ginny.

- ¿Y no le duele? – Harry suspiro cansado - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. A Ginny no le duele pero…digamos que no la está pasando nada bien.

- ¿Por qué?

- Su cuerpo está teniendo cambios y… – se talló los ojos.

- Es normal, Harry – le dijo Andrómeda con un plato de lasaña que recién le había preparado a Ginny.

- Lo sé, pero a veces… simplemente no sé qué hacer.

- Espero que le guste la lasaña, se la prometí la semana pasada y esta mañana he recibido la – se quedo pensando – quinta carta en la semana de que no la olvidara.

- Gracias – le contesto Harry riéndose - ¿listo, campeón? Despídete de tu abuela.

Llegaron a la madriguera por la chimenea. Apenas se estaban sacudiendo las cenizas de la ropa cuando escucharon un grito desde la cocina.

- ¡No te soporto!

- ¡Ronald! Discúlpate con tu hermana – lo regañaba Molly.

- ¡NO! Ya no la soporto, no sé cómo le hace Harry para aguantar su humor.

- Pues yo no sé cómo le hace Hermione para aguantarte a ti.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry dándole la lasaña a Teddy.

- Mi amor – Ginny lo abrazó y empezó a llorar – Ron se comió todo el helado que me compraste.

- ¿Todo? ¿TODO? Eran tres cucharadas que habías dejado, Ginny – le dijo molesto Ron.

- ¡Eran mías!

- Te compraré mas – le dijo Harry acariciando el cabello de Ginny.

- No, lo quiero ahora.

- Yo que tu, la mandaba a ella a comprar sus tres cucharadas de helado – le dijo Ron a Harry.

- ¡Moco murciélago! – gritó Ginny apuntando la varita hacia Ron, pero éste logró esquivarlo.

- Ja, ja – se burló Ron.

- Dame eso, Ginny – le quito Harry la varita.

- Mmm, que ricas estaban esas tres cucharadas de helado – decía Ron acariciando su estomago en forma circular.

- Maldito, desgraciado, infeliz – dijo Ginny enojada y tratando de golpear a Ron pero Harry la había agarrado de la cintura.

- ¡Basta los dos! – gritó Molly – Por Merlín, ni cuando eran niños peleaban así y menos por una tontería.

- Se comió mi helado, mamá.

- Ahí hay pastel y Harry te dijo que te compraría mas helado, no seas berrinchuda – la regaño Molly.

Ginny de nuevo empezó a llorar y Harry la abrazó. Ron se encogió de hombros y sacó una caja de galletas de la alacena al ver que ya no había más helado, mientras de Molly recogía la mesa.

- No llores, mi amor, te compraré mas helado.

- No, ya no quiero, estoy muy gorda, lo único que hago es comer como Ron – Ron le dirigió una mirada acida pero sin dejar de comer galletas.

- Es normal, estas embarazada – le decía Harry con ternura.

- Pero en esta semana subí un kilo, se supone que debes subir un kilo por mes.

- Órale, Ginny, llevas ventaja.

- Ron – le dijo Harry para que se calmara y no le buscara más pleito a Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no te largas a tu casa? – le dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No peleen – les dijo Molly.

- Ya no voy a comer tanto – dijo Ginny y Ron empezó a reírse.

- Eso dijiste ayer – Molly le dio un golpe a Ron en el brazo para que se callara.

- Harry – dijo Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas e ignorando a Ron – ya no me compres mas helado, bueno, solo una vez por semana…y ya no tres botes sino uno, si, uno por semana.

- De acuerdo – le dijo Harry – ahora ¿ya puedes saludar a Teddy?

- ¡Teddy! – Ginny volteó hacia la sala donde estaba el pequeño viendo la pelea de los Weasley con el plato de lasaña en la mano – mi cielo ¿Cómo estás? – lo abrazó - ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué llevas aquí?

- Lasaña, la hizo mi abuelita…

- ¡Lasaña! – sonrió Ginny de oreja a oreja – por Merlín, voy a comer lasaña.

- Yo quiero – dijo Ron.

- ¡ALEJATE O TE MATO, RON!

Teddy no podía creer que Ginny se había comido todo el plato de lasaña ella sola ¿y todo para qué? Para que a la media hora la vomitara toda.

Ya por la noche, se fueron los tres a casa de los Potter. Ginny preparó la cama en donde se dormía Teddy cada vez que pasaba días con ellos mientras él se bañaba. Había jugado con Harry en la madriguera y estaba completamente sudado y sucio.

- Ginny ¿Cómo va a ser mi hermanito? – le pregunto Teddy saliendo del baño.

- Aun no lo sabemos, es más, ni siquiera sabemos si va a ser niño o niña.

- Lo que sea, yo lo voy a cuidar.

- De eso estoy completamente segura – le dijo Ginny abrochándole el ultimo botón de su pijama.

- ¿Ginny?

- Si.

- ¿Te puedo llamar mamá?

Ginny se quedó paralizada. A su mente llegó la imagen de Tonks cuando convivieron en Grimmauld Place cuando cursaba su cuarto año en Hogwarts, la alegría y la energía de aquella mujer que peleó en la guerra junto a su esposo por un mundo mejor para Teddy. Y ahora, él la quería llamar mamá ¿se lo merecía? Sin más, empezó a llorar.

- ¿No quieres?

- Claro…claro que quiero…

- Es que, si el bebé va a ser mi hermano, entonces…

- Si…tienes razón…

- ¿Por qué lloras? Tú nunca lloras.

- No lo sé.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la habitación del pequeño. Harry salía de bañarse con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, cuando Ginny se lanzó hacia él llorando.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vino Ron? – Ginny negó hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de él - ¿entonces?

- Teddy…Teddy quiere llamarme…mamá.

Harry sonrió y la abrazó aun más. Tal vez Teddy no había podido escoger mejor momento para decírselo. Tantos años en que convivían los tres juntos como familia. Ginny asistiendo a las juntas de padres de familia en la escuela, apoyándolo en los exámenes, los dos aplaudiéndolo en las obras de teatro infantiles en las que participaba, desvelándose cuando estaba enfermo y acompañaban a Andrómeda. Y ahora, precisamente cuando Ginny estaba sumamente sensible por lo del embarazo, le dice mamá.

- Creo que desde hace mucho quería llamarte mamá, ahora con lo de su hermanito, le dio más ánimo.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? A ti te llama Harry o padrino.

- Para él significa mucho el padrino, pero necesita una figura maternal, Andrómeda ha hecho un trabajo magnifico con él, pero ella siempre será su abuela, queda un lugar muy importante que le falta llenar – Ginny asintió – voy a hablar con él.

Harry entró a la habitación de Teddy y lo observó un momento recargado sobre la puerta. Teddy tenía sobre la cama varios cuentos y trataba de seleccionar uno especial para leer.

- Apuesto que terminaras escogiendo el de los tres hermanos – le dijo Harry.

- Si, para que me platiques de nuevo como fue que viste a mi papá con la piedra de resurrección.

- Te lo he platicado tantas veces.

- No importa ¿Y…Ginny?

- ¿Ya no es mamá? – pregunto Harry levantando la ceja.

- Se puso a llorar.

- Ted – Harry se sentó a un lado de él en la cama – Ginny ahorita está muy sensible, su cuerpo aun no se acostumbra a que tiene a un ser dentro de él. Su humor cambia constantemente, tú la viste como peleaba con Ron.

- Si, no la había visto así desde que un niño en la escuela me pegó con la pelota.

De pronto escucharon como Ginny maldecía para después escucharla vomitar.

- Ya es la cuarta vez que vomita.

- Sí, pero el sanador dijo que solo eran los primeros tres meses del embarazo.

- ¿Mi mamá también vomitaba así?

- No lo sé, no estuve con ella cuando estaba embarazada.

- Entonces ¿tú crees que a Ginny no le molestará que le diga mamá?

- Claro que no, al contrario, se emocionó mucho.

- Estoy contento porque tengo una familia: tú, mi abuelita, mi mamá Ginny y ahora, un hermanito ¿Tú querías un hermanito cuando tenias mi edad?

- Tenía a mi primo Dursley, pero no se comparaba para nada con un hermanito. Aunque cuando entré a Hogwarts conocí a Ron y a Hermione y ellos son como mis hermanos, así como los Weasley, fueron mi familia.

- No creo – sonrió Teddy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te casaste con Ginny, no te puedes casar con una hermana, es como si yo me fuera a casar con Victorie – Teddy hizo un gesto de asco.

- Bueno, al comienzo vi a Ginny como una hermana, pero después, pues… me gustó y me enamoré de ella.

- Teddy, cariño ¿quieres un vaso de leche antes de dormir? – le pregunto Ginny desde la puerta, Teddy inmediatamente asintió.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, pequitas?

- Igual, todo lo que como, lo vomito, me siento fatal. No sé porque, Harry, pero presiento que este bebé va a ser muy inquieto y me va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza.

- Recuerda que el sanador dijo que se te pasara pronto, que son muy pocos los embarazos en donde los nueve meses, tienes los malestares.

- Sí, tengo una esperanza. Iré por el vaso de leche y de paso por unas galletas rellenas de chocolate ¿quieren? – tanto Harry como Teddy negaron – bueno pues, el bebé y yo, si queremos.

- Creo que Ginny ya le está ganando a Ron con la comida – comentó Teddy.

- Si – dijo Harry sonriendo – pero no le vayas a decir porque, o se enoja o se pone a llorar, créeme, lo he visto.

- Padrino.

- Si.

- ¿Cómo entró mi hermanito al vientre de Ginny? – Harry palideció.

- Este…eh… ¿ya te conté la vez que vi a tu padre en el bosque prohibido con la piedra de resurrección?

- Si, muchas veces.

- Ah, pero no te conté como le brillaron los ojos cuando me habló de ti.

- Pero ya había muerto ¿Cómo viste que le brillaron?

- Es una historia muy larga, te la voy a contar hasta que te duermas.

* * *

><p>Me encantó escribir como Ginny y Ron peleaban por la comida y es que esa frase que escribió Rowling en el epilogo acerca de James: "Te pareces tanto a Ron" la quise ampliar un poco mas, no nada mas en lo inoportuno.<p>

Teddy, un personaje que apesar de que salió tan poco, me llegó en el alma, sobretodo que Harry le quiso dar todo lo que él no tuvo al ser huerfano desde que tenia un año. Y ahora le habia dado una familia.

¿Que les pareció?

Saludos.


	11. El poema de amor

**Como ya había anunciado ayer por facebook, aun no termino el capitulo de ¿te utilizo o te necesito? De nuevo, una disculpa, ya lo tengo bastante avanzado pero aun no me convence del todo. Así que les dejo otra pequeña viñeta de éste fic para que vean que no me desaparecí.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL POEMA DE AMOR<strong>

Harry aventó los lentes y se talló los ojos. Estaba muy cansado de tanto leer expedientes de criminales que se habían dedicado a usar magia contra los muggles para así poder hacer una fortuna. Caminó cansado a buscar a Ginny, pero seguía completamente dormida. Era increíble lo mucho que dormía su esposa con ese enorme vientre. Si no estaba dormida, estaba comiendo. De nuevo regreso a su despacho para ahora ver en el pensadero los interrogatorios de alguno de los criminales ya capturados. Algo nuevo tendría que ver.

Abrió la gaveta donde los tenía acomodados por nombre y fecha. Claro, todo debidamente en orden gracias a Ginny, que después de que le dieron el puesto de jefe del cuartel, Harry se había convertido en una especie de Hermione en hombre. Libros y más libros, así que Ginny mandó hacer un librero en todo lo ancho del despacho acomodando todos los libros.

Volteo hacia arriba del librero, Ginny había dejado un espacio para sus propios libros. Sonrió, la mayoría eran de escobas, Quidditch, historia de equipos profesionales, etc. Todos los había adquirido al salir de Hogwarts para convertirse en una gran estrella de Quidditch profesional. Frunció el ceño al ver uno "periodismo deportivo" negó con la cabeza, apenas unas semanas antes se había dedicado a criticar la sección de deportes del periódico el profeta diciendo que lo que el reportero sabia de Quidditch, ella lo sabía de astronomía. Pensó que había sido por el embarazo, ese reportero se había encargado de hacer quedar mal a las Arpías de Holyhead, así que Ginny había tenido un arranque de coraje, haciendo que el periódico ardiera en llamas en cuestión de segundos, para después ponerse a llorar porque las Arpías en realidad lo estaban haciendo todo mal.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue aquel libro viejo y desgastado. Lo tomó entre sus manos, ya casi ni se veía el nombre "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Ese libro, Ginny lo quería tanto como él el del príncipe mestizo en su sexto año. A veces era motivo de discusión entre ellos cuando eran novios, Ginny jamás se despegaba de él y lo leía y lo releía una y otra vez, de hecho, después de casados, ella continuaba leyéndolo de vez en cuando.

Lo abrió, hojeando rápidamente el libro. Tenía muchas anotaciones alrededor, todas hechas por ella. En varias páginas venia un corazón con una "GyH", sonrió aun mas recordando su época de noviazgo con ella.

De pronto encontró una hoja doblada a la mitad, la tomó dejando a un lado el libro, pensó que tal vez sería algo que ella había escrito antes. Pero lo que encontró lo dejo en shock.

_"Iluminaste mi vida desde el primer momento, tus manos acarician mis mejillas, te apasionas y quieres acurrucarme como un bebé._

_Eres tan dulce mi pequeña pelirroja, que ya me tienes atrapado con tu amor y ternura, que brota como un manantial en tu alma._

_Desde el primer momento empezaste a gustarme y hoy que estamos juntos, te digo: te amo y siempre te amaré._

_Dean"_

No podía reaccionar, además de ese poema venia un dibujo perfectamente hecho de la cara de Ginny cuando tenía quince años. ¿Por qué carajos guardaba ese papel Ginny? Sentía como le estaba hirviendo la sangre y su corazón latía rápidamente.

Escuchó las llamas de la chimenea y se asomó para ver quienes habían llegado. Eran sus mejores amigos, justo lo que él necesitaba en ese momento.

- Hola, Harry, venimos a buscarlos para ir a comer, Ron tiene ganas de comer mariscos y como Ron y Ginny comen casi lo mismo desde que está embarazada…

- Vengan – interrumpió Harry a Hermione, haciéndolos pasar al despacho.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Saben que es esto? – les pregunto mostrándoles el libro.

- Tu rival cuando eras novio de mi hermana, no sabíamos si quería más al libro o a ti.

- El libro favorito de Ginny – ignoró Hermione el comentario de su esposo - ¿Qué con eso?

- El cual sigue leyendo – los Weasley Granger asintieron en acuerdo – pues bien, encontré esto.

Hermione tomó el papel y Ron se puso a un lado de ella para también leer. La expresión de Hermione fue de sorpresa y ternura mientras que Ron únicamente sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- Es muy bonito.

- ¿Bonito? Hermione, Ginny aun lo conserva.

- No es para tanto, Harry – le dijo Ron sentándose en el sillón del escritorio de su cuñado.

- ¿Te gustaría que Hermione aun conservara las cartas que le escribía Víctor Krum? – Ron volteó a ver a su esposa seriamente – no ¿verdad?

- ¿Aun las conservas, Hermione?

- No las tire, seguramente han de estar en alguna caja vieja en el ático de casa de mis padres.

- Al menos las tienes en una caja vieja, pero Ginny tiene este poema en su libro favorito y en MI despacho – dijo Harry molesto.

- Hola – llegó Ginny bostezando – tengo hambre ¿vamos a comer? ¿Qué les parece unos mariscos?

- ¿Me quieres explicar por qué demonios tenías este papel en tu libro favorito? – le pregunto Harry fulminándola con la mirada. Ginny tomó el papel que su esposo le mostraba y leyó de nuevo el poema, formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es un poema que me escribió Dean cuando éramos novios.

- De eso ya nos dimos cuenta, pero lo que no entendemos – dijo Harry incluyendo a sus dos mejores amigos y quitándole el papel – es porque aun lo conservas.

Ginny frunció el ceño y puso las manos en donde antes estaba la cintura. No le estaba gustando para nada el tono que estaba usando su marido. Mientras tanto Harry, sabía que estaba prendiendo una chispa y que tal vez terminaría durmiendo en el sofá por varios días, pero quería saberlo, quería saber porque era tan importante para Ginny ese maldito poema.

- ¿No me vas a contestar?

Ginny le arrebató el papel, lo guardo de nuevo en el libro y lo acomodó donde antes había estado. Antes de salir del despacho volteo a ver a Harry.

- Lo conservo porque es el único poema de amor que me han escrito.

Sin decir nada más, Ginny salió del despacho dejando a Harry sorprendido.

- Buen punto – dijo Ron.

- Harry ¿nunca le has escrito un poema a Ginny? – le pregunto Hermione sin poder creerlo y algo molesta. Harry negó con la cabeza aun viendo hacia la puerta por donde había salido su esposa – por Merlín, ya ni Ron.

- ¡Ey!

- ¿Quién se dio cuenta que yo era una chica después de cuatro años de conocerme?

- Ginny me escribió un poema cuando ella tenía once años – dijo Harry ignorando a sus mejores amigos y sentándose un sofá que tenía en su despacho – y yo…jamás…que idiota soy – Hermione se sentó a un lado de él – siempre supe que Ginny estaba enamorada de mi, así que yo no hice el menor intento por conquistarla, por ser detallista.

- Le mandas flores.

- Si, con solo hacer una llamada y listo.

- Te dije que leyeras el libro de las doce maneras infalibles para encantar a las brujas – le dijo Ron apuntándolo con el dedo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Doce, qué? ¿Acaso me conquistaste leyendo un libro?

- Amor, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se me aventó encima en plena guerra para besarme.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Pregúntale al experto – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y viendo a su esposo con la ceja levantada. Ron rodó los ojos y se levantó para estar frente a su mejor amigo.

- Llévala a algún restaurante donde estén tocando música en vivo, pídeles que toquen la primera canción que bailaron en su boda ¿la recuerdas? – Harry asintió – sácala a bailar, ahí discúlpate con ella, dile que no eres bueno escribiendo poemas pero si en recordar la canción que bailaron después de que ella se convirtiera oficialmente en la señora Potter.

- Ron – Hermione se le lanzó al cuello como la primera vez que lo besó – te amo tanto, eres tan lindo.

- Leí el libro solo por ti.

- ¿Creen que funcione? – Harry los sacó de sus mimos y besos - ¿y si le escribo yo un poema?

- No eres bueno en eso, además, Ginny tampoco lo es – dijo Ron y Harry asintió recordando el poema enviado por Ginny en su segundo año.

Harry hizo exactamente lo que le había aconsejado su mejor amigo, cuñado y futuro compadre. Para su buena suerte había funcionado a la perfección. Ginny al día siguiente había deshecho el poema de Dean y ahora ponía la música con aquella balada que habían bailado en su boda.

Cuando Harry regresó del ministerio, encontró a Ginny bailando sola moviendo su enorme vientre. Harry con una sonrisa, tomó una de sus manos y con la otra, su cintura/vientre y bailaron en la cocina como aquella vez que fueron oficialmente marido y mujer.

* * *

><p>La idea me vino ayer cuando veia el programa "Buena suerte, Charlie" y lo escribí en media hora, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Pd. El poema lo saque de internet, yo, al igual que Harry y Ginny, no soy buena en poemas.

Saludos.


	12. James Sirius

**James Sirius**

¿Acaso había una mujer más hermosa, linda, bella y comprensiva? Harry pensaba en su madre, seguro que su madre hubiera sido igual a ella. La quería tanto, que no veía su mundo sin ella, era indispensable para lograr la felicidad. Se acomodó en la cama y abrazó la almohada. Como disfrutaba de esos momentos, eran únicos, maravillosos. Estar acostado y dormir seis horas seguidas solo podía lograrlo gracias a ella, a la mujer más increíble del mundo: Molly Weasley. Y es que después de desayunar y su frase: "Hijo, ve a dormir" quiso abrazarla y llenarla de besos por toda la cara.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en el cuarto que fue de Ginny antes de casarse con ella. Se estiró y disfrutó esos valiosos minutos que estaba acostado y en silencio.

Llevaba dos semanas sin dormir bien, si dos horas seguidas dormía, eran muchas. Ginny en cualquier momento daría a luz a su primer hijo. Sonrió, su hijo, por fin iba a tener en sus brazos a su hijo.

Se levantó y con pasos algo perezosos decidió ir a la sala a ver si todo estaba en orden. Se le hacía raro que Ginny no lo hubiera ido a buscar antes. Suspiró, Ginny, su pequeña pelirroja la estaba pasando terriblemente mal. Los sanadores desde un principio les habían dicho la fecha tentativa para el nacimiento, pero esa fecha ya había pasado y el bebé simplemente no tenía ninguna intención de nacer, haciendo que Ginny ya no pudiera más con los malestares y demostrándolo con un mal genio cuando eso ocurría.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a Ginny cargando al pequeño Fred de apenas tres meses de nacido. Se imaginó a su hijo, así de risueño y pelirrojo.

- Hola, mi amor ¿dormiste bien? – le pregunto Ginny sentada en el sillón con Fred acostado en su enorme vientre.

- De maravilla – se sentó a un lado de ella acariciando a Fred - ¿te sentiste bien? ¿tuviste alguna molestia?

- Nada, bueno solo un poco de dolor – Harry la vio preocupado – pero eran solo gases. Fred es increíble, balbucea mucho cuando lo cargo. Ahorita Angelina se lo llevó para cambiarle el pañal y empezó a llorar mucho y este brabucón empezó a moverse como loco – le señalo el vientre – creo que se llevarán bien.

- ¿Vamos a ir con el doctor muggle para que te hagan un ultrasonido?

- Si, Hermione me hizo que se lo prometiera.

- Es solo otra opinión del porque no nace. Toda esta semana has tenido contracciones y siempre nos regresan del hospital diciéndonos que aun no es el momento.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco.

- Iré a calentar un poco de la comida, ya todos comimos, pero mamá no dejó que nadie te despertara.

Ginny le entregó a Harry el bebé, quien hizo un gesto en desacuerdo, sin embargo, no lloró. Ginny intentaba levantarse del sillón. Desde hacía dos meses que venía padeciendo lo mismo, siendo la burla de todos sus hermanos y ganándose el apodo de "tortuguita".

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No, estoy bien – dijo Ginny no muy convencida tocándose el vientre – ya quiero que nazca, me siento muy cansada.

- Lo sé, amor, me siento tan impotente de no poder ayudarte – le contestaba Harry acariciando su espalda.

- Me ayudas mucho, siempre estás conmigo cuando me siento mal y cuando no puedo dormir, y aun así te vas a trabajar.

- Pero no hago nada – bufó Harry.

- Me consientes con todos mis antojos, me ayudas a bañarme ¿Quién me levanta del retrete del baño cuando definitivamente no puedo?

Harry sonrió recordando aquella ocasión, había sido tan gracioso. Ginny había pasado mucho tiempo en el baño y Harry se estaba preocupando ya que sabía que ella solo quería hacer pipi. Cuando fue a ver que le pasaba, la encontró llorando porque no se podía levantar y no tenía nada a su alrededor para apoyarse, y al correr apurada al baño había dejado su varita. Después de ahí, Ginny reorganizo sus baños asegurándose de tener algo a un lado con que apoyarse para levantarse.

- Es que veo que todo el tiempo te sientes mal, sino es la espalda, son los pies, los calambres, contracciones…

- Eso es normal, hijo – llegó Molly para quitarle a Fred.

- Pero yo no quiero que a Ginny le duela algo.

- Espérate en el parto, ahí si le va a doler.

- Yo voy a estar contigo, mi amor – le dijo cariñosamente Harry, Ginny sonrió y le acarició una mejilla.

- Lo sé, cariño, y yo te lo voy a agradecer tanto – Molly soltó una risita burlona.

- Espero verlos así de cariñosos al momento del nacimiento. Será mejor que se apuren si van a ir con ese doctor muggle.

Llegaron puntuales a la cita y siguieron todas las indicaciones del doctor. Asombrados los dos, vieron a su hijo por aquella pantalla. El bebé era grande y fuerte, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

- No tarda en nacer, puede ser de un momento a otro – les dijo el doctor. Harry se revolvió el cabello nervioso y agradecía de nuevo a su suegra por haberle permito dormir toda la mañana, porque ahora estaba seguro que menos iba a dormir.

- ¿No puede ser ahorita? – le pregunto Ginny.

- La estas pasando muy mal ¿verdad?

- Si – contesto Harry, Ginny lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno hay algunos métodos caseros para poder inducir el parto, tal vez no pierden nada con intentarlo.

- Si, haremos lo que sea – le dijo Harry.

- Una puede ser comer picante.

- No- negó con la cabeza Ginny – hace un mes comí palomitas con mucho picante y me dolió tanto el estomago que pensé que eran contracciones – Harry recordó esa ocasión en que cayó por las escaleras y todo por haber olvidado el bolso con la ropa del bebé.

- De acuerdo, puedes caminar mucho.

- Doctor, tiene los pies de un elefante – dijo Harry ganándose un golpe en el estomago - ¡Auch!

- Cállate.

- No debes de comer mucha sal, Ginny – aconsejó el doctor.

- ¿Ya ves lo que provocas?

- Ginny, te hago masaje en los pies tres veces al día porque dices que te duelen mucho, imagínate si caminaras.

- Eres insoportable a veces ¿lo sabías?

- Si, tú me lo has hecho saber esta semana – le dijo a Ginny y volteó a ver al doctor – apenas hace unas horas yo era un amor, ahora soy insoportable.

- Suele pasar con los esposos ¿verdad, Ginny? – dijo el doctor sonriendo – no se preocupe, señor Potter, es normal el cambio de humor, sobretodo en el estado en que esta su esposa.

- ¿Qué más podemos hacer para que ya nazca nuestro hijo? Se lo juro que haré lo que sea –dijo Harry.

- Lo más común es sexo.

- ¿Sexo? – pregunto Ginny asombrada.

- Si, suele funcionar muy bien – Ginny vio de reojo a Harry pero no dijo nada - ¿ya saben si va a ser niño o niña?

- No, aun no.

- ¿Quieren saberlo?

- Si – contesto Harry emocionado – queremos saber si va a ser un James o una Lily.

- Pues va a ser un James.

- ¡James! – exclamó Harry contento y le dio un beso a Ginny que sonreía contenta pero de nuevo no dijo nada.

Llegaron a su casa, Ginny inmediatamente se metió a bañar mientras que Harry se había encargado de anunciar a todos que James estaba fuerte y sano, y que pronto nacería. Terminó de bañarse poniéndose un blusón de tirantes y empezó a cepillarse el cabello en su habitación, así la encontró Harry que venía más feliz que nunca.

- Ya les avise a todos. Ron estaba feliz porque su primer ahijado va a ser un varón, claro que recibió un fuerte golpe de Hermione diciéndole que era un machista. Tu mamá dijo que ojala que no nos vaya a pasar como a ellos, muchos hombres y solo una mujer. George dijo que le pusiéramos George para que sean Fred y George los nuevos… ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Harry al verla tan seria frente al espejo.

- Siempre pensé que iba a ser niño.

- Si me lo habías dicho. Hubo un tiempo en que lo llamaba James, después cuando fui a Hogwarts me encontré con la profesora Trelawney y dijo que era niña. No sé cómo le creí si para la adivinanza no es buena, pero como con la profecía si le atinó.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando pasamos la navidad en Grimmauld Place con Sirius? – Harry se puso serio – sé que no te gusta hablar mucho de eso.

- ¿Si lo sabes para que lo haces? – le dijo empezando a quitarse el saco y los zapatos.

- Harry, tu no tuviste la culpa de la muerte de Sirius ¿Cuándo dejaras de culparte por eso?

- Voy a bañarme.

- ¡No! Me vas a escuchar.

- Ginny, venimos de saber que vamos a tener un hijo varón y tú me quieres hablar de Sirius ¿Qué te pasa?

- Aquella navidad, Sirius se sentía muy deprimido. Se sentía frustrado por no poder ayudarte como debería, por no ser el padrino que tú te merecías.

- ¿Tu como sabes eso?

- ¿Acaso me recuerdas esa navidad?

- ¿Me vas a reclamar porque tarde años en fijarme en ti? – le pregunto molesto.

- Jamás lo he hecho…contéstame ¿me recuerdas? – Harry no le contestó, siguió quitándose la ropa para meterse a bañar – pues yo sí recuerdo el genio que tenías cuando estábamos ahí, más porque no te querían decir nada de lo que estaba pasando con Voldemort. Aquellas juntas de la orden en donde no te incluían.

- ¿Terminaste? Quiero ir a bañarme.

- No, aun no termino. Esa navidad, yo me sentía igual de frustrada que Sirius, te veía mal y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada. En una ocasión Sirius me encontró llorando – Harry volteó a verla – platicamos durante horas. Me dijo que él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de ti, al comienzo me dio vergüenza porque eso significaba que estaba siendo demasiado obvia a pesar de que yo estaba saliendo con Michael, pero después me sentí completamente a gusto. Sirius era increíble – sonrió Ginny.

- Lo sé – dijo Harry en un susurro.

- Decía que tu, además del color de tus ojos, habías heredado el carácter de tu mamá y que yo tenía el carácter de tu padre: alegre, divertido pero sobretodo, persistente. Tu papá se enamoró de tu mamá desde los primeros años en Hogwarts sin ser correspondido hasta el último, pero jamás perdió la esperanza.

- Como tu – Ginny asintió - ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

- Sirius me dijo que tu y yo íbamos a terminar juntos, que eras un Potter y por lo tanto las pelirrojas te iban a volver loco – Harry sonrió de lado – me dijo que siempre te apoyara en todo y que tuviera mucha paciencia contigo, porque estar a tu lado no iba a ser nada fácil.

- ¿Por eso cuando termine contigo antes de irme a buscar los horrocruxes no me reclamaste nada?

- Sirius me lo había advertido. Me dijo que ibas a pasar por muchas cosas antes de derrotar a Voldemort.

- Lo extraño – dijo triste.

- Yo también.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora?

- Porque Sirius, además de ser un excelente padrino, era un chantajista – Harry frunció el ceño – ni con los años dejo de ser un merodeador.

- ¿Por qué?

- Después de que hablamos por horas, él me aseguro que tú y yo terminaríamos casados y con hijos y… – Ginny suspiro y después formo una sonrisa – me hizo prometerle que cuando tuviéramos nuestro primer hijo lo llamaría Sirius. Yo en ese tiempo no pensé que se hiciera realidad, todo lo que me decía Sirius lo tomaba a broma, así que… se lo prometí.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que nuestro hijo se llame Sirius y no James? Pero Ginny…

- James Sirius ¿no te gusta?

- Es un poco raro, pero si – sonrió – me gusta.

- A mí también.

- Ya lo tenías pensado desde hace tiempo ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero no te lo había querido decir hasta estar segura que en realidad era niño. Sé que no te gusta hablar mucho de Sirius, pero ahora era necesario.

- Pues ahora voy a tener que nombrar mucho ese nombre – le dijo acariciando el vientre de Ginny y poco a poco a besarla en el cuello.

- Harry.

- Ginny, el doctor dijo que esto podía ayudar.

- Pero no – se lo quito de encima.

- ¿Qué pasa? Tenemos tiempo sin tener relaciones y todavía la que me espera cuando nazca el bebé, la famosa cuarentena que tanto estuvo quejándose George hace poco. Vamos, Ginny, podemos hacerlo – Ginny bajo la mirada - ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿te lastime la última vez?

- Estoy gorda ¿Qué no recuerdas la última vez que batallamos mucho para encontrar una posición cómoda?

- Pero la encontramos.

- Fue fatal. Seguro yo ya ni te parezco atractiva. Seguro que ni siquiera puedo provocarte una erección – Harry soltó una risita burlona al escuchar a Ginny.

- Ginny, todos los días cuando te veo esos senos, me provocas una erección. Están más grandes que nunca.

- Eres un enfermo, están así porque tengo leche para tu hijo.

- Pues bendita sea la leche para mi hijo. Ginny, estoy desesperado.

- Pero...¿Si te gusto así?

- Te amo – le dio un beso en la boca – y para mí siempre serás la mujer más atractiva de todo el mundo.

- Yo también te amo.

- Entonces... ¿me acompañas a bañarme?

- De acuerdo, pero ahí es imposible…

- Después de bañarnos iremos a la cama, ya sabemos qué posición es la correcta, así que no tardaremos mucho.

Durante la ducha, Harry fue el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero cuando sintió que explotaría de la alegría al llegar a la cama, Ginny lo detuvo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Harry al verla asustada.

- Rompí fuente.

- ¿Qué? – se levanto Harry de la cama y vio que Ginny estaba completamente mojada de la cintura para abajo.

- Harry, ya va a nacer James Sirius.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aunque siempre pensé que Harry era el que le puso los nombres a sus hijos, decidí que Ginny aportara algo al respecto, bueno aunque con Albus Severus no creo, pero en la pelicula Harry dice: "decidimos nombrarte como dos directores de Hogwarts" asi que ese "decidimos" hay que pensarlo muy bien para cuando nazca Albus.<p>

Pobre Harry, James Sirius le quitó su momento jajajaja.

Lo de las ayudas caseras para inducir el parto, me lo copie de friends :P

Bueno, estamos en contacto.

Saludos.


	13. Parto

Después de una maratónica travesía hacia el hospital, por fin habían llegado sanos y salvos. Harry se limpiaba el sudor con la manga de su camisa, mientras ayudaba a Ginny a sentarse en la silla de ruedas que le ofrecía un enfermero, y al mismo tiempo, cargando dos bolsos sobre su hombro.

- En el tercer piso lo recibirán, Sr. Potter – le decía la recepcionista.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias.

- ¿Quieres calmarte, Harry?

- Por aquí, por favor – le señalo el elevador el enfermero.

Ginny durante el trayecto se tomaba el vientre y hacía gestos de dolor, lo que ponía aun más nervioso a Harry.

- ¿Por qué el tercer piso? – pregunto Ginny al enfermero ya dentro del elevador.

- Es el piso de maternidad, ahí tendrán que registrarse.

- Harry ¿le avisaste a mamá?

- No, no, no.

- ¿Por qué repites tres veces lo mismo?

- No sé… pues no sé, no sé. Cuando te instalen le avisaré.

Entraron al piso de maternidad. El enfermero conducía la silla de ruedas donde estaba Ginny y Harry se fue directo a la recepción. Vio que Ginny hacia aun mas gestos de dolor y se medio retorcía en la silla.

- Mi esposa va a nacer – Ginny rodó los ojos – no, mi hijo va a nacer porque mi esposa lo va a tener.

- Usted es Harry Potter – le dijo la recepcionista sorprendida.

- Sí, mi esposa esta en trabajo de parto – señalo a Ginny.

- Un momento, por favor, avisaré al director del hospital que están ustedes aquí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? – se inclinó Harry hacia Ginny.

- De repente me vienen unos dolores muy fuertes.

De pronto los dos voltearon hacia una habitación, una mujer gritaba desesperada.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? – le preguntó Harry al enfermero.

- Está a punto de dar a luz. En esa sala es donde atienden los partos – de nuevo escucharon los gritos – en este piso, se escuchan muchos gritos.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y entraba una mujer gritando de dolor en la silla de ruedas, su esposo estaba peor que Harry, e inmediatamente los hicieron pasar a otra sala a un lado de donde estaba la primera mujer, que aun seguía gritando.

- Se los dije, aquí gritan mucho – dijo el enfermero sonriendo.

- Señor Potter, llevaremos a su esposa a una habitación privada – le dijo la recepcionista – enseguida vendrán los sanadores William y Robinson, los mejor sanadores que tenemos en el hospital.

- Gracias, gra… - ya no terminó Harry al sentir la mirada de Ginny.

- Por aquí, por favor – los dirigió el enfermero.

La habitación era lujosa, como de un hotel de gran prestigio. Amplia, con una sala y una cocineta con todo lo indispensable para prepararse café, té, hasta copas y vino para celebrar. En seguida, llegaron dos enfermeras y ayudaron a Ginny a quitarse la ropa y a ponerse una bata, así como acostarla en la cómoda cama de hospital.

- ¿Necesita algo más, Sra. Potter?

- No, estoy bien.

- En seguida vendrán los sanadores.

- ¿Sanadores? ¿Pues cuantos se necesitan en un parto?

- Comúnmente uno, y una enfermera, pero usted es la esposa del señor Potter y la atenderán los mejores sanadores y aquí estaremos nosotras, por cualquier cosa que necesite.

- Muchas gracias – les dijo Harry.

- Qué alegría – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo al ver salir a las risueñas enfermeras – dos sanadores y dos enfermeras viéndome la vagina solo porque soy la esposa de Harry Potter.

- Ya le envié un patronus a tus padres y a Ron – dijo Harry ignorando el comentario, odiaba recibir favoritismos solo por ser Harry Potter, pero por Ginny era capaz de soportarlo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – se sentó Harry a un lado de ella y le acarició el cabello.

- ¿Qué tal un whisky de fuego para el dolor? – apuntó Ginny hacia la cocineta.

- Ginny, ni en estos momentos dejas de ser divertida.

- Por eso te conquiste.

- Por eso, y por muchas cosas más.

Tocaron a la puerta, pero sin esperar respuesta, se abrió dejándose ver a una Hermione con el cabello revuelto y a un Ron con la camisa mal abrochada.

- Wow – exclamó Ron al ver la habitación – ¿los trajeron aquí para que naciera su hijo o para volver a hacerlo?

- Ron – lo regaño Hermione - ¿Cómo te sientes, Ginny?

- Mal, muy mal – la vieron preocupados – muy mal de haber interrumpido su momento erótico – dijo Ginny riéndose de ellos y Harry se unió a ella.

- Ginny – dijo Hermione acomodándose el cabello.

- ¡Ay! – gritó Ginny tocándose el vientre.

- Eso te pasa por meterte donde no te importa – le dijo Ron abrochándose bien la camisa.

- ¿Te traigo algo, amor?

- No – Ginny inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente aguantando el dolor.

- Toma mi mano – le dijo Harry, arrepintiéndose al momento. Ron soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de dolor de Harry.

- ¡Ron, no es gracioso!

- Ve su cara, Hermione.

- ¿Estás mejor, amor? – le preguntó Harry a Ginny al ver que se relajaba, pero se frotaba la mano adolorida.

- Si, ya pasó. Ron deja de reírte o la próxima vez no tomo la mano de Harry sino más bien te tomó de… - le señalo su pantalón.

- Ginny – la detuvo Harry.

- Piensa en lo que estabas haciendo ahorita y que no podrás hacerlo en un buen de tiempo.

- Ginny, ya por favor.

- ¿Duele mucho, Ginny? – le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Sí, pero ya quiero que nazca – Ginny se acostaba en la cama mientras Harry le acomodaba bien la almohada para que estuviera más cómoda.

- Buenas noches, yo soy el sanador Robinson, es un gusto poder atenderlos señores – saludo a todos el sanador con una sonrisa implacable – Sra. Potter, voy a revisarla para saber cuánto tiene de dilatación.

Ron inmediatamente se fue a la cocineta en cuanto vio lo que hacia el sanador. Harry rodó lo ojos por la actitud infantil de su mejor amigo y cuñado, mientras que Hermione le tomaba la mano a Ginny para darle ánimos.

- Solo tres de dilatación, aun le falta un poco señora Potter.

- Pero ya me duele mucho.

- El bebé es muy inquieto, pero aun no esta lista. Puede caminar y eso ayuda mucho.

- De acuerdo – dijo Ginny resignada.

- Regresaré en una hora para volver a revisarla. Con permiso.

- Gracias – le dijo Harry.

- ¿Te van a estar haciendo eso cada hora? – le preguntó Ron a Ginny sorprendido.

- Ron, tienen que revisar a Ginny para saber cuánto tiene de dilatación.

- Yo no voy a dejar que te vean esos sanadores cuando estés embarazada – le contesto Ron a Hermione - ¿Cómo permites que vean a mi hermana, Harry?

- Son sanadores, Ron – le dijo Harry molesto.

- Pero son hombres, y meten mano a la vagina de…

- ¡Quieres callarte, Ron! A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero ¿Qué hago?

- Yo voy a exigir mujeres sanadoras para Hermione.

- Ustedes nunca maduraron – les dijo Hermione fulminándolos con la mirada a los dos.

- ¡Ay! – volvió a quejarse Ginny. Harry de inmediato la tomo de la mano preparándose para él también sentir dolor – cada vez duele más.

Así pasaron la siguiente hora, Ginny empezó a caminar poco a poco pero el bebé se movía mucho, así que decidió volver a acostarse. El sanador volvió a entrar a la habitación para hacerle otra revisión a Ginny.

- Cuatro de dilatación.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Ginny - ¿no hay manera de que avance más rápido?

- Es mejor así, señora Potter, solo camine.

- Ya lo hice, pero el bebé se mueve mucho.

- En una hora regresaré – sonrió el sanador.

- ¿Y si ya tiene los diez de dilatación antes de una hora? – preguntó esperanzado Harry.

- No lo creo, señor Potter, pero usted también puede revisarla. Con permiso.

En cuanto salió el sanador, Harry volteó a ver a Ron.

- Ni se te ocurra meterle la mano a mi hermana frente a mi – lo apuntó con el dedo.

- No pensaba hacerlo.

- Por qué estamos nosotros ¿verdad?

- ¡Pues claro! – le gritó Ginny – si ustedes no estuvieran, Harry estaría arriba de mi manoseándome ¡Si serás idiota, Ron! ¿no ves que me estoy partiendo de dolor y tú con tus ocurrencias?

- Cálmate, no te exaltes, Ginny – le dijo Harry.

Tocaron a la puerta, Hermione fue a abrir encontrándose a sus suegros. Molly sonreía abiertamente, mientras Arthur bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos.

- Hola – saludo Molly a todos y se fue con Ginny – mi nena ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Del carajo, mamá.

- Oh, ya veo – le acarició el cabello.

- Mamá, cuando Ginny dice una mala palabra, la regañas – dijo Ron sorprendido.

- Tu hermana esta en trabajo de parto, puede decir cuántas majaderías quiera y maldecir a quien ella quiera – volteó a ver a Harry con una sonrisa maternal – lo siento querido.

- Prepárate para ser el ser más despreciable que hay sobre el planeta – le dijo Arthur a Harry dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

- ¡Ay, mamá! – empezó a retorcerse Ginny.

- Es una contracción, nena, respira hondo.

- ¿Cómo aguantaste esto tantas veces?

- Es un dolor que solo las mujeres podemos soportar muchas veces.

- Pues pasaran varios años para que yo vuelva a soportar de nuevo este dolor ¿oíste, Potter?

Ron y Arthur se burlaron de Harry, quien solo estaba parado en medio de la habitación como un niño perdido sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Dónde están tus otros hijos, mamá? – preguntó Ron.

- Les avisé que Ginny estaba en el hospital, fue por eso que demoramos un poco en llegar, pero les dije que no vinieran hasta que yo les ordenara.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para que no estén molestando a Ginny, así que si tú empiezas a decirle algo, te saco ¿entendiste?

- Ya lo hizo, mamá – dijo Ginny acusando a Ron. Molly lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Ginny, deberías caminar como dijo el sanador – Harry la tomo de la mano acariciándola.

- Es cierto, nena, eso ayuda.

- De acuerdo.

Ginny, con la ayuda de Harry y de Molly, empezó a caminar poco a poco por la habitación. Arthur les platicaba a Ron y a Hermione del nacimiento de Bill y Charlie, recordando pequeños detalles que había olvidado.

- ¡Ay, de nuevo, duele!

- Recárgate en la cama, Ginny – le dijo Molly haciéndole pequeños masajes en la espalda - ¿te duele menos?

- Si.

- Ven, Harry, te voy a enseñar cómo se hace.

Molly le explicaba a Harry como hacerle masajes a Ginny mientras ella estaba recargada en la cama. Al comienzo lo hacía torpemente, pero las contracciones de Ginny se hacían cada vez más prolongadas, así que pronto, aprendió hacerlo mejor.

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana, Arthur, Ron y Hermione estaban dormidos en la pequeña sala que tenia la habitación. Molly dormitaba cuando a Ginny se le pasaba la contracción, pero Harry tenía unas grandes ojeras y solo se tallaba los ojos al sentirlos tan cansados.

- Duerme un rato – le dijo Ginny a Harry.

- No, Ginny, no puedo.

- Ya van siete de dilatación, ya falta menos. Estoy tan cansada.

- Lo sé. Eres muy valiente – le dio un beso en la boca.

- No quiero ser una gritona como las mujeres que vimos anoche – Harry sonrió.

- ¿Y qué si eres una gritona? A mí me gritas.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Cuando dejo la ropa tirada en el piso.

Entró de nuevo el sanador, Molly seguía recargada en la silla con los ojos cerrados, Harry sabía que no estaba completamente dormida, porque sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba y lo que decía el sanador cada vez que llegaba a revisar a Ginny.

- Ya lleva ocho horas con contracciones, señora Potter.

- Se dicen tan fácil – susurro Ginny.

- Y el pequeño Potter simplemente no quiere nacer.

- La última vez tenía siete de dilatación – le recordó Harry.

- Pues ya tiene nueve, así que nos vamos a la sala de partos.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ginny entre asustada y emocionada. Molly de inmediato se levantó.

- Así es, en seguida vendrán las enfermeras para llevarla. Señor Potter ¿usted va a estar con su esposa?

- Claro, claro, claro – de nuevo le entraron los nervios a Harry.

- Bien, nos vemos allá entonces.

- Despierten, despierten – les dijo Molly a su esposo, hijo y nuera – Ginny ya va a tener al bebé.

- Eso fue lo que nos dijeron anoche – se quejó Ron – de haber sabido que era hasta esta hora, Hermione y yo…

- Cállate, Ron.

- Hubiéramos dormido más – concluyó Ron.

- Ginny, mucha suerte – le dijo Hermione.

- Hija, ánimo, y recuerda que Harry te ama mucho a pesar de que por él estas sintiendo ese dolor, pero él te ama y no debes desquitarte con él…

- Arthur, por Merlín – lo regaño Molly.

- ¿Qué? Yo ya pasé por esto siete veces, y en todas me culpabas a mí.

- Suerte, enana, trae a mi primer ahijado enterito ¿de acuerdo? – Ron le dio un beso en la frente – te quiero – le susurro.

Hermione abrazó a Harry, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso mientras ponían a Ginny en la camilla, Ron también lo abrazó dándole fuertes golpes en la espalda.

- Suerte, hermano.

- Gracias.

- Nos avisas en cuanto nazca – le dijo Molly cuando Harry se alejaba detrás de la camilla donde llevaban a Ginny.

Era una habitación blanca y muy limpia. Subieron a Ginny a una cama y la prepararon para el parto. Ella cada vez se quejaba más del dolor, pero jamás grito, solo susurraba malas palabras cada vez que las contracciones eran más fuertes.

Los dos sanadores le indicaban cuando debería de pujar haciendo ella su mayor esfuerzo. Harry la tomaba de la mano y le daba pequeños besos en la frente y en el cabello cada vez que descansaba después de pujar. Las enfermeras le limpiaban el sudor y la apoyaban con palabras de aliento, siempre sonriéndole. A Ginny le daban ganas de darles un fuerte puñetazo para que dejaran esa tonta sonrisa, sabía que la trataban con tanta delicadeza solo por ser la esposa de Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry al ver que los dos sanadores se susurraban algo – díganme ¿pasa algo malo?

- No, señor Potter, estamos comentando que tal vez lo mejor es que le hagamos una cesárea a su esposa.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ginny asustada y respirando agitadamente.

- Señora, lleva muchas horas con contracciones, es obvio que usted está muy cansada para el parto.

- Pero hay mujeres que han estado en la misma situación que yo, y han tenido a sus hijos sin ningún problema.

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – elevó la voz Ginny.

- Usted… es tan frágil y delicada – le sonrió el sanador amablemente.

Harry volteó a ver a Ginny completamente mudo, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Ginny se levantó de la cama recargándose en sus codos y fulminando con la mirada a los dos sanadores.

- Escuchen bien ¡los dos! Soy la menor y la única mujer de seis hermanos, así que tuve que soportar muchas cosas, entre ellas, la muerte de uno de ellos. ¿Conocen a este hombre? – Ginny jaló del brazo a Harry – estuve enamorada de él desde que tengo once años y el muy imbécil no se fijo en mi hasta después de muchos años, para que luego terminara conmigo para salvarle el culo a todos ustedes. Mientras sufría la angustia de no saber nada de él, recibí infinidad de castigos para ayudarlo. A mis 16 años, luché en la guerra mientras todos ustedes estaban escondidos sabrá Dios donde. ASI QUE NO ME VENGAN CON QUE NO PUEDO PARIR A MI HIJO PORQUE SOY FRAGIL Y DELICADA.

Los sanadores bajaron la mirada avergonzados. Ginny se dejó caer en la cama respirando agitadamente.

- Rugió mi leona pelirroja – le dijo Harry en el oído con una sonrisa.

- Harry, yo puedo, me duele, pero yo puedo.

- Lo sé, amor, yo también sé que puedes.

- Estoy cansada, muy cansada, pero no quiero que me hagan una cesárea.

- James te ha cansado ¿eh?

- Desde que supe que estaba embarazada, ha sido todo una odisea.

- Escogimos bien el nombre ¿no? – Ginny frunció el ceño – James Sirius.

- Si – sonrió – creo que sí.

Harry le dio un beso al vientre de Ginny y le susurro.

- Vamos pequeño merodeador, sal ya.

- ¡Ay! – Ginny le apretó fuertemente el brazo a Harry.

- Señora Potter, tiene que pujar fuerte.

- Vamos, amor, sé que puedes.

Ginny pujó lo más que pudo y de repente se escuchó un llanto.

- Es un varón, un fuerte y hermoso varón – dijo un sanador poniéndolo en una manta y dándoselo a Harry.

- James Sirius – dijo Harry embobado viendo a su hijo en sus brazos.

- Déjame verlo – dijo Ginny acostada en la cama exhausta.

- No es pelirrojo – Harry le puso el bebé en su pecho.

- No, no lo es – sonrió Ginny – el primer Weasley de cabello negro.

- Es… maravilloso.

- Hola, James, somos mamá y papá – le decía Ginny con ternura – y te amamos mucho – volteó a ver a Harry - ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – le preguntó al verlo muy serio.

- Gracias, Ginny, gracias por darme una familia y por hacerme tan feliz. Te amo – le dio un beso en la boca.

- Yo también te amo, y este pedacito de carne es fruto de nuestro amor.

Harry salió a avisar que ya había nacido James, encontrando a todos los Weasley en la sala de espera. Molly por fin había autorizado que pudieran ir a conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia. Recibió abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de los Weasley, la única familia que había tenido en su vida, y que gracias a ellos, pero sobre todo a una integrante en especial de los Weasley, ahora él empezaba a formar su propia familia.


	14. La cuarentena

Ron llegó al cuartel de aurores en donde todo era un caos. Los aurores se quejaban con la secretaria de Harry y ella simplemente los mandaba al diablo a todos, cansada y harta de tantas quejas. Ron calmó a sus compañeros mientras todos resoplaban molestos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me ha firmado los traslados a Azkaban.

-No me ha autorizado un auror extra.

-No me ha firmado la nómina de los aurores.

-A mi ayer me gritó diciéndome que no hago bien mi trabajo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, calmados todos – dijo Ron - denme todo a mí que yo haré que el jefe les firme todo.

-Y también que deje el mal humor a un lado – bufó un auror.

-Ya tiene muchos papeles por firmar – le dijo la secretaria a Ron – se lo he dejado esta mañana en su escritorio pero la puerta está cerrada y cuando toco, simplemente no me responde.

-De acuerdo, le traeré esos papeles también.

Ron entró a la oficina de Harry con varios documentos por firmar. Se sentó frente al escritorio de su jefe y cuñado y se quedo un rato viéndolo detenidamente. Harry estaba completamente dormido sobre todos los papeles que le había entregado su secretaria cuando recién había llegado al ministerio.

-Harry…Harry – lo llamaba Ron – Harry…Harry…¡Potter!

-Sí, ya voy Ginny – se levantó Harry rápidamente con los lentes chuecos pero al darse cuenta de donde estaba y que su mejor amigo estaba frente a él con el ceño fruncido, se volvió a sentar en su sillón y se acomodó lo lentes - ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? – Preguntó Ron levantando la ceja - ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nada, me quede dormido.

-Tienes a los aurores un poco…molestos – Harry se recargó en su sillón aventado sus lentes en el escritorio y tallándose los ojos – dicen que no les firmas los documentos y que les gritas ¿Necesitas que deje la misión en Escocia para venir a ayudarte un poco?

-No, tú tienes trabajo allá. Por cierto, el último reporte que me enviaste no me gusto.

-Fuiste tú el que me dijiste como lo querías.

-Pues sí, pero ya no lo quiero así. Cámbialo.

-¿Y cómo lo quieres ahora?

-No sé, como tú quieras.

-¿Para que me lo regreses otra vez?

-¡Ron por Dios, hazlo y punto!

-De acuerdo – Ron rodó lo ojos – aquí me entregaron estos documentos para que los firmes.

-¿Mas? Maldita sea ¿Para qué carajos todos quieren mi puta firma?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada – empezó a firmar los papeles de mala gana - ¿Por qué Roger esta en el hospital? – le preguntó a Ron al firmar un documento.

-No lo sé, te recuerdo que me mandaste a Escocia – Harry bufó molesto - ¿Cómo esta James?

-Dormido, como todo el día, y despierto toda la noche – siguió firmando - ¿Por qué tengo que pagar tiempo extra a estos aurores?

-No lo sé – se encogió de hombros Ron - ¿Y cómo está Ginny?

-Maldita sea – se levantó Harry caminando hacia la puerta y empezó a preguntarle unas cosas a su secretaria – Siempre tengo que estar en todo ¡nadie puede hacer nada sin que yo les tenga que decir cómo hacerlo! – se quejaba Harry regresando a su escritorio.

-Si no te gusta lo regresas, por eso es mejor preguntarte primero.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ron? Tienes una misión en Escocia.

-Me mandaste llamar.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé. Me mandaste un vociferador – le reclamó.

-Cierto. Necesito que me quites de encima a tu esposa ¡llévatela!

-¿Por qué?

-Se la pasa todo el maldito día con Ginny y James. Desde que te fuiste me espera aquí y nos vamos juntos a mi casa y no se va hasta la media noche. Ella y Ginny se la pasan cargando y mimando a MI hijo ¡porque también es mío!

-Cálmate. Si Ginny y Hermione están con James ¿Por qué no aprovechas para dormir un poco? Estas de mal genio porque no duermes. Tal vez deberías de agradecerle a mi esposa que te este ayudando.

-Claro – dijo con sarcasmo – tu esposa será la más inteligente de las brujas pero muy desubicada en fechas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Ya terminó la cuarentena, maldita sea! Y tu esposa – decía Harry parado moviendo los brazos enojado – tu esposa se le ocurre irse conmigo cuando Ginny y yo podríamos estar…

-Cállate es mi hermana.

-James duerme durante el día, tiempo en que tú esposa esta platicando con mi esposa, distrayéndola mientras yo estoy solo en la habitación. Para cuando Hermione se va ¡James se despierta!

-Hola amor – llegó Hermione dándole un beso en la boca a Ron – cuando vi tu mensaje en mi escritorio no podía creer que estuvieras aquí, te he extrañado tanto.

-Se toca antes de entrar – bufó Harry.

-¿Otra vez con tu mal humor?

-¿Por qué será? – le dijo con sarcasmo.

-No lo sé. Ginny me ha platicado que llevas unos días muy insoportable.

-¡Tu eres la insoportable!

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

-Sabes muy bien – la apuntó con el dedo – que Ginny ya pasó la cuarentena y ¡te la pasas metida en mi casa! – Hermione abrió la boca indignada – pero mira te traje a tu esposo para que te entretenga un rato y me dejes f…

-No lo digas, Harry, es mi hermana.

-Si serás estúpido, Ginny termina la cuarenta mañana.

-No es cierto.

-Haz bien las cuentas – Harry se quedó pensando – y el tiempo que estoy en tu casa es para que Ginny me enseñe lo que tengo que hacer para cuidar a James y así tú y Ginny se puedan ir mañana a pasar TODA la noche juntos.

-Oh – dijo apenado Harry.

-Pero como me has regresado a mi marido, pues ahora voy a estar muy ocupada y no voy a poder cuidar a James.

-Ron, te regresas a Escocia ahora mismo.

-A no – Hermione puso las manos en la cintura – el que tu pene haya hecho mal las cuentas de la cuarentena no significa que me vayas a quitar a mi marido hoy.

-De acuerdo, pero te vas mañana temprano, Ron, que Hermione va a cuidar a James.

* * *

><p>Se me acaba de ocurrir, no sé lo hice pensando en el mal humor de Harry en la orden del fenix.<p>

Espero que los haya entretenido un poco.

saludos.


	15. El profeta

Resopló por octava vez ¿Es que acaso no pueden dejar de hacer esas exclamaciones de ternura sin tener que gritar? Desde que habían invadido su casa solo se escuchaba: "que cosa tan preciosa; pero que pestañas tan grandes; mira esas piernas, me las quiero comer; esos pucheritos; me hizo ojitos; me sonríe a mi; tú ya lo tuviste mucho tiempo, ahora me toca a mí".

No lo habían dejado avanzar con su informe, que según él, se lo había llevado a su casa para pasar más tiempo con su esposa y su hijo.

Harry se levantó de su cómodo sillón de su despacho para servirse otra taza de café, que más bien era un pretexto para ver cómo estaba su hijo. Juraba que si le veía la más mínima intención de llorar por sentirse abrumado, lo sacaría de ahí inmediatamente.

Pero al llegar a la sala, sus intenciones se fueron al piso. James sonreía y balbuceaba repetidamente a todas las chicas que estaban a su alrededor. Harry se quedó sorprendido en la manera que su hijo se las ingeniaba para ser el centro de atención de todas las jugadoras y entrenadoras de las Arpías de Holyhead.

-Ginny, deberías de hacer muchos de estos – le decía una ex compañera de equipo mientras le daba besos a James en una de sus manitas – te quedan preciosos.

-De solo acordarme de los dolores de parto, creo que me esperaré un par de años más.

-¿Duele mucho?

-Imagínate una caída de 50 metros – su ex compañera hizo un gesto de dolor – bueno, eso no es nada al dolor que sentí cuando salía James de mi.

James balbuceo y después soltó una risita contagiosa, haciendo que todas las chicas exclamaran un "aww" al mismo tiempo.

-Ginny – salió Harry de su escondite - ¿James necesita un cambio de pañal?

-Sí, amor, llévalo a la habitación, ya pasó su hora de la siesta, que raro que no haya llorado.

Harry casi le arrebató a su hijo a una chica que le estaba haciendo cosquillas en su pancita. James reía ante esto, pero cuando Harry lo recargó sobre su hombro y caminó hacia las escaleras, empezó a llorar al ver como se alejaban de él tantas mujeres.

-Ya tiene sueño – dijo Ginny al ver llorar a su hijo.

-Ginny – le dijo Gwenog Jones cuando vio que Harry había desaparecido por las escaleras -¿Qué has pensado de regresar al equipo?

-No lo creo, quiero estar con mi hijo y las giras…

-Pero tú amas el Quidditch. Ginny, te necesitamos.

-Pero amo más a mi familia. Lo siento Gwenog, no creo que regrese.

-Aunque me duela decirlo, creo que haces lo correcto – Ginny le sonrió – y también… bueno, ahora que nos has confirmado que no vas a regresar al equipo, pues…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Conozco al editor en jefe de deportes del Profeta, va a despedir a su actual reportero.

-Ya era hora, era un completo idiota.

-Sí, solo se la pasaba hablando mal de nosotras – dijo Wilda, buscadora de las Arpías.

-Hablé con él después de que ese reportero hizo su último artículo – comentó Gwenog.

-¿Y por qué me dices todo esto? – le preguntó Ginny sirviéndose un poco mas de té.

-Pues porque tú eres muy buena redactando – le sonrió Gwenog.

-¿Reportera yo?

-¿Por qué no? Sabes todo de Quidditch.

-Pero es el Profeta, trabajar ahí es…

-Te digo que yo conozco al editor en jefe, se llama Robert Burke. Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts, y también estuvo en el club de las eminencias con Slughorn, así que tengo buena comunicación con él. De hecho, mañana lo veo en un desayuno.

-No sé, déjame hablarlo con Harry. Él no tiene muy buena relación con el Profeta.

-De acuerdo.

Para cuando Ginny termino de despedir a todas sus ex compañeras de equipo, recogió la cocina y subió a su habitación donde Harry y James dormían plácidamente. Se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir junto a los dos hombres de su vida.

Por la mañana, Ginny se había levantado muy temprano con James. El pequeño había querido comer, así que Ginny había decidido dejar dormir un poco más a Harry. Después de darle de comer a su hijo, Ginny preparó el desayuno, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido por la puerta principal. Se asomó y comprobó lo que había pensado: la lechuza del profeta había arrojando el periódico por la rendija de la puerta como todas las mañanas.

El profeta. Trabajar de reportera de deportes. No sonaba tan mal, al fin y al cabo se le daba muy bien redactar y además conocía a la perfección ese deporte. Volteó a ver a su hijo que se movía inquieto en el portabebés. James tenía seis meses, y estaba haciendo un perfecto papel como madre, pero sabía que podía hacer mucho más que ser solo ama de casa.

-Maldito periódico – llegó Harry a la cocina aventando el diario sobre la mesa – no entiendo porque aun no corren a Rita Skeeter.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, mi amor – Harry le dio un beso a Ginny y después se fue a ver a su hijo – hola James, ya no están las brujas que te tenían secuestrado ayer – sonrió Harry.

-Mis amigas adoran a James.

-Me di cuenta, casi ahogan a mi hijo.

-¿Qué pasa con el profeta?

-Lo mismo de siempre. Quieren saber todo de los horrocruxes, del pasado de Dumbledore, de Snape – suspiró – y como no les he dicho nada, no hacen más que inventar calumnias. Es un mugrero de periódico. En fin – le sonrió Harry – no quiero hablar del profeta ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

Ginny se quedó pensando en que tal vez no era un buen momento para hablar de su intención de ser reportera de deportes para el profeta, mejor dejaría esa conversación para la noche.

-Hermione me pidió que la acompañara a almorzar.

-¿No va a ir al ministerio?

-Al parecer pidió permiso – Harry frunció el ceño – no le vayas a decir a Ron, pero – Ginny le sonrió – Hermione cree que está embarazada.

-¿En serio? – sonrió también Harry.

-Sí, dejó de tomarse sus pociones anticonceptivas desde que nació James.

-Es que mi hijo es tan hermoso, que todos quieren tener uno igual. Deberíamos tener otro, Ginny.

-Como tú no pasaste por el dolor que yo pasé.

-Me fracturaste mi mano – Ginny lo vio entrecerrando los ojos – me dolió, no igual que tu, pero fue dolor al fin y al cabo.

-Bueno, no creo que vayamos a tener otro hijo pronto. Por suerte, Hermione te dio los libros de educación sexual mágica donde vienen los hechizos anticonceptivos para que tú te cuidaras.

Ginny regresó feliz después de su almuerzo con Hermione. Iba a ser tía otra vez, Hermione y Ron iban a ser padres por primera vez. El sanador le había confirmado a Hermione que tenía cinco semanas de embarazo. Durante el almuerzo habían planeado en cómo darle la noticia a Ron y después a toda la familia.

Llegando a su casa se encontró con un hombre en la puerta. Jamás lo había visto y se le hizo muy extraño.

-Buenas tardes ¿buscaba a alguien? – le preguntó Ginny cargando a James.

-Ginevra Weasley – sonrió el desconocido, mientras que Ginny frunció el cejo desconfiada -Mi nombre es Robert Burke, acabo de ver a Gwenog Jones en un desayuno y no pude resistirme a venirla a buscar de inmediato.

-Robert Burke, usted es…

-Editor en jefe de deportes del diario el Profeta – le extendió la mano y Ginny le correspondió – siempre quise conocerla personalmente, soy su admirador – le mostró un cromo en donde venia la foto de Ginny como jugadora de las Arpías.

-Mucho gusto, pero pase por favor.

Entraron juntos a la casa y Ginny puso a James en su columpio para que se durmiera. Le ofreció un té y se sentaron en la sala a platicar de los planes que tenía el profeta para la sección de deportes. Ginny cada vez se entusiasmaba más, hablar de Quidditch era uno de sus temas favoritos, era como volver a estar en la cancha pero sin volar en la escoba y sin largas horas de entrenamiento.

La había convencido, quería trabajar para el profeta. Robert Burke le había caído muy bien, tenían mucho en común además del Quidditch. Ambos les gustaba leer, redactar, viajar y hasta reían al recordar las anécdotas al haber estado ambos en el club de las eminencias del profesor Slughorn.

-¿Más galletitas? – le ofreció Ginny.

-Muchas gracias, Ginevra, jamás me había imaginado que fueras tan buena en la cocina.

-Llámame Ginny – le dijo entrando a la cocina.

Harry llegó a su casa por la chimenea, le urgía saber porque Hermione le había pedido a Ron encontrarse para la comida. Como él ya tenía algo de información por parte de Ginny, solo se dio una escapada para confirmarla. Pero cuando entró a la sala de su casa, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre desconocido comiendo una galleta hecha por su esposa.

-Buenas tardes – saludó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Señor Potter – se levantó Robert Burke sacudiéndose las boronas de la galleta en su pantalón – es un gusto conocerlo – le extendió la mano.

-¿Quién es usted? – Harry le correspondió el saludo pero sin cambiar su expresión de la cara.

-Robert Burke, del diario el Profeta.

-¿Qué? ¿El profeta? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que me dejen en paz? – le dijo Harry enojado.

-No, no señor Potter, creo que hay una confusión.

-¡No quiero saber nada del Profeta! ¡Salga de mi casa!

-Harry – dijo Ginny entre sorprendida y asustada con una charola de galletas - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué dejaste entrar a la casa a este hombre?

-Vino a buscarme a mi – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido – no quiere saber nada de la guerra, ni de Voldemort.

-¿Entonces?

-Es el editor en jefe de la sección de deportes.

-¿Deportes?

-Sí, vino a ofrecerme trabajo de reportera de Quidditch.

-Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Robert al ver la cara de confundido de Harry – Ginny me mandas una lechuza con tu respuesta, por favor.

-Claro, Robert, muchas gracias.

-Gracias a ti por recibirme y por estas galletas deliciosas.

-Cuando gustes. Espera – le dijo Ginny tomando el cromo que Robert le había dado para que se lo autografiara – se te olvidaba.

-Seré la envidia de mis amigos – le dijo viendo el cromo con la firma de Ginny – espero que pronto estés en el equipo de reporteros. Con permiso.

Ginny acompaño a Robert a la puerta y cuando regreso a la sala, encontró a Harry sentado frente al columpio de James quien estaba cómodamente dormido.

-Pensaba decírtelo esta noche – Harry suspiró pero no le dijo nada – sé que no te agrada mucho el profeta, pero la sección de deportes es muy independiente de Rita Skeeter y sus amigos.

-Pensé que querías estar con James – le dijo muy despacio.

-Y lo estaré. Harry, puedo hacer las dos cosas.

Harry se levantó para estar frente a Ginny. Le acomodó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja y después la acercó hacia él abrazando su cintura.

-¿Es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Estás segura?

-Robert me dijo que podría trabajar uno o dos meses de prueba. Si veía que no me gustaba o que me ocupaba mucho tiempo, podía irme sin ningún compromiso.

-De acuerdo.

-¿En serio? ¿No estás enojado?

-Claro que no, Ginny, sabes que yo te apoyo en todo.

-Te amo – Ginny lo besó – empiezo el lunes – le dijo emocionada.

-¿Y James?

-Hablaré con mamá, siempre se está quejando que ni Fleur ni Audrey le dejan a los niños para que ella los cuide.

Harry asintió pero se quedó un poco serio.

-Te pasa algo, dime la verdad. No quiero que después tengamos problemas porque yo salgo a trabajar.

-¿Trabajarías directamente con él?

-¿Con Robert? – Harry hizo una mueca – Sí, sería mi jefe ¿Por qué?

-Ah – exclamó.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Nada, solo que… apenas lo conoces y él te llama Ginny y tu lo llamas Robert – Ginny sonrió y se cruzo de brazos – y tenía un cromo tuyo y que yo sepa, el único cromo autografiado por ti, es el mío.

-Harry Potter… ¿estás celoso?

-No, pero mi cromo ya no va a ser el único – Ginny lo veía sonriendo – Ginny esos cromos eran ediciones especiales, no cualquiera los conseguía ¡y él tenía uno! Y ahora hasta autografiado – resopló.

-Te estás comportando como Ron ¿sabías?

-Eso no es cierto – le dijo indignado.

-Te amo – le dio un beso en la boca – ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Quería saber si Hermione estaba embarazada.

-¿A eso viniste?

-Quería saber antes que Ron.

-Tú y mi hermano son unos niños. Sí, Hermione está embarazada – Harry sonrió.

-Ahora cuando Ron me quiera dar la noticia, le voy a decir que ya lo sabía para que se enoje.

-Ay, Potter.

-Como me gustaría ver la cara de Ron cuando Hermione se lo diga.

-Tal vez ponga la misma cara que tu pusiste cuando te dije que estaba embarazada de James.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa. Pero ya no me va a volver a pasar, cuando me digas que estas otra vez embarazada – se encogió de hombros - voy a estar muy tranquilo.

-Pues relájate, porque para que te diga de nuevo que estoy embarazada, faltará mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ya no tarda en llegar Albus Severus...<p>

Saludos, espero que les haya gustado.


	16. Hechizos Anticonceptivos

Harry y Ron caminaban por el centro de Londres muggle. Había ido a hacer una investigación que para Ron había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, pero viendo la cara de Harry no le parecía del todo. Desde que había llegado al cuartel, Harry le había dicho que se preparara para salir juntos, se le hizo algo extraño ya que no era una investigación que requiriera que el jefe del cuartel de aurores saliera junto con él. Muchas veces lo mandaba solo, o bien, con un auror novato.

Ahora que ya había terminado, Harry seguía con la misma expresión desde la mañana siendo que ya habían cumplido con su misión.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto por fin Ron después de caminar un par de calles abarrotadas de gente – pensé que íbamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo para desaparecer.

-Quiero hablar contigo. Vamos a esa cafetería – le señaló una pequeña cafetería al otro lado de la calle.

-Tú invitas, no tengo dinero muggle.

Cruzaron la calle una vez que el tráfico disminuyó un poco y entraron a la cafetería. Ambos pidieron un capuchino, y claro, Ron una rebana de pastel.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que te pasa? – Harry suspiró - ¿James está bien?

-Sí, mi hijo está bien. Se trata de Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?

-No lo sé – Harry hizo una pausa para recibir el café que le servía la mesera bajo la mirada preocupada de Ron – gracias – le dijo a la mesera.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Lleva casi toda la semana muy rara – le dijo Harry poniéndole azúcar a su café – esta pensativa, ausente, luego se me queda viendo y cuando le pregunto qué le pasa, me dice nada.

-A lo mejor tiene mucho trabajo.

-Trabajo – resopló molesto.

-Es eso, te molesta que esté trabajando – le reprochó Ron.

-No, me molesta su jefe, pero que trabaje no, ella puede hacer lo que le gusta. Pero desde que entró al profeta se le notaba feliz, entusiasta, pero esta última semana ha estado diferente.

-¿Piensas que su jefe le hace algo? – le preguntó Ron dándole un sorbo a su café.

-No lo creo. Anoche la encontré con el libro que me prestó Hermione sobre educación sexual mágica.

-¿Dónde vienen los hechizos anticonceptivos?

-Sí ¿Para qué demonios estaba viendo ese libro?

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Le pregunté que para que lo estaba viendo y me dijo que solo lo estaba hojeando y después me preguntó que si yo estaba haciéndome lo hechizos anticonceptivos.

-Qué raro. Es obvio que te estás haciendo esos hechizos, en eso habían quedado ¿no? - Harry asintió – tal vez estas exagerando las cosas.

-No, Ron, al comienzo pensé que estaba cansada. El trabajo, James, la casa. Pero ya lleva así varios días.

-¿Y tú qué crees que sea?

Harry le dio otro sorbo a su café y suspiró fuertemente.

-¿Y si se está enamorando de su jefe?

Ron escupió el café que recién se había tomado. Se le quedó viendo a Harry y después soltó una fuerte carcajada que sonó por toda la cafetería haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-No te rías – le dijo Harry molesto volteando a ver alrededor.

-Por Dios, Harry, eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho en tu vida. Ginny ha estado enamorada de ti desde que tenía 10 años.

-Es que no se qué pensar. Ella siempre es cariñosa conmigo y… ya no, está ausente. Tienes que hablar con ella.

-¿Yo?

-Es tu hermana.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Hermione?

-Porque ella y Ginny son confidentes. Si Ginny le dice a Hermione que no me diga, ella no me lo dice; en cambio, si Ginny te dice a ti que no me digas, como quiera me dices – Ron abrió la boca indignado – Ron, necesito saber que pasa.

-Creo que estas exagerando las cosas, conozco a mi hermana, seguro ha de estar preocupada por algo de su trabajo y nada más.

-¿Pero porque no me lo dice? Ella siempre me cuenta todo.

-Está bien, hablaré con ella.

Como habían acordado, Harry le mandó una lechuza a Ginny diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde pero que le enviaba los pañales de James con Ron. A Ginny se le hizo extraño ya que no necesitaba pañales, tenían suficientes para toda la semana, pero no le hizo mucho caso.

Ron llegó a casa de su hermana a la hora que sabía estaría de regreso del trabajo. Para su buena suerte, era la hora en que Ginny empezaba a preparar la cena, así que seguro le tocaría algo que comer.

-¡GINNY! – gritó Ron desde la chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas de los hombros.

-Idiota, James está dormido, cállate.

-Ah – exclamó dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Por qué compró Harry pañales? – le preguntó recibiendo el paquete que le daba Ron.

-James necesita pañales ¿o ya va al baño solo?

-No, pero… olvídalo, gracias – Ginny dejó el paquete sobre la mesa y regresó a la cocina dando un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada ¿Cómo está Hermione?

-Bien, con antojos. Ya no le cierran los pantalones – le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Apuesto que a ella no le hace tan feliz como a ti.

-No, dice que a ti te dejaron de cerrar hasta que tenías cuatro meses de embarazo.

-Ella tiene tres, que no exagere.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien – le contestó lavando algunas verduras.

-¿Y… el Quidditch?

-Bien.

-¿Y… el campeonato?

-Ahí va.

-¿James?

-Dormido.

-¿Harry?

-Trabajando.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Siempre hablas mucho y ahora estas… rara.

Ginny volteó a ver a su hermano y éste se preocupó al comprobar lo que su mejor amigo y cuñado le había dicho.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Ginny, soy tu hermano ¿Te pasa algo malo?

-Ron… creo que… creo que estoy embarazada.

-¿QUE? Pero…pero Harry se está cuidando y – la apuntó con el dedo - ¡Engañaste a mi mejor amigo!

-Claro que no, idiota ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Tu jefe – siguió apuntándola con el dedo – pasas mucho tiempo con él y con eso de que se llaman Robert y Ginny desde el primer día que se conocieron y además él tenía un cromo tuyo ¡y se lo firmaste! Él único que tenía ese cromo firmado por ti era mi pobre amigo que ahora lo has traicionado…

-Deja de decir estupideces – le dijo Ginny golpeándole el brazo para que dejara de apuntarla -¿Cómo sabes lo del cromo? Claro, Harry fue a quejarse contigo y con Hermione, debí suponerlo. Siempre tienen que estar los  
>tres pegados para todo.<p>

-¿Cómo puedes estar embarazada? Harry se está cuidando.

-Lo sé – Ginny se sentó preocupada – me he estado sintiendo mal, casi lo mismo que me pasó con James, tengo un retraso de una semana, pero… no sé, es imposible.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a Harry?

-Porque no estoy segura. Tal vez sean ideas mías. Harry siempre toma su varita antes de…

-No me digas.

-Estoy segura que dice algunos hechizos, quise ver cuales hechizos eran pero cuando estaba buscándolos en el libro que le prestó Hermione, me vio y como que se molestó. Ya después no encontré el libro. Por favor, no le vayas a decir nada, voy a esperar un par de días más para ver si me baja mi regla, seguro que con esto del trabajo y mi cambio de rutina es la causante de mis malestares.

-Está bien, no diré nada.

Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala de su casa sentados con la mirada perdida. Hermione comía una barra de chocolate en grandes trozos, pero se notaba que ni siquiera lo estaba saboreando, sino más bien, tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica para todo lo que estaba pasando.

Salieron de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon llegar a Harry por la chimenea.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? – le preguntó Harry a Ron.

-Siéntate.

-Hermione tienes desabrochado el pantalón – le dijo Harry sentándose frente a ellos.

-Aun me queda – Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó Ron? – ignoró Harry a Hermione.

-Harry… hablé con Ginny… y…

-Harry ¿leíste el libro que te presté sobre los hechizos anticonceptivos? – Harry se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Hermione – lo he estado pensando y… ¿lo leíste?

-Claro que lo leí ¿pero a qué viene el tema de ese libro?

-¿Tu lo escondiste? – Le preguntó Ron – Ginny me dijo que ya no lo encontró.

-Esperen – Harry los detuvo estirando los brazos y sacudió la cabeza – no entiendo nada.

-¿Has seguido al pie de la letra lo que ahí te dice para que tus espermatozoides mueran antes de…?

-¡Hermione! ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Ginny cree que está embarazada – le dijo Ron.

Harry abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido, pero además de eso, sintió como su corazón se detuvo por unas fracciones de segundo. Parpadeó un par de veces e intentó hablar pero simplemente no pudo.

-Dice que tiene los mismos síntomas que cuando estaba embarazada de James y que tiene un retraso en su periodo.

-Harry, en ese libro se explica detalladamente cómo se deben de hacer lo hechizos ¿seguro que lo leíste bien?

-Yo creo que Ginny supone mal, me dijo que se iba a estar unos días para ver si le bajaba y claro… que no te dijera nada – se encogió de hombros Ron.

-Eres un mal hermano – le dijo Hermione dándole una mordida a su chocolate.

-No puede ser – por fin habló Harry – yo siempre me hacia los hechizos antes de…

-No lo digas – dijo Ron.

-¿Seguro que los pronunciabas bien?

-Recuerda que no es lo mismo Leviosa a Leviosá – se burló Ron.

-Claro, no… no especificaba nada especial, excepto que…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ron al ver que Harry había palidecido más de lo que ya estaba.

-Tenía que apuntar mi varita a – tragó saliva.

-Tu otra varita – se volvió a burlar Ron, Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Claro, Harry, el hechizo tiene que ir directo a tus testículos – Ron se burló aun mas – cállate Ron, que cuando nazca nuestro hijo tu eres el que te tienes que cuidar – Ron se puso serio – Harry ¿hiciste bien los hechizos anticonceptivos? – Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Ginny va a matarte – le dijo Ron volviendo a sonreír.

-Harry ¿Cómo pudiste? – Lo regañó Hermione – era tu responsabilidad.

-Hermione, no le iba apuntar a mí – le señalo su entrepierna – con mi varita.

-¿Entonces solo decías el hechizo y ya?

-No, apuntaba a un lado, pero no directamente.

-Ahora se explica porque Ginny no quedó embarazada después de la cuarentena. El hechizo si funcionó un par de meses nada más, pero ahora…

-Apuntaste un poquito más lejos dejando vivos algunos de tus animalitos – de nuevo se burló Ron.

-Ginny va a matarme – se revolvió el cabello Harry.

-O lo que es peor, te va a hacer ella misma el hechizo anticonceptivo para que aprendas a hacerlo bien – seguía burlándose Ron.

Harry llegó a su casa encontrando a Ginny dándole pecho a James en la mecedora y cantándole una canción de cuna. Se recargó en el muro de la puerta para seguir viéndola y escuchándola, hasta que se levantó para acostar a James en la cuna. Harry se acercó a ellos y contempló a su hijo dormido.

-¿Cómo te fue? – le dio un beso Ginny.

-Bien.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ginny lo tomó de la mano y salieron juntos de la habitación de James. Caminaron hacia su propia habitación y Ginny le mostró una prueba de embarazo muggle que mostraba positivo.

-Estas embarazada – le dijo Harry sonriendo. Ya estaba confirmado, volvería a ser padre, aunque todavía faltaba la reacción de Ginny al saber que por su culpa ella volvería a pasar por el dolor de parto que juraba no volvería a pasarlo hasta unos años más.

-Ya no podía más con la angustia y me compré la prueba. Harry, no entiendo, tú te estabas cuidando, no quiero que pienses como el idiota de Ron.

-¿Cómo? – se extraño Harry.

-Que te engañé y me embaracé de otro.

-Ginny yo jamás pensaría eso de ti – Ginny sonrió tranquila – pensé que te estabas enamorando de tu jefe.

-¿Qué? – frunció el ceño.

-Estabas ausente, ya no me hablabas. Pensé que ya no me querías.

-Tú eres el único hombre que he amado en mi vida, tonto.

-Vamos a tener otro hijo – Ginny asintió sonriendo - ¿estás feliz?

-Claro que sí, otro bebé tuyo y mío.

-Tú no querías hasta que pasaran unos años más.

-Es muy pronto, James apenas tiene 7 meses, pero por algo no funcionaron los hechizos anticonceptivos ¿no crees?

-Sí – asintió Harry – por algo.

-Hay que darles la noticia a todos – le dijo Ginny emocionada – ¡Vamos a tener otro bebé!

Harry vio contenta a Ginny, así que prefirió no darle detalles del porqué otra vez estaba embarazada. Ya podía escuchar a Hermione "cobarde" pero si veía a su esposa feliz ¿Qué más daba no decirle la verdad?

-Tenias razón – le dijo Ginny poniéndose la capa para ir a la madriguera a la mañana siguiente.

-¿En qué? – le preguntó Harry cargando a James y ofreciéndole los polvos flu a Ginny.

-Cuando me dijiste que cuando te diera la noticia que estaba embarazada de nuevo, no te sorprenderías, que estarías muy tranquilo.

-Sí, estoy tranquilo… por ahora – susurró cuando Ginny entró a la chimenea.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado ¿como creen que reaccionará Ginny cuando Harry le diga la verdad?<p>

Saludos.


	17. El acuerdo

-¡Cobarde! – le repetía Hermione enojada.

-¿Quieres dejarlo, amor? Le hará mal a nuestra hija.

-¡Jamás lo pensé de ti! Te enfrentaste a Voldemort, Harry, y no puedes decirle a tu esposa lo irresponsable que fuiste en el acuerdo que tenían para la planificación familiar.

-Ginny está tranquila y feliz por estar de nuevo embarazada.

-Harry, han pasado cinco meses ¿Cómo es posible que no le hayas dicho la verdad?

-Hermione, Ginny ha tenido un embarazo muy tranquilo, nada comparado con el de James. Ha seguido con su trabajo como normalmente lo hacía. Esta feliz y yo también. Voy a tener otro hijo. Se lo voy a decir cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

-Eso espero, Ginny tiene que saber que por tu irresponsabilidad, ella está embarazada.

Teddy y Victorie voltearon a verse extrañados. Estaban afuera de la habitación de Ron en la madriguera. Justo iban a preguntarles a sus tíos que porque sus tías Ginny y Hermione estaban embarazadas, pero ahora sabían la respuesta: la irresponsabilidad hacía que las mujeres estuvieran embarazadas.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi mamá me dice que recoger mi cuarto es mi responsabilidad, si no lo hago ¿quedo embarazada, Teddy?

-Tal parece. Mi abuela también me dice que es muy importante ser responsable.

-Bueno, ya sabemos porque mis tías están embarazadas al mismo tiempo. Mi tía Hermione siempre regaña a mi tío Ron porque es un irresponsable al no comprar lo que ella le pide y no recoger su ropa tirada del piso, y ahora mi tío Harry también.

-Qué raro, mi padrino siempre ha sido muy responsable conmigo, nunca llega tarde por mí los fines de semana y siempre ha asistido a todas las juntas de padres de familia en mi colegio.

Ginny llegaba a la madriguera después de cubrir un partido. Estaba cansadísima, andar detrás de todos los jugadores para tener una entrevista con semejante panza, la dejaba con los pies adoloridos. Pero prefería no quejarse y mucho menos frente a Harry, que desde que había cumplido los cinco meses de embarazo, le dijo que dejara de trabajar, pero ella adoraba su trabajo, y no quería dejarlo como le ocurrió con James.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue cargar a su pequeño diablito. Era el festejado ese día al cumplir su primer añito. Para buena o mala suerte, James empezó a caminar a los once meses, así que era un torbellino en toda la extensión de la palabra. Seguía a Fred e imitaba todo lo que su primo hacía.

-Hola mi amor – le dijo Harry bajando las escaleras, seguido de Ron y Hermione quien de un momento a otro daría a luz a su primera niña - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien – le sonrió pero Harry levantó la ceja dudando un poco.

-Tardaste más de lo que me habías dicho.

-Lo sé, perdóname, pero no era la única reportera que quería entrevistar a todos los jugadores – Harry dio un fuerte suspiro – no te enojes.

-Ginny, tu ya no estás como para andar subiendo y bajando escaleras…

-Lo sé – le dio un beso en la boca para callarlo - ¿trajiste el pastel?

-Te levantaste a las cinco de la mañana para hacer el pastel, me dijiste que ibas a comprarlo.

-Es su primer año, Harry ¿Cómo no iba a hacerle yo, que soy su madre, su pastel?

-James no sabe.

-Pero yo sí.

-Tal vez, Ginny, si se hubieran esperado un poco más de tiempo en encargar otro bebé – comentó Hermione para detener la discusión.

-Hermione, ya te dije que los hechizos anticonceptivos no nos funcionaron.

-Bueno – interrumpió Harry - ¿Qué tal si empezamos?

-De acuerdo, iré por la velita – dijo Ginny saliendo de la cocina.

-Cobarde – le repitió Hermione en un susurro.

Harry había decidido hacer un convivio para festejar el primer año de James en la madriguera a pesar de las constantes quejas de Ginny, que quería organizar una gran fiesta. Pero la verdad es que Ginny, a pesar de no haber tenido tantos malestares por su embarazo, estaba muy cansada. El trabajo en el profeta era muy activo, además era una de las reporteras más solicitadas, eso y el trabajo que James requería la hacía agostarse aun más. Así que Harry, con un rotundo no, organizo un convivio familiar.

-Mami, mami – decía James levantando los brazos.

-Ven, James, yo te cargo.

-No, mami.

-Mami está cansada – le decía Harry mientras Ginny se sentaba en el sillón quitándose los zapatos. Ya había despedido a todos sus hermanos con sus respectivas familias, excepto Ron y Hermione.

-Mami, mami.

-Dámelo.

-Ginny, tienes casi siete meses de embarazo, ya no puedes cargar a James.

-Harry, tiene un año, es lógico que quiera estar conmigo – Harry resopló – amor, no te preocupes tanto por mí.

-Estás cansada, quiero ayudarte.

-Y lo haces de maravilla – le decía acomodando la cabecita de James en su vientre para que se durmiera – todos los días me ayudas en todo, prácticamente no me dejas hacer nada.

-¿Qué pasa? – llegaron Ron y Hermione.

-Harry que me quiere ayudar en todo, nada mas falta que me pida que le pase mi vientre para él tener al bebé.

-Solo quiero ayudarte.

-A veces pienso como si te sintieras culpable de que yo este embarazada – Hermione, Ron y Harry voltearon a verse.

-Bueno, James ya se durmió – dijo Harry – ¿ahora si me lo puedes dar para que yo lo cargue?

-Es raro que entre ustedes discutan tanto, eso solo nos corresponde a Hermione y a mi – comentó Ron mientras Harry cargaba a James ya dormido.

-Ginny – se quejó Harry – que desde que está embarazada se mete en problemas y quiere ayudar a medio mundo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿No me mandaste llamar para que me llevara preso al esposo de una compañera de trabajo?

-La golpeaba.

-Pero yo no puedo ir a casa de tus compañeras a detener a sus maridos si no hay una denuncia.

-Eres el jefe del cuartel de aurores, tu deber es ayudar y más a una mujer indefensa – Ginny volteó a ver a su hermano y cuñada - ¿pueden creer que no fue? – les dijo apuntando a Harry.

-Claro que fui, pero no a detener a ese hombre sino a ella – ahora apunto Harry a Ginny.

-¿De qué te quejas Harry? Así eras tú de niño, siempre queriendo resolver las cosas solo – le dijo Hermione.

-Sí, pero yo no estaba embarazado – Ginny rodó lo ojos.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo van a ir con el sanador para saber el sexo del bebé? – Preguntó Ron – queremos saber si nuestra Rosie va a tener una primita o un primito.

-Decidimos no saber hasta que nazca – les dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Es bueno saber para que ya decidan el nombre.

-Si es niña se llamará Lily y si es niño Harry ¿verdad, amor? – Harry asintió no muy convencido – así que solo falta esperar – concluyó Ginny.

Victorie, quien había decidido quedarse en casa de sus abuelos, llegó llorando siendo abrazada por Teddy que le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Ginny inmediatamente se levantó a abrazar a su sobrina.

-¿Qué pasó, Victorie?

-Tía, estoy embarazada.

Todos abrieron los ojos asustados e inconscientemente voltearon a ver a Teddy.

-Pero… ¿Qué dices?

-Es que su papá le dijo que tenía que recoger las escobas que habíamos utilizado – comentó Teddy – pero nos fuimos a jugar y se nos olvidó, y ahora que salimos vimos que el abuelo Arthur ya ha recogido todo.

Todos voltearon a verse mutuamente sin entender nada.

-Teddy, pero… Victorie ¿Cómo…? – Ron no sabía ni que decir.

-Explícate Teddy – se exasperó Ginny.

-Fui una irresponsable – lloró mas fuerte Victorie – ahora voy a estar embarazada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque hoy en la mañana escuchamos a mi tía Hermione decirle a mi padrino que por su irresponsabilidad estas embarazada, madrina.

-¿Qué? – Ginny volteó a ver a Hermione que se había quedado como petrificada viendo a Harry -¿Cómo que por…? ¿Harry? – Ahora volteó a ver a Harry - ¿me quieren explicar qué pasa?

-Nada, amor.

-Sí, mi tía Hermione te estaba diciendo que por tu irresponsabilidad mi madrina está embarazada – le dijo Teddy a Harry – ella te estaba regañando.

Ron ya no pudo más y soltó una carcajada haciendo que James se despertara.

-¿Qué está pasando? – llegó Molly al ver a Ron doblarse de la risa y James llorando.

-Mamá, llévate a James y a los niños – le dijo Ginny refiriéndose a Victorie y a Teddy – tengo que hablar con éste trío.

Molly, al ver la seriedad que había utilizado su hija, decidió hacer lo que ella le indicaba, ya más tarde hablaría con ella.

-Me van a explicar a que se referían los niños con eso de la irresponsabilidad- ninguno de los tres dijo nada, sin querer los tres se me imaginaron estar frente a la profesora McGonagall en sus años en el colegio -¿Potter?

-Ginny, se que tu no querías… más bien si querías pero no ahora, sino después y sé que… yo debí, pero te juro que…

-Harry no apuntó su varita a su otra varita para hacerse los hechizos anticonceptivos, por eso estar embarazada – soltó Ron de golpe.

-Yo se lo iba a decir – le dijo Harry molesto.

-Desde hace cinco meses y nunca lo hiciste.

-¿Estoy embarazada porque no hiciste bien los hechizos anticonceptivos?- se cruzó de brazos Ginny viendo a Harry.

-Sí los hacía, pero no…muy bien.

-Harry ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pudimos hacer juntos el hechizo.

-Oh, Por Dios – se quejó Ron tapándose la cara con las dos manos.

-Ginny, tenía que apuntar directo aquí – se señaló la entrepierna – ¡y sin ropa!

-Yo pude haberlo hecho con cariño, amor.

-Hermione, vámonos, no quiero escuchar a éstos e imaginándome… ¿Hermione?

-Ron, rompí fuente – le dijo entre asustada y contenta.

-Vámonos – dijo Harry levantando a Hermione del sillón mientras que Ginny corría a avisar a sus padres que se irían al hospital - ¡Ron muévete!

-Voy a ser papá – susurro Ron – voy a ser papá.

-Sí, imbécil, eso ya lo sabes desde hace meses, ahora ¡mueve el trasero! – le gritó Ginny.

Como Hermione había leído un sinfín de libros sobre maternidad, además había asistido a cursos de relajación para dar a luz y ni que decir de las historias que sus concuñas le habían dicho sobre sus propios partos, Rosie nació sin complicaciones y en menos de una hora. Ron había estado con ella en todo momento, se ponía nervioso pero lograba controlarse.

-Es hermosa – decía Ginny cargando a Rosie, mientras Hermione dormía ya en la habitación del hospital.

-Quiero una niña así, pelirroja como tú.

-Tal vez en uno o dos meses llegue.

-¿Tú crees que sea niña? – acarició Harry el vientre de Ginny.

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que va a ser pelirrojo. James tiene tu color de cabello, bueno, aunque no tan negro como el tuyo, pero en nuestra familia tiene que haber un pelirrojo.

-Eso es de ley – dijo Harry tomando entre sus dedos un mechoncito pelirrojo de la bebé.

-Bill tiene a Dominique, Percy a Lucy, George a Fred y ahora Ron a Rosie, faltamos nosotros. Lily o Harry va a nacer pelirrojo – dijo segura de sí misma Ginny acariciándose su vientre.

-¿Estás segura que quieres ponerle Harry si es niño?

-Eso habíamos decidido.

-No estoy muy seguro.

-¿Qué nombre te gustaría?

-No sé, otro, pero que no sea Harry.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa – Harry frunció el ceño, cuando su esposa usaba ese tonito de voz, era porque tramaba algo – si es niño tú decides el nombre y si es niña lo decido yo.

-De acuerdo – sonrió Harry - ¿ya no le hiciste ninguna promesa a nadie como la hiciste con Sirius y por eso así se llama nuestro primer hijo?

-No, ahora eres libre de ponerle el nombre que tú quieras. Aunque… Neville es un gran amigo.

-¿Neville?

-Claro, él y Luna son mis mejores amigos, pasamos muchas cosas juntos cuando ustedes se fueron a buscar los horrocruxes.

-Ron y Hermione son mis mejores amigos y no por eso le voy a poner Ronald a mi hijo.

-Sí es niña le pondré Lily Luna- dijo Ginny muy segura.

-Bueno, si es niño… aun no estoy seguro.

-Pues piénsalo bien, es un acuerdo que tenemos.

-Gracias por cuidarlas – llegó Ron con una maleta, había ido a su casa por todo lo necesario para la niña.

-Esta preciosa tu bebé, hasta que hiciste algo bien – dijo Ginny acostando a la bebé en su cuna.

-Se casó con Hermione, eso estuvo bien.

-Sí, pero fue porque Hermione dio la iniciativa, sino ahorita estuviera durmiendo solo en la madriguera o en el sofá de la casa, como lo vas a estar tú – le dijo Ginny.

-¿Yo? – se extrañó Harry.

-Claro ¿crees que se me ha olvidado que me ocultaste la verdad sobre porque estoy embarazada? – puso las manos sobre la cintura.

-Pero… pero estas contenta…estamos planeando el nombre del bebé… estas feliz.

-Sí, estoy feliz de que vayamos a tener otro bebé, pero aun así estoy enojada contigo porque no me dijiste la verdad, pero ya me verás cuando nazca – se apuntó el vientre - tú eres el que te tienes que cuidar y yo me voy a asegurar de que SI funcionen los hechizos anticonceptivos.

-Ginny, Hermione está dormida – le reclamó Ron, pero sin poder evitar reírse de la cara de su mejor amigo, que se había puesto pálido.

-Por lo pronto – continuó Ginny hablando un poco más despacio – te vas a dormir al sofá. Nos vemos mañana, Ron – se despidió de su hermano con un beso y salió de la habitación.

-Yo te lo advertí antes de que te casaras con ella.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana. Al menos en el sofá podré pensar que nombre le pondré a mi hijo, porque si es niño yo decidiré el nombre y si es niña lo decidirá Ginny, es un acuerdo.

-Puedes ponerle mi nombre, soy tu mejor amigo.

-Tú no le pondrías Harry si hubieras tenido niño.

-Claro que no, porque Hermione jamás me dejaría hacer un acuerdo como el que tienen tu y Ginny.

-Harry, estoy cansada – se asomó Ginny por la puerta – primero me dejas embarazada y después me dejas esperándote.

-Nos vemos mañana, Ron.

-Suerte.

* * *

><p>Gravisimo error el de Ginny al hacer el acuerdo ¿no creen? jajajaja, ya en el próximo capitulo llega Albus Severus.<p>

No le fue tal mal a Harry, la verdad no me imaginaba a Ginny golpeando o maldiciendo a Harry, ella esta feliz por su embarazo y más teniendo a Rosie en sus brazos.

Gracias a todos porque siguen estas pequeñas viñetas y por sus reviews que me animan a seguir con la historia.

Saludos.


	18. Albus Severus

Bueno aqui estoy con el nacimiento de Albus Severus. Siempre me imaginé la vida de Albus como la de Harry, llena de aventuras peligrosas, así que decidí que asi fuera su nacimiento. Este capitulo tiene algo de relación con el capitulo 7, para los que no se acuerdan, Harry y Ron salen a buscar a Dolohov y se les escapa, así que Harry estaba furioso.

Quiero agradecer a Bita (Asuka Potter) porque me ayudó con información que yo, por falta de tiempo, no podía investigar. Mil gracias amiga.

Sin más que aclarar espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Harry releía el informe que recién le había dado un auror. Dolohov había aparecido en Irlanda, y había dejado claro que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse atrapar muy fácilmente. Ya varios aurores le habían informado que Dolohov dejaba notas, en donde se supone, ellos estaban escondidos buscándolo. No había duda que Dolohov quería vengarse de él y todas las misiones que enviaba a sus aurores, ninguna había funcionado, inclusive dos aurores habían fallecido en el intento. En una ocasión lo tenía y se pudo escapar, cada vez era más hábil o conocía mejor las técnicas que él y sus aurores utilizaban para querer atraparlo.<p>

Ginny acostaba a James después de una larga jornada. Le faltaban menos de dos meses para que naciera su otro hijo, pero simplemente ya no podía más. James la cansaba demasiado, requería todo su tiempo y energía. Le faltaba una semana para su incapacidad, así que en el profeta tenía que dejar todo listo antes de su partida. Así que por las noches, una vez que acostaba a James, sentía que podía respirar un poco.

-¿Se durmió? – preguntó Harry desde la puerta.

-Sí, no lo despiertes, por favor.

Era una costumbre que tenia Harry cuando llegaba tarde a casa. Si James ya estaba dormido, lo despertaba para jugar un poco con él. Eso a James no le molestaba, él era juego todo el día, pero al querer dormirse de nuevo, requería los brazos de su mamá.

-No, no lo voy a despertar – le dijo Harry caminando hacia la cuna. Le dio un beso en el cabello rebelde de James y se quedó un momento observándolo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Harry no le contestó por el momento, se quedó viendo a su hijo. Ginny se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Harry?

-Vamos a nuestra habitación.

Ginny se extraño por la actitud de Harry. Lo vio salir de la habitación de James, así que ella solo arropó bien a su hijo y salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Cuando llegó a su habitación vio a Harry guardar su ropa en una maleta.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ginny, debo ir a una misión.

-¿Cuándo regresas?

Harry se detuvo para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Prometo estar aquí para el nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué? Pero… falta más de un mes.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero irme desde ahora – continuó guardando su ropa en la maleta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A Irlanda y no me preguntes mas porque no te voy a decir.

-¿De qué se trata la misión? – Harry la vio levantando la ceja - ¿Por qué vas tú? Puedes enviar a tus aurores.

-No ha funcionado, tengo que ir yo.

-¿Por qué que no ha funcionado?

-Ginny, te dije que no me preguntaras más. Cualquier cosa, Ron estará al pendiente de ustedes.

-¿Ron no irá contigo?

-No, prefiero que se quede a cuidarlos.

-Entonces es importante esa misión ¿de qué se trata, Harry?

-No me gusta…

-Ya no soy una niña, Harry, a quien le ocultas información para mantenerla alejada del peligro, ahora soy tu esposa.

Harry dio un suspiro y cerró su maleta cuando guardo su última prenda. Ginny tenía razón, siempre le ocultaba la verdad para no involucrarla.

-Dolohov.

-¿Otra vez? Pensé…

-No, sigue siendo un peligro. Esta en Irlanda y voy a atraparlo.

-¿Por qué tu?

-Ginny, tú me apoyaste la última vez que se me escapó.

-Pero en esa ocasión no estaba James ni tampoco tenía esto – se apuntó el vientre.

-Lo sé, es por eso que ahora más que nunca debo atraparlo.

-¡Ahora más que nunca debes estar con nosotros! Harry ya no estás solo, ahora tienes una familia a quien cuidar.

-¡Es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo!

-ALEJANDOTE DE NOSOTROS NO ES LA MEJOR MANERA.

Ginny estaba roja de coraje, fulminaba con la mirada a Harry quien también estaba molesto. Ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-Dolohov, es un peligro para nosotros – le dijo Harry tratando de estar tranquilo – y no descansaré hasta verlo tras las rejas en Azkaban.

-Dolohov era un fiel servidor de Voldemort ¿no será que quieres terminar con tu gran triunfo?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó Harry ya enojado.

-Dolohov es el único que te falta por atrapar de los mortífagos de Voldemort.

-Dolohov es un peligro para todos. Ha matado mucha gente, incluso ha matado dos de mis aurores.

-¡Y te puede matar a ti! ¿Acaso quieres que James crezca sin un padre? ¿Qué éste bebé que llevo conmigo no te conozca? ¡PIENSA EN NOSOTROS!

-¡ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!

-¡NO, ESTAS PENSANDO COMO EL HEROE, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIO DOS VECES, EL VENCEDOR DEL MAGO MAS TENEBROSO!

-¡SABES QUE ESE NO EXISTE!

-¡ENTONCES PIENSA COMO UN PADRE Y COMO UN ESPOSO!

-No me entiendes – le dijo Harry cargando su maleta – pensé que todos estoy años que hemos estado juntos, lo hacías y que además, me apoyabas.

-Claro que te entendía y te apoyaba, pero ahora tenemos a dos personas que dependen completamente de nosotros. ¡Dos personas que nos necesitan! ¡A LOS DOS!

Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, Harry aun con su maleta en la mano.

-Voy a estar aquí para cuando nazca nuestro hijo, Ron me mantendrá informado de cualquier cosa.

-No te molestes – le dijo Ginny completamente seria y viéndolo directo a los ojos – vete y no te preocupes ni por mis hijos ni por mí, no te necesitamos.

-Ginny, sé que estás diciendo eso solo porque estas enojada.

James empezó a llorar, ambos se quedaron un momento viéndose.

-Lárgate a salvar al maldito mundo mágico.

Harry se acercó a ella para darle un beso de despedida, pero Ginny giró la cabeza para después darle la espalda.

-Te amo – le susurró Harry pero Ginny no le contestó.

Lo vio salir por la puerta e hizo lo que jamás había hecho antes de una partida de Harry: llorar. Fue por su hijo que pedía a llanto a sus padres y se acostó en su cama. Con una mano abrazaba a James y con la otra acariciaba su vientre, y lloró por él. Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo malo, toda la angustia que por años había sentido al saber que Harry estaba en peligro, vinieron a su mente. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Hermione preparaba el biberón de Rose casi con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba una bata mal abrochada y el cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre. Pero un ruido en la sala de su casa hizo que de inmediato abriera bien los ojos y cambiara el biberón por su varita.

-Soy Ginny – dijo acercándose a la cocina.

-Por Merlín, Ginny, son las tres de la mañana ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a buscar a Ron.

-Está dormido ¿Qué pasó?

-Quiero que me diga donde esta Harry. Necesito hablar con él – Hermione frunció el ceño no entendiendo nada de lo que le decía su cuñada – se fue a una misión. Dolohov.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde?

-Hace unas horas y necesito a Ron para que me diga a donde se fue exactamente.

-Hermione, Rosie está llorando – llegó Ron adormilado cargando a la recién nacida pelirroja, vistiendo únicamente unos bóxers - ¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny?

-¿Dónde está Harry?

-Se fue a una misión.

-Ron ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Harry fue a buscar a Dolohov? – preguntó Hermione empezando a darle el biberón a su hija para que dejara de llorar.

-Ron, necesito saber donde esta Harry, es importante.

-¿Por qué? ¿James está bien?

-Sí – Ginny se sentó a un lado de Hermione – tuvimos una pelea, discutimos. Le dije cosas que jamás quise decirlas. Estaba enojada. Tengo que decirle que todo lo que le dije es mentira, que yo lo apoyo. Demonios – suspiro tomándose la frente – tengo que decirle que lo amo, que lo necesito conmigo.

-Él lo sabe. Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa y…

-No, Ron, no voy a esperar más de un mes en decírselo, tengo que buscarlo.

-Yo me encargo de decirle que estar arrepentida y que lo amas ¿sí? Ahora ve a dormir.

-No – se paró frente a Ron – si no me dices donde esta, yo misma voy a buscarlo y no descansaré hasta encontrarlo.

-Harry tenía razón. Desde que estas embarazada, te aferras a algo y no descansas hasta conseguirlo – Ron rodó los ojos – de acuerdo, mañana te llevo a donde esta Harry.

-¿En donde esta? – preguntó Hermione.

-Es un pueblo mágico en Irlanda. Kenmare.

-Gracias, Ron, mañana vengo a buscarte a las siete de la mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Yo no pienso levantarme a esa hora. Rose no deja dormir – Hermione lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, Ron siempre tardaba en despertar cuando la pequeña Rose lloraba pidiendo de comer – te llevo después de medio día y di que te fue bien.

-De acuerdo.

Pero Ginny no estaba dispuesta esperar hasta el medio día, así que muy temprano llevó a casa de sus padres al pequeño James y sin decir gran cosa, se fue directo al ministerio. Aunque ella, al igual que Harry, odiaba los privilegios de ser una Potter, no le quedó de otra que utilizarlos. El jefe del departamento de transportes mágicos no se pudo negar a hacerle un traslador especial a la señora Potter rumbo a Kenmare, Irlanda.

Sabía perfectamente que Harry y sus aurores estaban en un campamento rodeado de hechizos protectores, así que era de antemano saber que no los vería tan fácilmente. Kenmare era un pueblo muy parecido a Hogsmeade, así que entró al primer pub que encontró más concurrido y espero a ver si veía a algún auror o al mismo Harry entrar ahí por algo para almorzar. Ella conocía a todos los aurores y ellos a ella, así que confió en que tarde o temprano los vería.

Pero pasaron algunas horas y nada. Ya se empezaba a desesperar, así que salió a caminar un poco por el pueblo para que al menos alguien de los aurores la viera. Cansada se sentó en la banca de una pequeña plaza. Revisó su reloj, habían pasado cinco horas desde que había llegado, ya pasaba de medio día. Tenía un traslador de regreso en veinte minutos. Suspiró, no tenia de otra que regresar y esperar a que Ron la trajera de vuelta. Cuando se levantó sintió un mareo, pensó que era por el embarazo pero al tratar de hacer un esfuerzo por enfocar la vista, un hombre estaba a unos metros frente a ella apuntándole con una varita.

-Dolohov – dijo en un susurro y después perdió el conocimiento.

Ron caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio siendo observado por las personas a su alrededor. Desde que había ido a buscar a Ginny a su casa y no la había encontrado y después de que su madre le había dicho que tenía a James y que Ginny había salido sin decir mucho, no había dejado de maldecir. Había recibido una reprimenda por parte de Molly y más por asustar a James con sus gritos, pero es que su hermana simplemente lo sacaba de quicio. Y cuando se enteró que desde muy temprano había tomado un traslador a Irlanda, más se enojó.

Cuando llegó al campamento de aurores en las afueras de Kenmare, buscó con la mirada a Ginny. Quería gritarle unas cuantas verdades sin importar que estuvieran los aurores y su propio jefe, quien se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio muy concentrado revisando unos mapas.

-¿Dónde carajos esta tu esposa? – le preguntó Ron a Harry quien solo se limitó a verlo extrañado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ginevra!

-Ron – Harry se levantó frunciendo el ceño - ¿de qué hablas?

-Ya sé que Ginny vino a buscarte desde la mañana – pero Ron ya no tuvo que decir más al ver la cara de Harry que palideció en cuestión de milésimas de segundo – Harry, dime que aquí esta Ginny.

-¡No! ¿Cómo que vino a buscarme?

Ron parpadeó un par de veces, de pronto sintió una angustia horrible.

-Fue a la casa a las tres de la mañana pidiéndome que le dijera dónde estabas. Dijo que se había peleado y que – tragó saliva – quería buscarte y… le dije que la iba a traer después de medio día.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podrías traerla aquí?

-La conoces, me amenazó que si no la traía yo… no fue amenaza, lo cumplió, condenada enana.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle dónde estoy? – le dijo Harry molesto saliendo del campamento.

-Tú le dijiste que la misión se trataba de Dolohov, si le hubieras dicho que se trataba de una simple investigación te hubiera esperado o simplemente no se hubieran peleado – Ron lo seguía. Ya había atravesado los límites de los hechizos protectores y caminaban rumbo al pueblo.

-Ayúdame a buscarla.

Ginny abría los ojos sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y batallaba en poder concentrarse para enfocar la vista en un punto fijo. Por fin pudo hacerlo, vio hacia la ventana confirmando su mayor temor: ya era de noche. Harry no la encontraría tan fácilmente. Dolohov llevaba horas torturándola hasta perder la razón. Se tocó el labio, viendo en sus dedos sangre. También la había golpeado cuando ella se negaba a darle información de Harry y sus aurores. Se tocó el vientre con amabas manos y de nuevo empezó a susurrar un sinfín de hechizos. Sabía que necesitaba su varita, pero al menos, las primeras dos veces que lo hizo, había contado con ella. Nada perdía con volver a intentar, aunque no la tuviera en ese momento.

-Harry – susurro muy despacio.

Harry estaba como loco, había mandado traer casi todo el cuartel de aurores a Irlanda. Kenmare, era todo menos ese pueblo tranquilo. Ya entrada la noche, solo se veían hombres rondando con varita en mano iluminadas. Habían registrado todas las casas y ni una señal de Ginny.

-Nada, jefe, ya hemos revisado el área…

-¡PUES HAGANLO DE NUEVO, CARAJO!

El auror vio a Ron dando un gran suspiro. Harry no los había dejado descansar ni un solo minuto. Ron le hizo señas para que saliera sin replicar más.

-Harry…

-Cállate, Ron – Harry de nuevo revisaba el mapa del pueblo, marcando todos los lugares que ya habían buscado – tiene que estar aquí, no se la pudo llevar a otro lugar. Me quiere a mí.

-¿Recuerdas esto? – Ron sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón el desiluminador. Harry asintió – esto me ayudó a encontrarlos, a ti y a Hermione.

Harry se acercó a Ron y tomó el desiluminador observándolo detenidamente.

-Estoy seguro que Dumbledore lo creo para encontrar a las personas cuando las creemos perdidas. Albus Dumbledore era un hombre muy sabio, no en vano fue director de Hogwarts. Bueno aunque Snape también…

-Severus Snape era un hombre muy valiente.

-Sí, tienes razón, también se merecía ese puesto.

-¿Y cómo funciona?

-Aquella vez – dijo Ron tratando de recordar – escuche un susurro de Hermione llamándome, lo encendí y desaparecí – se encogió de hombros – como si el desiluminador fuera mi traslador, el sabía perfectamente a donde llevarme.

Harry asintió y se puso el desiluminandor en el oído, como esperando escuchar algo. Ron decidió dejarlo solo, y salió del campamento para unirse a sus compañeros aurores en la búsqueda de su hermana.

Dolohov apretaba fuertemente el cuello de Ginny hasta casi dejarla sin respirar. Cuando la soltaba volvía a preguntarle donde estaba Harry, y era cuando ella aprovechaba en tomar todo el aire que pudiera para volver a soportar esa tortura.

-¡Dime donde esta Potter, maldita zorra! ¡Crucio!

Ginny se retorcía del dolor mientras duraba la maldición imperdonable. Una vez que terminaba caía casi inconsciente sobre el sucio piso. A lo lejos escuchó un portazo. Dolohov se había ido.

-Harry – de nuevo susurro cansada.

Harry de inmediato se puso alerta al escuchar la voz de Ginny por el desiluminador. Sin esperar a llamar a Ron o alguien, presionó el botón y apareció en un bosque. Volteó a su alrededor, no reconocía ese lugar. Caminó unos cuantos metros y de pronto vio una luz brillante a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, no alcanzaba a verlo bien, pero parecía un patronus, como aquel patronus que lo llevó a obtener la espada de Gryffindor cuando buscaba los horrocruxes… como el patronus de Severus Snape. Corrió hacia él pero el patronus se disolvió, pensó que había sido su imaginación. Snape estaba muerto, jamás le mandaría un patronus para guiarlo, para cuidarlo como cuando era niño y joven.

Harry se quedó viendo donde creía haber visto la cierva, cuando divisó una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos. Con una mano apretó su varita y con la otra el desiluminador, y sin saber porque, sintió que la cierva aun lo acompañaba. Era como si en su mente, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape, estuvieran junto a él como cuando era un estudiante de Hogwarts.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que su mente aun no procesaba lo que había ocurrido. Ginny gritando, él haciendo hasta lo imposible para correr a su lado, pero Dolohov no tenía en sus planes que las cosas fueran tan simples. Lucharon a duelo, trataba de recordar que hechizos había utilizado para haber dejado inconsciente a Dolohov. No lo recordaba, su mente era un tornado de imágenes, pero la que siempre sobresalía era Ginny en sus brazos sin reaccionar.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital. Se había aparecido ahí con Ginny, gritando por ayuda ¿Y cómo llegó ahí? Eso tampoco lo sabía. Hacía años que no estaba en el hospital mágico de Irlanda, desde aquella vez que lo hirieron y uno de sus aurores lo había llevado ahí.

Volvió a ver su reloj. Cada minuto parecía una hora. Ya casi amanecía y nadie le había dado noticias de Ginny. De pronto, una enfermera se acercaba a él cargando a un bebé envuelto en una manta azul.

-Es un varón – le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

Harry se levantó poco a poco clavando su mirada en la personita que le ofrecía la enfermera. Lo tomó en sus brazos y destapó su rostro.

-Tiene su mismo cabello, y su mismo color de ojos – comentó la enfermera – ahí viene el sanador para que le de toda la información, yo en un momento más regreso por el bebé. No puede estar mucho tiempo afuera, le faltaba tiempo para nacer, pero aun así, está en perfectas condiciones. Es un bebé fuerte y valiente.

Harry asintió observando a su hijo. La enfermera tenía razón, tenía el cabello tan negro como él, no como James que lo que tenía un poco más claro, y los ojos verdes, tan verdes como los de él y su madre.

-Señor Potter – llegó el sanador – su hijo está en perfectas condiciones. Es un bebé hermoso y sano – Harry sonrió al ver a su hijo bostezar – debo confesar que fue un poco difícil llegar a él. Tenía un hechizo muy poderoso protegiéndolo.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo.

-Solo brujas muy poderosas pueden hacerlo para proteger a sus hijos. Su esposa lo hizo. Ella recibió… maldiciones imperdonables, señor Potter, pero gracias a ese hechizo, al bebé no le pasó absolutamente nada. Verá, es magia muy antigua…

-Sí, la conozco.

Harry veía a su hijo. No nada más se parecía a él físicamente, sino que ambos habían sido salvados por su madre. El pánico lo invadió por completo, su madre había muerto para salvarlo, eso quería decir que…

-Mi esposa ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?

-Está muy delicada, señor Potter, no voy a mentirle, tal vez…

-No. Yo necesito a mi esposa conmigo. Tenemos dos hijos, nos necesitan, a los dos, ella me lo dijo – Harry ya no pudo seguir hablando, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

La enfermera llegó por el bebé, pero Harry se aferraba a él, así que el sanador le dijo:

-Puede estar con su esposa, ella esta inconsciente, pero puede estar a su lado.

Esa fue la única manera en que Harry soltó a su hijo. Se lo entregó a la enfermera y siguió al sanador. Ginny estaba acostada completamente pálida. Se podía ver ligeramente unas ondas a su alrededor, signos de que había magia trabajando para su recuperación. Harry se sentó a un lado de ella y le tomó la mano.

-Mi amor… Ginny.

Así se había quedado dormido, el sol en la cara lo había despertado. Se fijó en su reloj, ya eran las once de la mañana. Ginny seguía exactamente igual. Así que de nuevo apretó fuertemente la mano de Ginny y volvió a hablarle. Nada, ella seguía en su profundo sueño.

Le envió un patronus a Ron avisándole donde estaba y fue a ver a su hijo a los cuneros. Pegó su frente sobre el vidrio transparente viendo a su hijo dormido. Recordaba cuando había nacido James, todo había sido tan diferente. Así lo encontró Ron, aun con heridas visibles, pero sobre todo, heridas internas que se reflejaban en su rostro y ojos.

Todos los Weasley habían ido a ver a Ginny, pero ninguno pudo convencer a Harry de ir a darse un baño a un hotel. Solo obedeció a Molly, y eso fue porque lo amenazó con su varita, para que fuera a curarse las heridas y que comiera algo. Pero de nuevo estaba tomándole la mano una vez que habían quedado solos.

Ginny escuchaba voces muy lejanas, voces que reconocía perfectamente, eran de sus hermanos, de sus padres y de Harry, pero se sentía tan cansada para caminar hacia ellas, así que había optado por acostarse y dormir un poco. Pero un fuerte suspiro la hizo despertar. Sabía que era Harry, lo sentía cerca de ella, pero le estaba costando trabajo para abrir los ojos. Escuchó unos pasos. Quería abrir los ojos. De nuevo otro suspiro. Demonios, seguro Harry estaba enojado porque había ido a buscarlo.

-¿Estas enojado? – dijo muy despacio tratando de abrir los ojos poco a poco. Harry, que estaba parado junto a la ventana corrió hacia ella.

-Ginny.

-Estas enojado, pero tenía que decirte que lo siento, lo que te dije…

-Sshh, no hables.

-Yo también te amo, no te contesté cuando te fuiste. Te necesito conmigo…

-Cálmate, Ginny, no te alteres.

-Perdóname, te fui a buscar…

Y todo lo recordó. Dolohov llevándola hacia aquella cabaña en el bosque, golpeándola, torturándola.

-¡Mi hijo! – gritó Ginny levantándose y tocándose el vientre asustada - ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¡Mi hijo!

-Ginny, nuestro hijo está bien – Harry la había tomado de los brazos para tranquilizarla – es un varón ¿y adivina qué? Se parece a mí.

-¿Está bien? ¿No le pasó nada?

-No, nada – Harry junto su frente con la de ella – lo protegiste muy bien.

-Quiero verlo, quiero ver a mi hijo.

-De acuerdo, voy a hablarle a la enfermera, pero tranquilízate, por favor.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, sintió una tranquilidad absoluta. Aun así, lo revisó de pies a cabeza. Harry estaba sentado frente a ella atento a cualquier cosa porque Ginny aun estaba muy débil.

-Su cabello – sonrió Ginny acariciando el cabello azabache y alborotado de su hijo.

-Creo que va a tener mi mismo problema. También tiene los ojos verdes – dijo Harry orgulloso, Ginny aun no podía verlos porque el bebé estaba dormido.

-Bueno, es un varón ¿Ya decidiste el nombre?

-Se parece tanto a mi – dijo Harry observando a su hijo en brazos de Ginny.

-Entonces ¿se llamará Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza y sacó el desiluminador de su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Eso es de Ron – comentó Ginny - ¿Qué es?

-Es un desiluminador. Dumbledore se lo heredó a Ron. Fue un invento de él. Me ayudó a encontrarte.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Además, en aquel bosque, vi a una cierva plateada que me llevó hacia la cabaña.

-¿Tu mamá?

-No. Snape – Ginny frunció el ceño extrañada - ¿recuerdas cuando te platique cuando Ron nos abandonó y después…?

-Sí ¿pasó lo mismo?

-Creo que sí, no lo sé. Pero te encontré. A ti y a nuestro hijo.

El bebé despertó dejando ver sus ojos verdes. Ambos sonrieron al instante.

-Eres tu vuelto a nacer. Solo espero que no tenga tu pésima vista.

-Ginny, nuestro hijo se parece tanto a mí, no nada más físicamente. Mi madre dio su vida para salvarme y tú estuviste dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por nuestro hijo. Además, hubo dos personas que me cuidaron durante toda mi vida y ayer sentí que aun siguen haciéndolo.

-Dumbledore y Snape.

-Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape – dijo Harry asintiendo – quiero que nuestro lleve el nombre de dos grandes directores de Hogwarts pero más que nada, quiero llamarlo así, porque fueron personas quienes cuidaron de mi hasta su muerte – Harry acarició el cabello de su hijo -Albus Severus.

-Suena raro. Pero sé lo que significa para ti.

-Significa mucho. Snape amaba a mi madre, amaba sus ojos. Estoy seguro que cada vez que me veía, lo hacía recordarla.

-Ahora, cada vez que veas a tu hijo, recordaras a Snape.

-¿No te molesta que haya decidido ese nombre?

-Claro que no. Ellos te mantuvieron con vida, te mantuvieron sano y salvo para que ahora estés conmigo. Te amo, Harry, perdóname por no habértelo dicho cuando te fuiste. Estaba enojada y…

-Lo sé. Pero Ginny – junto su frente con la de ella – no vuelvas a hacerme esto. No vuelvas a buscarme de esa manera.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Tuve mucho miedo.

-Te entiendo. Siempre soportabas la angustia de que yo estaba en peligro, pero ahora piensas por dos personitas más – Ginny asintió – prometo que de ahora en adelante, cada vez que vaya a alguna misión, sabrás donde encontrarme.

El bebé empezó a llorar, así que ambos se separaron para ponerle atención a su hijo.

-Albus tiene hambre – sonrió Harry.

-Mi bebé, mi pequeño Al – Ginny empezó a quitarse la bata.

-No, Ginny, estas muy débil. Mejor vamos a darle biberón.

-Claro que no, a mi hijo lo alimento yo – Harry suspiró resignado – tráeme a James.

-Eso sí que no – Harry negó rotundamente – primero te me recuperas bien antes de que James venga al ataque.


	19. Con hijos ya no es lo mismo

**Con hijos... ya no es lo mismo.**

-Por favor, Ginny.

-No lo sé, Harry, Albus apenas tiene seis meses – le decía Ginny cargando al bebé mientras recogía los juguetes de James en la sala mediante magia.

-Tú mamá dijo que no había ningún problema y James puede quedarse en casa de Andrómeda, varias veces lo hemos dejado ahí jugando con Teddy.

-Solo por unas cuantas horas. Además, Albus sigue con su problema de reflujo.

-Me tienes abandonado – dijo Harry bajando la mirada triste.

-Mi amor, entiéndeme.

-Solo es un fin de semana, Ginny – Harry se acercó a ella para besarla en el cuello – tu y yo… solos… en la playa… desnudos… ¡Auch, Albus!

El bebé, al ver tan cerca el cabello de su padre, lo tomó con su pequeño puño y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tu cabello es irresistible, amor – se burló Ginny, mientras Harry abría el puño de su hijo haciendo gestos de dolor.

-Albus, suelta mi cabello.

-Vamos, cielo, suelta a papá – Ginny le dio un beso a su hijo captando su atención, así que el bebé aflojó el amarre.

-Siempre me tiene que hacer algo cada vez que me acerco mucho a ti.

-Albus protege a mamá ¿verdad, mi cielo?

El bebé abrió la boca pegándola en la mejilla de Ginny, como dándole un beso.

-Mami, mami, mami – llegó James desnudo de la cintura para abajo con el pañal sucio en la mano.

-Oh, James ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no te quites tu solo el pañal?

-Ya toy grande, él bebé – apuntó a Albus.

-Ven, voy a darte un baño – le dijo Harry.

-No, mami bañar.

-Mami esta con Albus.

-No, mami mía.

-Voy a bañarlo – dijo Ginny dándole el bebé a Harry.

-A mí también me puedes bañar – le sonrió Harry de lado recibiendo a Albus en sus brazos.

-¿Cuando se duerman los niños? ¿En la tina?

-Seré todo tuyo.

Ginny besó a Harry, mientras que Albus volvía a abrir su boca pegándola en la mejilla de su mamá.

-Mami, popo en el piso.

-James, no hagas eso.

El niño había puesto todo lo que había en el pañal en el piso. Ginny cargó a James para llevarlo al segundo piso y darle un baño. Harry, con un movimiento de varita, limpió lo que recién había hecho su hijo.

-Albus, hoy tienes que dormirte temprano ¿de acuerdo? Mami, esta noche, se va a portar muy bien con papi y papi va a estar muy feliz.

El bebé frunció el ceño e intentó quitarle los lentes a su padre.

-¿Tienes sueño? Vamos, Albus, te lo suplico, sé bueno.

Se escuchó el ruido de la chimenea, Harry sabía de antemano que era su cuñado y mejor amigo, ya que a esa hora de la noche, era el único que llegaba sin avisar.

-Hola – dijo Ron dirigiéndose a la cocina y regresando de nuevo a la sala con una cerveza de mantequilla. Harry seguía convenciendo a su hijo para que se durmiera de inmediato. Ron se sentó a un lado de Harry sin decir nada.

-¿Ahora porque discutieron?

-Hermione – resopló Ron – simplemente no sé cómo le hace para ser tan… tan… - negó con la cabeza y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Que yo sepa, desde que la conocí siempre ha sido así.

-No, Ron – empezó Ron a murmurar la voz de Hermione – no puedes lanzar al aire a Rose porque acaba de cenar.

-Bueno, Ron, eso es cierto, puede vomitar. Es como la vez que comiste pastel de carne, brócoli y espárragos y 10 segundos después tuviste que aparecerte en el callejón diagon cuando hubo un robo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes – dijo Ron tomándose el estómago.

-Esta vez, le doy la razón a Hermione – Ron lo vio de reojo, pero Harry siguió jugando con Albus.

-Hace tres semanas – suspiró Ron y después le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

-Hace tres semanas ¿Qué?

-La toco y… ¡Esta dormida! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ronca más que yo – resopló Ron.

-Ron, Hermione trabaja en el ministerio, tú mismo sabes el tipo de trabajo que ella hace.

-Le he dicho que se salga de trabajar.

-¿Hermione sin trabajar? Por Merlín, Ron.

-Me voy a volver loco. Hermione esta tan dedicada a su trabajo y a Rose, que yo… no importo.

-Hermione te ama. Así son las mujeres después de tener hijos, nos hacen a un lado.

-¿Pero que tanto les cuesta? Es solo un rato, no pedimos toda la noche.

Ginny venia bajando las escaleras, observó a su hermano y negó con la cabeza. Lo conocía tan bien y suponía el porqué estaba a esas horas en su casa tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Ya se durmió James? – preguntó esperanzado Harry.

-No, me pidió que le pusiera la película del mago de Oz.

-Demonios, Ginny, no se duerme hasta que se termine. Tu lo distraes mientras yo le adelanto a la película.

-Dame a Albus, voy a bañarlo.

-Hola, hermanita, salúdame.

Ginny vio a Ron con los ojos entrecerrados y sin decirle nada, se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Ponle esa poción en el agua que los relaja, para que se duerma – le dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Ponle el doble de poción!

-¿Qué le pasa a Albus?

-Nada, quiero que se duerma temprano.

-¿Por qué?

-Ginny va a bañarme – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Idiota! – Ron le dio un golpe en la cabeza – odio que me digas tus intimidades con mi hermana.

-Oye, tú preguntaste.

-Maldita sea, hace mucho que no me baño con Hermione. Creo que la última vez fue cuando la dejé embarazada.

-No quieres que te diga mis intimidades con tu hermana pero tú si me dices lo que haces con Hermione. Por Dios, Ron, crecí con ustedes y es completamente raro imaginarme… ya sabes, así que por favor no me digas nada.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Todo era completamente diferente antes de que naciera Rose.

-Sí, te entiendo. Habla con ella, dile que la necesitas. A mí de vez en cuando me funciona con Ginny, porque en otras ocasiones, me dice que está cansada y que le duele la cabeza. Pero estoy seguro que ésta noche Ginny y yo la vamos a pasar muy bien – sonrió Harry contento.

-¡Mami, mami, quelo palomitas de maíz! – escuchaban gritar a James, mientras Albus lloraba a todo pulmón.

-Siento decirte que no tendrás mucha suerte – Ron vio de reojo a Harry dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-Amo a mis hijos, realmente los amo, pero... ya no es lo mismo. Ginny y yo tenemos que hacerlo rápido y ella siempre está al pendiente de los niños.

-Dímelo a mí. Hermione ya no grita mi nombre – Harry lo vio frunciendo el ceño – claro, no podemos hacer ruido porque se despierta Rose. Hasta tenemos que gemir despacio y no podemos hacer hechizos silenciadores porque si la niña llora no la va a poder escuchar bien – volvió a resoplar Ron - ¿Por qué mi hija no tiene el mismo sueño que yo? Se despierta con cualquier ruido como Hermione.

-Es tan raro estar hablando de esto.

-Lo sé – Ron se quedó pensando - ¿Así serán todas las mujeres después de tener hijos o solo la loca de mi hermana y de mi esposa? - Harry se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no tenía la menor idea – no creo, mi mamá tuvo 7 hijos, obvio que ella y mi papá tuvieron…

-Ron, por Dios.

-Harry, tenemos que hacer algo.

-Estoy convenciendo a Ginny de ir el fin de semana a la playa, ella y yo solos.

-¿Y los niños?

-Tú mamá se ofreció a cuidarlos y Andrómeda me dijo que ella podría llevarse a James un par de horas para que jugara con Teddy. Ya sabes… James, no puede estar en un solo lugar mucho tiempo. Por Albus no hay problema, es muy tranquilo – Ron asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Y tú crees que mi hermana acepte?

-La voy a convencer. Así que ya vete.

-Oye, tengo un problema marital, se supone que para eso están los amigos, para dar consejos.

-Pídele disculpas y deja de aventar a mi ahijada al aire después de comer.

-Argh quiero sexo como lo tenía antes de que naciera mi hija – dijo Ron recargando su cabeza en el sofá.

-Yo también, así que ya vete para ayudarle a Ginny con los niños y que no tenga el pretexto de que está cansada.

-Te vas a ir un fin de semana con ella.

-Aun no la convenzo. Vete, Ron.

-Mal amigo – dijo Ron levándose y dejando su cerveza en la mesa – mi esposa me regaña, mi hermana me ignora y mi mejor amigo me corre de su casa.

-Y tú, madura. Pídele perdón a Hermione y cuida mejor a tu hija.

Dos horas después, como Harry lo había planeado: James se durmió después de ver su película (por más que intentaron distraerlo, no lograron adelantar la película porque se daba cuenta) y haber comido palomitas de maíz, y Albus dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Así que preparó la tina con agua tibia y jabón especial, prendió unas velas e hizo aparecer pétalos de rosas por todo el piso. El baño lucia espectacular, muy romántico.

Ginny le sonrió enternecida y Harry detecto ese brillo en sus ojos. Se puso feliz, era el mismo brillo que tenía cuando le indicaba que iba a hacerle cosas increíbles en la cama. Y vaya que lo lograba. Siempre anhelaba ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Ven – le dijo Harry entrando a la tina.

Ginny se quitó su bata quedando completamente desnuda frente a él. Harry suspiró, ella seguía causándole en él esa pasión y deseo, como si fuera la primera vez. Ginny entró a la tina y de inmediato empezó a besarlo.

-Ginny, tenemos toda la noche, no hay prisa.

-Cierto, es que…

-Tranquila, ven déjame enjabonarte la espalda.

-Pero quiero besarte.

-Vamos a disfrutar del momento. Ven recárgate en mi y así podré enjabonarte todo el cuerpo.

Ginny hizo lo que Harry le dijo y se relajó de inmediato. Que él la tocara tan lenta y dulcemente le encantaba y sobre todo lo necesitaba. El día había estado muy estresante y agitado.

-Bésame, hazme el amor, Harry.

-¿Te gusta lo que hago?

-Sí, hagámoslo aquí.

-Me encanta tocarte, disfrutar cada parte de tu cuerpo – le decía Harry en el oído mientras acariciaba sus senos.

-Vamos, Harry, quiero hacerlo ya…

Ginny se dio la vuelta y empezó a besar a Harry con desesperación cuando de pronto el llanto de James hizo que la Ginny sensual y apasionada cambiara por una Ginny preocupada.

-Seguramente las palomitas de maíz le hicieron daño.

-Pero…pero ¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a James – Ginny salía de la tina y se ponía su bata.

-Pero… regresaras ¿verdad?

-Claro – le dijo ya en la puerta de manera distraída.

Se veía los dedos de las manos, ya los tenía arrugados como viejito de tanto estar en el agua, la espuma ya casi había desaparecido y empezaba a tener algo de frio. Harry salió de la tina para buscar a Ginny y la encontró dormida a un lado de James, con una poción que reconocía para dolor de estomago. Suspiró resignado, recargó su frente en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de James y se golpeó 3 veces.

-¿Por qué no le hice caso a Ginny? Debí hacerle el amor de inmediato y después acariciarla lentamente. Eres un idiota, Potter.

Camino lentamente hacia su habitación, pensando en cómo convencer a Ginny para pasar el fin de semana solos, porque definitivamente con hijos, ya no es lo mismo.

**Gracias a todos los que leen y por los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior.**


	20. El hermano mayor

**El hermano mayor**

Ginny bajaba un poco y disimuladamente, los pergaminos que tenía frente a su cara para ver a su marido resoplar por… no, ya había perdido la cuenta. Volvió a rodar los ojos y de nuevo se concentró en sus apuntes de la recién entrevista que le había hecho al entrenador del equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra.

-¿Ya padrino?

-No, Teddy – le contestó Harry sin voltear a verlo.

Teddy vio a Ginny y, así como ella, rodó lo ojos. Ginny simplemente se encogió de hombros viendo a su ahijado.

-¿Ya te cansaste, cariño?

Albus empezaba a caminar, pero aun no podía hacerlo solo, así que alguien tenía que sostenerlo de una o las dos manos y caminar por toda la madriguera junto con él, lo cual era muy cansado para todos. Albus siempre quería seguir a su hermano a donde él fuera, y como James era tan inquieto, pues recorría la casa y los jardines de la madriguera prácticamente todo el día.

-No, madrina, estoy bien.

-Albus, a que no me alcanzas – dijo James y los ojitos verdes de Albus se iluminaron queriendo correr detrás de James, pero bien agarrado de la mano de Teddy.

Ginny vio como salieron sus tres hijos (porque a Teddy lo consideraba como suyo) correr hacia el jardín de la madriguera, espantando a los gnomos que se encontraban a su paso. De nuevo vio a su esposo que en ningún momento les había prestado atención.

-Mi amor.

-Ya dije que no, Ginny, no insistas.

-No veo que hay de malo.

-Sería la burla de Ron.

-¿Te preocupa más que Ron se burle de ti que pasar aquí cuatro horas sin poder avanzar en esto?

-No lo conoces.

-Claro que no, solo es mi hermano.

-Yo puedo, Ginny ¿acaso no confías en mí? – Harry volteó a verla muy serio.

-No te hagas la victima ahora. Llevas cuatro horas tratando de armar esa casa muggle que se cuelga de un árbol…

-Es una casa de árbol, siempre quise tener una de niño, por eso se las compré a mis hijos.

-Harry, tu nunca usas esos cachivaches muggles…

-Son herramientas. Martillo, serrucho, clavos, tornillos – se los mostraba uno por uno.

-Insisto en que tal vez Hermione…

-No.

-Por Merlín, cuando te pones de terco no hay quien te saque…

Pero Harry ya no escucho que más le dijo Ginny porque entró a la madriguera. Harry se despeinó más su cabello y de nuevo se puso a leer el instructivo, bueno si es que se le pudiera decir que a leer, porque veía solamente los dibujos y suponía como en realidad debería ser, pero después de cuatro horas, no había funcionado. Volvió a ver los dibujos del instructivo y empezó de cero.

-Padrino, esa no es – le dijo Teddy que venía cargando a Albus –en las instrucciones dice que primero hay que acomodar todas las piezas.

-¿Qué? No, Teddy, todas son iguales.

-No, cada una tiene un número y los clavos y tornillos también son diferentes, son de diferente tamaño y grosor.

-¿Tu como sabes?

-Padrino, leí las instrucciones cuando tú estabas sacando todo el material de la caja.

-Yo también las leí.

Teddy levantó la ceja y le quitó a Albus un tornillo que había tomado para metérselo a la boca.

-¡Teddy! – le gritó James arriba del columpio indicándole que lo paseara.

-Vamos, Albus – dijo Teddy, bajando al piso al pequeño para que caminara tomándolo de las dos manos.

Harry empezó a observar cada pieza que venía en la gran caja que había comprado en la tienda muggle, y en efecto, cada uno venia marcada con un número. Empezó a ordenarlas tal y como le había dicho Teddy.

-Harry…

-Ya avance, Ginny.

-Debo ir al profeta, olvide unos apuntes que necesito ¿podrías cuidar a los niños?

-Los estoy cuidando – le dijo sin voltear a verla, sino mas bien observando tornillo por tornillo.

Ginny vio como James se caía al querer saltar desde el columpio y de inmediato Teddy lo levantó para ver si estaba bien.

-Harry…

-Ve, amor, no te preocupes por los niños, ellos están bien.

-Mamá está haciendo de comer, ella no te podrá ayudar con los niños.

-Yo los cuido.

De nuevo Ginny vio como Teddy, que había dejado a Albus sentado en el piso por ayudar a James, le quitaba un insecto que había tomado Albus en sus manos con toda la intención de metérselo a la boca.

-¿Podrías dejar eso un momento?

-Ya casi termino.

-Harry, todo está igual como hace cuatro horas.

-No es cierto, ahora todas las piezas están acomodadas por número.

-Ayuda a Teddy con los niños, no tardo.

-Sí.

Harry volteó hacia donde estaban sus hijos y vio como Teddy corría hacia James, con Albus en brazos, para jalarlo de la camisa y así evitar que saltara al estanque.

-¡JAMES, NO TE METAS AL ESTANQUE! – le gritó Harry pero continuó con su labor.

-Teddy, Teddy, nariz de pato – le decía James ignorando por completo a su padre.

Harry sonrió viendo como Teddy tenia entretenidos a sus hijos cambiado su nariz, tal como lo hacía Tonks. James pedía diferentes formas de nariz mientras que Albus intentaba tocarlas todas asombrado.

Después de una hora, en que Harry ya tenía todo ordenado y solo faltaría ensamblar las piezas, Molly los llamó a comer.

-Padrino, Albus tiene el pañal sucio – le decía el niño sentándose en la silla donde antes Ginny leía sus pergaminos.

-Albus, huele feo.

-No, James, no toques eso.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde, James había movido todos los tornillos de donde Harry los tenía ordenados.

-Oh, por Dios, nunca voy a terminar con esto.

-Tengo hambre, papi – dijo James aventando hacia el estanque dos tornillos.

-Teddy, por favor, llévalos con Molly.

-Sí, padrino – le dijo Teddy tomando de la mano a James y con la otra, cargando a Albus - ¿no vas a comer tu?

-En un momento más.

Harry no quería darse por vencido. La casa del árbol fue un sueño que tenía desde niño. Dudley tenía una pero jamás lo dejó subirse en ella, él solo veía como jugaban él con sus amigos desde la cocina. Era por eso que ahora les había comprado una a sus hijos, y él mismo la quería construir para sentirse parte de ella. Era como algo que quería hacer con sus propias manos, sin magia, para sus hijos.

Decidió seguir al pie de la letra todo como venia en las instrucciones. Así había pasado las siguientes dos horas, en donde había rechazado la ayuda de Arthur y de la misma Ginny.

-Padrino, dice mi madrina que debes de comer – le dijo Teddy dándole un plato lleno de comida.

-Gracias, Teddy ¿Dónde estabas?

-Con James y Albus, pero ya se quedaron dormidos.

-Haz de estar cansado – le dijo Harry dándole una mordida a un pan – no te dejan en paz.

-Solo los veo los fines de semana – dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Bien, pero ya quisiera estar en Hogwarts, aunque…

-¿Aunque? Teddy, todos los niños quieren ir a Hogwarts.

-Sí, pero ya no estaría tanto tiempo con James y Albus, me voy a perder muchas cosas de ellos cuando me vaya.

-Bueno, vas a tener más personas a quien escribirle cartas.

Harry empezó a comer mientras Teddy releía las instrucciones y acomodaba de nuevo lo deshecho por James.

-Padrino ¿tú crees que si no hubieran muerto mis padres yo hubiera tenido hermanos?

Harry tosió un poco al pasarse rápidamente la comida por el asombro ante la pregunta de su ahijado. No podía decirle que su padre quería huir al saber que él venía al mundo por miedo a que él heredara su condición. Estaba seguro que si Lupin y Tonks no hubieran muerto, Lupin no hubiera permitido que Tonks volviera a embarazarse.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Me hubiera gustado tener hermanos. Jugar como lo hacen James y Albus. No sé – dijo sentándose a un lado de él – también tener primos de mi misma edad.

-Bueno, Teddy, tú tienes familia por parte de tu abuela Andrómeda.

-Pero nunca quiere hablarme de ellos.

-Tienes a Victorie, siempre juegas con ella.

-Sí, pero últimamente se está volviendo un poquito insoportable – Harry soltó una risita - ¿Por qué mis tíos Bill y Percy tuvieron que tener primero niñas?

-Bueno, ahora tienes dos hermanos y ambos varones, que no te dejan en paz ni un minuto.

-Me hubiera gustado que en realidad fueran mis hermanos.

-Claro que lo son. Tu eres su ejemplo, te admiran, Teddy, eres el hermano mayor.

-¿Tú crees que así me vean? ¿Cómo el hermano mayor?

-Estoy seguro que sí.

Teddy sonrió y cambió su cabello a un negro azabache. Harry sonrió y alborotó el cabello para que pareciera aun más un Potter.

-Bueno, a trabajar – se levantó Teddy.

-¿Cómo? – se extrañó Harry que aun no terminaba de comer.

-Tenemos que terminar la casa de mis hermanos. Quiero jugar con ellos todo el tiempo posible, en un par de años me iré a Hogwarts y ya no podré estar tanto tiempo con ellos, además, no sé si después esta casa vaya a aguantar mi peso.

-Esta casa va a resistir cualquier cosa.

-Le dirás a mi tía Hermione que la hechice una vez que la termines ¿verdad?

-Pero no le digas a Ginny, ni mucho menos a Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y por los reviews del capítulo anterior. También le agradezco a mi gran amiga, tan buena, tan linda y que me está subiendo el capítulo mientras yo hago las tareas de mi hijo. Ella sabe quién es ;)<strong>


	21. Quiero una niña

Cuando Harry entró a su casa, leyendo distraídamente unos documentos que se había traído del trabajo, casi resbala al pisar un carrito de carreras que se encontraba justo en la entrada. Pudo darse cuenta que en realidad, no solo había un carrito, sino muchos todos desparramados por todo el piso.

-Papi.

Albus venia corriendo por el pasillo directo hacia él, así que Harry se apresuró a cargarlo para que no se resbalara.

-¿Cómo estas, Al? – le preguntó Harry tomando su varita para acomodar todos los carritos en un canasto que tenia Ginny para juguetes. Albus sonrió contento viendo como todos sus carritos volaban hacia el canasto - ¿Dónde está mami y James?

-Callitos – dijo Albus queriendo de nuevo estar en el piso y apuntando a sus carritos, así que Harry lo bajó.

Cuando apenas Harry iba a guardar su varita, Albus ya estaba aventando los carritos de nuevo al piso, tal y como estaban antes. Harry suspiró resignado.

-Se nos ha escapado el ladrón – gritaba James apuntando con su varita de juguete a Harry. Albus soltó una carcajada y salió corriendo hacia la sala dejando todos sus carritos desparramados en la entrada.

-Hola, James, ven a darme un beso.

-Soy un auror y tengo que atrapar al ladrón – dijo James corriendo detrás de Albus.

Harry dejó su portafolio y los documentos en la mesa junto a la puerta principal y siguió a sus hijos a la sala, la cual se encontraba igual de desordenada que la entrada.

-Hola, tío – salió debajo de un sillón un niño pelirrojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hola, Fred.

-Tu ayudaste al ladrón – llegó James apuntando a Harry con su varita mientras que Albus corría contento alrededor del comedor.

-¿Yo?

-Estamos jugando a aurores y ladrones – le dijo Fred – solo nos falta atraparlo a él – apuntó a Albus quien seguía corriendo como loco por toda la casa ignorando a todos.

-¿Tú de qué lado estas? – le preguntó James frunciendo el ceño y con las manos en la cintura. Harry sonrió, ese gesto era muy de Ginny.

-De nosotros, James, mi tío es auror.

-Eso no sería justo.

Harry volteó hacia una esquina de la sala. Ginny estaba sentada en el piso simulando estar amarrada con una cuerda.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-Es una ladrona – dijo James- pero la hemos capturado.

-Tío, tienes que decidirte si vas a ser auror o ladrón – le dijo Fred.

-Bueno… quiero ser un ladrón que se quiere robar a una linda pelirroja – le cerró el ojo a Ginny.

-Bien, entonces te vamos a atrapar – le dijo James apuntándolo con la varita de juguete, lo mismo hizo Fred.

Empezaron a correr por toda la casa. Si duda, era la actividad favorita de Albus, que corría siguiendo a Harry gritando emocionado.

-Te pelotrefico – gritó James.

Harry supuso que era petrificus totalus, así que se dejo caer a un lado de Ginny, que reía divertida.

-Lo hemos conseguido compañero – le dijo James a Fred.

-Muy bien, ahora solo nos falta uno, el más terrible de todos.

Tanto Fred como James, corrieron detrás de Albus, que por mas hechizos que le decían, no más no se detenía.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- le dio un beso Ginny a Harry.

-Bien ¿y a ti?

-No he tenido tiempo de redactar la nota. Angelina me trajo a Fred porque al parecer se les acumuló trabajo en la tienda.

-¿No lo puedes hacer mañana?

-Recuerda que mañana vamos a ir Hermione y yo a comprarle ropa a los niños.

Harry asintió recordándolo. Apenas un día anterior había escuchado por horas a Ron quejándose de Hermione, porque no entendía para que le compraba tanta ropa a Rose, si solo se la iba a poner una sola vez, porque los niños crecen demasiado rápido.

Se escuchó el llanto de Albus, así que Ginny se levantó para saber que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasó?

-James le pegó a Albus – dijo Fred tomando de la mano a Albus.

-Él me pegó primero.

-No deben de pelear, se los he dicho muchas veces – los regañó Ginny.

-Albus no juega bien, ya lo habíamos atrapado y sigue corriendo.

-Bueno ya, vamos a que se den un baño los tres.

-Pero tía…

-He dicho que a bañar, después bajaremos a cenar… pizza.

Los tres niños empezaron a brincar alrededor de Ginny contentos. Harry reía al ver como Ginny pasaba de ser una madre estricta a una madre consentidora. Ginny volteó a ver a Harry cerrándole un ojo, mientras sacaba su varita de su pantalón y haciendo un movimiento, todo el desorden que tenían los niños empezó a moverse a su lugar adecuado.

-Amor ¿pides una pizza?

-Claro.

-Con extra queso, papá – dijo James cerrándole un ojo tal y como lo había hecho Ginny.

Como se estaba haciendo costumbre para Harry cada vez que Ginny le dejaba a cargo los niños, ya sea sábado o domingo, corría a la madriguera por ayuda de su suegra. Una vez intentó hacerlo todo solo y simplemente no llegó ni a prepararles el desayuno. Así que ahora ni hacia el intento. Solo cambiaba a sus hijos y los preparaba para irse a la madriguera. Como sabía que Ginny se iría con Hermione, era un hecho que Ron también se encontraría ahí con Rose.

Cuando llegó, el desayuno ya estaba listo. Molly les dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso, y enseguida le sirvió de comer. James y Albus se fueron corriendo a jugar con Rose, quien estaba muy tranquila en la sala jugando con sus muñecas.

-¿Y Ron?

-Desayunó y se fue a dormir a la que era su habitación.

-James, Albus, vengan a desayunar – les ordenó Harry dándole un beso a Rose, quien solo sonrió tiernamente - ¿ya desayunaste, cariño?

-Sí, tío.

-James, Albus, no brinquen en los muebles. Vayan a desayunar.

Molly los acompañó en la mesa mientras peinaba a Rose haciéndole una trenza. Como era de esperarse, Ron no había peinado a su hija, así que tenía su cabello pelirrojo completamente alborotado, tal como lo tenía Hermione.

-Pero que hermosa te ves – le dijo Molly a su nieta, una vez que termino de peinarla.

-Gracias, abue.

-James, ven a que te peine.

-Pero abue…

-He dicho que vengas.

Molly intentó peinar a James, pero simplemente era imposible.

-Tus hijos heredaron tu cabello – resopló Molly dirigiéndose a Harry, quien solo asintió dándole una mordida a su pan dulce.

-¿Ya podemos ir a jugar? – preguntó James pasando su mano por su cabello, deshaciendo lo logrado por Molly; Albus salió corriendo hacia la sala, dejando su desayuno incompleto.

-De acuerdo, pero no brinquen en los muebles. Albus, ten cuidado no te vayas a…

Albus se había caído golpeándose la cabeza, pero solo se levantó, se sobó un poco la cabeza y continuó su carrera.

-Dios, estos niños no paran – dijo Harry.

-Así son los niños, Harry – Molly se había levanto para recoger los platos sucios que habían dejado sus nietos.

Harry volteó a ver a Rose, quien se había sentado a un lado de él con un libro para colorear y sus colores, así que tranquilamente se puso a pintar sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

-¿Cómo era Ginny de niña?

Molly volteó a ver a Rose, quien estaba tan entretenida pintando que no se percató que su abuela y su tío la observaban.

-Imagínate, después de tener a seis hombres – apuntó a James y a Albus, quienes jugaban a las luchitas en la sala – tener a una niña, fue una bendición. Ginny era tranquila, a veces, le gustaba jugar con sus muñecas, pero tenía que hacerlo sola. Así que aprendió a jugar rudo con sus hermanos, pero al mismo tiempo, no dejó de ser una niña tierna y cariñosa – Molly acarició el cabello pelirrojo de Rose.

-Hola, no sabía que habías llegado hasta que tus hijos me despertaron con sus gritos – dijo Ron bajando las escaleras, mientras que Molly salía al jardín trasero por la ropa limpia.

-Papi – Rose corrió a abrazarlo.

-Hola, mi muñeca – Ron le dio un beso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pintando.

Ron sentó en sus piernas a Rose para ver el dibujo.

-Papi, te quiero – le dijo Rose dándole un beso.

Harry sonrió, imaginándose una niña pelirroja llamándolo papá. Volteó a ver a sus dos hijos, quienes seguían revolcándose en el piso jugando luchas. Amaba a sus hijos, adoraba jugar con ellos a las luchas, a aurores y ladrones, a los carritos, a atrapar la snitch, etc. Pero ver a Rose tan cariñosa con Ron, le dio mucha ternura.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Quiero una niña.

-Díselo a mi hermana – Ron sonrió burlonamente – o vuelve hacer lo mismo que con Albus.

-Desde que dejó de darle pecho a Albus, ella es la que toma la poción anticonceptiva. Francamente no creo que vaya a querer otro hijo por ahora.

Rose empezó a darle besos a Ron por toda la cara, haciéndolo reír.

-Es increíble lo cariñosas que pueden llegar a ser la hijas. Recuerdo que yo criticaba mucho a Ginny cuando le daba besos a mi papá. Ahora adoro que Rose lo haga conmigo y quisiera que nunca dejara de hacerlo, aunque tuviera veinte o treinta años, siguiera demostrándome lo mucho que me quiere. Los hombres a veces no lo hacemos muy seguido.

-Cierto. Bueno, James y Albus si son cariñosos conmigo, me abrazan y me dicen que me quieren, pero no se compara con lo cariñosos que son con Ginny. A ella si la llenan de besos y abrazos.

Ginny y Hermione llegaron al centro de comercial muggle. Era la primera vez que Ginny acompañaba a Hermione a comprarle ropa a Rose. Ella casi siempre compraba la ropa de sus hijos en el callejón diagon, pero ahora quiso acompañar a su cuñada para distraerse un poco de la rutina.

-Primero vamos al departamento de ropa para niños, ya después al de las niñas– le dijo Hermione.

Ginny escogía ropa para James y Albus. A veces estaba indecisa si comprarles playeras azules, verdes o rojas. En cuanto a los pantalones, simplemente le compraba jeans azules o pantalones colores oscuros. Ropa interior: tomaba un paquete de cada medida y listo. Zapatos: un par de tenis para cada uno, nada complicado.

-Listo – dijo Ginny con un par de bolsas.

-Bien, ahora iremos al departamento de niñas para comprarle ropa a Rose.

En cuanto entraron al área de niñas, Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. Eran líneas y líneas de estanterías con diferente tipo de ropa, diferentes diseños, diferentes colores, etc.

-Por Merlín, cuanta ropa- susurro Ginny.

-Sí – sonrió Hermione – no sabes por cual decidirte, toda es hermosa.

-Jamás había entrado al área de niñas.

Y es que Ginny y Harry siempre que le regalaban algo a sus sobrinas, ya sea Victorie, Dominique, Molly o Rose, eran únicamente juguetes. Ellos pensaban que era lo que más les gustaría a ellas.

-Quiero comprarle a Rose un vestido verde pastel, lo vi en una revista y me encantó.

Ginny empezó a ver la ropa de niña y no pudo controlarse. Les escogió ropa a todas sus sobrinas.

-Hermione ¿corazones, flores, mariposas o un sol para Dominique? – le preguntó Ginny mostrándole cuatro pantalones estampados.

-Flores, porque tiene moñitos.

Ginny asintió en acuerdo. Una vez que terminaron de comprar toda la ropa, anhelaban poder usar magia en esos momentos. Las bolsas simplemente eran muchas.

-Jamás creí que fuera tan difícil comprar ropa.

-Y espérate a ver los zapatos, los adornos para el cabello y los aretes. Hay tanta variedad.

Ginny sonrió contenta. Cuando terminaron decidieron ir a comer, estaban algo agotadas. Escogieron un restaurante algo tranquilo.

-¿Qué dice mi hermano de toda la ropa que le compras a Rose?

-Se queja mucho, dice que no está en contra de que le compre ropa a Rose, pero es que en realidad… bueno, a veces solo se la pongo una sola vez y cuando quiero volver a hacerlo, ya no le queda. Pero es que tú viste, Ginny, todo es hermoso. Quiero comprarle toda la tienda a mi hija.

-Sí, me imagino.

Ginny se quedó pensando mientras simulaba ver el menú.

-Fui a Hogwarts y me encontré a Neville ¡Hannah está embarazada!

-¿En serio?

-Sí, está feliz.

-Ojala tenga una niña – dijo Ginny en un susurro.

Hermione la observó detenidamente.

-Quieres una niña.

-¿Qué? No, bueno, no por ahora. James y Albus absorben todo mi tiempo.

-Yo dejé de tomarme la poción anticonceptiva – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida – Ron y yo lo estuvimos hablando. Solo queremos dos hijos y pues no queremos que tengan mucha diferencia de edades.

-Bueno, eso sí, James y Albus se hacen compañía y juegan juntos todo el tiempo. Aunque muchas veces terminan en pelea. Pero Rose es muy tranquila – Hermione asintió – no creo que vayas a tener mucho problema.

-¿Por qué no lo intentan? Harry se pondría feliz.

-No lo sé.

-Ginny, tú tienes el ejemplo de tu madre.

Ginny pensó en Molly, claro que ella era todo su ejemplo. Si su madre pudo, ella también podría. Ella quería una niña.

-Lo hablaré con Harry.

-Sería grandioso estar otra vez embarazadas juntas.

Por la noche, Harry y Ginny acostaban a James y a Albus. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el piso después de jugar con unos dinosaurios. Se fueron a su habitación donde Ginny tenía todas las bolsas de ropa que había comprado.

-¿Tanta ropa le compraste a los niños? – Dijo Harry abriendo una bolsa y sacando unos zapatos rojos con moñitos – no creo que le vayan a gustar a James.

-Son para Molly. Mañana le llevaré a Audrey todo lo que le compré a mi sobrina. Mira estos vestidos, mi amor ¿no son hermosos?

Harry asintió y se acostó en la cama encendiendo el televisor. Ginny sacó toda la ropa observándola detenidamente.

-Harry.

-¿Mmm? – le contentó sin dejar de ver el televisor.

-Quiero una niña.

Harry de inmediato volteó a ver a Ginny, volteó tan rápido que pensó que le iba a doler el cuello al día siguiente.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero una niña.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? – le preguntó caminando hacia ella.

-Sí.

-Pero… cuando tuvimos a James dijiste que…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que… quisiera comprarle vestidos, jugar a las muñecas, siempre tengo que jugar a que soy un ladrón o las carreras, no es que me queje, adoro jugar con James y Albus pero…realmente quiero una niña ¿tú no?

-¡Claro que quiero una niña! – gritó Harry.

-Vas a despertar a los niños – le dijo sonriendo.

-Precisamente hoy estaba hablando de eso con Ron – la abrazó.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ver a Rose con su cabello pelirrojo y sus pecas – suspiró – estoy seguro que se parecerá a ti.

-¿Y si tenemos otro niño?

-Bueno… seguiremos buscando a la niña y por mientras podríamos organizar un equipo de Quidditch.

Ginny sonrió divertida y lo besó.

-¿Quieres empezar ahora? – le dijo Harry seductoramente.

-Empecemos.

* * *

><p>En éste capitulo puse tanto de mis hijos, y esa Ginny y Hermione en el área de niñas, era yo.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos.


	22. No tengo miedo

-No lo puedo creer.

Era la quinta vez que Ginny lo repetía entre risas, no más bien, carcajadas. Así que por quinta vez Harry resopló molesto. Desde que habían regresado de la madriguera, Ginny no había dejado de burlarse y reírse de su esposo, eso provocó que James y Albus abrieran sus ojitos entre sueños antes de quedarse completamente dormidos.

-Eres Harry Potter, por Merlín.

-¿Quieres dejarlo, Ginny? – le dijo Harry ya en su habitación empezando a desvestirse.

-Es que… no lo puedo creer – y de nuevo soltó una carcajada.

-Tú tuviste la culpa ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? Estaban todos, por Merlín Ginny – le reclamó.

-¿Qué más da?

-Es que… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-¿Acaso no estuviste anoche diciéndome que eras el gran Harry Potter, el elegido, el varonil?

_Harry veía como Ginny se cepillaba su cabello pelirrojo vestida únicamente con una playera que le quedaba justo abajo del trasero. Para él simplemente era hermosa, pero desde que recibieron la noticia, la notó más hermosa. Sus ojos ahora tenían un brillo especial y su sonrisa era aun más encantadora._

_-¿Qué pasa? – lo sacó Ginny de sus pensamientos._

_-Tengo tanta suerte de que te hayas enamorado de mi._

_-Y desde los diez años, jamás te ha amado alguien como yo lo he hecho._

_-Bueno es que… soy tan varonil – Ginny lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados – era obvio que ibas a caer enamorada a mis pies._

_-Eres un presumido._

_-Soy Harry Potter, el elegido, el mejor auror y el más joven jefe del cuartel en la historia del ministerio – le dijo acostándose en la cama seductoramente._

_-Eres un cegatón, que jamás se dio cuenta que yo estaba enamorada de ti._

_-Sí sabía pero… no me merecías._

_-Eres un creído._

_-Ven – le dijo dándole unos golpecitos en la cama – ven con el varonil y valiente de tu esposo._

_Ginny le aventó una almohada pero de igual forma se dejó caer encima de Harry._

-¡Estaba jugando!

-Sí, claro, para llevarme a la cama.

-Obvio.

-Pues hace un momento no vi a aquel Harry Potter que estaba conmigo anoche, el que presumía de ser un gran auror – se acercó a él seductoramente – aquel hombre que me hizo estremecerme de placer.

-No te estés burlando.

-Oh vamos, amor, no es para tanto, solo… tienes miedo.

-No tengo miedo, es solo… precaución.

-¡Corriste a un lado de mi madre y no te separaste de ella! Parecías un niño asustado – le dijo Ginny con ternura.

-Eso no es cierto.

Y de nuevo Ginny soltó una carcajada burlándose de Harry.

-No lo puedo creer, después de tantos años, aun le tienes miedo a mis hermanos.

-Es que si les hubieras dicho de otro modo que estas embarazada de nuevo, la cosa hubiera sido muy diferente ¿Viste la mirada de Bill, la de Charlie? Por Merlín, querían matarme.

-No tiene nada de malo la manera en que lo dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso decirles "Harry ha sido excelente en la cama todas las noches por eso me deja embarazada con tanta facilidad" no es nada malo? Ginny eres su hermanita y yo el patán que… pues que… te deja embarazada.

Ginny soltó una risita divertida.

-Y todavía aclararles cuantas veces lo hacemos en la noche ¿Qué les importa a ellos?

-George estuvo diciendo que era un Don Juan y que por eso Angelina estaba embarazada y Percy se la pasó con el cuello levantado durante todo el embarazo de Audrey, Bill diciendo que era él el único que tiene tres hijos, Ron que ha estado trabajando mucho para embarazar a Hermione y tu, anoche estuviste diciéndome que eras el hombre más valiente y varonil del mundo. Son unos presumidos.

-Tus hermanos son los presumidos, yo solo estaba jugando ¿acaso piensas que yo voy a andar diciéndoles que soy un Don Juan con su hermanita, o estuve caminando con el cuello levantado frente a ellos durante tus otros dos embarazos? Y ni que decir si me atrevo a decirle a Bill que yo ya voy por el tercer hijo igual que él con su hermana, y en este momento no estaría frente a ti si me pasara por la cabeza mencionarles el trabajo que he estado haciendo para dejarte embarazada.

-¿Entonces tu que les dices?

-¡Nada! Solo dejo que hablen y que digan lo que quieran. Pero tu tenias que abrir la boca.

-Pues yo también soy una Weasley y también tengo con que presumirles – dijo Ginny levantando el mentón orgullosa de sí misma.

-Ginny, amor, ya sé que cuando se te mete en la cabeza ponerte del tu por tu con tus hermanos, no hay quien te gane – Ginny sonrió – pero en estos casos, calladita te ves más bonita.

-Le tienes miedo a mis hermanos.

-Claro que no.

-Los Weasley – empezó Ginny a decirlo en tono de miedo – los Weasley van a venir por ti en la noche porque embarazaste a su hermanita por tercera vez.

-Muy graciosa, pero te aseguro que no le tengo miedo a tus hermanos.

-¿De veras, señor Potter?

-Así es, señora Potter.

-Bien, mañana en la madriguera lo veremos.

Y sin más, Ginny entró al baño con una sonrisa burlona mientras que Harry tragaba con dificultad saliva, pero definitivamente, él no tenía miedo.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban desayunando en la madriguera, como Charlie estaba visitándolos por sus vacaciones, decidieron pasar el último fin de semana que estaría en Londres todo el día juntos. Molly y Arthur estaban más que encantados, tener a toda la familia reunida era lo que más les gustaba.

Los niños junto a las esposas salieron a jugar al patio, mientras que los hombres se habían quedado platicando en la mesa. Arthur se sentía cansado, así que Molly decidió llevarlo a la habitación para que descansara un rato.

Ginny entró a la cocina por un vaso de jugo cuando se dio cuenta que estaban todos sus hermanos reunidos en la mesa junto a su esposo. Estaban tan metidos en su plática sobre dragones que ni siquiera notaron la presencia de la pelirroja. Disimuladamente, Ginny se sentó a un lado de Harry.

-¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntó Ginny haciendo que todos notaran su presencia.

-Subió a llevar a papá a la habitación – le contestó Ron.

-Oye Bill ¿Qué opinas que tu hermanita menor ya vaya por el tercer hijo igual que tú? – Harry se quedó atónito – y yo no me tardé tantos años como tú ¿eh? Creo que les he ganado a todos.

Bill de inmediato volteó a ver a Harry quien tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa.

-Pues…

-Mi marido es un Don Juan – continuo Ginny mientras George vio a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados – es como para que tenga el cuello levantado por dejarme embarazada tres veces y miren que Albus ni siquiera lo teníamos planeado, pero me dejó embarazada aun con los hechizos anticonceptivos – ya todos los Weasley veían seriamente a Harry que no había levantado la mirada – tres hijos en cuatro años. Es que mi marido es tan varonil, tan valiente, pues claro, es Harry Potter.

-¿Con que Harry Potter? – levantó la ceja Charlie.

-Ginny esta bromeando – contestó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa pero disimulada.

-Ay, mi amor, mis hermanos siempre andan presumiendo sus logros: que si yo atrapo la snitch mas rápido, que si yo empecé a volar primero que tu, que si nadie me gana en el ajedrez – Ron rodó lo ojos – que si yo tengo tres hijos – Bill se cruzó de brazos – pues bien, yo, la más pequeña, voy para el tercer hijo antes que todos ustedes – los apuntó – y eso es gracias a mi marido ¿verdad, amor? – Ginny le dijo tiernamente a Harry mientras que por debajo de la mesa le acariciaba la pierna, subiendo su mano lentamente hasta…

-Arthur se quedó dormido – dijo Molly bajando las escaleras.

De inmediato Harry se levantó de la silla casi aventando a Ginny y caminó hacia Molly.

-Cuidado con las escaleras – le dijo Harry dándole la mano a su suegra – no se vaya a caer.

-Ay, hijo, eres tan amable, ojala así fueran mis hijos – dijo Molly viendo a todos los pelirrojos sentados en la mesa muy serios, Harry no podía creerlo, ahora también sus cuñados lo iban a odiar porque, además de quitarles a su hermanita, su madre los ponía en evidencia.

-Potter – dijo con voz grave Bill - ¿Qué tal un partido de Quidditch?

-Sí – aplaudió Ginny emocionada.

-Tú estás embarazada – le dijo George.

-Oh, cierto. Oye Ron ¿para cuándo dejas embarazada a Hermione? –Ron la vio mal - ¿no has estado diciendo que has estado trabajando arduamente para eso?

-Aun, nada – dijo muy serio.

-Y tu, Don Juan – volteó Ginny a ver a George – Angelina ya está a días de dar a luz ¿no estás nervioso?

-No – se levantó viendo a Harry – no lo estoy, pero si tengo unas ganas de jugar Quidditch – vio a sus hermanos y formó una sonrisa en sus labios viendo de nuevo a su cuñado - soy el bateador.

-Yo también – dijo Bill – voy por las escobas.

-Vamos, Potter, queremos verte en el aire – dijo Charlie saliendo de la cocina junto a todos sus hermanos.

Harry vio a Ginny que comía una manzana simulando inocencia, después volteo a ver a su suegra que acomodaba las vasijas tranquilamente ajena a todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué tanto ves a mi mamá, amor?

-Nada.

-Oh, vamos, Harry, son mis hermanos, no tengas miedo.

-No tengo miedo.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Molly.

-De nada – le contestó de inmediato Harry - voy a jugar.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo un momento, sus cuñados lo esperaban todos juntos listos con la escoba y todo el equipo de Quidditch, incluyendo dos bates.

-Molly ¿no le gustaría salir a vernos jugar?

-Claro, me encantaría, Arthur está dormido y aun falta para la comida.

-Excelente – sonrió Harry.

Molly se quitó su delantal y salió por la puerta muy contenta. Harry volteó a ver a Ginny quien lo veía con una sonrisa burlona.

-No tengo miedo… solo es precaución.

* * *

><p>He de confesar que tenia otro capitulo pensado, pero decidí poner éste primero porque estaba releyendo un poco "nuestra familia del futuro" y se me vino la idea a la cabeza.<p>

La gran escritora Natu de Radcliffe me hizo una entrevista en el foro de chocolate y menta, un foro dedicado a la pareja de Harry y Ginny, así que si quieren conocerme un poco más, pasen por ahí.

Ya salí de vacaciones, asi que espero poder tener mas tiempo para escribir, esta historia y las que tengo incompletas, espero que mi cerebro se ponga de acuerdo conmigo para poder trabajar juntos.

Saludos a todos y como siempre espero sus reviews.


	23. Los Dursley

-Buenos días, señora Jane.

-Buenos días, señor Potter.

-¿Alguna novedad? – le preguntó Harry a su secretaria entrando a su oficina y siendo seguido por ella.

-Stewart y Morrison regresaron al callejón diagón para las últimas investigaciones con el intento de robo en Gringotts.

-Es increíble que algunas personas no entiendan que Gringotts es uno de los lugares más seguros y que imposible poder robar algo ahí – le decía Harry quitándose su capa y poniéndola en el perchero.

-Usted lo hizo y solo tenía 17 años – le dijo su secretaria con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Alguna otra novedad? – cambió el tema Harry, sentándose en su silla del escritorio.

-Vino muy temprano un hombre diciendo que era un auror, jamás lo había visto, pero me mostró su identificación y en efecto, es un auror.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Kevin Jones.

-¿Jones? ¿Jones estuvo aquí? ¿Y qué dijo?

-Que quería hablar personalmente con usted, dijo que regresaría a las once.

-Bien, en cuanto llegue, hágalo pasar.

-Sí, señor.

-Buenos días – llegó Ron con una taza de café.

-Buenos días, señor Weasley, aun esperando su reporte del día de ayer – le dijo la señora Jane con una ceja levantada.

-Se lo acabo de dejar en su escritorio.

-Le recuerdo que hay un horario y hay que cumplirlo – salió la secretaria de Harry de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¿Cómo le haces? En casa tienes a Ginny y en la oficina a… la profesora McGonnagall.

-Debes de entregar los reportes a tiempo – le dijo Harry a su cuñado.

-Lo sé – se dejó caer Ron en el sillón frente al escritorio – pero si de por si Hermione me vuelve loco a veces, ahora más, tiene antojos de comidas muggles y todo para que a los quince minutos lo vomite todo.

-¿Aun tiene vómitos? – Ron asintió – a Ginny se le quitaron al tercer mes.

-Otra vez las dos embarazadas al mismo tiempo – susurro Ron dándole un trago a su café.

Harry se recargó en su sillón pensativo jugando con su pluma, pasándola entre los dedos de las manos, mientras que Ron se tallaba los ojos intentando despertarse del todo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron al ver a Harry con la mirada perdida.

-Vino Jones.

-¿Jones? ¿Quién es Jones?

-El auror muggle.

-Oh, sí, aquel que dejó el mundo mágico porque se casó con una muggle y que tu le ofreciste trabajo como espía porque trabaja en la policía.

-No es espía.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Bueno, él hace su trabajo normal como policía muggle, solo le encargue que si pasaba algo relacionado con el mundo mágico, me avisara.

-Y para eso tiene un salario en el ministerio. Yo a eso le llamo trabajo de espía – Harry vio mal a Ron – total ¿Qué te dijo?

-Vino muy temprano, dejó dicho que regresaría a las once.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-Es muy raro que haya venido personalmente a buscarme. Cada mes me envía un reporte sin ningún acontecimiento importante relacionado con el mundo mágico.

-Y dices que no es espía.

-Hace años que no se aparece por aquí – continuo Harry ignorando el comentario de Ron – de hecho, recién me habían nombrado jefe del cuartel cuando él se fue. Debe de haber ocurrido algo especial para que haya regresado al ministerio mágico.

-¿Crees que sea algo malo? ¿Qué este ocurriendo algo relacionado con magia en el mundo muggle?

-Espero que no.

Harry había ido a una junta con el ministro, pero en realidad, no supo ni que les decía a todos los jefes de departamento del ministerio. Su mente estaba ocupada en Jones. Justo la semana pasada había ido con el ministro muggle sin ninguna novedad, ahora Jones, su auror, lo busca personalmente. Recordaba como Voldemort también había ido a atacar el mundo muggle cuando estaban en guerra.

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguna pregunta? – le dijo Kingsley.

-Eh… no - de repente se sintió en Hogwarts en su época de estudiante.

A las once en punto, Kevin Jones regresaba al ministerio mágico. Había dejado todo lo relacionado a la magia para vivir como un muggle por amor. Toda su familia era muggle, pero recibió la carta de Hogwarts e hizo sus estudios ahí, para después ingresar a la academia de aurores, pero al conocer a su ahora esposa, decidió cambiar su estilo de vida, dejando en un baúl bien sellado su varita e ingresando a la academia de policía de Londres. Cuando le comentó su decisión de dejar de ser un mago a su jefe, Harry le dio un segundo trabajo: informarle de cualquier acontecimiento relacionado al mundo mágico. Se suponía que esa información la da el ministro muggle, pero Harry quería tener una fuente de información más directa y más rápida.

-Jones – sonrió Harry, al verlo – pasa ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, señor Potter.

-¿Señor? Por Merlín, Jones, fuimos compañeros en el cuartel, siempre me llamabas Potter, inclusive, fuimos compañeros en varias misiones.

-Sí, pero ahora eres mi jefe, espero haber estado haciendo bien mi trabajo.

-Cada mes recibo tu informe puntual, te lo agradezco mucho ¿Cómo has estado? – le dijo Harry ofreciéndole asiento.

-Bien, mi esposa está embarazada, voy a tener a mi primer hijo – sonrió Jones.

-¿En serio? Muchas felicidades. Ginny también está embarazada.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Tu primer niño?

-No – sonrió tontamente Harry acomodándose sus lentes – el tercero.

-¿Tercero? – abrió los ojos sorprendido – vaya, siempre vi que la pelirroja te traía un poco bobo – Harry frunció el ceño fingiendo que se ofendía – recuerdo que en una ocasión nos mandaron a Weasley, a ti y a mí a Irlanda, fue una de mis primeras misiones, estaba tan emocionado por haber ido con ustedes dos, los héroes de la guerra, era como un sueño hecho realidad de cualquier auror novato – Harry sonrió – recuerdo que llegue muy emocionado, pero a las dos horas ya me quería regresar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Habías tenido una pelea con Ginny y Weasley no se quería meter en eso, pero tú estabas furioso y querías que él se pusiera de tu parte – soltó una carcajada al recordarlo – terminaste enviándole una carta a Ginny pidiéndole perdón y Weasley burlándose de ti.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-¿Aun sigue Ginny jugando Quidditch?

-No, lo dejó cuando quedó embarazada de mi primer hijo.

-Supongo que eso no les gustó a los aurores, cuando venia al cuartel nos regalaba pases de entrada a los partidos.

Ambos sonrieron, para después ponerse algo serios.

-Te parecerá extraña mi visita.

-Bastante.

-Quise venir personalmente a decírtelo, no quería esperar a escribirte el reporte.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Anoche estaba haciendo guardia en la estación King´s Cross con un compañero. Pasábamos por la plataforma 9 y 10 cuando vimos a una anciana y a un hombre querer pasar por el muro – Harry frunció el ceño – como iba con mi compañero no podía preguntarles bien porque querían ir a la plataforma 9 ¾, así que dejé que mi compañero hiciera las preguntas.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Solo nos decían que no nos preocupáramos, que ellos sabían lo que hacían. Mi compañero insistía en que los podía ayudar para guiarlos por donde tomar el tren pero ellos no querían. El hombre chocaba una y otra vez contra el muro. Cuando se dio por vencido, mi compañero me dijo que nos fuéramos pero alcance a escuchar a ese hombre que decía: "debemos encontrar a Harry"

-¿A Harry? – frunció el ceño.

-Sí, supongo que hay muchos Harry en el mundo mágico, pero eso me inquietó aun más, así que le puse una excusa a mi compañero y los seguí – Harry recargó sus dos codos en el escritorio muy interesado – aquí esta quienes son esas personas.

Jones le entregó un folder a Harry, en cuanto lo abrió se sorprendió de quienes se trataban.

-¿Los conoces?

-Sí – dijo muy despacio.

-¿Tu eres el Harry que ellos buscan?

-Sí.

-¿Crees que sea algo malo o peligroso? Puedo investigar aun más y puedo…

-No, Jones, no es peligroso – cerró el folder – te agradezco tanto lo que hiciste y que hayas venido hasta acá para decírmelo.

-Tuve que buscar mi varita sino no me dejaban entrar al ministerio, fue bonito regresar.

-Cuando quieras, serás bienvenido.

-Bueno, debo regresar a mi trabajo, es decir, a mi otro trabajo – se levantó.

-Muchas gracias, Jones, me dio gusto verte.

-Gracias a ti, Potter, por mantenerme en el mundo mágico.

-Ginny aun puede conseguir entradas para Quidditch.

-Excelente, el football ya me está aburriendo -ambos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo.

Harry llegó a su casa muy pensativo. El folder que le había dado Jones aun lo tenía en la mano, casi no lo pudo soltar desde que se lo entregó. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala hasta que un gran bulto le cayó encima.

-Papá, quiero ir con Fred.

-Papi, papi, papi – llegaba corriendo Albus.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo se portaron con mamá?

-Mami golda – saltó Albus en el sofá.

-Mami tiene un bebé en su pancita, van a tener un hermanito, como Fred ¿verdad que Roxanne es hermosa?

-Es niña – dijo James haciendo un gesto – las niñas no juegan bien.

-Mami juega – dijo Albus.

-Sí, pero mami es única, es la mejor –aclaró James.

-Llegaste temprano – le dijo Ginny acercándose para darle un beso.

-Sí ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien – le dijo Ginny acariciándose un vientre de seis meses – hoy se estuvo moviendo mucho.

Ginny se quedó viendo directamente a Harry mientras él abrazaba a sus hijos y les daba besos en la cabeza.

-¿Quién quiere ver la película de los vengadores con una bolsa de palomitas?

Ginny captó la atención de sus dos hijos y se los llevó a la habitación mientras que su varita daba la orden de hacer palomitas.

Harry fue a la cocina y tomó una cerveza del refrigerador, dejando el folder en la mesa.

-Ahora si me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa – llegó Ginny a la cocina.

-Solo te toma un minuto saber que algo me pasa.

Ginny se sentó a un lado de él, así que Harry arrastró el folder sobre la mesa para ponerlo frente a ella. Ginny lo abrió y, al igual que Harry, se sorprendió.

-Los Dursley.

-Sí, mi tía y mi primo.

-¿Y tu tío?

-No lo sé, Jones solo investigó quienes eran los que estaban en la estación. Al parecer me están buscando.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé. Lo último que supe de ellos fue después de la guerra, Kingsley me dijo que habían regresado a Little Whinging. Supuse que no querían saber nada de mí, al fin y al cabo, por mi culpa tuvieron que mudarse un tiempo de su casa y haber sido custodiado por aurores.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó Ginny.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

-Buscarlos. Es la hermana de tu mamá, mi amor – Ginny le tomó la mano - ¿Qué crees que le hubiera gustado a ella que hicieras en este momento?

-No entiendo para que me están buscando.

-Pues la única manera es de entenderlo es preguntando – Harry dio un fuerte suspiro- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No. No sé qué intenciones tengan.

-¿Por qué tienes que pensar negativamente?

-Ginny, me hicieron mucho daño.

-Pero aun así, te cuidaron durante 10 años.

-Mal, me cuidaron mal.

-¿Desde cuándo eres rencoroso, Potter? – le dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo soy… solo que…

-Lo pasado, pasado, mi amor ¿eres feliz ahora?

-Mucho, porque te tengo a ti – Harry le acarició la mejilla.

-Le diré a mamá que se quede con los niños para acompañarte – Harry negó con la cabeza – y no acepto un "no".

Después de pasar a la madriguera para dejar encargados a James y a Albus con sus abuelos, Harry y Ginny se fueron en auto a Privet Drive número 4. Harry recordó la última vez que había estado ahí, para después recordar claramente a Moody, Lupin, Fred y Tonks. Habían arriesgado tanto para sacarlo de ahí, sano y salvo. Ginny lo tomó fuertemente de la mano y le sonrió.

-Todo estará bien.

Harry solo asintió y caminó decidido hacia la puerta. Timbró dos veces cuando se escucharon pasos acercarse. Una mujer alta, flaca, arrugada y canosa abrió los ojos sorprendida y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Hola, tía.

Petunia enfocó su mirada en Harry, como queriéndolo reconocer del todo.

-¿Harry?

-Sí, soy yo. Vine porque supe que me andaban buscando.

-Sí, Dudley- dijo Petunia muy despacio, ahora viendo detenidamente a Ginny.

-Pues aquí estoy ¿para qué me buscaban?

-¡Harry! – Llegó Dudley – regresaste.

-Hola… big D – Dudley sonrió, ahora era un hombre alto y fuerte.

-Pasa, te estábamos buscando.

Harry, tomando la mano de Ginny, entró a la casa pasando a un lado de su tía que no cambiaba su expresión de asombro al ver a la pareja. Ginny, al pasar frente a ella, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente, haciendo que la tía Petunia se sorprendiera aun más.

-Les presento a Ginny Weasley, mi esposa.

-Mucho gusto – le dio la mano Dudley – recuerdo el apellido Weasley.

-Sí, su hermano es mi mejor amigo.

-Me da gusto conocerlos por fin – les dijo Ginny.

Voltearon los tres a ver a Petunia que se había quedado a la entrada de la sala, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Te estábamos buscando, bueno en realidad, yo te estaba buscando.

-¿Qué pasa?

Dudley bajo la mirada pero se animó a hablar al mismo tiempo que les ofrecía que tomaran asiento.

-Sé que debimos apoyarte después de que…

-Eso ya paso, Dudley.

Ginny volteaba a ver a la tía Petunia sin soltar la mano de Harry, se le hacía extraña la mirada con la que los veía.

-Bien, entonces no tiene caso andar con rodeos – dijo Dudley y Harry asintió – te estaba buscando para que cuidaras a mi mamá.

Tanto Harry como Ginny se sorprendieron de inmediato.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry.

-Papá murió… ayer – Harry suspiro conmocionado – mañana es el entierro.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo Ginny.

-Pero… ¿Por qué quieres que cuide a mi tía? Es decir… tú.

-Papá tenía muchos problemas legales, fue por eso que murió, le dio un infarto. Dejó muchas deudas, las cuales tendré que pagar yo… con la cárcel.

-¿Qué?

-Es una historia muy larga, pero yo también estuve algo involucrado, tú sabes, le firme documentos a mi padre de los cuales no sabía bien de que se trataban. Ahora no tengo con que pagar todo lo que él debía. Me preocupa mamá, no puedo pagar un asilo…

-Pero ¿Cuánto dinero debes? Es decir, si pagas ese dinero ¿se soluciona tu problema?

-Sí, pero es una cantidad muy grande, de hecho voy a vender la casa y mis propiedades, y aun así, voy a ir a la cárcel.

Harry y Ginny voltearon a verse preocupados.

-Te pareces tanto a Lily – dijo por fin Petunia, captando la atención de todos – la última vez que la vi, estaba idéntica a ti. Llegaron por esta puerta, él, James Potter, la tenía tomada de la mano y ella sonreía – se acercó a ellos – estaba embarazada igual que tu. Cuando los vi juntos, me hicieron recordarlos a los dos. Después ella entró y me dio un beso en la mejilla – empezó a llorar cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos dejándose caer en un sillón – Lily perdóname, perdóname.

Ginny de inmediato soltó la mano de Harry para ir a abrazarla.

-Ya tiene tiempo mal, desde que papá empezó con problemas cardiacos, todo empeoró. Ahora, con esta noticia, fue un balde de agua helada para todos. Yo le reclamé a mi papá porque había hecho fraude, pero ya no logró contestarme, simplemente cayó al piso y nos dejó el paquete a nosotros – dijo Dudley negando con la cabeza.

-¿Has hablado con un abogado?

-Sí, mientras papá estaba en el hospital, inmediatamente me puse a investigar todo, me dice que me declare culpable y que pague lo mas que pueda. Tal vez sean dos años los que este encerrado. Harry ¿puedes cuidar a mi mamá mientras yo no este? Tú eres nuestro único familiar…

-No – contestó Harry decidido mientras que Ginny volteaba a verlo sorprendida por la respuesta – no vas a ir a la cárcel, Dudley, yo te voy a dar el dinero para que pagues.

-Es mucho, Harry.

-No importa. Mañana mismo te hago el depósito a tu cuenta.

-No merezco tu ayuda.

-¿Puedo tocar tu cabello? – le preguntaba Petunia a Ginny ya más tranquila ajena a la conversación de Harry con su hijo, ella solo se enfocaba a Ginny.

-Claro.

-¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?

-Seis meses. Es el tercero, tenemos dos varones: James y Albus. Creemos que va a ser niña y se va a llamar Lily Luna.

-Felicidades – dijo Dudley.

-Gracias – sonrió Ginny acariciando su vientre, mientras Petunia seguía tomando su cabello pelirrojo.

-Bueno – se levantó Harry – Dudley, dame tu número telefónico para llamarte y ponernos de acuerdo para el depósito bancario. Te estaría llamando mañana.

-¿No nos vas a acompañar al entierro?

Harry volteó a ver a Ginny quien asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. Carraspeó un poco y dijo:

-Ahí estaré…

-Estaremos- se levantó Ginny – toda la familia Potter. Sé que tal vez no van a estar de mucho ánimo, pero podríamos ir a la casa para comer.

-Ginny – susurro Harry.

-Nos encantaría poder hacerles compañía en estos momentos difíciles.

-Muchas gracias, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar así – dijo Dudley con una sonrisa triste.

-Ustedes son los únicos parientes de Harry y nos gustaría convivir con ustedes.

-Claro – Dudley sacó una tarjeta de su pantalón – aquí están los datos donde se va a llevar el entierro de papá. No creo que vaya a ver mucha gente, tú sabes, no era una persona muy amable y con lo del fraude… no creo que haya dejado muchas amistades.

-Ahí estaré… estaremos – corrigió de inmediato al sentir la mirada de Ginny, recibiendo la tarjeta.

Subieron al auto y Harry encendió el motor sin decir una sola palabra. Ya habían recorrido varias calles y aun estaban en silencio. Ginny sabía perfectamente que lo que hizo no le había gustado a su esposo, pero si hubiera intentado convencerlo para que la dejara acompañarlo al entierro de su tío, iba a tardar mucho tiempo.

-Vamos, dilo ya.

Harry apretó el volante y siguió con la mirada fija hacia la calle. Ginny bufó, odiaba cuando él se quedaba callado.

-Ahora no me vas a hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿Acaso puedo hablar, dar mi opinión? Dije que no quería que me acompañaras y aquí estas, ahora tengo que ir al entierro de mi tío acompañado por ti y los niños.

-Somos tu familia, acaba de morir tu tío.

-Del cual tengo muy malos recuerdos. Ginny, tú no sabes lo que pasé cuando era niño, como me trataba ese hombre. Puedo perdonar a mi tía, ella es la hermana de mi madre, a mi primo que también era un niño cuando me mal trataba y que la última vez que lo vi me dio la mano. Pero a mi tío… - bufó y negó con la cabeza.

-Mi amor, él ya está muerto, ya está rindiendo cuentas.

-No entiendo por qué quieres involucrar a los niños en esto ¡Los invitaste a la casa! – volteó a verla después de hacer alto ante el semáforo en rojo.

-Quiero que nuestros hijos conozcan mas de ti ¿sabes todo lo que les podría decir tu tía Petunia de su abuela Lily?

-Ni siquiera a mi me lo decía.

-¿No crees que esta sería una buena oportunidad?

Harry aceleró al ponerse la luz en verde. Ginny sonrió al sentir una patada del bebé y de inmediato tomo la mano de Harry para que él también lo sintiera. Él sonrió al instante, y así se mantuvo, con una mano en el vientre de Ginny y con la otra en el volante, hasta que llegaron a casa. Se estacionó y voltearon a verse.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? – preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para borrar rencores pasados.

-Tú me haces mejor persona.

-Eres una buena persona, solo que también eres un poquito necio y cerrado en algunas cosas.

Harry suspiró recargando su cabeza en el asiento del conductor, Ginny acarició el cabello indomable que tanto le gustaba de él.

-Tu mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti, vas a ayudar a tu primo.

-No iba a permitir que lo metieran a la cárcel, pero eso a que vengan a la casa y convivan con los niños, es muy diferente.

-Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que vaya a pasar.

-Ellos no soportan la magia, siempre me decían que yo era un anormal, un fenómeno. No quiero que llamen así a mis hijos.

-Tal vez ahora sea diferente. Vamos a darles una oportunidad, tal vez y hasta tu primo conozca una bruja y se enamore de ella – sonrió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry frunció el ceño viéndola como si fuera algo extraño.

-Además – Ginny se acercó más a él – ellos tenían razón, eres un anormal, un fenómeno, mira esa cicatriz en la frente, eres un cegatón y la forma que en besas – empezó a besarlo – es algo – continuo besándolo – anormal.

-Soy un fenómeno – Harry correspondió a los besos.

-Sí.

-Vamos a la habitación y después por los niños, para demostrarte que tan anormal y fenómeno soy.

Ginny soltó una carcajada saliendo del auto para ir a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Bueno éste capitulo se me ocurrió desde la muerte de Richard Griffiths, pero queria primero poner el embarazo de Ginny para que Petunia recordara más a su hermana. No estoy segura cuando fue que Petunia y Lily se vieron por última vez, pero esta es mi versión de la historia.<p>

¿Que ocurrió después del entierro del tío Vernon? Se los dejo a su imaginación, habrá quienes prefieren que se lleven bien, como yo, tal como lo puse en el fic "nuestra familia del futuro" o que mantengan la distancia.

Sigo escribiendo, lento pero seguro, así que aun no desaparezco del todo.

Saludos.


	24. La niña de la casa

-Se llamará Bob Esponja ¿verdad, mamá?

-No gusta – dijo Albus haciendo un puchero y negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces Enrique o Beto – dijo James.

-No, Mickey Mouse – sonrió Albus.

-¿Y qué tal que sea una niña? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa a sus hijos.

Tanto James como Albus voltearon a verse confundidos.

-¿Niña? – Preguntó James a su padre - ¿para qué queremos una niña en casa?

-Sería nuestra princesa – aseguró Harry mientras que sus hijos hacían gestos con la cara.

-Papá, las niñas son raras.

-Rose, no – defendió Albus a su prima.

-Las niñas no juegan, no les gusta ensuciarse.

-Pero son lindas, así como Rose, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, Victorie y Dominique ¿No les gustaría tener una en casa?

-No. Quiero que mi nuevo hermano sea como Fred – dijo James – mamá ¿Cuándo lo vas a sacar de tu panza?

-Falta un mes, cariño.

-Y mañana iremos con un doctor muggle para saber si van a tener a una hermanita o a un hermanito – les dijo Harry feliz.

-Yo no quiero hermanita – dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

-Cariño, aun no sabemos que vaya a ser – le dijo Ginny con ternura.

-Tiene que ser niño, mamá, así como Albus.

-Bueno ya mañana sabremos – dijo Ginny viendo de reojo a Harry – ahora vayan a ponerse sus pijamas para dormir.

Ambos niños subieron corriendo las escaleras directo a su habitación. Ginny se sentó a un lado de Harry recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Por fin mañana sabremos si es niño o niña. Yo ya había decidido que si es niña se llamaría Lily Luna, pero ¿si es niño?

-No lo he pensado – dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza.

-Deseas tanto una niña ¿verdad?

-Sí – le dijo acariciando el cabello pelirrojo – pero si es niño es bienvenido y ya buscaremos después a la niña. Así que si es niño se llamará – Harry se quedó pensando un momento – Arthur.

-¿En serio? – Ginny levantó la vista viendo a Harry con una sonrisa – papá se pondrá feliz.

-Tu papá ha sido como mi padre, es justo que uno de nuestros hijos lleve su nombre.

Al día siguiente, ya se encontraba toda la familia Potter en el hospital muggle. A Ginny la acostaron en una camilla, mientras Harry estaba junto a James y Albus. El doctor empezó a hacer el ultrasonido hasta que dijo la frase tan esperada:

-Es una niña.

Ginny sonrió de inmediato viendo a Harry que se había quedado hipnotizado viendo hacia el monitor.

-Harry, es una niña.

-Una niña – dijo en un susurro – una niña – volvió a repetir formando una sonrisa en sus labios – voy a ser papá de una niña.

-Así es, señor Potter, una hermosa y sana niña – dijo el doctor.

Harry se acercó a Ginny para darle un beso en la boca. Ambos estaban felices, tendrían a su primera niña. Cuando el doctor terminó de hacer el ultrasonido, estaban tan emocionados que ninguno se dio cuenta de la cara de sus dos hijos: James tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mientras que Albus estaba a un lado de su hermano mayor, recargando su cabecita en el hombro de él.

-¿Qué pasa niños? – les preguntó Harry.

-No queremos una niña – dijo James. Harry y Ginny voltearon a verse confundidos – díganle a ese doctor que no queremos niña.

-James, el doctor no es quien decide si va a ser niña o niño, simplemente… - Harry vio a Ginny, no sabía cómo explicarle a James – quiso ser niña – terminó Harry mientras que Ginny resopló por la mala explicación de su esposo.

-Cariño, vas a ver que cuando nazca la vas a querer tanto como quieres a Rose.

-A Rose la quiero, pero no me gusta jugar con ella.

-A mi sí – dijo Albus.

-Mamá, quiero que ese hermano que tienes en la panza sea como Albus – James tomó la mano de su hermano.

Por más que le explicaron a los niños, James estaba enojado porque no tendría otro hermano, mientras que Albus, como siempre, seguía a James en su actitud. Harry y Ginny estaban un poco preocupados y más porque desde ese día, James ya no se acercaba a Ginny como antes, en donde le acariciaba el vientre y le daba besos. Albus, a escondidas de su hermano, lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero ya casi era la fecha del nacimiento de Lily y James seguía enojado.

-Papá ¿Cuándo puedo viajar por la red flu yo solo? – preguntó James llegando al ministerio junto con Harry.

-Cuando estés en Hogwarts.

-¿Cuándo podré hacer magia?

-Eso aun no lo sabemos.

-¿Cuándo este grande trabajaré aquí? – James veía el ministerio tomado de la mano de su padre.

-Sí tú quieres.

-Quiero ser auror como tú.

-Bien, entonces tendrás que ir a la segunda planta donde se encuentra el cuartel de aurores – dijo Harry aplanando el botón del elevador.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, James corrió directo hacia su padrino Ron quien estaba revisando unos papeles.

-Hola campeón ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Papá me trajo porque dice que mamá está muy cansada.

-Bueno está cargando a tu hermanita.

-Yo no tengo hermanita, yo solo tengo a un hermano.

Ron volteo a ver a Harry levantando ambas cejas. Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza dando un fuerte suspiro.

-James, ve con la señora Jane y dile que te dé un dulce – le dijo Harry a su hijo. Sabía que su secretaria siempre tenía dulces en su escritorio.

-¿Aun sigue negado a una hermanita? – preguntó Ron viendo correr a James rumbo a la oficina de Harry.

-Sí, Ginny está muy preocupada y lo peor, se pone a llorar porque ya no se acerca tanto a ella.

-No lo entiendo, James adora a Rose, siempre la cuida mucho como si fuera su hermana.

-Ya sabes cómo es James, su vida es puro juego y quiere que todos jueguen igual que él. Por eso quiere otro hermano. Sí por él fuera, nos pediría a Ginny y a mi tener tantos hijos como para formar un equipo de Quidditch.

Una mañana, Harry se despidió de una Ginny sumamente cansada. Ya no dormía bien y sus pies estaban demasiado hinchados. Harry iba a su oficina solamente medio día para así poder ayudarle con los niños, así que durante las mañanas, Ginny tenía demasiado trabajo.

-¡James! ¡James! – le gritaba Ginny a su hijo desde su habitación.

-Mande.

-Cariño ¿puedes ayudarme con mis pantuflas? Una se fue debajo de la cama.

James, muy serio, sacó la pantufla y se la puso a su madre a un lado de su pie.

-Gracias, mi amor ¿podrías ir a ver si Albus ya se despertó?

-Mamá ¿quieres que haga todo por ti? Si no tuvieras a esa niña en tu panza serías la misma mamá que hemos tenido Albus y yo.

Y sin más, James salió de la habitación de su madre dejándola sumamente triste. Ginny fue a la habitación de Albus comprobando que se encontraba completamente dormido. Decidió no despertarlo hasta tener listo el desayuno.

James estaba sentado en cama, sabía que no debió contestarle así a su madre, pero se había hecho tantas ilusiones de tener otro hermanito que la noticia de que ahora sería una niña la que ocuparía la habitación en donde él y Albus jugaban por horas, no le había parecido del todo bien. Ahora en esa habitación había muñecas ¡muñecas! ¿Para qué sirven las muñecas? Y todo estaba pintado de rosa con violeta ¡Qué horror de colores! Esa habitación se veía mucho mejor pintada tal y como él, Teddy y Albus la habían dejado con crayolas y acuarelas. Definitivamente esa niña vino a arruinarle la vida.

Pero extrañaba a su madre, quería volver a abrazarla como antes y que le cantara y le contara cuentos. Estaba tentado a ir a buscarla cuando de pronto escuchó un grito junto con un fuerte golpe.

James salió corriendo de su habitación buscando a su madre, de quien estaba seguro era el grito. No la encontró en su habitación, corrió hacia la habitación de Albus y lo vio dormido, apenas iba a bajar las escaleras cuando sus ojitos se abrieron asustados. Ginny estaba hacia el final de la escalera tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

-Mamita, mamita ¿Qué te paso? – James corrió hacia Ginny hincándose a un lado de ella – mamita, despierta.

James tomaba entre sus manos la cara de Ginny sin recibir respuesta. Abrazó el vientre de Ginny tal y como lo hacía antes de saber que era una niña, para recibir una patada del bebé.

-Hermanita… Lily ¿estás bien? – preguntó asustado poniendo su oído en el vientre.

No sabía qué hacer y lo primero que vio fue la chimenea debajo de las escaleras y los polvos flu que seguro su padre había dejado antes de irse a su oficina. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el frasco de polvos, se metió a la chimenea y gritó ¡Al ministerio! Tal y como lo hacía su padre.

Recién llegó al ministerio y sintió temor al ver tanta gente caminar de un lado a otro. Las veces que había ido con Harry, simplemente se dejaba guiar por su padre mientras que él solo veía los alrededores. Caminó un poco y de repente se vio envuelto entre la multitud, siendo arrastrado hacia los elevadores. Vio a una persona aplanar el número dos como lo hacía Harry, así que de inmediato se metió en ese elevador.

Casi nadie había notado su presencia, cada mago o bruja estaba tan absorto en sus cosas que nadie había volteado hacia abajo para ver a un niño entre ellos.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador reconoció el cuartel de aurores, con los cubículos abiertos decorados con fotografías de magos buscados, mapas, recortes del profeta, etc. Corrió hacia la oficina de su padre y entró sin tocar. Varios aurores estaban frente al escritorio de Harry poniendo atención a lo que les decía su jefe.

-¡Papá, papá!

-James ¿Qué haces aquí? – se levantó de inmediato Harry de su escritorio.

-¡Papá, mi mamá, mi mamá! – le decía agitado James.

-¿Qué pasa, James? ¿Dónde está tu mamá? ¿Con quién viniste?

Ron se puso a la altura de su sobrino colocando su mano en el hombro del niño para tranquilizarlo.

-James ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Mi mamá se cayó… se cayó por las escaleras.

-¿QUE? – gritó Harry poniéndose pálido.

-Escuche un grito y ella… no habla, está dormida.

Harry corrió de inmediato hacia las chimeneas, Ron tomó entre sus brazos a James y salió corriendo detrás de Harry.

Ginny aun estaba inconsciente como lo había dicho James. Harry la cargó entre sus brazos y viendo a su cuñado le dijo:

-Te encargo a los niños, la llevo a San Mungo.

-De acuerdo.

Apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde que Harry entregó a Ginny a los sanadores, cuando Ron, Hermione con un gran vientre, Bill, George, Molly y Arthur entraron apresurados al hospital.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Cómo está Ginny? ¿Lily está bien?

-Hermione, dale un respiro – le dijo Ron.

-Hijo ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Arthur.

-No me han dicho nada. Ron ¿y mis hijos?

-Se quedaron con Fleur y Angelina, estaban en la madriguera cuando llegue a avisarle a mis papas. Están bien, no te preocupes – Harry asintió nervioso tomándose el cabello.

-¿Cómo fue que se cayó por las escaleras? – preguntó Hermione.

-No debí dejarla sola, ya casi no podía caminar mucho, le daban calambres y tenía muy hinchados los pies.

-Cálmate, Harry, todo saldrá bien – le dijo Bill – mi hermana es muy fuerte, ya ves como le fue en los partos de James y Albus y salió del hospital como si nada.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Harry para reconfortarlo. Siempre estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

-¿Señor Potter? – salió un sanador, haciendo que todos caminaran hacia él.

-Sí ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?

-Está bien, con golpes, pero bien.

-¿Y… mi hija? – preguntó temeroso Harry.

-Se incrementó su ritmo cardiaco, lo cual nos preocupa mucho, así que decidimos adelantar el parto. Su esposa no quiere cesárea, dice que ella puede tener a la bebé sola.

Todos resoplaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella?

-Claro.

-Oblígala, Harry – le dijo Bill.

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación, Ginny ya tenía los dolores de parto, se retorcía en la cama mientras una enfermera le ponía un parche en la herida de la cabeza debido a la caída.

-Te van a hacer una cesárea.

-No.

-Ginevra, te acabas de caer por las escaleras, por Dios – le dijo Harry molesto.

-Me he caído de la escoba a una altura mucho mayor cuando jugaba Quidditch – decía Ginny haciendo gestos de dolor y moviéndose en la cama.

-Pero no estabas embarazada, carajo – la enfermera decidió mejor salir de la habitación – te estás exponiendo, a ti y a nuestra hija.

-Harry, Harry – Ginny apretó el brazo de Harry y gritó como nunca lo había hecho.

-Ginny ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya viene, Harry, ya viene.

-Espera, deja le hablo al sanador.

-No. No te vayas, ayúdame.

-¿A qué? – Harry estaba aterrado.

Y de nuevo Ginny gritó pujando como lo había hecho con James.

-No, Ginny, te tienen que llevar a la sala de parto.

-¡Ayúdame!

Harry se puso frente a Ginny quien tenía las piernas abiertas.

-Ginny… veo la cabeza- le dijo completamente pálido.

-Viene otra contracción, tengo que pujar.

Harry quería abrir la puerta del cuarto y gritar por ayuda, pero no podía dejar sola a Ginny, así que se quedó ahí, viendo como su esposa pujaba mientras que él tenía las manos listas para recibir a su hija.

-Ya salió la cabeza, solo uno más, Ginny, tu puedes.

Ginny hizo un esfuerzo y pujó por última vez. El llanto de un bebé se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación. Harry tenía a su hija en sus brazos, viéndola con la boca abierta.

-¿Si es niña? – preguntó Ginny agotada.

-Sí y… es pelirroja.

Ginny sonrió limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

-Dámela y llama al sanador.

Pero no fue necesario, una enfermera acababa de entrar y se sorprendió de inmediato al ver a Harry parado con la recién nacida en brazos.

-Ya nació ¿Qué hago?

Todos felicitaban a Harry, por ser de nuevo padre y por su gran hazaña. Él estaba feliz, había sido el primero en ver a su hija y quien la tuviera en brazos por primera vez.

Todos pasaron a conocer a Lily Luna, la primera Potter pelirroja. Más tarde, Ron llevó a James y a Albus a conocer a su hermana. Tanto Harry como Ginny estaban un poco preocupados por la reacción de James.

Harry cargaba a Lily mientras que Ron sentaba a sus sobrinos en un sillón, uno a un lado del otro.

-Ya nació su hermana – Harry se agachó para estar a la altura de sus hijos y descubrió el rostro de la pequeña. Ambos niños levantaron el cuello para verla mejor.

-Tiene el pelo de mami y Rose– dijo Albus.

-Sí – sonrió Harry.

-Es bonita.

-Sí, Albus, tu hermana es muy bonita – Harry volteo a ver a su otro hijo – James ¿quieres decir algo?

-¿Está bien? ¿No le paso nada?

-No, gracias a ti tu hermana está bien. Si no me hubieras ido a buscar, tal vez tu mami y tu hermana ahorita estuvieran mal.

-Fuiste muy valiente, cariño – dijo Ginny desde la cama – estoy segura que siempre serás el héroe de Lily.

-¿Puedo cargarla?

-Claro.

Harry puso a Lily en brazos de James. Albus de inmediato se acercó para estar los tres muy juntos.

-Siempre te voy a cuidar, Lily. Teddy, Albus y yo, no vamos a dejar que te pase nada malo. Ahora eres la niña de la casa.

Harry vio a Ginny y le cerró un ojo. Hacía muchos años, el destino le había quitado a su familia, ahora él había formado la suya propia, que con el nacimiento de su pequeña Lily la había completado satisfactoriamente.

* * *

><p>Ya nació Lily! Quise poner desde un comienzo como sería James (mi favorito) en la vida de la niña de la casa ¡Es un Weasley! Y siempre va a cuidar de su hermanita. Al igual queria poner a Harry como el primero que viera a Lily, a su niña, su princesa y pues esto fue lo que me salió, espero y les haya gustado.<p>

Nos vemos para el próximo.

Saludos.


	25. El regreso del monstruo

No podía creer su mala suerte. Después del nacimiento de su princesa pelirroja, Harry tenía pensado tomarse unas vacaciones para poder estar con su familia, pero el trabajo casi se triplicó, absorbiendo todo su tiempo. Llegaba muy cansado a casa, así que solo pasaba poco tiempo disfrutando de sus hijos y después a dormir para levantarse muy temprano al día siguiente.

Ginny ya había regresado a trabajar, aunque ahora solo se encargaba de cubrir los eventos más importantes en el Quidditch para no dejarle tanto trabajo a Molly.

Una noche, Harry llegó tan cansado que solo se quitó los zapatos, su saco y se fue directo a cargar a Lily, para después acostarla sobre su pecho. James y Albus se unieron a él inmediatamente, contentos de ver a su padre aunque sea por un momento.

-¿Se portaron bien hoy?

-Sí, Albus y yo atrapamos a un gnomo.

-Hola, mi amor - llegó Ginny con el biberón de Lily – ni cuenta me di que llegaste.

-Solo quería acostarme y estar con los niños. Dame el biberón, yo se lo doy a Lily.

-Papá ¿podemos ver caricaturas?

-Claro.

-Aun no se han bañado.

-Déjalos, Ginny, quiero estar con ellos.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, Harry a veces solía ser peor que sus hijos, pero verlo acostado con Lily en brazos y James y Albus cada uno de un lado, se le hacía demasiado tierno.

-¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me fue hoy? – le dijo Ginny acomodando la ropa limpia que tenía en un canasto.

-¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Harry más concentrado en darle la leche a Lily.

-Hay nuevos integrantes en los Cannons – Harry asintió sin voltear a verla -¿adivina quién es uno de ellos?

-No sé – le contestó Harry cargando a Lily para darle pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para que eructara, cosa que no le gustó a la pequeña pelirroja empezando a llorar.

-Dean Thomas ¿puedes creerlo? Después de tantos años, por fin es un jugador profesional.

Pero Harry no la escuchaba, estaba más atento en Lily que en lo que le decía Ginny.

-Vamos, nena, un eructo para papi.

En eso, Lily dio un gran eructo haciendo reír a James y a Albus. Ginny, al ver que Harry estaba riéndose con sus hijos, prefirió dejarlos para ella continuar con sus labores domesticas.

Harry había ido a una misión durante dos semanas con Kingsley, así que para Ginny su trabajo se le había incrementado. Los Cannons habían tenido cambio de integrantes debido a que los antiguos jugadores querían un mejor sueldo y más prestaciones, haciendo que la prensa estuviera al acecho para tener toda la información. Entre ellas, Ginny, que no se creía nada de lo que decía el entrenador. Como ella ya conocía a la perfección el mundo del Quidditch profesional, sabía cuando algo andaba mal.

Robert Burke, el jefe de Ginny, la tenia sumamente presionada, quería toda la información y sobre todo que sea verídica, nada de chismes ni suposiciones.

Con Harry lejos y ella con toda la presión de la casa, los niños y el trabajo, estaba volviéndose loca.

Una tarde, al salir de una rueda de prensa con el entrenador y dueño del equipo, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Estuviste muy dura hoy, Ginny, el entrenador casi te quería matar con la mirada ante tus preguntas.

-Dean, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar al entrenador, pero no quiere hablar con nadie, lo dejaste muy enojado.

-No entiendo porque simplemente no dice la verdad. El problema es él, no los jugadores.

-No cambias, calabacita – le dijo Dean sonriendo.

-¿Calabacita? No me decías así desde…

-Que éramos novios – Ginny asintió sonriendo - ¿Y Harry?

-En una misión, ya sabes, aurores – suspiró Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy muy cansada, necesito… - se le quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados – tu me puedes ayudar, Thomas.

-Thomas. Siempre me decías Thomas cuando querías que yo hiciera algo.

-Necesito que me digas exactamente donde y cuando son los entrenamientos de los Cannons y así…

-Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, cálmate ¿Acaso quieres acorralar al entrenador, atarlo y darle veritaserum para que te diga todo lo que pasó con los ex jugadores?

-No es mala idea.

-Estás loca, calabacita.

-Dean, tú lo viste ahorita, en las ruedas de prensa se hace el loco y no contesta nada. Tengo toda la información que han dado los ex jugadores y quiero que me diga exactamente qué fue lo que paso, y lo necesito ya. Estoy demasiado cansada – Ginny se tocaba la cabeza haciendo pequeños círculos en la sien – y muero de hambre.

-Te invito a comer – Ginny se le quedó viendo – si significa tanto para ti saber los horarios y el lugar donde vamos a entrenar, te los diré, es más que obvio que el entrenador se está escondiendo, porque esa información no debe de ser confidencial.

-Lo sé, maldito cobarde, pero voy a saber toda la verdad y…

-Vamos – dijo Dean sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza y la jalaba del brazo.

Durante las dos semanas en que Harry no estaba, Ginny pudo conseguir (gracias a Dean) la información que necesitaba. Todo para que al final, el mismo entrenador renunciara a su cargo, debido a las constantes presiones de la prensa, en especial de Ginny.

Ella estaba tan contenta de haber sido la primera en obtener toda la información, haciendo que el profeta se vendiera como pan caliente ante el escándalo de los Chuddley Cannons.

Ese día, los Cannons hicieron una fiesta para celebrar la renuncia de su entrenador, que en realidad era un bueno para nada, y lo único que hacía era fraude con los sueldos de los jugadores. Ginny había sido la invitada especial del equipo.

Harry regresaba ansioso para ver a sus hijos. Los había extrañado tanto que lo único que quería era abrazarlos por un buen rato. Cuando llegó a casa, le dio un beso en la boca a Ginny y le quito a Lily de los brazos.

-¡Vengan con papá!– James y Albus corrieron para abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Ginny.

-Aburrido, juntas y más juntas.

-Papi ¿Qué me trajiste? – le preguntó James.

-Les traje regalos a los tres.

Harry, con su varita, abrió su maleta dejando a la vista juguetes. Los niños corrieron contentos por ellos.

-A Lily le traje un vestido divino que vi en una tienda – le dijo Harry a Ginny, haciendo que el vestido volara hacia ella.

-Esta hermoso, Harry.

Ella se quedó callada viendo como James y Albus abrían los juguetes desesperados, y Harry le hacía cariños a Lily en sus brazos. Harry no le había traído nada a ella, se sintió un poco triste, pero no le dio tanta importancia.

-¿Qué te parece mi nuevo corte de cabello?

Harry volteo a verla y le sonrió.

-Te ves bien.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi jefe, organizó una fiesta. Mamá dijo que se podía quedar con los niños si quieres acompañarme.

-Estoy muy cansado, Ginny, prefiero quedarme con los niños.

-Papi ¿jugamos?

-Claro que si, campeón.

Harry se sentó en la alfombra de la sala junto a sus hijos dejando a Ginny un poco confundida. Entendía que Harry extrañaba a los niños y quería estar con ellos, pero ¿y ella? tal vez en la noche, ya cuando los niños estén dormido, él le dedicaría más atención.

Pero llegó la noche y lo encontró dormido junto a Albus con un cuento sobre su pecho. Prefirió no despertarlo, comprendía que estaba cansado.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó muy apurado, dándoles un beso a todos de despedida y tomando un pan tostado para comérselo en el camino al ministerio.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, tenía una pila de papeles en su escritorio, trabajo acumulado debido a su viaje. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía demasiado estresado. Ron llegó un poco adormilado a darle la bienvenida a su jefe y sobre todo, a darle un informe detallado de todo lo acontecido en su ausencia, ya que Ron era el que se quedaba en su lugar cuando él no estaba.

Después de hablar de trabajo, Ron se preparó un café y se relajo en el sillón frente al escritorio de Harry, mientras que él continuaba trabajando.

-Hermione ya regresa al ministerio la próxima semana. Mamá se enojo porque los niños se quedaran con mis suegros, dice que ella puede con tus hijos y los míos – le dio un trago a su café – pero Hermione no quiere darle tanto trabajo.

-¿Cómo esta Hugo? – preguntó Harry sin despegar la vista de sus papeles.

-Enorme – sonrió Ron orgulloso.

-Ginny solamente trabaja medio tiempo, tal vez por eso se enojó tu mamá – dijo Harry dándole la vuelta a la hoja de su informe.

-Pero a veces se le acumula el trabajo, como este tiempo que no estuviste. Por cierto, ya no te pregunté ¿Qué te pareció la nota que publicó Rita Skeeter hoy?

-¿Qué nota? – le dijo Harry aun sin voltear a verlo, seguía con sus papeles.

-Lo de Ginny y Dean Thomas.

Harry por fin volteo a verlo sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Dean Thomas?

-¿Qué no sabías? Dean ahora juega con los Cannons y se hizo un escándalo con el entrenador, al final el tipo renuncio, así que Ginny tuvo mucho trabajo y al parecer – Ron se encogió de hombros – Dean le ayudó.

Harry frunció el ceño, desorientado y mareado, como no entendiendo bien lo que le estaba diciendo su mejor amigo.

-¡Accio profeta!

El periódico voló a manos de Harry. Ron lo veía un poco preocupado, mientras Harry buscaba la nota. Cuando la encontró se quedó paralizado: Ginny y Dean reían juntos en la fiesta de los Cannons.

Harry veía directamente la foto y de pronto recordó, tan claro como si hubiera usado un pensador, aquel día en su sexto año después del entrenamiento con el equipo de Gryffindor, cuando él y Ron llegaban al segundo piso y apartó el tapiz para tomar el atajo a la sala común. Recordó con precisión a Dean y a Ginny besándose apasionadamente, como si los hubieran pegado con cola.

-Son tonterías de Rita Skeeter – le dijo Ron.

Pero Harry tenía la mirada fija en la foto. Ginny reía a carcajadas con una bebida en la mano ¿hacia cuando no la veía reír así? Y Dean a un lado de ella sonreía viéndola como atontado.

Además de recordar lo que había pasado hace años en Hogwarts, empezó a sentir exactamente lo mismo. El monstruo que había permanecido dormido por mucho tiempo, despertó en su estómago y le arañaba las entrañas.

-Ginny no me había dicho nada – dijo casi en un susurro, arrugando un poco el periódico.

-Pensé que sí. Todo te dice.

-Pues esto no ¿Por qué será? – dijo Harry ya sin disimular su enojo.

-No te pongas así, habla con ella.

-Una fiesta – dijo medio leyendo la nota – mientras yo estoy trabajando ella está en una maldita fiesta ¡con su ex novio!

-Ginny ha estado muy presionada, se merecía un descanso.

-Claro, olvidaba que era tu hermana – Ron rodó los ojos.

-Habla con ella para aclarar las cosas.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.

Cuando llegó a su casa, los niños corrieron enseguida para abrazarlo, pero ahora él no se mostró tan entusiasta al verlos, solo les dio un beso a cada uno y subió a buscar a Ginny. La encontró frente al espejo arreglándose para salir.

-Hola, amor ¿Cómo te fue?

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó muy serio, haciendo que Ginny lo viera por el reflejo de espejo con el ceño fruncido.

-A la fiesta de mi jefe.

-¿Otra fiesta? – elevó un poco la voz. Ginny volteó a verlo.

-Ayer te dije que hoy tenia la fiesta de mi jefe, te invité pero no quisiste ir.

-Pues cambié de opinión. Veo que te diviertes mucho en las fiestas – le mostró el periódico.

-Esa Rita – resopló Ginny – pero ya la puse en su lugar. Como si yo no te contara todo lo que hago. Imagínate, me preguntó si tú sabías que Dean estaba en el equipo de los Cannons ¿puedes creerlo? – Ginny negó con la cabeza sonriendo – es una tonta.

-No recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho – le dijo aun muy serio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que si, estabas aquí con los niños y te dije que Dean había entrado al equipo.

Harry se quedó callado, recordó como cada vez que él llegaba de la oficina, Ginny le hablaba de sus cosas, pero él no le ponía demasiada atención, a veces porque estaba demasiado cansado y otras porque se enfocaba más en los niños.

-Apúrate, la fiesta empieza en media hora y hay que llevar a los niños a casa de mamá – Harry asintió - ¿Cómo me veo? – Ginny se dio una vuelta haciendo que su vestido y cabello (ahora más corto) volara.

-Te ves bien – le dijo entrando al baño.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, Harry no conocía a casi nadie. La mayoría era gente relacionada al Quidditch. Solo saludo a unas cuantas ex compañeras de Ginny del equipo de las Arpías, pero a nadie mas ¿desde hace cuanto no le pone atención a su deporte favorito? Recordaba como él y Ginny veían juntos los partidos y hasta hacían apuestas (la mayoría relacionadas a actividades en la cama). Conocía a cada uno de los integrantes de los equipos y sus entrenadores. Pero el trabajo y después sus hijos, le habían absorbido demasiado tiempo, pero ¿y Ginny? ¿Y su esposa? Vio a un hombre que la saludaba de beso, y la hacía girar sobre ella misma.

-Ginny estas hermosa, ni parece que hace meses tuviste una niña.

Ginny sonreía dando las gracias, así que Harry se acercó a ella para tomarla de la cintura. Ginny le presentó a cada uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, a quienes solo conocía por sus nombres ya que ella le hablaba de ellos. Cuando de repente ve venir a Dean Thomas directo hacia él.

-Harry, que gusto verte – le dice Dean dándole un abrazo. Harry le correspondió el saludo sonriendo de lado. El monstruo bramaba en su interior exigiendo que corrieran a Dean de la fiesta – Hola, Ginny – saludo a Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla. Harry simplemente se quedo serio y acercó más a Ginny hacia él por la cintura.

-Hola, Dean.

-¿Te cortaste el cabello?

Harry volteó a ver a Ginny, él no había notado eso en ella cuando recién llegó de su viaje.

-Sí, decidí hacerme un cambio.

-Te ves genial, hermosa, como siempre.

-Gracias, Dean.

-Les recomiendo los aperitivos de camarón, están riquísimos.

-Claro, los pedí especialmente para mi mejor reportera – llegó Robert, el jefe de Ginny, saludando a Dean, a Harry y dándole un beso a Ginny – sé que te encantan los mariscos.

-Gracias, Robert, que detallista.

-Te ves hermosa. Harry, te sacaste la lotería con tu esposa.

-Lo sé – dijo Harry asintiendo, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose culpable.

Durante toda la fiesta vio como Ginny se desenvolvía a la perfección en ese ambiente. Ella era divertida, lista, fuerte y atractiva. Eso fue lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella, pero por el trabajo y por preocuparse más por ser un buen padre, los últimos meses dejó a un lado el ser un buen esposo. Ginny jamás le reclamó nada, ella siempre estaba ahí para él, tal y como lo hizo durante sus años en Hogwarts.

-¿Estas cansado? – le preguntó Ginny sentándose a un lado de él y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-No.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Harry suspiró, no quería admitirlo pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Estaba celoso.

Ginny se levantó frunciendo el ceño para verlo de frente.

-¿Celoso? ¿No me digas que aun haces caso de las tonterías de Skeeter?

-Verte reír con Dean – Harry negó con la cabeza imaginándose la escena – despertó al monstruo que hay dentro de mí, aquel que me arañaba cuando te vi por primera vez con él, besándose.

-Harry, eso fue hace tanto tiempo.

-Lo sé. Sé que no tengo porque desconfiar de ti, pero… quería matar a Dean, y solo porque hace muchos años fue tu novio y porque ahora te hacía reír como yo hace tiempo no lo hago.

-Has tenido mucho trabajo y los niños…

-¿Y tú?

-Yo te amo.

-Yo también te amo, pero me siento tan culpable de no haberte puesto atención. Dean se dio cuenta que te habías cortado el cabello y yo no; otros te dicen que te ves hermosa y yo no; tu jefe es detallista contigo y yo… - resopló – ni siquiera te traje un regalo de mi viaje.

-No te preocupes. Te conozco tan bien y sé todo lo que hay en tu corazón y en tu mente. Lo sé – le sonrió.

-Supongo que hice algo bueno en mi vida para tenerte – le acarició la cara.

-Salvaste al mundo mágico y aun lo sigues haciendo. La verdad no me sorprende, no estarías contento si supieras que hay gente en peligro. Quizá es por eso que te amo tanto.

Harry se acercó a ella para besarla, la vio a los ojos y después se acercó a su oído.

-Por favor, ahora que Dean está en el Quiddicth, mantén el monstruo en mi interior tranquilo, él lo hace enloquecer – le dijo en un susurro como diciéndole un secreto.

-De acuerdo – le dijo Ginny también en un susurro, riéndose.

-Te ves hermosa con tu nuevo corte de cabello y con ese vestido – continuo Harry hablándole en el oído. A Ginny le brillaron los ojos -Te debo un regalo.

-Cierto ¿Qué será? ¿Un nuevo vestido como Lily?

-No, señora Potter – Harry sonrió – al contrario… nada de ropa.


	26. Las amigas

**Las Amigas**

Ginny veía a Harry desde la puerta del baño. Teddy, James y Albus estaban alrededor de él mientras bañaba a Lily. Tenía una nota que recién había recibido y no sabía cómo decirle a Harry. Apenas dos días antes le había puesto cara de desacuerdo sin decirle nada, Ginny sabía que él había disimulado muchas anteriormente, pero estaba segura que en ésta ocasión sí pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Papi ¿Dónde está el pene de Lily? – preguntó Albus.

-No, Albus, Lily es niña, las niñas no tienen pene.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque… pues porque es niña y las niñas son diferente a los niños.

-¿Por eso mi mamá no levanta la tapa del baño como nosotros cuando hacemos pipi? – preguntó ahora James.

-Sí, por eso.

-Qué raro – se quedó pensando James- pero es mejor hacer pipi parado, es más rápido y puedes hacer donde quieras ¿verdad, Teddy? ¿Recuerdas cuando yo quería hacer pipi en la colina cerca de la madriguera?

-Sí, te llevé a un árbol – le dijo Teddy dándole una toalla a Harry para sacar a Lily de su bañera.

-En cambio cuando Dominique quería hacer pipi, tuvimos que correr hasta llegar a la madriguera.

-Ayuden a Teddy a tirar el agua de la bañera y secar el piso, voy a vestir a Lily – les ordenó Harry a sus hijos cuando sacó a Lily del agua.

Cuando pasó frente a Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y se llevó a su hija bien tapada con la toalla. Ginny lo siguió, tenía que decirle lo que decía la nota.

-Ya está limpia mi muñeca – le decía Harry a su hija poniéndole talco y el pañal, así como su pijama – ahora te voy a acostar en tu cuna para que te duermas.

Harry acostó a Lily, le dio un beso y le prendió el carrusel colgante con música para que se durmiera.

-Voy a acostar a los niños.

-Harry, acaba de llegar una lechuza.

-¿De quién es?

-De… - dudo un poco – de Wilda.

-¿Otra vez?

-Al parecer su divorcio es un hecho.

-Pues la verdad no me extraña.

-Harry.

-Ginny, tus amigas del equipo piensan que tu eres su paño de lagrimas o su psicóloga, vienen y te cuentan todos sus problemas.

-Soy la única que tiene un matrimonio estable, quieren mi consejo.

-Dales el mío: mantén a las amigas al margen.

-Harry, son mis amigas.

-Lo entiendo, Ginny, pero últimamente como que piensan que tienes todo tu tiempo disponible para ellas. Gwenog viene contigo a decirte las nuevas jugadas y las estadísticas como si siguieras en el equipo.

-Aun me consideran una Arpía.

-Y además de las Arpías tienes a Luna, que te estuvo insistiendo tanto que la acompañaras a no sé donde a buscar no sé qué.

-Soy la única amiga de Luna que la escucha, Harry.

-Mi amor, entiendo que quieras estar con tus amigas, y me encanta que las tengas, pero ellas deben de comprender que ya eres una mujer casada con tres hijos, y que además tienes un trabajo de reportera.

-Ellas lo entienden.

-Pues como que no lo entendieron muy bien hace dos días las del equipo, se fueron a las cuatro de la mañana.

-Tienen problemas maritales.

-Pues si en lugar de estarte buscando a ti, estuvieran con sus esposos tal vez no tuvieran tantos problemas maritales.

-Cuando Ron se pelea con Hermione viene a buscarte.

-Es tu hermano, y Hermione es como mi hermana, además si veo que es una discusión tonta, como la mayoría que tienen, lo corro de la casa.

Timbraron a la puerta. Ginny vio a Harry.

-¿Es ella? – Preguntó Harry un poco molesto – Ginny son las diez de la noche.

-Harry, me necesita.

Harry se talló los ojos, tratando de ser comprensivo con su esposa.

-Anda ve con tu amiga, yo iré a acostar a los niños y te espero en la cama.

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-Wilda me pidió que si se podía quedar a dormir esta noche.

-¿Cómo?

-Harry, sería su primera noche separada de su esposo. Mi amor, por favor, solo esta noche.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándose más y resopló fuertemente.

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde dormirá?

-En la habitación de abajo, solo que necesito que me ayudes un poco con la cama mientras yo la atiendo, seguro que viene destrozada.

-¿Aparte tengo que prepararle la cama a la señora? – Harry se cruzó de brazos, pero Ginny solo hizo un puchero de niña pequeña -Esta bien- dijo Harry resignado.

-Te amo.

Y tal como había dicho Ginny, Wilda llegó hecha un mar de lagrimas, estaba destrozada porque su matrimonio número 3 había terminado. Ginny solo la consolaba mientras que Wilda le decía que ningún hombre entendía su carrera de jugadora profesional. De ahí empezó a culpar a los hombres por ser unos machistas y no dejar que la mujer se supere profesionalmente.

Harry pasaba por la sala guiando con su varita varias cosas para que la amiga de su esposa pudiera dormir cómodamente. Cada vez que pasaba frente a Ginny la veía muy serio, así que ella simplemente se encogía de hombros a manera de disculpa.

Pasada la media noche, Ginny subió a su habitación acostándose detrás de Harry y abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Te amo.

-Lo sé – le dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados.

-Harry ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera seguido con el equipo después de tener a James?

Harry se dio la media vuelta para estar acostado frente a Ginny.

-¿Estaríamos divorciados como mis amigas?

-No creo, pero tal vez no tendríamos ni a Albus ni a Lily con nosotros – acarició el cabello de Ginny - ¿te arrepientes?

-Claro que no, pero no te puedo negar que estar junto a ellas, hablar de Quidditch, inclusive volar juntas es… - suspiró.

-Te entiendo. Cuando estoy con Ron y con Hermione hablando a solas de cosas de trabajo, es como si estuviéramos en Hogwarts investigando donde está la piedra, quien es el heredero de Slytherin… Sirius – dijo en un susurro – me encanta platicarte mis cosas pero con ellos…

-Lo entiendo. Ahora, aparte de amigos, son familia – Harry sonrió - ¿alguna vez lo imaginaste?

-Sí, muchas veces, Ron y Hermione estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Estas enojado porque Wilda está aquí?

-No, bueno… un poco – se acostó viendo al techo – pero debo de entender que tu eres mucho mas social que yo. Recuerdo como en Hogwarts eras popular, tenías muchos amigos y nos divertías con tus imitaciones, en especial las de Ron cuando jugaba Quidditch.

-En cambio tu, solo con Ron y Hermione.

-Sí. Después seguiste siendo aun más popular cuando te convertiste en jugadora profesional y ahora reportera – de nuevo se volvió a acostar de lado para estar frente a ella – siempre estas rodeada de gente y todos te consideran su amiga.

-Dime la verdad ¿Te cae mal Wilda?

Harry se le quedó viendo pensando un poco.

-La verdad, Potter.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Era ella la que siempre te insistía en salir con tus admiradores.

-¿Qué?

-Desde que éramos novios, ella era la que le gustaba salir con los admiradores y te decía que tú hicieras lo mismo. Por eso su esposo número 4523 se divorcio de ella, porque salía con sus admiradores a espaldas de él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Pues…lo sé… porque…

-¿Le hiciste legeremancia? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Claro que no, bueno… desde que dejaste el equipo no lo hago. Nunca se dieron cuenta, pensaban que se sentían mareadas por los flashazos de las cámaras.

-No puedo creerlo, Potter –ahora fue Ginny la que se acostó de frente viendo al techo.

-No me vas a negar que Wilda era la más fiestera de todas, por no decir la más… eso. Sale con varios hombres, no me lo vas a negar. Yo lo he visto cuando te acompañaba a eventos.

-Buenas noches…Potter – Ginny le dio la espalda y apagó la luz.

-Ahora te pones de parte de ella ¿Para eso vienen tus amigas? – Ginny no le contestó – ahora yo soy el mal esposo por haberle hecho legeremancia al equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead, pero ellas son excelentes amigas por presentarte a hombres altos y varoniles.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – de nuevo volvió a prender la luz Ginny y volteó a verlo.

-De aquellos Búlgaros que te presentaron antes de casarnos, que disque tu despedida de soltera.

-Yo te dije lo que había pasado en esa ocasión – le dijo molesta.

-Por eso le hice legeremancia a tu amiguita que esta dormidita allá abajo, en una cama que yo preparé. Fue ella la que te insistió que aceptaras una copa de aquel tipo.

-¿Y porque no me hiciste legeremancia a mi si no me creíste lo que te había dicho?

-Ay, mi amor, conozco tu moco murciélago muy bien – Harry apagó la luz y se acostó dándole la espalda – buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levantó para darle pecho a Lily, cuando terminó fue a revisar si James y Albus ya habían despertado, pero los encontró completamente dormidos. Harry ya se estaba terminando de arreglar para ir al cuartel, así que bajó para preparar el desayuno.

-¿Wilda? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-No lo sé. Extraño a Marcus – le dijo quitándole a Lily de los brazos – Que hermosa eres – le decía a Lily levantándola y haciéndola reír – que bueno que te pareces a tu mamá porque…

-Buenos días – llegó Harry a la cocina.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué tal dormiste, Wilda?

-Bien, gracias, Harry.

-Supongo que ya estas mucho mejor.

-Sí.

-Excelente – sonrió Harry de oreja a oreja – entonces ya puedo empezar a recoger la habitación de abajo.

-¿Les parece bien huevo con tocino para el desayuno? – preguntó Ginny para romper la tensión que había entre su amiga y su esposo.

-¿Te parece bien, Wilda, o deseas alguna otra cosa? – preguntó Harry sarcásticamente.

-Me parece bien, Harry – se la devolvió Wilda – de hecho pensaba en ayudarte, Ginny, a preparar el café, pero en realidad no sé usar muy bien la cafetera.

Harry soltó una risita y se puso a un lado de Ginny quien ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Ahora sabemos porque se divorció del esposo número 7563 – le dijo en un susurro a Ginny– ni siquiera sabe preparar café.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry solo se encogió de hombros sirviéndose café recién hecho por Ginny para después seguir riéndose.

-Tú vas a tener muchos admiradores como los tiene tu mamá – le decía Wilda a Lily. Harry de inmediato dejó de reírse poniéndose serio - ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – le preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-Ginny _tenía _– enfatizó esa palabra - admiradores cuando jugaba.

-No, querido, estas equivocado. Ginny _tiene_ – también enfatizo – admiradores ¿Qué acaso no sabes que Ginny sigue recibiendo correspondencia en la sede de las Arpías?

-Sí, lo sé. He visto las cartas – le dijo muy serio.

-Exacto, que por cierto, la mayoría son de hombres solteros – le dijo Wilda haciéndole cariñitos a Lily quien solo sonreía gustosa.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque los conozco.

-Debí suponerlo, con eso de que sales con uno y con otro.

-Sí, pero ellos son fieles a Ginny ¿Recuerdas a Chris Ford?

Harry contuvo la respiración, claro que lo recordaba, si era un admirador de Ginny desde que era un adolescente y ella empezaba a jugar con las Arpías. A veces le recordaba a Colín Creevey, con una cámara detrás de Ginny para todos lados, le mandaba regalos y no fallaba a ningún juego de ella.

-Pues aun sigue solterito y sus cartas para Ginny son puntuales.

-La última carta que me escribió me decía que había encontrado una chica y que al parecer era algo serio – comentó Ginny, mientras que Harry solo la veía de reojo muy serio.

-Pues yo la última vez que lo vi, fue en el juego de la semana pasada y me dijo que te había visto en el callejón diagon, que te veías aun más hermosa que nunca, que ni parecía que hubieras tenido tres hijos. Y es que es la verdad, Ginny, tú ni parece que estas casada y que tienes tres hijos, te conservas muy bien, como cuando eras toda una Arpía de Holydead – le dijo Wilda orgullosa.

-Dame a mi hija – le dijo Harry casi arrebatándole a Lily de los brazos – voy a ver si ya despertaron mis otros hijos.

Wilda empezó a reírse una vez que Harry salió de la cocina.

-Te encanta hacerlo enojar.

-Sabes que sí – le dijo Wilda sirviéndose café – desde que eran novios. El gran héroe, el salvador del mundo mágico se pone furioso nada más de mencionarle que su mujer esta rebuena – soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que tu y Harry se lleven bien?

-Es mejor así, siempre nos aventamos indirectas y es más divertido.

-Estás loca, Wilda.

-La verdad amiga, me encanta que te hayas casado con Harry, si te hubieras casado con otro, te hubiera dado con una quaffle. Harry es perfecto para ti.

-Lo sé.

-Te admiro mucho ¿sabes? Dejar el equipo para formar una familia, no sé, yo creo que eso jamás voy a poder hacerlo. Mi vida es el quidditch.

-Cuando estés realmente enamorada verás lo fácil que va a ser.

-Te quiero amiga – Wilda la abrazó justo cuando Harry regresaba con Lily en brazos y Albus caminando atrás de él tallándose los ojitos y con el cabello completamente despeinado.

-¡Albus! Hola corazón. Pero que cabello es este, igualito a tu papá ¿verdad? Según ya se va a trabajar y esta peinado igual que tu – Albus empezó a reírse, mientras que Harry veía a Ginny entre sorprendido y asustado - vamos a peinarte para que estés bien guapo y no como tu papá.

Wilda salió de la cocina con Albus. Harry se acercó rápidamente a Ginny aun con Lily en brazos.

-¿Wilda es lesbiana?

-¿Qué?

-Ahora lo entiendo, por eso me odia y siempre quiere estar contigo.

-Anoche estabas diciendo que era una… y que era la que más salía con hombres.

-Pero…

-Por Merlín, Potter, siéntate a desayunar y deja de decir tonterías.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Bueno quise poner este tema de los amigos porque mi marido es super amiguero. Yo siempre he dicho, si me divorcio algun dia no va a ser por dinero, infidelidad ni nada de eso, va a ser por los amigos. Lo llaman a cada rato, si va a ver una reunion a las 7:00 y son las 7:10 ya le estan llamando. Se ven dos veces por semana y aparte lo vienen a buscar. A veces me da ganas de correrlos. Pero él es así como Ginny y yo como Harry, cuento mis amigas con los dedos de las manos y me sobran.<p>

Bueno si les gustó espero su opinión.

Saludos.


	27. 31 de Octubre

¿De dónde me salió esto? No lo sé, simplemente estaba viendo el face y apareció la foto de Lily y James Potter, entré a word y empecé a escribir. Espero que les guste, si tiene algún error, de antemano pido disculpas porque si me ponía a revisar seguro que no lo publicaba hoy mismo, y esa era la intención.

Saludos.

* * *

><p>Primero había sido James, quien con un grito de "Soy Ironman" despertó a la pequeña Lily de su tranquilo sueño, haciéndola enojar y por lo tanto, llanto a todo pulmón. Albus se levantó feliz, emocionado porque sería el Capitán América y tendría muchos dulces.<p>

Así que Ginny Potter se tuvo que levantar muy a su pesar. No había pasado buena noche preocupada por Harry. Otro aniversario luctuoso de sus padres y de esa cicatriz que llevaba en la frente. Aunque tenía varios años que pasaba junto a él esta fecha, aun se preocupaba por él.

-Mamá, calla a Lily – se quejó James.

-Mamá, tengo hambre- decía Albus vestido del capitán América, pero con el cabello completamente revuelto y descalzo.

-Sí, yo también.

-Quiero huevo revuelto con mucho tocino y unos pancakes con mucha miel.

-Yo también, pero además quiero pan tostado con mermelada.

-Y cajeta.

-Jugo de manzana.

-Jugo de naranja.

Ginny suspiró. Apetito Weasley, así que no podía refutar a eso.

-Vamos a la cocina, papá aun está dormido.

Aunque en realidad Ginny sabía que Harry estaba despierto. Cualquier otro día se levantaría y la ayudaría con los niños, pero era 31 de octubre y ese día Harry se comportaba un poco distraído y ausente. Ginny siempre le daba su espacio, solo lo abrazaba y le daba un beso, pero sin decirle nada. Estaba acostumbrada a que el día siguiente, Harry volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, ella sentía que ese día en particular, Harry lo quería para él solo.

-James, pásame la leche de Lily.

-Ya cállala, mamá, grita mucho.

-Es lo que intento hacer, amor, pásame la leche.

-¿Por qué no viene papi a ayudarte?

-Papi está cansado.

-Mamá ¿hoy vamos a ir al panteón a ver a los abuelos? – le preguntó James pasándole la leche a su mamá.

Ginny suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. James era muy inteligente y con una memoria increíble.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Albus.

-Porque hace muchos años murieron los abuelos en un día como hoy.

Albus abrió muy grande sus ojos verdes sorprendido. A él nunca lo habían llevado al panteón como a James, o al menos, no lo recordaba.

-¿Estaban pidiendo dulces?

-No, tonto – dijo James, aunque se quedó pensando –mamá ¿Cómo murieron mis abuelos?

-Ellos murieron para salvar a papi – les dijo Ginny dándole la leche a Lily y sentándola en su silla, ahora que ya había dejado de llorar.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Albus frunciendo el ceño.

-Papi estaba en peligro y sus abuelos lo salvaron. Dieron su vida por él.

James y Albus voltearon a verse. Ginny pudo notar que, aunque estaba más entretenida tomando su leche, Lily también volteó a ver a sus hermanos.

-Cuando papi era pequeño, así como Lily, un hombre muy malo quiso hacerle daño, pero sus abuelos no lo permitieron.

-Y ese hombre malo… ¿los mató? – preguntó James.

-Sí.

-¿Y papi se quedó solito?

Ginny vio a sus tres hijos con nostalgia, estaban tan preocupados por Harry que no podía decirles toda la verdad. James quería saber más, lo notaba en su mirada, siempre lleno de curiosidad y grabándose muy bien todo en su cabecita; Albus estaba triste, no podía imaginarse a su papi solito; y Lily la observaba detenidamente, había dejado su biberón para estar atenta a todo.

-No, se quedó con su primo Dudley y con su tía Petunia ¿se acuerdan de ellos?

-¿Los que son muggles?

Ginny sonrió. James estaba en todo.

-Sí, ellos. Así que me deben prometer que hoy se portarán bien, y que no molestaran a papi ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron y Lily de nuevo continuó tomando su leche. Después de preparar el desayuno y dejar a los niños entretenidos con sus juguetes, Ginny subió a su habitación. No encontró a Harry acostado, así que lo buscó en el baño.

-¿Amor?

Ginny abrió la puerta y encontró a Harry viéndose en el espejo, específicamente la cicatriz en su frente.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-No – le contestó Harry y continuó arreglándose –voy al cuartel, tengo unos asuntos pendientes.

Ginny asintió, pero al mismo tiempo bajó la mirada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al cementerio a llevarle flores a tus padres?

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

-No, iré solo.

-Desde que nació Albus no me dejas acompañarte.

-Es mejor que te quedes con ellos. Están muy pequeños.

Harry salió del baño sin darle la oportunidad a Ginny de continuar. Así que ella prefirió darle su espacio, si eso era lo que él quería en ese día, lo respetaría.

Ginny se quedó en casa durante el día. Había pedido el día libre en su trabajo para dejar que Harry estuviera tranquilo, pero no contaba que en este año hubiera preferido irse a trabajar. Que en realidad sabía que no estaba trabajando, Harry quería estar solo, era el único día del año en el que prefería aislarse. Ni siquiera el día de la victoria, solo el 31 de octubre. Pero al menos lo quería tener cerca de ella, verlo, aunque estuviera ausente y distraído, pero quería sentirlo cerca y que él los sintiera cerca a ellos, a su familia.

Estaba en la cocina preparándoles helado a los niños cuando una lechuza se detuvo en su ventana. No la reconoció, pero al acercase pudo darse cuenta que era del correo mágico. Tomó la carta y le puso una moneda en la pata de la lechuza dejándola ir.

Era del primo de Harry, de Dudley Dursley.

_Queridos Harry y Ginny:_

_No saben el trabajo que me costó conseguir el correo mágico, les recomiendo más un teléfono. Les escribo porque mi mamá quiere ir a llevarle flores a la tumba de mi tía Lily, pero ninguno de los dos sabemos donde esta ¿me podrían ayudar?_

_Por favor, no me manden de regreso a la lechuza, me daría miedo quitarle la carta. Mi teléfono es 555-434-5345._

_Saludos, Dudley._

Ginny sonrió. Claro, la tía Petunia jamás supo donde estaba la tumba de su hermana, apenas en hace unos meses se volvió a encontrar con Harry y era por eso que ahora sí podría llevarle flores. Se fue a la chimenea para hablar con Hermione. Ella sí tenía un teléfono muggle.

Ya se estaba escondiendo el sol, Harry vio a lo lejos como niños disfrazados empezaban a salir de sus casas para pedir dulces. Jamás había hecho eso con sus hijos, Ginny se encargaba de eso desde que James empezó a caminar, mientras que él pasaba el tiempo parado frente a la tumba de sus padres, perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos… solo. Ese día se sentía como Harry Potter, el hijo de James y Lily únicamente.

Ya se escuchaba más ruido en las calles y todavía no era de noche completamente. Harry vio a unas personas entrar al cementerio pero no les puso mucha atención, hasta que escuchó un grito con una voz muy conocida.

-¡Papi!

James corría hacia él disfrazado de ironman, y detrás venia Albus, que en cuanto lo vio, aventó su escudo circular con una estrella, corriendo al igual que su hermano. Harry se agachó para abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Levantó la mirada y vio a Ginny con una sonrisa cargando a Lily, quien venía disfrazada de un bello ángel pelirrojo.

-Hola, mi amor.

-Ginny ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Papi, venimos a traerle flores a los abuelos – le dijo James aun con su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de su padre.

-¿Flores? ¿Y donde están? – les preguntó con una sonrisa.

Albus, que se encontraba del otro lado de Harry, en la misma posición de James, apuntó hacia atrás de Ginny. Poco a poco se fueron acercando Petunia y Dudley, ambos con varios ramos de flores. Harry dejó a sus hijos y se levantó poco a poco sorprendido.

-Hola, Harry – sonrió Dudley.

Petunia se acercó a Harry y le dio un abrazo. Se separó de él y le revolvió el cabello, para después voltear hacia la tumba de su hermana. Por primera vez, Harry sintió que él no era el más importante frente a la tumba de sus padres, que no nada más él lloraba por su muerte. Dio un paso atrás para darle espacio a su tía.

Petunia no decía nada, solo veía la tumba de Lily Potter, hasta que se soltó a llorar. Dudley puso su brazo sobre el hombro de su madre para consolarla. Al mismo tiempo, Albus y James abrazaron las piernas de Harry y Ginny lo tomó del brazo, recargando su mejilla en el hombro de él mientras que cargaba a Lily.

Poco a poco Petunia se fue calmando y dejó el ramo de flores que cargaba sobre la tumba de Lily. Dudley dejó el ramo que él cargaba sobre la tumba de James.

Después de unos minutos, en los que James y Albus se acercaron a la tumba de sus abuelos a acomodar mejor las flores, y Lily daba pasitos torpes con tal de alcanzar aquella flor de lirios que tanto le había llamado la atención, Petunia volteó a ver a Harry.

-¿Sabes, Harry? No solo tu perdiste a tu madre, yo perdí a mi hermana, no tienes porque sentirte solo en tu pena – Petunia vio a Ginny cuidar de sus hijos sobre las tumbas - Ginny perdió a sus suegros, tus hijos a sus abuelos, no tienes porque estar solo aquí.

Harry vio como James trazaba con su dedito el nombre de James Potter sobre la lapida, Albus acomodaba mejor las flores esparciéndolas por toda la tumba, mientras que Lily intentaba meterse una flor de lirio a la boca.

-Tienes razón, tía – le sonrió Harry.

-Papi ¿Cómo era el abuelo James? – preguntó James, tomándose el cabello y despeinándoselo mas. Tanto Harry como Petunia sonrieron.

-Era igual que tú – le contestó Petunia para asombro de Harry. James sonrió emocionado.

-Gracias, Ginny, gracias por traernos – le dijo Dudley.

-Gracias a ustedes por acompañar a Harry.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la calle cuando pasaron varias personas con niños pidiendo dulces. Harry volteó a ver a sus hijos, ninguno de los dos se habían levantado del piso con la intención de ir por dulces. Ahora entendía lo equivocado que había estado, quería tener a su familia lejos de su dolor, pero ahora estando todos juntos, el dolor había disminuido considerablemente. Su tía tenía toda la razón, no estaba solo, sus padres también tenían a otras personas que habían dejado tristeza tras su muerte. Vio a Ginny y se imaginó a él sin sus suegros, no, jamás, Molly y Arthur eran como unos padres para él ¿Cómo hubieran sido sus propios padres con Ginny? Sus hijos ¿Cómo hubieran sido si hubieran tenido a sus cuatro abuelos juntos? Pero si sus padres no hubieran muerto, él tampoco estaría vivo, no hubiera tenido nada de lo que tiene ahora: una familia, una hermosa y estupenda familia.

-¿Vamos a pedir dulces? – sonrió Harry.

Ginny volteó a verlo sorprendida. Albus y James sonrieron ante la idea.

-Pero ¿quieres ir con nosotros? – preguntó Ginny sin salir de su asombro.

-Claro.

-Sí, vamos ¿papi, podemos traerles dulces a mis abuelos mañana? – preguntó James acomodándose su máscara de ironman.

Harry atrajo a Ginny hacia él por la cintura dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Por supuesto, estoy seguro que les encantará. Aunque su abuela les dirá que se les puede picar los dientes por tanto dulce ¿verdad, tía?

-Sí, Lily era muy cuidadosa con eso.

-Igual que Nany Molly – pateó James el piso – ¿pero ustedes creen que la podría engañar como lo hago con ella?

-James Sirius ¿engañas a tu abuela Molly? – Ginny puso las manos en la cintura.

-Solo le digo que son vitaminas muggles y como no las conoce- se encoge de hombros.

Todos se empiezan a reír mientras salen dispuestos a caminar un buen rato para pedir dulces por todo Valle Godric. Este 31 de Octubre disfrutaría la vida por la que sus padres se sacrificaron.


	28. Genes Potter vs Weasley

Regrese con un Hanny! ya me lo estaban pidiendo, ya sé que últimamente me he estado enfocando mucho en los juegos del hambre, pero igual, Harry y Ginny siempre han sido mi inspiración. Aun me faltan varias ideas que tengo pensadas para éste fic, así que aquí seguiré.

El capitulo esta cortito pero igual me divertí escribiéndolo.

* * *

><p><strong>Genes Potter vs Weasley<strong>

-Definitivamente estas bien enamorado de mi hermana.

Harry volteó a ver a Ron con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía a James jalándolo de la camisa con una mano y con la otra cargaba a Albus quien no dejaba de moverse con toda la intención de querer bajarse para seguir peleando con su hermano.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eso. Cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Ginny no pensé que realmente lo estuvieras. Hasta ahora.

-¿Hasta ahora? Ron, tengo tres hijos con tu hermana y me estás diciendo que hasta ahora te estás dando cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella. Bueno no sé porque me asombro, tardaste cuatro años en darte cuenta que tu ahora esposa es una mujer.

James había logrado soltarse del agarre de su padre y se fue directo hacia su hermano Albus para intentar jalarle el cabello, pero Harry de inmediato lo volvió a jalar para separarlo.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre dejar ir a Ginny todo un fin de semana – le dijo Ron sentándose en el sillón de la madriguera.

Harry bufó volviendo a cargar a Albus quien ya casi llegaba al suelo después de tantos intentos de querer soltarse de su padre.

-Como si tu hermana me obedeciera tanto.

-Tu hermana, cuando te molestas con ella es mi hermana, no tu esposa. Yo te lo advertí, crecí con ella, pero recuerdo claramente tus palabras: "la amo, Ron, es la razón de mi vida"- lo remedó Ron.

-Y lo es, siempre lo será.

-Dime que estas pensando ahora de ella.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo lo fulminó con la mirada, así que Ron empezó a reírse de él.

-Padrino, Lily se cayó – llegó Teddy cargando a Lily que lloraba a grito abierto.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

-¿Qué pasó? – llegó Molly secándose las manos con su delantal para cargar a Lily.

-Se cayó, abuela.

-¡Mami, mami! – gritaba Lily entre llantos.

-Oh, mi muñequita hermosa. Desde que empezaste a caminar eres más inquieta.

Y así fue como el grito de Lily fue desapareciendo gracias a Molly, pero aun Harry tenia a James y a Albus en una batalla intensa.

-Si no se calman en éste momento los dos, se quedan sin juguetes por el resto de la semana ¿entendieron?

-Papá, Albus me quitó mi escoba.

-Tú me pegaste.

-Tú me pegaste primero.

-¡Ya basta! – Gritó Harry – los voy a soltar a los dos y el primero que intente hacer algo indebido lo voy a castigar.

Harry soltó a sus hijos quienes se veían mutuamente tratando de controlarse pero sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento en falso.

-Papá ¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntó James sin dejar de ver a Albus.

-En un partido de Quidditch – le contestó Ron.

-¿Por qué no me llevó? – James olvidó a su hermano para dirigirse a su padre.

-Porque era un partido importante para las Arpías de Holyhead. Era la final de la Eurocopa.

Harry se sentó por un momento para descansar un poco. Lo cierto es que apenas Ginny tenía unas cuantas horas en que se había ido y ya la quería de regreso, fue por eso que había corrido a casa de su suegra, ella era la única que lo podía ayudar, pero lo malo de tener tantos cuñados es que también ellos tienen sus propios hijos y por lo tanto, Molly también tiene más nietos.

-Papi – venia caminando Lily directo hacia Harry cuando de pronto vuelve a caer y de nuevo vuelve a llorar. Teddy de inmediato la carga y la lleva a brazos de su padrino.

-Papá, tengo hambre – le dijo Albus.

-Ve con tu abuela.

-Quiero pancakes que hace mamá.

-Albus, tu abuela también hace pancakes.

-Pero no como los de mamá.

-Tu mamá no está, regresará hasta el domingo en la noche – le dijo Harry intentando calmar a Lily.

-¿Porqué?

-Albus – respiró hondo Harry – ve a jugar.

-Pero tengo hambre, quiero pancakes que hace mamá.

-¡Mami, mami! – gritaba Lily.

-¿Papá puedo volar en tu escoba? – preguntó James.

-Dios, me voy a volver loco. Albus, ve con tu abuela, James ve a jugar afuera y no puedes volar con mi escoba. Teddy, por favor, cuídalos.

-Pero… -se quejó James.

-Pero nada.

Los niños se habían ido de la sala, ahora solo le quedaba Lily por tranquilizar. Sacó una rana de chocolate y se la dio, haciendo que la pequeña se callara al instante.

-Si Ginny se entera que le acabas de dar chocolate a su hija antes de comer, se pondrá furiosa.

-¿Y quién se lo va a decir? – Harry fulminó con la mirada a Ron.

-Insisto. Estas muy enamorado de la enana para que hayas permitido que se vaya de viaje todo un fin de semana, se suponía que nada mas iba a trabajar medio tiempo en el profeta.

-Sí, pero las malditas arpías tenían que quedar en la final – Lily vio a su padre antes de meterse el último pedazo de chocolate a la boca – papi no dijo eso, cariño – y le dio otra rana de chocolate -Así que se fue con ellas.

-Y ya viene el mundial de Quidditch, seguro mandarán a Ginny a cubrir los juegos.

-De ninguna manera. Que cubra los juegos aquí pero que ni se le ocurra pensar que volverá a viajar.

-Vas a estar en graves problemas si le prohíbes algo a la enana.

-No me importa, prefiero padecer de su moco murciélago a cuidar a… Lily deja eso – apenas la pequeña había tomado un mantel de una mesita de adornos de su abuela, para cuando Harry la llamó, ella jaló el mantel trayéndose todos los adornos consigo, esparciéndolos en todo el piso – no puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué esperabas? Son tus hijos y de Ginny – le dijo Ron haciendo un movimiento de varita e inmediatamente la mesa volvió a estar en su lugar con todos los adornos. Lily rió divertida.

-Yo siempre fui muy tranquilo de niño, querrás decir que mis hijos son así por Ginny.

Y de nuevo Lily había jalado el mantel para que todo cayera de nuevo al piso.

-Ota vez, ota vez – le decía Lily a su tío Ron para que volviera a hacer magia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó Ron haciendo lo que Lily le estaba pidiendo - ¿Qué tus hijos son inquietos porque son Weasley?

-Pues claro. Yo crecí durmiendo en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, sin juguetes y la mayoría del tiempo sirviéndoles a mis tíos y a mi primo. Mis hijos son unos torbellinos porque tienen genes de Ginny, así son los Weasley.

Ron abrió la boca indignado. Lily caminó hacia la chimenea y estirándose logró tirar los polvos flu al piso.

-Papá, James tomó tu escoba y está tratando de volar en ella.

-¡James te dije que no tomaras mi escoba!

-¡Ahí esta! – exclamó Ron contento.

-¿Ahí está qué?

-En nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, la señora Hooch nos dijo que no voláramos nuestras escobas hasta después de llevar a Neville a la enfermería ¿y qué fue lo primero que tú hiciste?

-Fue por culpa de Malfoy.

-Sí, pero igual desobedeciste, volaste en la escoba como tu hijo.

-No me vengas con eso porque si hablamos de desobedecer Ginny no se queda atrás.

-No más que tu.

-¿Ahora defiendes a tu hermana?

-Mi hermana – resopló Ron – mejor te hubieras casado con Cho Chang para que no te quejes de los genes Weasley.

-¿Qué? Que te escuche mi esposa decir eso y no vives para contarlo.

-¿Ahora es tu esposa?

Hermione llegó a la sala con Hugo en brazos, se lo dejó a Ron y se fue a la cocina. Lily de inmediato caminó hacia Hugo dándole un beso en su mejilla mientras que Harry recogía los polvos flu de nuevo.

-¿Ves? Ginny jamás me daba besos de niños. Tus hijos tienen más genes Potter que Weasley.

-Mis hijos hacen travesuras todo el día, nada mas están ideando maldades, como tus hermanos gemelos lo hacían y que Ginny les ayudaba ¿Qué no recuerdas todo lo que te hacían de niño?

-Claro que me acuerdo.

-Pues así son mis hijos. Pueden demoler la casa cuando están juntos en una misma habitación y no me quiero ni imaginar cuando estén grandes.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu papá? No era un santo que digamos. James siempre le está jugando bromas a mi pobre Rose.

-Claro, bromas ¿te recuerdo que tu hermano, George Weasley, tiene una tienda de bromas? ¡Que él mismo inventa!

Ron lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Papá, me duele un poco la cabeza – llegó James mas despeinado de lo normal.

-Te dije que no volaras en mi escoba.

-No lo hice. Me duele la cabeza.

-Ve con tu abuela para que te dé medicamento.

-No me gusta – dijo James sentándose y tomando una revista de Quidditch. La acercó demasiado a su cara para poder verla.

-Aleja la revista, James – le dijo Harry.

-No veo bien.

Harry volteó a ver a Ron quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿No ves bien, James? – le preguntó Ron.

-No, veo un poco borroso.

-Tal vez necesites lentes, como tu papá.

-¿Quieres callarte? – le dijo Harry.

-Heredaste los genes de tu papá, James, por lo tanto vas a tener que usar lentes.

-Papá tengo hambre – llegó Albus.

-¿No te dio tu abuela pancakes?

-Sí, pero quiero helado con fresas y Rose ya se lo terminó.

-Yo también quiero helado – dijo James.

-Sí, sí, sí – gritaba Lily emocionada.

-Mis hijos son tragones como los Weasley – le dijo Harry a Ron.

-¡Ron! Trae a Hugo ya tengo su leche – gritaba Hermione desde la cocina.

Ron se levantó con su hijo en brazos. Albus se sentó a un lado de su hermano James para ver la revista también y Lily caminó hacia ellos llevándoles el cromo de su recién rana de chocolate.

Harry vio a sus hijos juntos, sí que eran unos torbellinos a morir. Llevaba apenas unas cuantas horas al cuidado de ellos y ya sentía que se iba a volver loco. Pero eran sus hijos, el fruto de su amor con Ginny, de una Weasley. Por más que se quejara de los genes Weasley jamás los cambiaría por nada, así sus hijos eran perfectos, porque eran una combinación de genes Potter con genes Weasley.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente era algo completamente diferente a lo que tenía en mente pero igual queria escribirlo. Ustedes que creen mas genes Potter que Weasley? Neee da igual, para mi los tres son perfectos, aunque mi favorito siga siendo James.<p>

Feliz Año Nuevo!Les deseo que el 2014 sea un gran año para todos! Un abrazo.


	29. La primera carta de Hogwarts

**La primera carta de Hogwarts**

Algunos textos pertenecen a Harry Potter y la piedra filosofar, propiedad de JKR.

* * *

><p>Teddy llegó a casa de Harry por la chimenea. James era quien mas estaba al pendiente los viernes por la tarde esperando su llegada, pero cuando se sacudía las cenizas de su camisa, vio que James ya tenía todo listo para jugar con sus carritos.<p>

-Hoy no, James.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Dónde está tu papá?

-En su despacho.

Teddy volteó hacia la puerta del despacho de Harry dando un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – le contestó secamente caminando hacia las escaleras siendo seguido por James.

-¿Por qué no quieres jugar?

-Estoy cansado.

-¿De qué?

-De la escuela muggle – le dijo aventando su mochila en la habitación de James y dejándose caer en la cama.

-¿Por qué? Yo ya voy a entrar a la escuela muggle.

-Es un fastidio.

-Mamá dijo que iba a hacer divertido, que iba a tener muchos amigos.

-Amigos muggles.

Ginny llegó cargando un cesto de ropa limpia a la habitación de James.

-Cariño, ya llegaste – le dio un beso en la frente – aquí te traje tu ropa.

-Gracias, madrina.

-Harry quería hablar contigo ¿ya lo viste?

-No – contestó Teddy haciendo una mueca.

-Será mejor que vayas a su despacho. Te ha estado esperando – le dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó, Teddy? – Le preguntó James - ¿estás en problemas con papá?

-Creo que sí. Lo más seguro es que mi abuela ya le haya avisado.

Teddy bajó al despacho de Harry, dudo un poco antes de entrar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo tenía que hacer. Tocó muy despacio con la esperanza de que no lo escuchara pero para su mala suerte, Harry le dijo que pasara.

-Hola, padrino.

Harry levantó la vista muy serio, guardó los papeles que estaba leyendo e invitó a Teddy que se sentara frente a él.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Teddy bajó la mirada. Para él, Harry siempre había sido su figura paterna, su abuela era quien lo atendía, lo mimaba, le daba de comer, pero cuando tenía algún problema en la escuela, su abuela se lo dejaba a Harry.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes.

-Supones bien, pero quiero que tú me lo digas.

Teddy guardó silencio un momento siendo observado por su padrino. Respiró profundamente.

-Olvide cambiarme de color de cabello, y Lucas se empezó a burlar de mi. No podía cambiarlo en ese momento, así que me estuvo molestando todo el día hasta que…

-Hasta que lo golpeaste.

-Ya no quiero ir a esa estúpida escuela muggle.

-¿Y golpeando a ese niño es la mejor manera para no ir a la escuela? ¿Acaso alguien te enseñó que a base de golpes se resuelven los problemas?

-¿Por qué no puedo ser como los demás magos? Soy un metamorfomago, no quiero ser así.

-Ted – Harry lo llevó a sentarse a un sillón en su despacho – tu eres igual a tu madre, heredaste ese don de ella.

-No me gusta, no quiero ser como mi mamá. No me gusta que se burlen de mí en la escuela.

-Debes de ser un poco más cuidadoso ¿Por qué culpas a la escuela si fue un olvido tuyo? Ya sabes cómo controlar tus impulsos para no cambiar de color de cabello.

-Da igual.

-No, no da igual, golpeaste a un niño porque tú olvidaste cambiar de color de cabello.

-¡Él se burló de mi!

-Si hubieras llegado con tu color de cabello que usas desde que entraste a la escuela, ese niño no se hubiera burlado de ti. Ahora tienes un reporte y estas suspendido 3 días faltando una semana para terminar el curso – le dijo Harry a manera de regaño.

Teddy se cruzó de brazos.

-Tu abuela me escribió diciéndome que iría a casa de su hermana Narcisa, te vas a quedar aquí. Ginny te va a llevar a la escuela los dos días que te faltan.

-¿Y las vacaciones?

-Siempre pasas aquí tus vacaciones.

-De acuerdo – se levantó para salir del despacho.

-Ey, jovencito – lo detuvo Harry justo en la puerta – estas castigado sin videojuegos.

-Pero…

-Nada.

Por la noche, Harry leía un libro ya acostado en la cama, cuando llega Ginny quitándose los zapatos y el pantalón, acostándose a un lado de Harry.

-Por fin se durmió Lily. Ted estuvo muy serio en la cena.

-Lo castigué.

-Harry – le reprochó Ginny.

-Amor, no podía pasar por alto el hecho que se comportó mal.

-Es un niño.

-Que ya está entrando a la adolescencia.

-Ya pronto se irá a Hogwarts – le dijo Ginny a Harry acostándose en su pecho – seguro Lupin y Tonks estarán muy orgullosos de él.

-Seguro que sí, es un gran chico. A veces, no quisiera que crecieran, ninguno de los cuatro, quisiera tenerlos aquí, solo para nosotros.

Pasaron los días en que Teddy había olvidado por completo la escuela. Entre visitas a la madriguera, a su abuela, juegos en casa con sus hermanos, acompañar a Harry al ministerio y uno que otro paseo al mundo muggle como el cine y los juegos mecánicos, las vacaciones habían pasado de lo mejor.

Una mañana durante el desayuno, Ginny regañaba a James por subir los pies en la mesa, mientras que Harry recibía la correspondencia del día.

-Lily, no avientes el cereal al piso.

La pequeña pelirroja hizo un puchero de enojo con su madre, a ella le gustaba aventar todo su cereal, sobre todo a la cabeza de sus hermanos, pero rara vez lograba alcanzarlos, cayendo todo el cereal en el piso.

Ginny volteó a ver a su esposo que se había quedado parado en la puerta de la cocina viendo una carta en particular.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry? – le preguntó preocupada.

Harry le mostró la carta con una sonrisa nostálgica, Ginny también sonrió y abrazó a Harry. Ninguno de los niños se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, estaban tan emocionados platicando del próximo partido de quidditch, hasta que Harry pidió la atención de todos.

-Niños – dijo Harry cerrando un ojo al ver volar un cereal hacia él gracias a Lily – ha llegado la primera carta de Hogwarts a casa – todos se quedaron callados - Señor T. R. Lupin –leyó Harry el remitente.

Teddy se había quedado observando la carta que sostenía Harry en su mano.

-Vamos, cariño, ábrela – le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Teddy se levantó de la mesa y tomó la carta que le daba Harry. El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenia sello. Teddy le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un seño de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

Rápidamente la abrió y leyó en voz alta:

_ Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_Querido señor Lupin:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y libros necesarios._

_ Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_ Muy cordialmente,_

_ Neville Longbottom_

_ Director Adjunto._

-¿Mi padrino? – Preguntó Albus - ¿mi padrino le mandó una carta a Teddy?

-Teddy ha sido aceptado en Hogwarts – les dijo Ginny a sus hijos.

-Pero eso es hasta que cumplas… once años – dijo James recordando la edad de Teddy.

Harry le quitó el sobre a Teddy sacando la lista con todo lo que necesitaba.

-Uniformes, libros, varita, caldero, telescopio…

-Creo que hoy iremos al callejón diagon – sonrió Ginny contenta.

Mientras Harry había ido a Gringotts, Ginny y los niños se habían adelantado con Madame Malkin. Aunque cargaba a Lily y vigilaba a sus dos torbellinos, Ginny no dejó de revisar que el uniforme de Teddy le quedara perfectamente.

-Ya está listo, señora Potter – le dijo Madame Malkin – es el primero a Hogwarts por lo que veo.

-Así es Madame, aun me faltan 3 más.

-Pues mucha suerte.

Siguieron su trayecto por el callejón, uniéndose a ellos Harry. En algunas tiendas saludaban a Harry muy educadamente, y en otras, le pedían autógrafos a Ginny.

-Papá ¿Cuánto podré usar mi propia varita? – preguntaba James mientras Teddy estaba seleccionando la suya.

-Cuando entres a Hogwarts.

-Pero nunca he hecho magia.

-Aun eres muy pequeño, James.

El problema fue cuando fueron a comprarle una mascota a Teddy porque cada uno quería un animal diferente. Ginny simplemente se negó a tener tres animales y además cuando Teddy estuviera de vacaciones serian cuatro. Al final, le compraron una lechuza a Teddy y Lily salió llorando de la tienda porque no obtuvo su sapo.

Por último pasaron a Sortilegios Weasley para saludar a George y Angelina, y ahí fue donde los cuatro salieron muy contentos, cada uno con una broma diferente.

La mañana del 1 de septiembre Teddy tenía todo listo en su baúl con las iníciales T.R.L., revisaba por quinta vez que no le fuera a faltar nada.

-Tu abuela escribió, nos veíamos en King Cross.

-Estos días que pasé con ella ha estado muy sentimental.

-Te va a extrañar, como todos nosotros.

-Siempre paso contigo las vacaciones, ahora pasé varios días con ella.

-Promete que le vas a escribir seguido.

-Claro.

-Ahora ya vas a poder cambiar de color de cabello cuando tú quieras.

-Siempre me gustó ser como mamá – dijo apenado - sólo que aquella ocasión…

-Estabas enojado. Lo entiendo.

-¿Listos? – les preguntó Ginny poniéndose un arete apurada.

-¿Listo, campeón?

-Sí – le sonrió emocionado Teddy.

Cruzaron el andén 9 y ¾, James y Albus estaban igual de emocionados que Teddy al ver la gran locomotora echar humo. Harry se encargó de subir el baúl de Teddy al tren, así que lo único que faltaba era despedirse.

-Papá, me puedo esconder en el baúl de Teddy y me puedo ir con él.

-Aun te faltan algunos años, James.

Andrómeda se despidió de su nieto llorando. Desde la despedida que le habían hecho todos los Weasley en la madriguera a Teddy, Andrómeda no había dejado de llorar.

-Tal vez conozcas algunos niños durante el viaje – le dijo Ginny.

-Es raro ser el único de la familia que vaya a Hogwarts.

-El próximo año irá Victorie, ya se harán compañía.

-Son casi las once – dijo Harry viendo su reloj – niños despídanse de Teddy.

Teddy cargó a Lily que aun no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y la abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pórtate bien, Lily.

-No – contestó la pequeña.

Ginny cargó a su hija para que James y Albus se despidieran de él.

-Me escribes muchas cartas.

-No sabes leer, Albus.

-Mamá me las va a leer.

-De acuerdo – Teddy lo abrazó.

-Te voy a extrañar, Ted – le dijo James.

-Yo mas, James. Ven, dame un abrazo, nos vemos en navidad para jugar con la nieve, así que ve practicando para cuando yo llegue.

-Sí. Te quiero, hermano.

-Yo también, James.

Ahora fue el turno de Ginny, dejó a Lily en el piso y abrazó a Teddy dándole un beso en el cabello.

-Te quiero, Teddy, te quiero mucho y estoy segura que tus padres están aquí contigo.

-Lo sé.

-Sé un buen niño y diviértete mucho.

Teddy volteó a ver a Harry, éste lo abrazó sin decirle nada hasta que el pitido de la locomotora anunció que ya era la hora de partida.

-Me escribes hoy mismo.

-Sí, padrino.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Teddy se subió al tren y por una ventanilla le decía adiós a su familia. Ahora iba a conocer más del mundo mágico, pero siempre con el apoyo de su única familia: los Potter y su abuela.

* * *

><p>Teddy empieza con la adolescencia uf! es un show porque mi hija también esta empezando.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos.


	30. Juego de Estrellas

Éste capitulo es dedicado a Mary Saavedra por su cumpleaños, sorry amiga que no lo subí a tiempo, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Solo como recordatorio, Ludo Bagman es el jefe del departamento de deportes mágicos (capitulo 9) y Chris Ford es un admirador de Ginny (capitulo 26).

Los dejo leer.

* * *

><p>Harry sintió un pequeño golpe en su cara. Abrió los ojos pero enseguida los volvió a cerrar porque otro golpe le llegó, justo en la nariz. De nuevo abrió los ojos y encontró a su hija encima de él. Lily tomaba su biberón pero se divertía moviendo su mano libre de un lado a otro y justo le pareció gracioso estampar su mano en la cara de su padre.<p>

-Lily ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

Lily sacó su biberón de la boca y se lo dio a su padre, intentando que él también tomara biberón. Harry vio cómo Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación vistiendo una pijama sexy, a su parecer, pero ella estaba tan concentrada murmurando datos, estadísticas y reseñas de lo acontecido el día anterior: la final del torneo de Quidditch Europeo. La vuelapluma se movía rápidamente escribiendo en una libreta que levitaba a un lado de Ginny.

-¿No habías mandado ya tu articulo anoche?

-Sí, pero esto es un artículo más detallado, lo de ayer fue solo un resumen por falta de tiempo para que se publicara hoy ¿En qué me quedé? – revisó Ginny la libreta.

-Papi – Lily de nuevo intentaba compartir su leche con él.

-No, cariño, no quiero – le decía Harry cerrando la boca mientras su hija le ponía el biberón para que tomara – pero si me ofreces de tu otra leche, con gusto la aceptaría.

-Potter, no seas grosero.

Harry soltó una carcajada haciendo que Lily también se empezara a reír.

-¿Una para ti y otra para mí? – Le preguntó Harry a su hija quien reía sin entender nada, solo por el simple hecho de ver reír a su padre - ¿compartimos?

-Deja de decirle eso a tu hija y ayúdame a preparar el desayuno, debo terminar éste artículo lo más pronto posible. Asegúrate de que James se ponga bien su uniforme del colegio.

Harry se levantó cargando a Lily, mientras que Ginny continuó murmurando y dando vueltas en la habitación con la vuelapluma siguiéndola. Justo cuando Harry pasó a su lado le pellizco el trasero haciendo que la vuelapluma se sacudiera rápidamente.

Para cuando Ginny bajó lista para un día más en su rutina diaria, Harry ya había preparado el desayuno para toda la familia. James estaba ya listo para el colegio, en cambio Albus y Lily aun seguían en pijama y con el cabello revuelto.

-Gracias, amor, por ayudarme.

-Siempre que tienes un partido importante, al día siguiente andas vuelta loca.

Una lechuza se paró en la ventana. Harry le quitó la carta y le dio de comer.

-¿Es carta de Teddy? – preguntó James.

-No, es del ministerio – le contestó Harry – Ginny, es para ti.

-¿Del ministerio? – se extrañó Ginny.

Ginny abrió la carta frente a Harry quien comía una manzana a grandes mordidas. La cara de Ginny pasó de estar extrañada a estar sorprendida, y al final, feliz.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo puedo creer – le dijo Ginny sonriendo – la carta es de Ludo Bagman diciéndome que estoy invitada al juego de las estrellas de quidditch.

-¿En serio? – sonrió también Harry.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Albus.

-Es un juego de quidditch en dónde participan jugadores importantes que ya están retirados. Se hace cada cuatro años y es un partido espectacular.

-¡Voy a volver a la cancha! – gritó emocionada Ginny.

Estaba feliz, volvería a jugar quidditch profesional al menos por un día. Toda la familia la felicitó, a pesar de que Ginny ya tenía varios años que había dejado de jugar, ahora la llamaban para formar parte de un equipo en donde participarían celebridades, jugadores que tanto ella admiraba.

Había solicitado vacaciones en el profeta y se concentró en los entrenamientos que se llevaban a cabo antes del partido. Harry la apoyaba en todo, inclusive le daba masajes por la noche después de un día muy duro de entrenamiento.

-Ya había olvidado un poco esto – se quejaba Ginny de un dolor en el hombro.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Oliver Wood, sigue siendo tan buen guardián.

Harry continuó frotándole a Ginny una pomada para el dolor de músculos en la espalda y hombros.

-¿Viste la publicidad?

-Sí, sales guapísima.

-Eso lo dices porque me amas. Por Merlín ¿Dónde quedó aquella cintura que tenía cuando hacían publicidad de las Arpías?

-Tus tres hijos se quedaron con ella.

Ginny volteó a verlo con mala cara para después volverse acostar boca abajo y que Harry continuara con su labor. Él solo vestía unos bóxers y se encontraba sentado a horcajadas en el trasero de Ginny.

-Sabes que bromeo.

-Tonto.

-¿Ya no te molestó Ron para que le pidieras un autógrafo a Dragomir Gorgovitch?

-Es un idiota – bufó Ginny - ¿puedes creer que me llamó "pequeña" en el entrenamiento?

-Pues eres pequeña a lado de él.

-Nada más porque está en mi equipo no le dije unas cuantas cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza.

Harry empezó a besarla en el cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Recuerdo que todo esto me lo contabas cuando éramos novios y regresabas de tus entrenamientos. Yo te daba masajes en la sala de la madriguera ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, siempre había alguno de mis hermanos vigilando porque tú me estabas haciendo masaje en la espalda.

-Pero ahora – le daba más besos en el cuello – ahora puedo besarte, acariciarte – metió sus manos por debajo de Ginny tomando sus dos senos – tocarte todo lo que yo quiera.

-¿Eso era lo que querías en aquel momento?

-Eso y más.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Ibas a pensar que era un depravado sexual.

-Eso lo pienso ahora.

-Ahora soy tu esposo, en aquel tiempo era un adolescente de 19 años que era solamente tu novio. Aun no tenía ciertos privilegios.

-¿Privilegios? –Ginny se dio la media vuelta.

-Muchos privilegios – le tocó los senos y se acercó a besarlos.

-¿Ya no eres aquel chico de 19 años que tocaba a su novia sin poder hacer nada mas?

-No, aquel pobre infeliz quedó atrás.

Todos estaban listos para el partido de Ginny. Harry y sus tres hijos se reunieron con toda la familia Weasley en la madriguera para llegar juntos al estadio.

Estaba completamente lleno. Gente caminando, comprando artículos o simplemente tomándose fotos afuera del estadio. Había grandes pantallas con fotografías de los dos equipos que jugarían.

-Mami – gritó Lily en brazos de Harry en cuanto apareció la foto de Ginny.

-Mira, Albus, es mamá- dijo James contento.

Apareció la foto de Dragomir Gorgovitch, ex jugador de los Chudley Cannons.

-¿Ginny me consiguió el autógrafo de Dragomir? – le preguntó Ron a Harry con Hugo en brazos.

-Ni le recuerdes. Al parecer ese tipo no fue del agrado de tu hermana.

-¿Y? Es una leyenda en los Cannons – Harry se encogió de hombros.

Harry vio a sus tres hijos felices de ver a su mamá en aquellas pantallas. A veces aparecía sola y en otras junto con su equipo. Después volteó a ver a toda la familia. No se compraba a cuando Ginny jugaba en la Arpías, ahora venían niños incluidos al por mayor. George le compraba artículos a Fred, James, Victorie, Lucy y a Dominique, mientras que Bill pedía helados para Roxanne, Rose, Albus, Louis y Molly.

Vio en la pantalla a Ginny y sonrió. Su pelirroja. Era como cuando la veía vestida con el uniforme de las Arpías y él estaba emocionado por quererla ver jugar.

Cuando entraron todos juntos al estadio, James apuntó hacia arriba, había una gran pantalla y transmitían videos de los jugadores pero cuando estaban en sus respectivos equipos.

_Ginny volaba con la vista fija en los aros con la quaffle bajo su brazo, haciendo maniobras con la escoba logró aventar la quaffle y anotar un gol decisivo para el triunfo de las Arpías._

Harry recordó ese partido con una sonrisa, pero al escuchar un gran alboroto en las gradas volteó a ver qué pasaba.

No lo podía creer, después de tantos años ahí estaban… ellos.

-Vaya, si que Ginny tiene admiradores fieles – dijo Hermione.

Después de terminar el video de Ginny, los admiradores habían dado un gran grito de euforia, levantando carteles con la foto de Ginny y vistiendo camisetas con su nombre.

Había olvidado eso: los admiradores. Los odiaba porque parecían abejas detrás de la miel… de su miel.

-Quita esa cara – le dijo Hermione – Ginny ahora es tu esposa.

-Ya lo sé – le contestó de mal modo -¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-Vienen a ver a Ginny – se metió Ron dándole el biberón a Hugo.

-Pero ve como están vestidos y cómo gritan.

-Siempre estaban así- dijo Hermione.

-Por eso mismo. Antes eran unos adolescentes, ahora se supone que son adultos ¿no?

Salieron los jugadores volando entre ellos Ginny. Todos los Weasley gritaron emocionados pero no se comparó con el club de admiradores.

Ginny saludó sonriente a su familia y les mandó un beso a sus hijos y esposo. Después voló frente a sus admiradores saludándolos y éstos gritaron emocionados.

-Charlie, préstame los omniculares – le dijo Harry.

Charlie le dio los omniculares a su cuñado y éste fijó su vista en el club de admiradores.

-Lo sabía – dijo Harry – ahí esta Chris Ford.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Ron.

-El tarado ese.

-Es el mejor admirador de Ginny – le dijo Hermione a su esposo – Harry siempre estuvo celoso de él cuando era novio de tu hermana.

-Yo no estaba celoso.

-¿Ah no? ¿Cómo te ponías cuando Ginny recibía flores, chocolates y osos de peluche después de cada partido?

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Ginny me contaba cuando le hacías escenitas de celos al ver los regalos que recibía.

Sonó el silbatazo dando inicio al partido.

-Ya, Harry, disfruta el juego – le dijo Ron.

-Mami – apuntó Lily hacia arriba cuando Ginny pasó cerca de ella.

Había durado aproximadamente tres horas el partido, atrapando la snitch el buscador del equipo de Ginny. A pesar de que algunos tenían muchos años de no jugar, era más que obvio que el quidditch era su pasión.

Se tomaron la foto oficial después del partido y se despidieron tomados de la mano de todo el público que los aplaudía gustosos.

-Harry ¿vas a ir por Ginny?

-Si, Molly ¿te llevas a mis hijos?

-Claro- le contestó recibiendo en brazos a Lily.

Conocía bien el estadio, siempre acostumbraba esperar a Ginny después de sus partidos. Sonrió recordando las veces que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso cuando perdían el partido: Ginny salía con un humor pésimo. Pero ahora habían ganado y era un partido especial.

Mientras se iba acercando mas a los vestidores por el pasillo, escuchó porras con el nombre de Ginny. La encontró con el club de admiradores tomándose fotos con ellos y recibiendo flores y regalos.

-Chicos, no puedo creer que estén aquí.

-Cuando supimos que jugarías en el juego de las estrellas, de inmediato nos reunimos y nos pusimos de acuerdo para volver. Siempre seremos tus admiradores, Ginny.

-Gracias.

-Ginny, como cada partido…

-Lo sé, Chris.

Chris abrazó a Ginny y se tomaron una foto sonriendo. Harry bufó, el tipo tenia fotos con Ginny de todos sus partidos. Los guardias de seguridad les indicaron que se había terminado el tiempo de visitas y que deberían de salir del estadio.

Ginny se despidió de todos con un abrazo, pero cuando Chris la abrazó no la soltó por un buen rato.

-Ejem, ejem – carraspeó Harry acercándose a ellos.

Chris se separó de ella viendo a Harry.

-Señores se tienen que retirar ya, Ginny Weasley se tiene que cambiar, va a haber una conferencia de prensa en una hora – les decía uno de los organizadores.

-Es Ginny Potter – le dijo Harry al organizador para después ver directamente a Chris.

-Me dio gusto verte, Chris, que estés bien.

-Igualmente, Ginny, jugaste de maravilla.

-Gracias. Adiós chicos – se despidió Ginny de sus admiradores.

Ginny esperó a que se fueran todos. El organizador ahora estaba con otros jugadores y sus familiares, dándoles las mismas indicaciones.

-Vaya, ahora sí que se lucieron con los regalos – dijo Harry asomándose por la puerta del vestidor de Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-¿Qué pasa? Pasa que el tipo ese aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de ti – Ginny suspiró poniéndose la mano en la frente y negando con la cabeza – no me vas a negar que te abrazó y no precisamente para felicitarte.

-No lo puedo creer.

-No, yo tampoco, el tipo está enamorado de ti, ya no me queda la menor duda ¿Por qué le recibiste los regalos?

-Estas actuando como cuando eras un adolescente ¡No lo puedo creer, Potter!

Ginny entró al vestidor enojada.

-¿Yo? – Harry la siguió – Yo no estaba con mi amigos de la adolescencia gritando y levantando cartelones con tu foto.

-¿Ah no?

-No, yo estaba cargando a Lily.

-¿Y ni porque estabas con tus hijos dejas de comportarte así? Por Merlín, antes lo podía entender, pero ahora.

-¿Entender qué?

-Tus celos. Éramos novios y no soportabas a mis admiradores y mucho menos a Chris pero ahora… ¡ahora estamos casados, Potter, te he dado tres hijos y tú te comportas como cuando éramos novios! ¡Te comportas como un adolescente!

-Yo no…

-Mira – levantó la mano para callarlo- ¿sabes qué? ¡Lárgate!

-¿Qué?

-Que te largues, no quiero verte hasta que llegue a la casa.

-Ahora resulta que me corres.

-¡Sí! ¡Largo!

-De acuerdo, me iré a mi casa con MIS hijos. Tu vete con tus admiradores.

-Eres tan infantil.

-Sí claro, con eso de que me regalan ositos de peluche ¿Quién es el infantil?

Ginny puso las manos en la cintura, su típica postura cuando estaba enojada, pero eso a Harry no le importó.

-Vine por ti como siempre lo hacía, pero por lo visto se me adelantaron.

-Tengo una conferencia de prensa y no llegaré a casa hasta en la noche.

-De acuerdo, seguro Chris te estará esperando ¿no?

-Cambia ya tus argumentos, Potter, me estás diciendo exactamente lo mismo que hace años.

-Me voy, contigo no se puede.

Ginny había regresado a casa antes de la medianoche. Después del partido tenían una conferencia de prensa y una fiesta para celebrar el juego de las estrellas de ese año. Harry ya había acostado a sus hijos y ahora se encontraba en su cama sentado intentando leer un libro.

Después de darles un beso a sus hijos, Ginny entró a su habitación.

-¿Ya estas más tranquilo?

Harry dejó el libro sobre la cama y la vio directamente. Suspiró fuertemente y asintió.

-¿Bien? – levantó la ceja Ginny.

-Desde que nos casamos y seguías jugando, ese tipo dejó de enviarte regalos ¿Por qué lo hizo ahora? – le preguntó muy serio.

-Han pasado tantos años, Harry. Además ¿Qué tiene de malo que un admirador dé regalos?

-Ron es admirador de los Cannons y jamás les ha enviado regalos.

Ginny vio el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Harry para no iniciar otra discusión como la que tuvieron en el estadio. Recordaba las tantas discusiones que tuvieron de novios por el mismo tema, la diferencia era que a veces no se hablaban por uno o dos días. Ahora estaban casados y tenían que resolver el problema antes de dormirse.

Se sentó en la cama frente a él y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Te amo. Eres el hombre que he amado toda mi vida. Tú tardaste años en fijarte en mí pero yo jamás perdí la esperanza. Ahora estamos felizmente casados con tres hijos ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Te quiero solo para mí. Ginny, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tú me has hecho muy feliz como jamás pensé que lo haría.

-Tú también me haces muy feliz.

Se besaron lentamente, como en las reconciliaciones que tenían de novios.

-Ganaste – le dijo Harry mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella.

-Mi equipo ganó.

-Fuiste la que anotaste más goles.

-Fue bonito regresar – le dijo dando un suspiro – pero es más bonito regresar a casa y ver a tres diablitos dormidos y al hombre que amo en mi cama.

-Perdóname…

-¿Por comportarte como un adolescente? – Harry hizo una mueca con la boca- todo fue como en aquellos tiempos: el juego, los aplausos, los gritos y mi novio celoso.

-No volverá a pasar, te lo juro. No volveré a reclamarte porque ese… tipo te mande regalos y cartas. Te prometo que no me volveré a comportar como un adolescente.

A la mañana siguiente, era un típico domingo en casa de los Potter. Harry se levantó debido al ruido de la televisión con las caricaturas y los gritos que hacían sus tres hijos. Bajó las escaleras guiado por su olfato: el desayuno olía delicioso.

En la sala encontró a su hija Lily jugando con un gran oso de peluche, era casi de su mismo tamaño. Harry bufó, Ginny se había llevado a casa todas las flores, chocolates y osos de peluche que le habían regalado sus admirados. Supuso que ese más grande era de Chris Ford.

-Lily, ven a desayunar – la llamó Ginny desde la cocina.

Pero Lily abrazaba el oso y no quería separarse de él.

-Ven, mira- Harry tomó otro oso de peluche más pequeño – toma éste.

Lily ignoró a su padre y seguía abrazando el mismo oso grande.

-Ahora resulta que mi hija quiere precisamente ese. Maldito Chris, siempre fue bueno para los regalos.

Volteó hacia la cocina cerciorándose de que Ginny ni sus hijos lo vieran. Tomó su varita de su pantalón e hizo un hechizo. El oso se convirtió en un payaso feo. Lily lo vio y salió corriendo asustada en dirección a la cocina. De nuevo Harry regreso el oso a su apariencia original.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? – le preguntaba Ginny a Lily cargándola mientras la niña sollozaba.

-Ese oso enorme que tienes en la sala la asustó, deberías sacarlo para que Lily no lo vea.

-Oh, cariño, lo llevaré al orfanato, te lo prometo – le dijo Ginny a su hija para tranquilizarla.

Harry sonrió triunfante. Había prometido no volver a comportarse como un adolescente pero esa era la última vez que lo hacía.

* * *

><p>Una vez leí que el primer pleito que tuvieron Harry y Ginny como novios había sido por los celos de él por los admiradores de Ginny y cómo éste fic es cuando ya estan casados pues se me ocurrió escribir ésto. La verdad me encanta un Harry celoso.<p>

Sigo escribiendo de ratitos, me voy a cambiar de ciudad y ando vuelta loca!

Saludos.


	31. El auto muggle

Regresé con un Hanny! Cortito pero con mucho cariño.

Estaba viendo la película de "Ni idea" y se me ocurrió hacer éste capitulo mezclando un poco mi propia experiencia.

* * *

><p><strong>El auto muggle<strong>

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en su casa. Quería darles la sorpresa a su familia que ese día se tomaría su hora de comida para hacerlo en casa. Pero la sorpresa se la llevó él. La casa estaba vacía y la comida estaba lista en la cocina.

Había llamado a Molly por la chimenea y en la madriguera no estaba, pero su suegra le había dicho que seguro que habían ido por James y por Albus al colegio. Revisó su reloj por decima vez, los niños ya tenían mas de media hora que habían salido y ellos no llegaban.

Tomó sus llaves dispuesto a ir a buscarlos cuando escuchó ruidos a la entrada de su casa.

-James, por Merlín – lo regañaba Ginny – deja de molestar a Albus.

-Mamá, no debes decir Merlín, debes de decir: por un carajo deja de molestar a tu…

-¡James! ¿Quién te enseñó eso?

-Así regañan a Kevin en su casa. Recuerda que mis amigos del colegio son muggles, mamá.

-¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó Harry una vez que entraron.

-Mi amor ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a comer, pero ¿Por qué llegan a esta hora?

-Tu hijo – se quejó Ginny dándole a Lily en los brazos –me mandó llamar la directora de la escuela.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste, James?

-Nada, solo hago lo que cualquier niño muggle de mi edad hace.

-Comerse veinte hot dogs no lo hace un niño muggle – le dijo Ginny con los manos en la cintura.

-Lo he visto en programas de televisión muggle.

-Asustaste a tus compañeros.

-Quiero ser un niño muggle normal.

Ginny resopló y continuó con la comida.

-Ve a quitarte tu uniforme, James, tu también Albus – les ordenó Harry.

-Si no es que se avienta de los árboles, brinca de un techo a otro, pone bromas de la tienda de George en el escritorio de la maestra, ahora tiene a todos sus compañeros alrededor de él para que vean cómo se come veinte hot dogs ¿tú crees que haya sido buena idea meter a los niños a un colegio muggle? Tal vez yo pueda enseñarles como lo hizo mamá con nosotros.

-Ginny, si haces eso, terminarías en San Mungo de compañera de cuarto de Lockhart.

-No exageres.

Harry levantó una ceja y le dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla.

-Por cierto, Harry, necesito un auto muggle.

Harry frunció el ceño viendo a Ginny quien seguía en su labor con la comida.

-¿Cómo?

-Necesito un auto muggle. La directora no me dejaba ir hasta que alguien llegara por mi ¡No me podía desaparecer! No tuve más remedio que hacerle un encantamiento confundus.

-¿Otra vez tengo que ir al departamento de uso indebido de la magia para pedir una disculpa? Ginny, no debes de hacer magia frente a un muggle –la regañó Harry – desde hace mucho ya te hubieran metido a Azkaban.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que odio que me traten como una celebridad y cada vez que voy al departamento de uso indebido de la magia por tu haces…

- Por eso necesito un auto muggle.

-No te voy a comprar un auto.

-¿Por qué no?

-No sabes manejar.

-Pero tú sí y me puedes enseñar.

-¿Cómo cuando te enseñe a usar el horno de microondas cuando nos casamos? Me recordabas a Seamus cada vez que hacías explotar uno con tu varita. Olvídalo, no te voy a comprar un auto.

Había pasado una semana en que no había vuelto a tocar el tema del auto muggle. De hecho, Harry ya lo había olvidado por completo, pero Ginny definitivamente no. Le había pedido a Hermione que la asesorara en su compra.

-¿Harry sabe de esto? – le preguntó Hermione mientras estaban en la agencia de autos. Llevaban cada una a sus hijos en la carriola.

-Claro que lo sabe.

-Creo que hice la pregunta incorrecta ¿Harry está de acuerdo en que manejes un auto?

-Ah… pues creo que no. Éste está bonito – le dijo Ginny asomándose por la ventana del auto -¿Por qué tiene tantos botones?

-Creo que debes de hablarlo con Harry.

-Ya lo hice y se negó.

-Ginny, no sabes manejar.

-Tú le enseñaste a Ron.

-Solo las reglas de vialidad muggle – bajó la voz- recuerda que Ron manejó el auto de tu papá desde que tenía doce años.

-Hermione, desde que James entró al colegio todo se me complica. Tengo que buscar un lugar donde aparecer y desaparecer junto con mis tres hijos. A veces tengo que caminar calles y más calles porque hay mucha gente.

-Sí, te entiendo, pero…

-Pero nada. Si Harry no me quiere enseñar a manejar lo harás tú o Ron.

-Hablaré con Harry.

Ya una vez que los niños se durmieron, Ginny se preparaba para dormir. Harry leía un libro acostado en la cama muy concentrado.

-¿Viste a Hermione? – le preguntó Ginny untándose crema en las manos.

-No, estuve muy ocupado hoy ¿Por qué?

-Me acompañó hoy a la agencia de autos.

-¿A dónde?

-¿Recuerdas que me vas a comprar un auto muggle?

Harry bajó el libro y volteó a verla.

-¿Qué? Te dije que no te iba a comprar un auto, Ginny.

-Y yo te dije que lo necesito. Mientras nuestros hijos estén en un colegio muggle, debo de comportarme como una de ellos ¿Acaso eso no es lo que les hemos dicho a los niños?

-Pero…

-Potter, he dicho que lo necesito.

Harry resopló frustrado, conocía a su esposa y sabía perfectamente que una vez que se le metía una idea en la cabeza era difícil de hacerla entender.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición, Ginevra – la apuntó con el dedo índice. Ginny se tensó, cuando Harry la llamaba Ginevra era cosa seria y si agregaba el Potter, era mucho peor – nada de varita, nada de magia ¿entendiste?

-Claro- le dijo fingiendo tranquilidad.

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado por Ginny: su primera clase de manejo. Después de una larga decisión por parte de Harry para ver que carro era el que le compraría a Ginny, estaban en la madriguera listos para la clase de manejo.

Ginny estaba muy entusiasmada, en cambio Harry aun no estaba del todo convencido. A pesar de que le había dicho a Ginny que "nada de magia" había hecho algunos encantamientos al carro para mayor seguridad pero sin decirle absolutamente nada. Quería que ella aprendiera al estilo muggle, ya que toda su vida había estado en el mundo mágico.

-Bien- se subieron al auto - ¿leíste el libro que te di sobre educación vial? – Ginny rodó lo ojos - ¿lo leíste?

-Sí, me lo has preguntado miles de veces.

Los Weasley se habían reunido afuera para ver como Harry enseñaba a manejar a Ginny. Ni siquiera habían prendido el auto y ya estaban riéndose de la cara de Harry.

-¿Dejaste tu varita?

-¿Por qué voy a dejar mi varita?

-Dijimos que nada de varitas, Ginny.

-Apenas voy a aprender a manejar ¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga mi varita?

-Dame tu varita – le ordenó Harry.

Después de un gran bufido, Ginny le entregó su varita.

-Bien, ahora enciende el auto y…

Pero Ginny inmediatamente puso a andar el auto.

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó Ginny al ver que Harry se quedaba serio – he visto como lo hace Ron cuando lleva a Hermione con sus padres.

-Bien, no excedas el límite de velocidad.

Se habían alejado de la madriguera y entrado a una carretera. Ginny iba feliz, en realidad no era tan difícil como creía. Encendió el radio empezando a bailar.

-No te distraigas.

-Eres un amargado.

-Ginny, manejar un auto es una gran responsabilidad. No nada más te puedes hacer daño tú, sino a otras personas.

-Mira todo eso, que diferente se ve desde aquí, siempre lo había visto cuando volaba en la escoba – le decía Ginny asomándose por la ventana.

-Ve al frente, Ginny.

-Estoy haciéndolo.

-Será mejor que nos regresemos.

-¿Por qué?

-Para ser tu primera clase, estuvo todo tranquilo. Mañana continuamos.

-No, vamos más allá.

-Ginny, allá hay muggles.

-¿Y qué? Se supone que voy a manejar donde hay muggles.

-Mejor mañana, estoy cansado.

-No te preocupes, tú duérmete aquí – y sin más Ginny aceleró.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que me obedezcas?

-Te di mi varita ¿no? Te obedecí.

-Porque te convenía.

-Claro que no…

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinándose aun mas, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Ginny al momento de acelerar.

-Oh, por Dios.

-¿Qué?

-Ginny, salté.

-¿Por qué?

-Has entrado a la autopista.

-¿Qué? – se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-Pon la direccional y salté…

Pero un fuerte sonido de claxon la hizo ponerse aun más nerviosa. Vio por el retrovisor y era un camión enorme.

-Oh, por Merlín.

-Cálmate. Sigue manejando.

-Dame mi varita, los voy a petrificar a todos.

-¡NO! Sigue manejando.

Los claxon seguían sonando y las personas que pasaban a un lado de ella le gritaban por estar a mitad del carril y a muy poca velocidad, cosa que ponía a Ginny aun más nerviosa.

-¿Qué hago?

Harry veía por el retrovisor lateral y volteaba en todas las direcciones, pero al mismo tiempo sostenía el volante con una mano.

-Después de éste carro blanco, te pasas a tu derecha. Pon la direccional.

Con los nervios, Ginny encendió los parabrisas.

-¡Ginny!

-Perdón.

Ginny se concentró y con la ayuda de Harry pudieron salir de la autopista. Una vez fuera, Ginny se detuvo para respirar tranquilamente. Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás, también regulando su respiración y volteó a verla.

-¿Estás bien? – Ginny asintió repetidamente aferrada al volante – ahora manejo yo – Harry salió del auto y Ginny se cambio de asiento.

Se hizo un silencio por unos minutos mientras regresaban a la madriguera.

-¿Estas enojado? – preguntó Ginny cautelosamente. Harry solo volteó a verla de reojo.

-No – le contestó después de unos segundos.

-¿Entonces porque estas tan serio?

Harry de nuevo la vio de reojo y suspiró fuertemente.

-Ginny, entiendo que quieras un auto para ir al colegio de los niños, pero tú debes de entender que es un auto muggle.

-Lo entiendo.

-Te inclinabas como si estuvieras en una escoba ¿crees que no lo noté? – Ginny bufó y se cruzó de brazos – te voy a enseñar a manejar, pero con mis condiciones.

-Te entregué mi varita.

-Y me la pediste cuando se te complicaron las cosas – de nuevo Ginny bufó – vas a enseñarte a manejar dentro de los campos de la madriguera. Nada en el mundo muggle. Una vez que vea que puedes manejar adecuadamente empezaremos con calles sencillas ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Sí, ya qué.

-Y nada de pedirle a Ron o a Hermione que te enseñen a mis espaldas.

**Seis meses después.**

Ginny maldecía una y otra vez frente al colegio de los niños. Recién había llegado a entregarlos por la mañana y cuando quiso arrancar… nada. No podía usar su varita porque aun había gente, sería muy raro enviar un patronus, así que utilizó su celular, pero para su mala suerte solo tenían celular Hermione y su esposo, Harry, a quien menos quería hablarle.

-Vamos, Hermione, contesta – decía Ginny cargando a Lily.

Nada. Simplemente Hermione no contestaba. Supuso que como estaba en el ministerio trabajando apagaba su celular. Pero sabía que Harry no lo hacía, él siempre llevaba su celular en su bolsillo.

-Demonios. Ni modo, muñeca ¿preparada para un regaño de papi? – le dijo Ginny a su hija, quien simplemente se rió.

Ginny suspiró y le marcó a Harry.

-Hola, amor – le contestó Harry.

-Hola, cariño ¿Qué haces?

-Estoy rumbo a una junta con los aurores ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, yo vine a traer a James y a Albus al colegio.

-Que bien.

-Lily quiere hablarte. Dile hola a papi – le puso Ginny el celular a su hija.

-Papi.

-Hola, princesa.

-Le encanta escuchar tu voz por el celular.

-Ginny ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó desconfiado, conocía perfectamente a su esposa.

-Amor, te lo juro que iba a ir una vez que dejara a los niños en el colegio.

-Ginevra Potter ¿otra vez te quedaste sin gasolina?

* * *

><p>Odio ir a una gasolinera! y mi marido siempre me anda regañando porque traigo el tanque casi vacío. Nunca me he quedado sin gasolina pero estuve a punto muchas veces.<p>

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos.


	32. Pesadillas

Viendo Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 2 se me ocurrió hacer éste capitulo. Tanto buscar horrocruxes hizo que se me ocurriera ésta idea. Éste capitulo esta muy ligado al **capitulo 18 Albus Severus**, por si no lo recuerdan pasen a darle una releída (yo también lo tuve que hacer porque no me acordaba si había matado a Dolohov, gracias a Dios, no lo hice XD).

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Pesadillas<strong>

Harry esperaba pacientemente a que su jefe, Kingsley, terminara su plática con unos ministros de otros países. En cuanto terminó, Harry se acercó muy educadamente.

-Señor ministro ¿me mandó usted llamar?

-Sí, jefe de cuartel de aurores.

-¿Desde cuándo me llama jefe del cuartel de aurores?

-¿Y desde cuando me llamas señor ministro?

-Bueno, estamos en público. Aquí hay mucha gente – le decía caminando junto a su jefe por el ministerio – y usted es el jefe mayor.

-Por favor, muchacho.

-Ya no soy tan muchacho.

-Para mí siempre serás aquel chico peleando por salvar el mundo mágico, Harry.

Llegaron a la oficina de Kingsley, y cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Café o té?

-No, gracias – le dijo Harry.

-Harry, te mandé llamar para algo importante. Tu sabes que cuando terminó la guerra mandé retirar a los dementores de Azkaban – Harry asintió – pero también sabes que decidí dejar algunos en un área específica.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Y lo decidí así para prisioneros peligrosos. Algunos han confesado sus más grandes delitos con solo tener un dementor cerca.

-Claro, al menos han servido de algo.

-Sí – se levantó Kingsley para servirse un café.

-¿Para eso me mandaste llamar?

Kingsley de nuevo se sentó en su sillón junto con su café y dio un gran respiro.

-Dolohov – Harry se removió en su asiento – lo atrapaste, a pesar de que…

-Ginny y mi hijo están bien. Eso es lo único que me importa.

-Lo sé. Lo dejaste muy herido, pensamos que no iba a sobrevivir pero aun así lo enviamos a esa área específica de Azkaban. Era un fiel servidor de Voldemort y por años estuvo suelto después de la guerra.

-¿Qué pasa Dolohov?

Ahora el que se removió en su asiento fue Kingsley.

-Hace días, fui a dar una vuelta a Azkaban.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? Pude haberte acompañado.

-Esto de ser ministro es muy aburrido, aun extraño ser un auror – Harry sonrió – ir a Azkaban era parte de mi trabajo, así que me tomé un día libre de ser ministro para recordar viejos tiempos. En fin, pasé por la celda de Dolohov. Estaba hablando solo, completamente trastornado. Al comienzo, no le di importancia hasta que mencionó… horrocruxes.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry asombrado.

-Horrocruxes, efectivamente.

-¿Qué sabe Dolohov sobre los horrocruxes?

-Recuerda que Dolohov pasó muchos años libre, así como pasó mucho tiempo cerca de Voldemort después de su regreso.

-¿Crees que Voldemort le haya dicho?

-No creo, pero lo que sí creo es que Dolohov conocía muchos lugares en donde Voldemort se escondía. Según supe, Dumbledore guardaba muy bien los libros que hablaban sobre horrocruxes, pero Tom Riddle, era muy inteligente.

-Investigó por otra parte.

-En otros países, sí. Supongo que tuvo que investigar muy bien antes de hacer seis.

-¿Crees que Dolohov haya encontrado el material con el que Voldemort hizo sus horrocruxes?

-No solo eso – Kingsley se le quedó viendo a Harry – al parecer, Dolohov hizo sus propios horrocruxes.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry levantándose de su asiento.

-No estoy seguro. Dolohov solo habla puras incoherencias, está completamente trastornado.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No quería preocuparte, pero al ver que Dolohov sigue sin decir gran cosa, quiero dejarte a ti a cargo de ahora en adelante. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que son los horrocruxes.

-¿Por qué yo fui uno?

-No, claro que no. Pero cuando tenías 17 años te encargaste de buscar y destruir unos cuantos ¿o no? – Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina del ministro – mira, esto que te estoy diciendo, no es seguro, tu trabajo será investigar si Dolohov hizo o no hizo sus propios horrocruxes, o si solo los menciona en su estado demencial.

-De acuerdo. Hoy mismo iré a Azkaban.

-Mantenme informado de todo, por favor.

-Claro.

-Harry – lo llamó Kingsley antes de que abriera la puerta – esto es confidencial, aunque me supongo que se lo contarás a Ron y a Hermione – sonrió Kingsley.

-Y a Ginny. Ahora somos cuatro.

-Por supuesto. Solo ellos, por favor.

Como jefe del cuartel de aurores, Harry iba mucho a Azkaban, pero cuando se trataba de ir al área de los prisioneros con los dementores, hacia un esfuerzo extra. Era cuestión de un momento en que estaba cerca de ellos y poco a poco lo iba superando. Pero ahora se trataba de Dolohov, fiel sirviente de Voldemort, quien posiblemente siguió los pasos de su amo y lo que es peor, torturó a su esposa estando embarazada de su hijo Albus solo para vengarse de él.

Se registró con el guardia en turno y caminó sereno rumbo a la celda de Dolohov. Podía sentir la presencia de los dementores cerca, así que se concentró lo más que pudo hasta estar frente a Dolohov.

Estaba sentado en el piso meneándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Como le había dicho su jefe, estaba muy trastornado. Se quedó ahí parado observándolo hasta que Dolohov notó su presencia. Sus ojos reflejaban odio y locura.

-Tú.

-Dolohov, vine hablar contigo.

-Tú.

-Dolohov…

-Mataste a mi amo ¡lo mataste, maldito!

-Háblame sobre los horrocruxes.

-Tú mataste al señor tenebroso – se lamió su vieja marca tenebrosa de su brazo – pero yo lo vengaré.

-¿Qué sabes sobre los horrocruxes?

-Aun recuerdo ese día en Hogwarts cuando te quitaste tu capa de invisibilidad ¡tú ya estabas muerto, maldita sea! – le gritó agarrando fuertemente los barrotes de la celda, pero Harry no dio un solo paso hacia atrás.

-Has mencionado los horrocruxes. Dime que sabes de ellos.

-El amo estará orgulloso de mi cuando sepa que fui yo quien vengara su muerte.

-Dolohov…

-¡El señor tenebroso es más poderoso que tú!

-Tu amo esta muerto –le dijo Harry viéndolo a los ojos – ahora es comida para gusanos.

-¡MALDITO, MALDITO!

Harry se dio cuenta que por el momento era inútil hablar con Dolohov, era la primera vez que lo veía en años, así que decidió que por el momento lo dejaría así y regresaría al día siguiente hasta que se acostumbrara a verlo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó dándole la espalda.

-¿Cómo está la pelirroja?

Harry se detuvo al instante sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Volteó a verlo y ahora Dolohov sonreía mostrándole los dientes negros y picados.

-Dile que la extraño, que pienso en ella todos los días – Harry apretó sus puños y tensó todos sus músculos – dile que aun recuerdo sus gritos llamándote desesperadamente mientras yo la torturaba lleno de placer.

Harry quiso matarlo en ese mismo momento, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho cuando tuvo lo oportunidad, pero en aquel momento lo que más le importaba era Ginny y su hijo. Caminó lo más rápido posible para salir de las celdas escuchando el eco de las risas de Dolohov. Una vez que salió se recargó en una ventana para regular su respiración y se aflojó la corbata tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. De repente, un dementor se asomó por la ventana y fue cuando Harry perdió el equilibrio.

Recordó cuando estaba en su tercer año en Hogwarts, cuando tuvo por primera vez contacto con un dementor y escuchó un grito de su madre y después se desmayó. Ahora era un hombre y no podía desmayarse como un niño de trece años, pero los gritos lo estaban atormentando. Ahora no eran gritos de su madre, sino de Ginny. Gritos de desesperación y terror.

-¿Está usted bien, señor Potter?

Harry volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana y el dementor ya no estaba. Un patronus rodeaba el área. Volteó a ver quien lo llamaba y era el guardia de seguridad del área en Azkaban, que llevaba un patronus consigo.

-No se preocupe, es normal – le entregó un chocolate – siempre hay una primera vez en que los dementores logran su propósito. Siempre me pregunté cómo le hacia usted cada vez que venía sin su patronus listo. Pero como usted es Harry Potter – sonrió.

-Gracias – le dijo Harry mostrándole el chocolate en la mano tratando de recuperarse. Los gritos de Ginny aun seguían resonando en sus oídos.

-De nada – le sonrió el guardia. Era muy joven y veía a Harry como su héroe.

-Dolohov – le dijo mordiendo el chocolate, tenía que recuperarse y dejar de escuchar a Ginny - ¿alguna novedad con él?

-No, solo habla de su amo y se la pasa acariciando el tatuaje que lleva en el brazo.

-¿Solo eso? ¿No has escuchado que menciona algo como horrocruxes?

El joven guardia se quedó pensativo y después negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo no lo he escuchado cuando doy mis rondines.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Matt.

-Bien, Matt, voy a venir todos los días a ver a Dolohov. Quiero que me mantengas informado si menciona algo más que su amo ¿me podrías ayudar en eso?

-Claro que sí, señor Potter – le dijo entusiasmado – cuente conmigo.

-Gracias, Matt.

Harry llegó a su casa ya casi entrada la noche. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina, así que caminó lentamente hacia ahí. Ginny preparaba la cena mientras mantenía entretenidos a sus hijos con un juego de mesa. Harry solo se recargó en el marco de la puerta observándola y recordó los gritos cuando estuvo cerca del dementor.

Ginny se veía tan hermosa con su cabello mal recogido, su traje de reportera del profeta tapado con un mandil de flores y sus pantuflas.

-Papi.

Escuchó que Lily lo llamaba, pero él tenía su vista fija en su esposa. Ginny volteó hacia la puerta al escuchar a su hija y formó una sonrisa radiante. Harry quiso soltarse a llorar en ese momento, abrazarla y decirle lo asustado que estaba de solo pensar en perderla, de lo arrepentido que estaba de no haberla salvado antes cuando Dolohov la secuestró. Quería pedirle perdón por todo lo que había sufrido en manos de ese maldito enfermo.

-Mi amor, llegaste – le dijo Ginny acercándose a él y dándole un beso -¿estás bien? – le preguntó una vez que lo vio bien a los ojos.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo necesito otro beso – Ginny le sonrió y le dio otro beso más intenso.

-Eso es realmente asqueroso – dijo James.

-¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó Ginny a Harry.

-No, no mucha.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? – Ginny lo observó detenidamente.

Harry solo asintió y de nuevo la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tenemos hambre – se quejó James.

-Vamos, come algo – le dijo Ginny separándose de él.

-De acuerdo.

Harry se sentó en la mesa con sus hijos dándole un beso a cada uno.

-Mira, papi, lo que hice en el colegio – le mostró Albus un dibujo de toda la familia tomados de la mano. Ginny sobresalía con su cabellera roja y Harry con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

-Esta muy bonito, Al.

-Yo no estoy tan cabezón – dijo James viendo el dibujo.

-Tu y yo tenemos el mismo color de ojos, papi, y el mismo color de cabello– dijo Albus ignorando a James y señalando en el dibujo como pintó de verde los ojos de los dos, así como de negro el cabello.

-Así es, Albus, tú y yo nos parecemos mucho.

Harry acarició el cabello de Albus despeinándolo aun más. Su hijo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? No, no quería pensar en eso.

-Niños vayan a lavarse las manos, la cena ya esta lista – ordenó Ginny mientras observaba detenidamente a Harry.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Harry cuando se fueron sus hijos.

-A ti te pasa algo – le contesto Ginny quitando el juego de la mesa.

-No. Voy a lavarme las manos.

Después de decirle miles de veces a Ginny que estaba solamente cansado, por fin se quedaron todos dormidos.

_…..De nuevo tenía 16 años y estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore. Le mostraba los recuerdos que tenía en una vitrina y vaciaba el contenido de un frasco en el pensadero. Llegaron a un orfanato, Harry quería decirle a Dumbledore que ese recuerdo ya lo habían visto, que hacía muchos años que él le había mostrado todos los recuerdos que tenía para saber que horrocruxes había hecho Voldemort. Pero Dumbledore caminaba directamente hacia el orfanato, subía las escaleras y entraba a una habitación. Harry sabía que iba a ver a Tom Riddle de niño. _

_-Hola – dijo Dumbledore cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación. Un niño veía por la ventana dándoles la espalda._

_-Hola – contestó el niño._

_-Mira quien ha venido conmigo._

_Harry vio como el niño daba la vuelta lentamente. Recordaba cómo era Tom Riddle de niño, pero ese niño no era Tom Riddle. Era Albus, su hijo. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente._

_-Hola, papá._

_-Albus ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Aquí vivo._

_-¡No! _

_-Harry, cálmate, tu hijo está muy bien en éste orfanato – le decía Dumbledore._

_-¡NO! Albus, vámonos inmediatamente – Harry lo tomó del brazo._

_-No, papá, yo pertenezco aquí._

_-¿Algún problema?_

_Harry volteó hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Dolohov sonriendo, tal y como lo había visto en Azkaban._

_-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Qué significa esto?_

_-Tu hijo quiere estar aquí, Harry._

_-No – se agachó para estar a la altura de su hijo – Albus, vámonos con mamá…_

_-Mamá hizo mucho esfuerzo para cuidarme pero no fue suficiente, él me trajo aquí – señaló a Dolohov quien seguía sonriendo – yo me quiero quedar con él, es muy bueno y me está enseñando muchas cosas – Albus se acercó al oído de Harry – dice que me va a enseñar a hablar con las serpientes._

_De pronto estaba en la entrada del orfanato, golpeando la puerta desesperado._

_-¡ALBUS! ¡Entréguenme a mi hijo!_

_Pero nadie le abría. Corrió hacia una ventana tratando de buscar un lugar para entrar. Todas estaban cerradas, excepto una. Entró por la ventana y había un niño pintando un dibujo en una mesa. Era Tom Riddle de niño. Sonrió al ver a Harry y le mostró su dibujo: era el mismo que su hijo Albus le había mostrado en la cena…._

Se despertó de un salto, sudando y sin poder respirar.

-¿Harry? ¿Estas bien? – se despertó Ginny viéndolo preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien. No es nada. Duerme.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-No, solo un mal sueño – le dijo dándole la espalda – vuelve a dormir.

Harry veía por la ventana de su oficina con la mirada perdida. Llevaba diez minutos en la misma posición y su café ya empezaba a enfriarse. Tocaron a la puerta y fue la única manera en que reaccionó.

-Adelante.

-Hola, jefe.

-Pasa, Ron.

-¿Me puedes decir que hago aquí? Se supone que tenía un traslador listo para Irlanda.

-Siéntate.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves fatal.

-Casi no dormí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Los niños están bien?

-Sí, todo bien.

-¿Te peleaste con Ginny?

-No.

De nuevo tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo Harry.

Hermione entró a la oficina de su amigo, pero en cuanto vio a Ron frunció el ceño.

-Me dijiste que irías a Irlanda.

-Harry me envió un mensaje.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-Necesito hablar con los dos – Harry se talló los ojos cansado.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Hermione sentándose a un lado de su esposo.

Harry les contó todo lo que le había dicho Kingsley sobre Dolohov y los horrocruxes. Su visita a Azkaban y la pesadilla de la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Ginny?

-Al comienzo pensé en hacerlo. Kingsley estuvo de acuerdo, pero al ver a Dolohov y saber que él la recuerda – negó con la cabeza preocupado - además esto me está afectando. No la quiero preocupar.

-Fueron los dementores, Harry – le dijo Ron –por eso te pusiste mal, por eso tuviste esa pesadilla.

-Hace mucho tiempo que los dementores no me afectaban. Después de la guerra, empezar una vida junto a Ginny, que aceptara casarse conmigo y darme tres hijos… los dementores no me podían hacer absolutamente nada. Ahora de nuevo viene el tema de los horrocruxes y precisamente de Dolohov, el hombre que casi mata a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Tengo que seguir yendo a Azkaban y ver a Dolohov. Quiero terminar lo más pronto posible con esto y saber si hizo o no los horrocruxes – se les quedo viendo a sus amigos.

-Legeremancia y veritaserum – le dijo Ron.

Harry solo asintió en acuerdo.

-¿Piensas que veras a Ginny? – preguntó cautelosamente Hermione.

-Tal vez – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Puedo hacerlo yo – le dijo Ron.

-¿Soportaras ver a tu hermana siendo torturada con un crucio?

-¿Qué? –Chilló Hermione mientras Ron lo veía sorprendido - ¿la torturó? ¿Embarazada? Pensé que solo la había golpeado.

-¿Ginny te lo dijo? – le preguntó Ron completamente rojo.

-No, me lo dijo el sanador cuando me entregó a Albus. Ginny y yo nunca hablamos de lo que pasó en aquella cabaña. Ella así lo quiso, me dijo que lo importante es que todo estaba bien. Yo no insistí, lo mejor era olvidar.

Se hizo un silencio por unos minutos.

-Legeremancia, entonces – dijo al fin Ron apretando los puños.

-Dolohov es muy audaz, no dudo que pueda bloquear su mente o inventar otra historia–recordó a Slughorn – es por eso que los necesito conmigo.

Llevaban una semana asistiendo día tras día a Azkaban para hacerle legeremancia a Dolohov. Lograron saber donde había estado Voldemort después de aquella noche en el cementerio y de la muerte de Cedric. Cada movimiento, cada palabra de Voldemort para con sus fieles sirvientes, todo eso que Harry quiso olvidar después de haberlo matado, ahora lo podía ver con mucha más claridad en la mente de Dolohov.

Por las noches continuaba con sus pesadillas, a pesar de que Hermione ponía su patronus mientras estaban con Dolohov, el hecho de tener a los dementores cerca y que Dolohov le mencionaba a Ginny cada vez que lo veía, le afectaba terriblemente. Así que casi no dormía y pasaba la noche observando a Ginny dormir.

Una noche en particular decidió ir a ver a su hijo Albus dormir. Ese día habían podido ver en la mente de Dolohov, como Severus Snape era felicitado por todos los mortifagos por haber matado a Dumbledore.

-Albus Severus- susurró Harry acariciando el cabello de su hijo mientras él dormía- hice muy bien en nombrarte así.

Una mañana durante el desayuno, Harry se levantó con mucho esfuerzo. No había tenido buena noche pero a Ginny no quería preocuparla, aunque conocía a su esposa y esas miradas que le dirigía significaba que no se creía nada de lo que le decía. Así que intentaba comportarse lo más natural posible mientras estaba con ella.

-Buenos días – saludo alegremente.

-Papi – levantó los brazos Lily con una sonrisa.

-Mi princesa hermosa ¿Cómo dormiste? – Lily solo asintió metiéndose a la boca un poco de cereal.

-¿Y tú? – le preguntó Ginny.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien – le dijo Harry bajando la mirada y caminando hacia el refrigerador para servirse un poco de jugo. Ginny lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados -¡Una lechuza! – Gritó al ver que venía una lechuza volando hacia la ventana -¿de quién será?

-Bien sabes que es de Luna – le dijo Ginny caminando hacia la ventana para recibir el paquete que llevaba la lechuza.

-¿En serio? No me acordaba ¿Qué no era gris?

-Últimamente andas muy distraído – le decía Ginny abriendo el paquete -¿no será porque no estás durmiendo bien y no me quieres decir que te pasa?

-No me pasa nada, pequitas – sonrió, le pellizco una mejilla y le dio un beso -¿Qué te mando Luna?

Ginny abrió el paquete. Era un libro con una nota.

"Te mando éste diario para que escribas ahí todas las anécdotas de mi ahijada, no me quiero perder nada de ella"

Con cariño

Luna

-Luna, siempre con sus ideas – sonrió Harry pero al ver que Ginny se quedaba seria viendo el diario se preocupó -¿Qué pasa?

-No había tenido un diario desde…

Harry tragó en seco. El diario de Tom Riddle, un horrocrux, el diario que estuvo a punto de matar a Ginny cuando tenía once años.

-Dámelo- le quito el diario Harry.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Lo voy a tirar.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Claro que no.

-Esto te va a traer malos recuerdos.

-Harry, ya no tengo once años – le dijo quitándole el diario.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Todo eso ya pasó, ya quedó en el pasado.

Harry se despeinó el cabello nervioso.

-Mi amor, todo está bien ahora – le dijo Ginny abrazándolo.

Cuando llegaron a Azkaban, Harry, Hermione y Ron, se sorprendieron al ver que Matt les tenia uno frasco con un liquido brilloso.

-¿Un recuerdo? – preguntó Ron viendo el frasco un poco dudoso.

-Me dijo que vieran esto y que después él les daría la información que quisieran.

Los tres voltearon a verse un poco desconfiados.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ha estado golpeándose solo, así que lo tuvimos que amarrar. Creo que esta peor.

-Te dije que hacerle tanta legeremancia no era bueno, Harry.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera, Hermione, traerle un té y esperar sentado a que se decidiera hablar?

-Tal vez debimos insistir con el veritaserum – comentó Ron.

-Y que lo siguiera escupiendo ¿no? Es un mortifago, no cualquier delincuente.

-Y un mortifago loco- le dio la razón Matt a Harry.

-Matt, trae el pensadero, por favor – le ordenó Ron – nada perdemos con verlo.

-No estoy segura – dijo Hermione viendo de reojo a Harry.

-Ya quiero terminar con esto.

Matt llegó con el pensadero, vaciaron el contenido del frasco y los tres se sumergieron en él.

Era el recuerdo de cómo secuestro y torturo a Ginny. Vieron claramente como ella luchó hasta quedarse sin fuerza para salvar a su hijo. Como, a pesar de los golpes y que recibía la maldición crucio, se aferraba a su varita para decir un sinfín de hechizos a su vientre, hasta que Dolohov pudo quitársela.

Harry no pudo más y salió del recuerdo casi asfixiándose. Matt lo ayudó dándole un vaso de agua y golpeándole un poco la espalda. Hermione lloraba en silencio mientras que Ron derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas recargado en la pared.

Decidió no llegar a casa hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos. Le envió un mensaje a Ginny y se quedó en casa de sus mejores amigos.

Cuando llegó a casa, estaba demasiado cansado, pero aun así se quedó observando a Ginny por unos minutos antes de quedarse dormido.

_….Estaba en la cámara de los secretos, exactamente como cuando tenía doce años. Lo recordaba claramente. Caminó por el pasillo pensando que tal vez el basilisco estaría vivo de nuevo. Pero no había nadie. Recordó como estaba el cuerpo de Ginny cuando ella tenía once años, inconsciente, a punto de morir. Se agachó acariciando el piso y pensando en Ginny._

_-¿Quieres saber de los horrocruxes?_

_Harry se levantó de inmediato. Dolohov lo veía directamente. Ya no era aquel loco en prisión, sino que se veía totalmente consciente y seguro de sí mismo, vestido con la capa de Hogwarts. _

_-Sí- le contestó Harry._

_-El amo era el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Él era un genio –Dolohov sonrió – un ser inmortal. _

_-Pues no le funcionó, como podrás darte cuenta._

_-El amo decidió hacer horrocruxes en objetos que significaban algo especial para él, claro excepto tu – sonrió – ese no lo tenía planeado. Pero si el amo hubiera decidido hacer horrocruxes en personas especiales para sus enemigos, tal vez no les hubiera sido tan fácil destruirlos y él seguiría vivo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Cuando destruiste el diario, la copa, la corona, etc. ¿sentiste algo?_

_-Claro que no – Dolohov asintió – pero yo fui un horrocrux y me entregué a Voldemort para que me matara._

_-Pero regresaste – le contesto Dolohov con una mueca de desprecio – y por eso mismo decidí hacer yo mi propio horrocrux. _

_-Lo hiciste, entonces. _

_-Claro, pero yo te voy a poner las cosas más fáciles. No vas a tener que buscarlo, ni conseguir el colmillo de un basilisco ni la espada de Gryffindor para destruirlo, sino que yo mismo te lo voy a entregar y con una simple maldición asesina, todo quedará resuelto. Una vez que lo destruyas podrás matarme a mí. Es eso lo que quieres ¿verdad, Potter?_

_-No sabes cuánto._

_-Bien – sonrió Dolohov – ahí tienes mi horrocrux._

_Harry volteó hacia donde le señalaba Dolohov y vio a Ginny embarazada. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás aterrado._

_-Harry – susurró Ginny – lo siento tanto._

_-No –negaba Harry con la cabeza._

_-Vamos, Potter – se burló Dolohov – destrúyeme._

_-Harry, debes hacerlo._

_-No._

_-Piensa en James, en Lily._

_-¡No!_

_-Albus va a estar bien conmigo – Ginny se tocó el vientre._

_-¡NO! Maldito bastardo – Harry intentaba golpear a Dolohov pero no podía llegar a él._

_-Tienes que destruir mi horrocrux para poder tocarme – le sonreía Dolohov._

_-Harry, hazlo._

_-¡NO! – Harry también intentaba acercarse a Ginny pero una barra invisible se lo impedía._

_-Mi amor, hazlo por nuestros hijos._

_-No, Ginny._

_-Hazlo, recuerda que yo siempre te he apoyado._

_-No puedo – le decía llorando._

_-Tu mismo te entregaste en el bosque dispuesto a morir por los demás._

_-Pero no tú. Tú eres lo que más amo en el mundo._

_-Ahora tenemos a unas personitas que dependen de nosotros. Yo estoy dispuesta a morir por ellos. Hazlo, Harry, termina de una vez con esto._

_-Mi amor – le decía recargado en la barra invisible._

_-Te amo, Harry, siempre lo he hecho._

_-No puedo._

_-Confío en ti. Hazlo._

_Harry levantó su varita escuchando las risas de Dolohov y viendo directamente a Ginny, quien con una sonrisa tierna le susurró un "te amo" con los labios._

_-Yo también te amo ¡Avada Kedavra!..._

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

Harry se levantó gritando completamente sudando.

-Harry – lo llamó Ginny también asustada.

Harry volteó a verla completamente en shock.

-Ginny, estas…viva.

Recordó la sensación que tuvo en su pesadilla al lanzar aquel hechizo y los ojos de Ginny cerrarse y caer. Sintió nauseas y se levantó corriendo al baño a vomitar. Ginny lo siguió y se sentó detrás de él acariciando su espalda mientras vomitaba en el retrete.

-Fue una pesadilla, ya pasó – le decía Ginny dándole una toalla para que se limpiara.

Harry terminó de vomitar pero se quedó un momento sentado en el piso recargado en el pecho de Ginny, quien lo acunaba para calmarlo.

-Yo te mataba – le dijo Harry muy despacio – a ti y a Albus – Ginny se detuvo en sus caricias al escuchar el nombre de su hijo.

Harry volteo a verla y ella le sonrió haciendo un mechón azabache a un lado.

-Fue una pesadilla, nada más.

Harry la abrazó y empezó a llorar.

-Te vi, te vi en la cabaña cuando Dolohov te torturaba. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Harry se separó de ella y con los ojos completamente rojos y derramando lágrimas le dijo:

-Siempre lo supe. Supe que Dolohov te torturo, me lo dijo el sanador. Pero hoy, hoy lo vi en el pensadero. Vi como ese desgraciado te golpeaba y…

-Harry – Ginny tomó la cara de Harry con las dos manos – eso ya pasó, Albus y yo estamos bien, estamos aquí contigo.

-No pude salvarte antes. Por mi culpa fuiste…

-Potter – Ginny lo vio directamente a los ojos – me salvaste, una y mil veces lo has hecho. Cada vez que atrapas a un delincuente siendo auror, me salvas también a mí. Así que no quiero que te culpes, ni que me pidas perdón por no haber llegado antes aquel día ¿entendiste?

Harry de nuevo la abrazo.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué demonios te ha estado pasando estos días?

Harry firmaba el registro de entrada a Azkaban frente a Matt. Una vez que terminó, le pasó el bolígrafo a Ginny.

-¿Estás segura? – le volvió a preguntar.

-Claro que sí.

Ginny firmó y después lo hicieron Ron y Hermione. Los cuatro caminaron hacia la celda de Dolohov deteniéndose frente a ella. En cuanto Dolohov los vio sonrió pero cuando se dio cuenta que ahora venia Ginny borró por completo su sonrisa. Se le quedó viendo sorprendido, no creía que Harry hubiera dejado que ella estuviera ahí. Esa era la única arma que tenía: hacer sufrir a Harry por lo que le había hecho a su esposa.

-Pelirroja, que gusto volver a verte.

-El gusto es mío, Dolohov, más de verte aquí y ver cómo estas – le sonrió Ginny.

-¿Vieron mi recuerdo?

-Claro que lo vieron – fue Ginny quien le contestó – y ahora estamos aquí para que nos digas de una maldita vez si hiciste o no un horrocrux.

-¿Tu qué crees, pelirroja?

-Francamente creo que no, eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

Dolohov la vio con odio y después sonrió.

-No decías lo mismo estando en la cabaña.

-Idiota – quiso golpearlo Ron, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-Claro que no, me estabas torturando y a mí lo único que me importaba era salvar a mi hijo. Y aun así no pudiste con nosotros. Eres tan cobarde.

-¡Maldita zorra! – le gritó Dolohov.

-Vamos, Dolohov, eres tan cobarde que tuviste miedo de hacer tu propio horrocrux- Dolohov caminaba de un lado a otro en su celda viendo con odio a Ginny – me tuviste en tus manos y no pudiste matarme.

-Estamos seguros que no pudiste hacer nada – continuó Hermione – jamás serías capaz de hacer magia tan avanzada.

-Solo Voldemort – dijo Ginny.

-¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar su nombre?

-Voldemort era un maldito enfermo.

-Un sangre mestiza – dijo Hermione.

-Jamás hubieras podido hacer lo que él hizo. Si no pudiste matar a una mujer embarazada mucho menos…

-¡Claro que si lo hice!

-Mentiroso- le dijo Hermione – no tuviste el valor para hacerlo.

-Claro… claro que si… yo…

Pero Dolohov ya no pudo terminar. Tanto Harry como Ron le hicieron legeremancia al mismo tiempo y pudieron ver cómo él intentaba hacer un horrocrux pero no supo hacerlo bien. Había quedado herido en el intento por querer poner parte de su alma en una varita que había usado Voldemort, pero todo le salió mal. También pudieron ubicar el lugar donde intentó hacerlo, y corroborando que tenía todo el material que había conseguido Tom Riddle para hacer sus propios horrocruxes.

Salieron de Azkaban terminando una misión más. Harry le entregaría a Kingsley su reporte en donde confirmaba que no había un horrocrux y entregándole todo el material de Tom Riddle para que se guardara bajo llave en el ministerio. Dolohov seguro moriría en Azkaban solo y completamente loco.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Harry a Ginny llegando a la madriguera donde habían dejado a sus hijos.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Eres más fuerte que yo.

-Claro que no. Tú regresaste de la muerte…

-Para estar contigo.

-Y yo sobreviví para estar contigo.

-Te amo.

-Yo también. Le pedí a mamá que preparara pastel de melaza.

-¿En serio?

-Y estofado de res.

-Bueno, creo que ahora amo más a tu mamá.

-Tonto – le dijo Ginny dándole un beso.

Ya no tendría pesadillas, ya no regresaría a la celda de Dolohov y tenía a Ginny y a su familia a salvo. Además su cicatriz tenía muchos años que ya no le dolía.

Ahora estaba en paz.

-¡Papá, Albus me pegó!

-¡James, me pegó primero!

Bueno, no tan en paz.


	33. Auror por un día

**Éste capítulo lo empecé hace muuuucho tiempo, después de ver la película "Esposa de mentiras" y esa entrada triunfal de Jennifer Aniston y dije ¿cómo se vería Ginny y qué cara pondría Harry? Además agregando un poco de mi querido Ron y sus celos como en el libro 6, pero después lo abandoné y lo olvidé. Ahora aquí esta terminado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Auror por un día<strong>

-¡Maldita sea! – gritó por quinta vez Harry arrojando los papeles al escritorio.

-Pensamos que son al menos tres o cuatro, jefe.

-¿Cómo es posible que no puedan identificarlos?

-Siempre está rodeado de guardaespaldas, tiene un equipo de seguridad impresionante, no sabemos quiénes son los que nos hechizan para no acercarnos a él – le dijo un auror.

-Y nunca esta solo – agregó Ron – nos hemos hecho pasar por personal de limpieza en los baños a los lugares donde asiste ¡pero ni al baño va solo!

Cuando Kingsley le dijo a Harry que el ministerio japonés les había dado la alerta de que Daichi Hirano, un japonés multimillonario iría a Inglaterra por negocios, pensó que era una misión mas como cualquier otra, pero conforme investigaba mas a Hirano no era un empresario común y corriente, sino un ladrón de guanto blanco. Robaba reliquias valiosísimas en diferentes países con solo cerrar los ojos, y ahora estaba en Inglaterra dispuesto a robar las cosas valiosas que poseían.

Como Hirano ya había viajado a otros países, Harry se comunicó con los jefes del cuartel de aurores de esos países y todos coincidían con lo mismo:

"Él no es mago, pero su personal de seguridad sí ¿Cómo lograras saber quiénes son de tantos? Pues buena suerte, esperemos que lo sepas antes de decir adiós a su país con sus reliquias más valiosas" – le había dicho el jefe del cuartel de aurores de Alemania.

"Cuando lo atrapes, Harry, me lo envías aquí, le tengo preparada una buena bienvenida ¡se llevó la mona lisa, carajo! Casi pierdo mi puesto por su culpa por no tener suficientes pruebas en su contra" - le dijo el jefe del cuartel de Francia.

El ministro muggle le había dejado el caso a Kingsley, ya que estaba seguro que Hirano utilizaba magia para cometer sus robos.

-No puedo creer que Japón no tenga los registros de sus magos y brujas – dijo Ron.

-Para mí que hay gato encerrado ahí – comentó un auror.

-Debemos encontrar una forma de que este solo, es un muggle protegido por magos y muggles, eso es todo – dijo Harry.

-Y están mezclados, jefe, estamos seguros que utilizan poción multijugos, cada día son diferentes.

Harry resopló frustrado.

-No hemos encontrado una manera de que este solo – dijo Ron – sería muy sencillo cuando esté en nuestras manos, le sacaríamos la información con veritaserum de sus siguientes robos y quiénes son sus ayudantes magos, después un obliviate y estaríamos preparados para atraparlo con las manos en la masa en su próxima movida.

-Pues busquen la manera de que eso suceda – les dijo Harry a su equipo de aurores que consistían en cinco hombres, incluido Ron, y una mujer.

Harry llegó a su casa un poco frustrado ¡El tipo era muggle, por Merlín! Pensó antes de dejar su maletín en el piso.

-Hola, amor – lo saludo Ginny vestida con su pijama y un chongo mal hecho -¿horas extras?

-Perdón por llegar a esta hora, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Suerte la tuya – le dio un beso – por ahora solo hay partidos amistosos de Quidditch, nada importante, así que mandan a David a cubrirlos. Ya hasta he limpiado mi lugar de trabajo como tres veces ¿quieres cenar?

-No, comí tarde ¿Dónde están los niños?

-Arriba, jugando.

-¡PAPI!

-Ahí están.

Harry pasó el resto del día con sus hijos hasta que los acostó en sus respectivas camas dándoles su beso de buenas noches.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Ginny lo esperaba con una sonrisa en la cama.

-Al fin solos – le dijo Ginny provocativamente.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama a un lado de ella y suspiró.

-¿Qué dijiste? – frunció el ceño.

-Que por fin eres para mi solita. Los niños siempre te esperan…

-Solos – se levantó Harry de la cama – claro, Hirano necesita estar solo para darle el veritaserum para que confiese de sus robos y quiénes son los magos que están en su personal de seguridad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

-Amor, no te entiendo.

-Hablaré con Ron para que mañana a primera hora Thompson trate de acercarse a Hirano y coquetearle para que se queden solos, una vez ahí Ron y… ¡claro! – Le decía mientras se ponía sus pantuflas – Gin, eres una genio – le dio un beso y salió de la habitación rumbo a la chimenea.

-Eh… bueno… que bien ¿no?... no entendí nada.

Pero el plan había fallado, Thompson, la única mujer en el equipo, no había sido el tipo de mujer que le interesara a Hirano. Habían probado suerte otras dos aurores más y nada.

-¡Se cree un Dios griego, el muy infeliz! – Gritó Ron – ninguna mujer está a su altura.

-A lo mejor es gay – comentó un auror.

-Claro que no, está casado y tiene hijos.

-Pues ha de querer mucho a la esposa.

-No, lo hemos visto hablando con algunas mujeres, pero siempre en lugares públicos y rodeado de su personal de vigilancia. Necesitamos que este solo en un lugar privado.

-¿Y Moore? – preguntó Harry.

-Está embarazada, Harry – le dijo Ron – no creo Hirano le gusten ese tipo de mujer.

-Cierto, lo olvide.

Otro día sin avance en la misión. De nuevo, Harry llego a su casa frustrado y encontró a Ginny dirigiendo la ropa de sus hijos con su varita directo a lavarla. Vestía unos jeans despintados y una blusa rosa pastel.

-¿De nuevo mucho trabajo?

-Sí.

-La otra noche estabas muy contento.

-No funcionó el plan que teníamos.

-¿Por qué?

Harry le platicó a Ginny el caso de Hirano, ella lo escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirlo, solo sonrió cuando le dijo el plan que habían diseñado gracias a su "idea de estar solos"

-¿Y porque no utilizan poción multijugos para convertirse en una gran mujer atractiva?

-Tenemos miedo de que su personal de vigilancia mágico lo descubra y todo se venga abajo. Seguro se iría del país tan fácil como se ha ido de los otros.

-Pero sin habernos robado nada.

-Hasta ahora no hemos sabido de ningún robo, deja falsificaciones idénticas que a veces pasan días sin que se den cuenta que han robado la original.

-Debe de haber alguna chica en tu departamento que pueda hacerlo.

-Tengo muy pocas mujeres aurores jóvenes.

-¿Y de otro departamento?

-No puedo involucrar en una misión a personal de otro departamento, Ginny, deben de saber defensas contra las artes oscuras.

-¿Hermione?

-Ron me mataría, ya lo conoces como es de celoso. Además no creo que Hermione esté de acuerdo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-¿Y yo?

-¿Tu qué?

-Yo puedo hacerlo.

-¿Tu?

-¿Porque no? ¿Tan fea estoy?

-Claro que no, pero…

-Sé defensa contra las artes oscuras porque he tenido el mejor profesor cuando estuve en el ED – Harry sonrió de lado – solo tienen que decirme a donde llevar a ese Hirano y lo demás lo harán ustedes.

-Cariño no creo que…

-¿Acaso piensas igual que Ron?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces? Déjamelo a mí.

Harry aceptó no muy convencido, pero ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? Ginny no era auror, pero confiaba en ella, además su trabajo era muy simple que en realidad no iba a utilizar nada de magia a menos que se necesitara.

Tenían todo preparado, Hirano iba a asistir a un hotel/casino de apuestas por la tarde, el equipo de Harry estarían alrededor haciéndose pasar por clientes, pero todos comunicándose respectivamente por medio de un aparato auditivo que llevaban en sus oídos y en el cuello de la camisa un mini micrófono. Harry le había dado todas las instrucciones a Ginny durante la mañana antes de salir de casa, le dijo exactamente a qué habitación se tenía que llevar a Hirano si tenía éxito, ahí Ron y él se harían cargo de los demás.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió aceptar tal cosa? – le reclamaba Ron.

-Por Dios, Ron, no tiene nada de malo.

-Estará con otro hombre y se lo llevará a una habitación.

-Aun no es seguro que Hirano quiera hablar con ella, mucho menos que acepte subir a la habitación con ella. Ya rechazó a varias, no perdemos nada que Ginny lo intente.

-Pero es tu esposa.

-Ya lo sé y confío en ella – Ron resopló – Hermione tiene razón, te comportas como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

-Jefe – le llamaba un auror por el audio - ¿a qué hora llega su esposa? Hirano está en la barra de bebidas.

-Sí, jefe, que ya llegue su esposa para ya irnos.

Todos se podían escuchar a todos, y estaban seguros que el plan de nuevo fallaría. Tenían tiempo que no veía a la esposa del jefe, como la llamaban los aurores. Desde que había tenido a sus hijos no asistía mucho al ministerio, solo recordaban que era pelirroja y eso porque había jugado quidditch profesional y por una foto que Harry tenía en su escritorio.

-Acabo de hablar con ella, esta por entrar al casino, irá directo a la barra de bebidas.

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada del casino. Una sexy pelirroja con el cabello suelto, un vestido pegado a su cuerpo arriba de las rodillas, un escote donde podían ver el cielo, unos tacones altos y unos lentes de sol, apareció caminando provocativamente por el pasillo de la entrada.

-Wow – exclamó un auror.

Harry se dirigía a la barra de bebidas junto con Ron, de ahí se irían a la habitación si veían que Ginny tuviera suerte, cuando escuchó en su oído exclamaciones de sus aurores.

-Por Merlín, el jefe sí que tiene suerte.

-Que caderas.

-Que piernas.

Harry volteó hacia la entrada y vio a su esposa caminando mientras era el centro de atención del sexo masculino.

-Pero qué carajo… - dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-Santo cielo, pero ¿acaso estoy muerto y estoy viendo angelitos? –decía una auror.

-Hoy me levanté con suerte ¡jamás me había gustado tanto mi trabajo!

-¡Idiotas, los estoy escuchando! – dijo Harry.

-Oh, lo siento, jefe… demonios olvidé que el jefe estaba escuchando.

-¡Te lo dije! – le gritó Ron a Harry, pero él solo tenía ojos para Ginny y para la bola de imbéciles que se la estaban devorando con la mirada.

La siguieron hasta la barra de bebidas, y se sentaron un poco retirados de ellos pero viéndolos de frente. Como no sabían quiénes eran parte de su equipo de vigilancia no querían arriesgarse. Ginny no llevaba su varita, pero Harry le había dicho donde iban a estar ellos ubicados.

Ginny, segura de sí misma, se puso a un lado de Hirano, y se recargó en la barra juntando sus brazos y haciendo que sus senos brotaran. Harry apretó los labios con solo escuchar un suspiro de algún auror. No quería imaginarse lo que estaban pensando los que estaban en la misma barra.

-Lo siento, señorita, no puede estar aquí – le dijo un hombre.

-Oh, solo quiero una bebida, en seguida me voy – se hizo la inocente.

Hirano volteó a verla y ella le sonrió radiante, para después volver a su posición inicial. Empezó a tararear una canción mientras movía su cuerpo al compas de la canción.

-Lastima que aquí no haya donde bailar ¿verdad? – le dijo a Hirano – me encanta bailar, pero también me gusta apostar – le cerró un ojo.

-Señorita, no puede hablar…

-Déjala – le dijo Hirano a su personal - ¿Qué tipo de música le gusta?

-La romántica, me encanta bailar acurrucadita – soltó una risita haciendo reír también a Hirano.

El barman le entregó la bebida a Ginny.

-Gracias ¿Cuánto le debo?

-Yo invito – le dijo Hirano.

-Que caballeroso, ojala todos los hombres fueran como usted.

-Y ojala todas las mujeres fueran como usted – Ginny le sonrió aun mas - ¿viene sola?

-Sí, mis amigas se han ido a otro casino, pero a mí me gusta aquí, hay personas más – lo vio provocativamente – interesantes.

Hirano sonrió y la invitó a una mesa para que platicaran juntos. Había pasado una hora, en donde los pelos de Harry ya no podían pararse más, estaba furioso por la manera en que Ginny le tocaba los ojos a Hirano y después ella se estiraba sus cejas para parecer japonesa, haciéndolo reír.

Lo había logrado, Ginny había logrado que Hirano la llevara a la habitación. De inmediato Ron y Harry se adelantaron para esconderse en el closet antes de que ellos llegaran.

Una vez en la habitación, Hirano encendió la radio.

-Te gusta bailar ¿no?

-¿Vamos a estar solos? – le sonrió Ginny.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Lo deseaba, esos hombres que están cerca de ti ya me estaban molestando, te quiero solo para mí.

Hirano la atrajo hacia él en un solo movimiento pegándola a su cuerpo, pero después la soltó pareciendo una marioneta con la mirada perdida.

-¡SI! – Saltó Ginny contenta en cuanto vio a su esposo y a su hermano salir del closet con varita en mano -¡Lo logramos, lo logramos!

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir vestida así? – le dijo Harry furioso.

-No tiene nada de malo, además ¡funcionó! – gritó feliz al ver que su hermano continuaba con la maldición imperus haciendo que Hirano bebiera el veritaserum.

-¿Viste como te veían todos? – Harry ni siquiera le importaba en esos momentos Hirano, sabía que Ron haría el resto – por Merlín, Ginevra ¿de dónde sacaste ese vestido?

-Es uno que ya tenía, solo le hice unos arreglos – se acomodó los senos sobre el escote.

-¡Es la última vez que te dejo hacer esto! ¿Cómo se me ocurrió aceptar algo así? Ron tenía razón.

-Sí, claro, mi hermano tiene razón cuando te conviene.

-¿Desde cuándo caminas moviendo…todo?

-Ay ya Harry, el tipo cayó, míralo esta soltando toda la sopa.

Harry caminó de un lado a otro mientras Ron le hacía preguntas a Hirano y él contestaba absolutamente todo. Una vez que terminó, Ron lo dejó acostado inconsciente. Volteó a ver a Ginny y levantó su varita. Ella solo sintió un jaloneo y su vestido había cambiado por completo a uno largo y tapado hasta el cuello.

-¡RON!

-¿Estás loca? Es la última vez que te vistes así.

-Como si tú me mandaras. Dame mi varita – le dijo Ginny a su hermano para quitarse ese vestido feo, parecía monja.

-¡NO! No te la voy a dar hasta que salgamos de aquí.

-Claro que no ¡Dame mi varita!

-Te he dicho que no – se paró frente a ella, haciendo que Ginny apretara sus puños de coraje ya que tenía que levantar la vista por lo alto que era su hermano.

-Dame mi varita, Ronald.

-No.

Ginny volteó a ver a Harry para que le ayudara, era común que Harry se pusiera de su parte cuando discutía con su hermano, como aquella vez en su quinto año que Harry y él la habían encontrado besándose con Dean y habían tenido una discusión. Desde entonces Harry siempre la defendía a ella, pero ahora no fue así.

-Vámonos – le dijo Harry fulminándola con la mirada.

Tenían toda la información del próximo robo, así que estarían listos tanto ellos como la policía muggle para detenerlos en el momento exacto. Como Hirano era muggle, ellos solo ayudarían a su captura con el personal mágico que ya sabían quiénes eran exactamente.

-¿Esta todo preparado? – preguntó Harry a su equipo.

-Todo – le contestó Ron.

-No sospechan nada – comentó un auror emocionado – lo he estado vigilando y actúan como siempre. Ni se imaginan lo que le pasó a Hirano en esa habitación con su esposa, jefe.

-Pensaron que solo era una chica pelirroja bien buena que se iba a llevar a la cama – dijo un auror a sus compañeros.

-Su esposa debería será auror, jefe, todos los delincuentes caerían a sus pies sin dudarlo– concluyó otro auror con una sonrisa.

Harry los vio muy serio a todos, así que, con excepción de Ron que no le había parecido para nada bien los comentarios de sus compañeros, se pusieron serios al igual que Harry al captar el mensaje.

-Lo que pasó en el casino se quedará únicamente aquí. Nadie va a decir la manera en que atrapamos a Hirano y mucho menos que fue mi esposa quien lo hizo ¿entendido?

-Claro, jefe.

-Y no quiero escuchar ni un solo comentario acerca de mi esposa ¿quedó claro?

Todos asintieron.

-Bien, vayan todos a sus puestos.

Salieron de la oficina de Harry sin decir una palabra, excepto Ron.

-Te lo dije.

Harry resopló y se levantó por su capa de auror.

-No empieces, Ron, que ya tuve suficiente con la pelea que tuve anoche con tu hermana.

-¿Se pelearon?

-Llegó a la casa enojada que porque tú le habías cambiado el vestido y no le regresaste su varita, y yo no hice nada. Se enojó más conmigo que contigo.

-¿Y que quería después de cómo se vistió? Por Merlín, si Hermione hubiera estado vestida así frente a tantos hombres, no sé…

-¡Bueno ya! – Le gritó Harry – tu hermana me vuelve loco a veces. Se supone que soy yo el que está enojado con ella por cómo llegó sin antes avisarme y ahora resulta que ¡ella es quien está enojada y no me habla!

-¡Tu tuviste la culpa por aceptar que fuera ella quien llevara a Hirano a la habitación!

-¿Qué pasa? – llegó Hermione a la oficina de Harry.

-¡Sí, pero pensé que iba a pasar igual que con las demás aurores! – dijo Harry ignorando a Hermione.

-¡Pues ya ves que no resultó! ¡Hirano tenía toda la intención de llevársela a la cama!

-¡Cállate!

-¡BASTA! – gritó Hermione.

Harry resopló y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro despeinándose el cabello mientras que Ron estaba rojo de las orejas y viéndolo directamente.

-Acabo de hablar con Ginny y me contó lo que pasó ayer ¿acaso hizo algo malo?- le preguntó a su esposo y a su mejor amigo.

-La hubieras visto, Hermione- le contestó Ron- tenía todo – simuló dos senos con sus manos - ¡se le veía…!

-La intención era provocar a ese hombre ¿o no?

-Sí, solo a él, pero hubieras visto como la veían todos.

-Y lo logró, logró lo que tus aurores preparadas no pudieron hacer – le dijo a Harry quien resopló aun mas poniendo las manos en la cintura – acéptalo, Harry, Ginny es muy guapa, y te guste o no, muchos hombres voltean a verla.

-Y mas vestida así – concluyó Ron.

-Ella hizo exactamente lo que le pidieron.

-Si me hubiera dicho como se iba a ir vestida – dijo Harry.

-¿Y la hubieras dejado entrar al casino si la hubieras visto antes?

-Claro que no.

-Bien, ahorita estarías con tus aurores pensando en cómo atrapar a ese hombre mientras él estaría listo para robar más cosas en Inglaterra.

Ron se sentó mientras Harry de nuevo empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Ginny no hizo nada malo ¿acaso lo besó? –Harry se detuvo a ver a Hermione lanzándole una mirada acida - ¿él la tocó?

-No- le contestó Harry para que ya se callara, no quería imaginarse nada de eso.

-Ella hizo exactamente lo que le pediste. Ella confía en ti y quiere que tú confíes en ella.

-Confío en ella.

-¿Entonces? Cada vez que Ron y Ginny tienen una pelea de hermanos, tú te pones de parte de ella –Ron se cruzó de brazos – ahora la sorprendiste porque apoyaste a Ron en algo que ella te estaba ayudando ¡en algo tan estúpido como un vestido!

-Jefe – se asomó un auror – ya estamos listos.

-Enseguida voy.

-Anda ve – le dijo Hermione – ve por ese ladrón que tu esposa te ayudó a atrapar.

Harry salió de su oficina dejando a Ron y a Hermione solos.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan celoso?

-Es mi hermana, Hermione.

-Que ahora es esposa de tu mejor amigo, deja de meterte en discusiones de ellos.

Todo había salido según lo planeado. La policía muggle se llevaba a Hirano y Harry se hizo cargo de los delincuentes magos. Para ellos había otro proceso muy diferente.

Harry llegó a su casa después de la cena. Había sido un día muy activo desde que llegó al cuartel, pero ahora ahí estaba viendo a Ginny leer un libro en la sala debajo de una lámpara, vistiendo su pijama de snitches. Le encantaba esa pijama, se veía muy inocente. Nada comparada con la noche anterior.

-Hola.

Ginny volteó a verlo bajando el libro.

-Hola – le dijo Ginny y de nuevo regresó con su lectura.

-¿Y los niños?

-Mamá nos invitó a cenar, así que quisieron quedarse con ella esta noche.

Harry asintió y se sentó frente a ella. Estaban solos, la única luz que había era la de la lámpara. Todo era silencio.

-Mañana se irá Hirano a Japón, allá le harán su juicio.

-Que bien- le contestó Ginny aun viendo el libro.

De nuevo se hizo un silencio.

-No me gusta que peleemos – le dijo Harry, pero Ginny solo le dio vuelta a la página de su libro –Ginny, escúchame.

Ginny cerró su libro y le puso atención.

-Me gusta verte así, en pijama, en jeans, con tu chongo mal hecho – sonrió - cuando jugabas quidditch estabas despeinada y a veces llena de polvo, y así me pareces hermosa, atractiva. Así me enamoré de ti. Tu sabes que siempre fui un despistado, tardé seis años en fijarme en ti – se acercó a ella sentándose en el piso y tomándole la mano – ayer, al verte entrar al casino con ese vestido pegado a tu cuerpo y que los hombres te vieran, me puse…

-¿Por qué aceptaste que fuera yo quien te ayudara?

Harry levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos.

-Pensaste que no lo lograría ¿verdad? Pensaste que no podría llevar a ese hombre a la habitación como no pudieron hacerlo tus aurores.

-Me sorprendiste. Hermione tiene razón, debo aceptar que eres una mujer muy guapa y atractiva.

-No lo soy, simplemente que cuando algo me propongo, tarde o temprano, lo consigo. Nunca pierdo la esperanza.

Harry asintió acariciando la mano de Ginny.

-Te tengo a ti ¿acaso perdí la esperanza desde que tenía 10 años?

-No, y me alegro que no lo hayas hecho – le sonrió.

-Y me costó mucho mantener esa esperanza, sobre todo cuando te veía con Cho Chang.

-Jamás sentí algo por Cho, solo me gustaba, nada más.

-Lo sé.

-No quiero que estemos enojados.

-Yo tampoco. Yo solo quería ayudarte y como me dijiste que nadie había logrado atrapar a ese hombre – se encogió de hombros –quise optar por otro método.

Harry asintió dando un gran suspiro. Ginny se bajó del sillón para sentarse a horcajadas encima de Harry en el piso.

-No vuelvas a ponerte de parte de Ron cuando discuto con él.

-No vuelvas a ponerte ese vestido.

-Que lastima, tenía pensado ponérmelo esta noche aprovechando que los niños se quedarían en casa de mis padres.

-De acuerdo. No vuelvas a ponerte ese vestido en público.

Ginny sonrió y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente.

-¿Tenias pensado ponerte ese vestido esta noche? – le pregunto Harry entre besos. Ginny asintió y continuo besándolo - ¿los niños quisieron quedarse con tus padres?

-Los obligué.

-¿Sabías que terminaríamos así esta noche?

-Me propuse reconciliarme contigo esta noche, Potter.

-Pensé que estarías enojada más tiempo conmigo por ponerme de parte de Ron – Ginny dejó de besarlo y se separó de él viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados – ya entendí, Ron no tiene la razón cuando discute contigo ¿Qué tal si vamos por ese vestido? – le cerró el ojo.

Ginny se levantó dejando a Harry en el piso, y se quitó su pijama de snitches, dejando el vestido únicamente.

-Te ves hermosa. Tal vez ese deba ser el uniforme de las aurores – Ginny le dio una patada – solo bromeo.

-Me gustó ser auror, aunque sea por un día.

Harry se levantó para atraerla hacia él.

-Tal vez podría considerarlo, nunca es tarde, nunca hay perder la esperanza…

-Ni lo sueñe, señora Potter.

-¿Por qué?

-El jefe del cuartel es muy estricto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí ¿y sabe algo?

-¿Qué?

-La esposa del jefe del cuartel jamás permitiría que haya una chica tan guapa en el cuartel.

-Seguro es una mujer muy inteligente.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Fue auror por un día y logró atrapar a un ladrón internacional y debido a eso – la cargó y Ginny enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de él – ahora mismo se lo voy a agradecer.


End file.
